The Lost Princess
by sarahlouise312
Summary: What if Regina had a daughter with Daniel that she sent to another world so she could get revenge on Snow. Here is a rewrite of Once where, not only has Regina adopted Emma's son Henry, Emma has adopted Regina's daughter Sarah. This story goes through the episodes showing how Regina's lost princess grew up and how she copes with the adventures of Storybrooke and finding her mother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 **Hey guys! So this is my first Story for all you Oncers! This first chapter just introduces Sarah and gives you a bit of an idea who she is. Next chapter will follow the first episode of Once where the other characters will be brought in. Thank you guys so much for reading this and please bare with me as it is my first fic and I'm still learning. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again my lovelys.**

'So remind me again why you thought this was a good idea?' Josh shouted to his partner in crime as he scraped his hand again on the fence he was trying to climb. He was happy that today he had decided to wear his ripped jeans so the new tears looked natural. The brunette in front of him finally looked down to the moaning boy below.

'Are you going to complain the whole way?' She sighed but couldn't help but smirk at the raven haired boy trying to blow hair out of his face as he climbed. 'Look I can't get caught being late for school once more or my mom will kill me and blood will not go with this outfit!' She shouted reaching the top of the fence.

Josh rolled his eyes wondering how he always managed to get talked into her crazy schemes. 'The only reason we are late is because you insisted on getting four cups of coffee this morning.'

With that the brunette jumped down to the ground below watching her friend still struggle to make it up the steep fence into the prison they called school. 'Hey! You know what I'm like without caffeine and it's not pretty. We either had to be late for school or you would have to spend your day holding me back from killing the cheerleaders every time they do a hair flip.' She quickly fixed her own hair as she finished her rant to her best friend who had finally made it to the top. She had long brown hair which naturally curled with piercing blue eyes to match. The brunette was the only one who didn't seem to see how beautiful she was. Turning her attention back to her friend she saw how scared he was. He looked nervously to the ground below before jumping down to meet his friend landing in a heap on the floor.

'How did you do that so fast and manage to land on your feet?' He winced from the pain looking amazed at his friend.

'lift some weights,' she laughed at the boy who stuck his tongue out as he climbed to his feet.

'Why do I put up with this abuse?' He sighed dusting himself off.

'Because you have been my best friend my whole life and you can't leave me now,' she smiled removing a leaf from her friends' shoulder. He rolled his eyes knowing it was true. They had met when they were two and been inseparable ever since. Both had led tough lives, knowing more pain they should at the age of 14, but they always had each other and somehow that was enough. Coming back to reality he gave the brunette a gentle nudge before turning to head into school. Before they could take a step forward they were confronted by the principal or as they called her the prison guard.

'Just where do you think you're going?' She asked in a low voice her beady eyes staring holes through the children in front of her.

'Uh nowhere special just English and you know what I think we are learning about the importance of a comma and lord knows I don't want to miss that so see ya later,' the brunette girl quickly rambled as she tried to make her way past the towering female in front of her.

'Oh I don't think so dear. You and your friend will be taking a lovely trip to my office.'

Josh sighed and shot a glare to his friend who shrugged in response. Her mom was not going to be happy with this.

'Well Josh we meet quite regularly but who are you?' The principal asked her glasses falling to her nose.

'Sarah. Sarah Swan.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah shifted uncomftably on the wooden bench outside the principal's office. Her mom had been in there for what seemed like forever which she knew from past experiences wasn't good. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly checked the principal's door was still closed before she took it out to view the message.

 **So how much trouble are you in?**

Sarah sighed at her father's message not knowing how to respond. Zachary Parker was the first person to ever adopt Sarah with his wife Ellie. Ellie had found Sarah in the street when she was just a baby wrapped up in a blanket. After taking her to the hospital to check the little one was okay she took her home to her husband who claims that Sarah was a daddy's girl from day one. They had been happy just the three of them, not that Sarah remembered much from that time. When Sarah was only 2 Ellie was in a car accident and died ruining their perfect home forever. Zac tried to be the father he knew his little girl deserved but he just couldn't keep It together. Ellie was his world and with her gone he was half the man he used to be. Suddenly he lost his job and the things that used to bring him joy he replaced with alcohol and drugs. Sarah learnt from a young age how to take care of herself and her father somehow in her child brain thinking that they could make it work and stay together. Sadly, her dad did one drug deal too many and ended up in the only place where Sarah couldn't save him, jail.

Emma Swan was working a late shift finishing up some paperwork at the station for a guy she had just brought in when she saw her. A tiny 6-year-old in an oversized chair trying her best not to look at the man who was trying to talk to her.

'What's that about?' Emma asked James the only officer in so late.

'Some kid they just brought in. Her dad's been done for something and they are waiting for social services to show up,' he said through a bite of his donut never looking up from the newspaper in his hand.

Emma studied the little girl unsure why she felt such a pull towards her. Memories started to flood back of times when she felt the exact same way, alone with no parents to save her. The officer talking to the girl stood up with a sigh and walked over to the coffee machine trying to regain his strength.

'Hey,' Emma said quietly not realising she had walked right up to the girl's chair. The child stayed silent looking down at the ground wishing it would just swallow her up and take her away from this nightmare. Emma sighed and bent down so her eyes were level with the child's. 'I'm Emma,' she said in a soft voice causing the child to finally look up. Blue eyes met green and in that moment both knew they had something similar in common

Feeling safer the child finally spoke up in a quiet whisper, 'I'm Sarah.'

Emma was shocked to finally here the little girls voice. It sounded so broken and lost. Emma sighed not knowing how a 6-year-old could deal with all this when at 20 she couldn't even face her own past of horrors. She gave Sarah smile before reaching for her folder on the desk. She quickly glanced through it seeing her dad was arrested for drugs and the child had no family to take her in. Sadly, Emma put the folder down knowing what would happen, this little thing in front of her was going to go into the system and be bounced around from home to home till she was 18. Emma felt her heart break slightly at the thought knowing first-hand the pain this girl would face. There was nothing she could do for her. The blonde lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment across town and her job kept her out at all hours' day and night. She wasn't ready to be a mom 2 years ago when she gave her own little boy up and she knew nothing had changed. How could she be a mom when she had never had one herself?

Before Emma could think any more she felt a tiny hand grab her own. Looking up she saw the reason for the brunette's worry. A tall bald man who seemed to be in his late forties had walked into the station and seemed to be pointing to the little girl. He wore a frown on his face which Emma had suspected never moved and his right hand seemed to be in a permanent fist.

'Hey, it will be okay,' Emma whispered softly tightening her grip on Sarah's hand. She knew she was lying. Life was about to get a lot harder for this 6-year-old. Emma finally turned her eyes back to the little one and saw how scared she was. Finally, the tears that had been threatening to fall all night came out of the brunette's eyes as reality hit her like a brick wall.

'This her?' A rough voice said startling both the girls.

'Yeah that's her,' said the tired police office nursing a cup of coffee. 'She don't say much though.'

'Good that might keep her out of trouble,' the bald man gave an evil smile which shot shivers down Emma's spine.

'Has she really got no family who can take her?' Emma asked desperately finally standing up. She gave a wince not realising how stiff her legs had got and cursed herself for crouching for so long.

'She had no family to start with. Mr Parker adopted the child when she was a baby her birth parents are presumed to be dead,' he sighed angrily not knowing why he had to explain himself to a common bail bondsman.

Something changed in Emma's facial expression, it had gone from sympathy to sorrow. This tiny child really was exactly like her: no parents, no hope and no future. Emma looked down to the girl who was staring up at her and knew this little one had got her wrapped round her finger. Emma couldn't let her go and have the same life she had it wasn't fair.

She took a deep breath running her hands together feeling her mouth go dry with nerves. 'what if someone adopted her?'

'Who would be stupid enough to adopt a problem child like this one,' the man said with a slight laugh.

Ignoring his comment Emma looked back to the hopeful brunette who now wore a slight smile. 'Me,' Emma whispered smiling back at the newest member of her family.

From that day on Emma had raised Sarah as her own learning to be a mom the hard way. They had more of a friendship then a strict mother and daughter relationship and Sarah wouldn't have it any other way. Zac stayed in his daughter's life writing letters while in prison and rehab to now seeing his daughter most days. Emma hadn't minded, she wanted her daughter to have two parents that loved her and in some way have a normal life.

Sarah looked back to her phone before typing a quick message to her dad telling him it was time to say goodbye because her mom was no doubt going to kill her. She heard the principal's door open and quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket. Her blonde mother came walking out looking at her daughter with a sigh.

'So, how's it going,' Sarah asked with a smile but the glare her mom shot her answered her question.

Emma started walking towards the exit, 'let's go!' she shouted over her shoulder the teen chasing after her.

It wasn't long till they reached her mom's yellow bug and they climbed inside. Sarah loved this car with its retro décor and momentos from all the trips they had taken. They had so many memories in this car it was almost like part of the family.

'Why do you always manage to get yourself into trouble?' Her mom's voice broke her from her thoughts as she turned her attention to the angry blonde who started the car and pulled away.

'It's a gift,' she tried to joke only to be greeted with her mom gripping the steering wheel tighter. 'One I really wish I could return,' Sarah sighed sinking further into her chair.

'Look the deal was we would stay in New York if you kept your grades up and stayed out of trouble but with the C you got last week and the trip to see your Principal it seems that this isn't working. Maybe we should just move again,' Emma whispered the last part really considering it.

'No!' The brunette gasped. 'You promised we didn't have to move anymore. I'm really sorry about today and my grades but I promise I will try and do better! Josh is here and my dad! Please don't make me leave them again,' she pleaded not wanting to have to say another goodbye.

Emma thought about it for the moment. She would be more than happy to start fresh somewhere else. Emma didn't like staying anywhere for too long she felt it was asking for trouble. However, this time was different she knew how much it meant to her daughter to stay in New York near her dad and her best friend, she finally felt comftable somewhere which had never happened before. Emma sighed looking over at her daughter. 'Fine, but this is your last chance.'

A smile broke out on the teens face as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her mom kissing her cheek. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' she squealed.

'Get off me! Are you trying to get us killed,' Emma huffed but couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

Soon they were home in the apartment building where they had lived for almost a month. Sarah tuned her key in the lock walking inside to what felt like a mansion after some of the other places they had lived. The pair had definitely gone up in the world from that tiny one bed apartment they started in. Sarah dropped her backpack on the table before plonking herself down on the sofa kicking off her shoes. Emma rolled her eyes at the teen wondering if she had ever been as messy. Emma disappeared into her bedroom to get ready for the night's events before stepping out in a pink dress and the heels Sarah had got her two birthdays ago. Sarah looked up from her phone as she heard her mom's heels come down the hallway.

'Where are you going?' She asked looking at her mom's outfit with a raised eyebrow.

'Dinner,' Emma simply stated putting her phone into her purse.

'Like a date type dinner?' The teen asked surprised as her mother rarely let her know about her dates.

'A job type dinner,' The blonde said bustling around to check she remembered everything.

'oohh much more exciting,' the teen smiled sitting up with intrigue. 'Who are we busting tonight?'

'We are doing nothing,' Emma said stopping in her tracks to finally look at her daughter. 'I am going to go tell a jerk how to be a better husband and you're going to have tea do your homework and go to bed.'

The excited smile left Sarah's face as she slumped back down into the sofa. 'God you sound like a mother.'

'Well that's what I am,' Emma laughed picking up her purse. 'I will see you later.'

'Wait!' The brunette gasped remembering what she had for her mom. Emma stopped her movements to the door as Sarah retrieved something from a kitchen cupboard. 'Happy birthday,' she smiled pushing a neatly wrapped gift in her mom's direction.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, 'I thought you had forgot I had,' she said with a slight laugh.

'What kind of daughter forgets her mom's birthday! I was going to give it to you this morning but you had work and I had school and then there was the whole thing with the principal…'

Emma smiled at her babbling daughter picking up the gift. The teen looked at her mom with anticipation as she slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside was a glass swan with silver engravings. Emma stared in shock at the beautiful gift in front of her before seeing the words at the bottom _from your little swan._ Emma felt tears form in her eyes and looked back up at her daughter. It was times like this when she realised just how much she loved being a mother.

'Do you like it?' Sarah asked an unsure look on her face.

'I love it!' Emma exclaimed. 'And I love you,' She smiled pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

'Happy birthday mama,' the teen whispered into her mom's blonde hair. Emma pulled back and kissed Sarah on her forehead.

'Thank you kid. See you later tonight,' she smiled heading towards the door.

Emma kicked open the door a brown paper bag in hand. It was bad enough that she had to work on her birthday but it was even worse that she had to deal with a jerk like that. His words had really cut through her because she really didn't know much about family. She had her daughter, and she thanked god for her every day, but sometimes she wondered what her life would have been like if she had grown up in a real home with parents that loved her. Would she of gone to college? Would she be married? Would she still have Sarah? She knew better then to focus on things she can't change but days like today when the blonde came home to a darkened apartment she couldn't help but let her mind race. Emma quietly kicked off her heels and walked to the kitchen counter guessing Sarah would already be asleep. With a sigh she picked out the box from the bag she was carrying opening it up to reveal the cupcake inside. Next she pulled out a blue star candle and placed it on top lighting it. She leaned down on the counter staring at the glow of the candle in front of her. 'Another banner year,' she wished with everything she had closing her eyes and blowing out the flame. With that the doorbell rang and she stared back to the now blown out candle wondering how fast a wish could come true. Trying not to fall over the heels she left in the hallway she made it to the door opening it up to see a small boy.

'Uh? Can I help you?' She asked slightly shocked a kid his age would be out so late without his parents.

'Are you Emma Swan?' He asked with slight hope in his eyes.

'Yeah. Who are you?'

'My name's Henry. I'm your son,' he stated a smile breaking across his tiny face.

Before Emma could process what just happened the boy pushed past her into the apartment heading towards the kitchen. Henry was paying attention to every detail of his new surroundings trying to see if they would give him any insight into his mom's life.

'Hey kid! I don't have a son,' Emma quickly followed the boy into the kitchen. 'Where are your parents?'

'Ten years ago did you give a baby up for adoption?' Henry asked seeing the blonde's face fall as recognition hit her. 'That was me.'

Emma didn't know what to say or do. How could he of found her? Why had he found her? Emma was not prepared to deal with this especially not tonight. 'Give me a minute,' she finally said heading to the bathroom trying to calm down. This was impossible she had made sure there was no way he could find her yet somehow there he was in her kitchen. Her son. This was way too much to take in at once.

Hearing all the commotion Sarah wiped sleep away from her eyes and got out of bed. Opening her bedroom door, she winced and paused so her eyes could adjust to the light. 'Okay, you know full well how much I need my sleep it is the thing that allows me to function around people,' she moaned heading into the kitchen but instead of being greeted by her mom a small brown eyed boy was there. 'Erm… Hello.'

'Hi,' Henry said with a smile acting like everything was completely normal.

'Hey mom!' Sarah shouted. 'You know when I asked you to bring me back something from the restaurant I was thinking more a crumble.'

Emma felt herself begin to panic in the bathroom even more. How was she going to explain this to her? She had never told Sarah of the son she gave up and now she was going to learn the hard way. It had never seemed like the right time and Emma just wanted to forget and focus on the future instead of that awful day she let her baby go. With a final deep breath, she walked out the bathroom to see both kids staring at her. Sarah gave her mom a confused look before turning her attention back to Henry.

'Where are your parents?' She asked the little kid who was ruining her beauty sleep. Without a word Henry pointed to a still shocked Emma standing behind her. 'You mean they are outside?' She asked hopefully not wanting her fears of her mom keeping a giant secret from her to be true.

'No Emma's my mum,' he said the smile never leaving his face.

Sarah turned to look at Emma who had her eyes fixed to the little boy. All thoughts of sleep left her as she tried to comprehend what was happening. 'Mom? Is that true?' She asked the hurt evident in her voice. Emma finally looked at her daughter not having the words to answer. The look from her mother alone confirmed her fears. 'How could you not tell me you had a kid?' She asked but wasn't expecting an answer. She took a step away from her mother to lean on the kitchen counter. Emma closed her eyes knowing her daughter wasn't going to be able to forgive this easily.

'Who are you?' Henry finally asked the brunette breaking the silence.

Sarah looked up at her newly found brother and gave him a slight smile. It wasn't his fault after all that things were so messed up. 'I'm Sarah. Emma's daughter… adopted daughter,' she corrected.

'So you're my sister?' Henry asked kindly.

'Sort of,' Sarah replied returning his smile. Was he really not mad to learn his birth mom and chosen to keep a child that wasn't her's and gave him away. He was a bigger person then she could ever be and at 10 seemed so much more mature.

Emma stood to the side and watched as her two kids bonded not believing what she was seeing. What was she going to do? This scenario was never something she ever dreamed of happening at least not like this.

'You know we should probably get going,' Henry said turning his attention back to Emma.

'Going where?' Emma finally spoke wondering what Henry had in mind.

'I want you to come home with me.'

'oh boy,' Sarah sighed knowing her mom was bound to freak out. Emma didn't do well with the mention of someone's home after never really having one herself and the thought of now having to go with her son to his home was bound to set off alarm bells.

'okay, kid. I'm calling the cops,' Emma snapped heading to the phone.

'Way to deal with this rationally,' Sarah sarcastically said to her mother with the roll of her eyes.

'Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me,' Henry said with a nod.

'And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother.'

'He is good,' Sarah stated giving Henry an approving nod.

Emma shot a glare at her daughter refusing to let two kids win this. 'You're not going to do that.'

'Try me,' Henry had a devious look in his eyes which to Sarah showed he meant business, however, her mom was better at spotting a lie.

'You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are,' Emma reached for the phone again.

Henry looked at Sarah for some back up but all she could offer was a sympathetic smile. 'Sorry kid but she can always spot a lie it's why I don't get away with anything. It's a shame I don't have the same gift,' she finished shooting a glare at her mother. Emma suddenly felt guilty once more for not telling her daughter and she knew if she rang the police Sarah was only going to be worse. With a sigh of defeat Emma put the phone down and turned back to her kids.

'Please, come home with me,' Henry pleaded with the same sad eyes Sarah had the first day they met.

'Where's home?' Emma asked knowing she was going to regret the question.

'Storybrooke, Maine,' Henry replied.

'Storybrooke?' Sarah questioned with a surprised look to see Henry nod in confirmation.

'Alrighty then. Let get you back to Storybrooke,' Emma stated heading out the room to get changed leaving the kids.

Sarah gave Henry an awkward smile not knowing what to say. It was going to be a long night.

They had been on the road for 10 minutes and no one broke the silence. Sarah sat in the backseat watching Henry read through the book he never seemed to let go of and Emma who kept giving him awkward glances every now and then.

'And I was worried this was going to be awkward,' Sarah muttered turning her attention to the world passing by out the window.

'What's that?' Emma said looking at the book in Henry's hands. Her daughter was right she needed to make some conversation or it was going to be a very long car ride.

'I'm not sure you're ready,' Henry simply stated not looking up from his book.

'I'm not ready for some fairy tales?' Emma mocked earning a kick to the back of her chair from Sarah warning her to be nice.

'They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened,' Henry defended snapping his head up to look at Emma.

'Of course they did,' she sighed keeping her eyes on the road.

'Use your superpower. See if I'm lying,' he challenged.

'Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true,' Emma averted her gaze from Henry feeling this boy had more problems than she thought.

'That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.' Sarah gave a confused look to Henry wondering where he was going with this.

'Why's that?' Emma asked just as confused as the teen.

'Because you're in this book,' he stated like it was a fact she should of already knew.

'Really? How's her hair?' Sarah asked with intrigue leaning forward to look at the book.

Emma rolled her eyes at both her kids. 'You two have got problems.'

'Yep. And you're going to fix them,' Henry smiled going back to reading his book.

They finally reached the Storybrooke sign and headed into the small town. Sarah found it strange that with all the moving her and her mom had done they had never heard of Storybrooke. The brunette looked out her window at the old fashioned buildings and family run businesses. It was almost midnight and the streets were dead, nothing like New York where the people never slept. She would have to remember to ask Josh about this place maybe he had heard about it. As they got to the centre of town Emma began to quiz Henry.

'Okay kid. How about an address?'

'44 not telling you street,' he smirked causing his mom to slam on the break and get out of the car in a rage.

'Wow, an hour in and you already know how to push her buttons,' Sarah said looking at her mom kick the car. 'I am so proud,' she smiled at Henry getting a laugh from the kid as they both got out the car.

'Look it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?' Emma and Sarah both gave a confused look to the clock above the library.

'That clock hasn't worked my whole life. Time's frozen here,' Henry pointed out to the two women who seemed even more confused than they were a second ago.

'Excuse me?' Emma asked needing an explanation.

'The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from The Enchanted Forest here.'

'Well no one can say she doesn't aim high,' Sarah interrupted looking around at the deserted streets.

Emma shot her daughter a glare really wishing she wouldn't encourage Henrys crazy dream world. 'okay the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here.'

'Yeah and now they're trapped.'

'Frozen in time stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?' Emma asked stunned by the kid's imagination.

'It's true!' Henry insisted losing his patience with Emma.

'Then why doesn't everyone just leave?' Emma asked in a softer tone realising she had upset him.

'They can't. If they try, bad things happen.'

'Kind of like when I skip school,' Sarah nodded in agreement before feeling her mother's stare. 'Which is never,' she corrected standing behind Henry for protection from her mother's glare.

'Henry! What are you doing here?' They heard a voice from across the street call. Sarah put her hand on Henry's shoulder as the stranger approached already feeling her big sister instincts kick in. 'Is everything alright?' The ginger haired man asked as him and his dog stood in front of them.

'I'm fine Archie,' Henry smiled leaning down to stroke the dog. Noticing Henry's friendly reaction Sarah loosened her grip but still kept close to the 10-year-old.

'Who's this?' He asked noticing the two women.

'Just someone trying to give him a ride home,' Emma stated not wanting to give her life story to a stranger.

'She's my mom Archie and this is my sister,' he smiled looking up at Sarah. Sarah felt her heart warm at his words. She had always wanted her brother but this is the last way she thought she would get one.

'You know where he lives?' Emma asked trying to change the subject.

'Yeah sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest on the block,' Archie said pointing in the direction they needed to be in.

Emma turned her attention to Henry with a raised eyebrow the 10-year-old staring at his feet. 'You're the mayors kid?'

'Uh, maybe,' Henry stuttered never looking up.

Sarah heard Archie start to ask Henry where he had been today to which Henry mentioned something about a field trip. It seemed like Henry was one of the lucky kids who got adopted straight away instead of going into the system. Also to be the Mayor's kid meant he grew up with the finer things in life unlike Sarah. Although she grew up with more love then she could ever need which Sarah felt Henry hadn't. He must have been unhappy enough to feel he needed to find Emma. Sarah's parents were dead but even if they weren't would she want to find them? She already had a mom and a dad who she loved so did she need the ones who gave her up? She was brought out of her thoughts as Archie crouched down in front of Henry.

'Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything.'

'Oookay. Well I really should be getting him home,' Emma interrupted not liking how the doctor was dealing with a 10 year olds white lie. Archie said his goodbyes before continuing on his way dog by his side.

'Well that was a little deep,' Sarah said to no one in particular watching the man walk away.

'So that's your shrink.'

'I'm not crazy,' Henry insisted.

'Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem to be 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you,' Emma tried to reason with Henry.

'Yeah help you have nightmares,' Sarah answered for Henry still feeling the creeps from the man's words.

Emma gave her daughter a disapproving look. 'If you have nothing helpful to say then please keep it to yourself,' Emma sighed earning an eye roll from her mardy teen.

'He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know,' Henry said interrupting the bickering.

'That he's a fairy-tale character?' Emma asked.

'None of them do. They don't remember who they are,' Henry said as he went to get back into the car Sarah following behind him.

'Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?'

'Jiminy Cricket,' Henry shouted from inside the car.

'Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit,' Emma teased opening her car door.

'I'm not Pinocchio!'

'Yeah mom how could you think that,' Sarah smirked.

'Course you're not because that would be ridiculous.'

They pulled outside the biggest house on the street which was practically a mansion. Sarah stared up at it in amazement not being able to imagine what it would be like to live in such a place and definitely not knowing why someone would run away from such a place.

'Are you coming?' Emma asked her daughter but her eyes were also on the giant house.

'And watch you get attacked by Henry's other mom? No thanks,' she muttered.

'Thanks for the support,' Emma sighed. 'I shouldn't be long.'

Emma got out the car a sad Henry following her. He turned back to the brunette and gave her a wave which she returned feeling sorry for the kid. They walked through the gate towards the house seeming to be arguing the whole time. Before Emma could respond to whatever Henry had said a brunette in heels and a dress came running out the house embracing Henry in her arms, Sarah assumed that was his mom. Sarah looked closely at the woman. She seemed well put together and clearly belonged in that house. She was pretty, a different kind of pretty to her mom, but still really pretty. There was something about her that seemed so familiar to the teen but she couldn't put her finger on it. A man followed who seemed to be the sheriff but he could have been Henrys dad. Before Sarah could dwell on it anymore Henry ran past all three of them into the house. 'I'm guessing that didn't go well,' Sarah said to herself with a sad sigh. The three adults then proceeded into the house for, what Sarah presumed, was going to be a very awkward conversation. All Sarah could do now was wait. She pulled out her phone and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

'Hello,' a deep gruff voice answered clearly from someone who had just woken up.

'Sorry did I wake you?' Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

'No me and my friends George Clooney and Brad Pitt were just about to go meet Oprah on her private jet,' he ranted down the phone.

'Well at least I know where I get my sarcasm from,' she laughed her dad as he continued to grumble on the other end of the phone.

'Did you want something or did you just call to be your usual charming self?'

'Just for that I may not share my story! And trust me it's a good one. Here's some spoilers: Storybrooke, a mansion, Fairy-tale characters being brought to life, a long lost son and my missing crumble.'

'Tell me more!' Her father insisted now sounding awake as Sarah divulged the night's events.

Inside the mansion Emma and Henry's mother, who Emma had learnt was called Regina, headed into the study to continue their talk about Henry with some cider.

'You have a job I assume?' Regina asked as Emma sat down on the sofa.

'I keep busy,' Emma smiled putting her drink on the table in front of her.

'Imagine having another on top of it. That's being a single mum,' Regina smiled sitting down.

'Oh I know I am a single mom,' Emma said with a nod.

'You didn't raise henry,' Regina corrected a light snarl to her words.

'Oh I didn't mean Henry,' Emma quickly emended trying to calm the other woman down. 'I meant I have a daughter.'

'You had another child after Henry that you kept? I assume you were more prepared this time round?' The brunette asked with intrigue.

'Actually I adopted her when she was six. She didn't have anywhere else to go and I didn't really have anyone in my life so we've been there for each other,' Emma smiled thinking about the teen in the car who had helped her through so much.

She was soon broken out of her trance by the harsh voice of the mayor. 'So you gave your own child up and then adopted someone else's? How… modern of you,' Regina said taking a sip of her drink. Although the mayor had a smile on her face Emma could sense it was fake and new it was about time she left.

'I really should be getting back,' the blonde said quickly finishing her drink.

'Of course,' the other woman smiled showing her to the door with a quick goodbye.

As Emma walked to the car she could feel eyes staring at her. She turned around and looked up to the window to see Henry staring down as she walked away. He quickly moved when he heard something behind him which she assumed was his mom coming up the stairs. His mom. Those words brought Emma back to reality. No matter who gave birth to who Regina was Henry's mom and Emma was Sarah's and that's the way it has to be.

Emma climbed back into the car to see her daughter had moved to the passenger seat and just hung up the phone. 'Who was that?' She asked putting her seat belt on and starting the engine.

'Just dad,' she stated simply giving no more explanation.

'Have you told him about everything?' Emma asked already knowing the answer.

'Yep,' was all the brunette said keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

Emma sighed and looked at her daughter. 'Are you going to be mad at me forever?'

'Depends, how many more things are you keeping from me?' she finally turned to meet her mother's gaze feeling the anger bubble inside of her.

'Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know how. Giving up Henry was the worst day of my life and I didn't want to think about it or relive it,' Emma spoke seeing her daughter's features soften slightly. 'I also didn't want you to think you were just a replacement that I was using to make up for giving him away,' she sighed focusing back on the road.

Sarah took a moment to process what her mom had said and felt the anger go away. It must have been a really painful experience for Emma and she couldn't blame her for wanting to forget it. Besides, there was a lot of things in the teens past that she hadn't shared with her mother too so I guess they were even. 'I understand,' she said softly at long last making Emma give a sigh of relief.

'I really am sorry and I promise from now on no more secrets,' Emma smiled. Her smile soon left as her thoughts went back to henry. There was just something that wasn't quite right and she couldn't put her finger on it. Thoughts of Henry were still racing through her mind as her daughter spoke.

'Hey what's this?' The brunette asked reaching to the floor near her feet picking up a book. Henry's storybook.

Emma stared at it and couldn't help but smile. 'Sneaky bastard,' she whispered causing a laugh from her daughter. Sarah looked back to the road and her laughter soon turned into fright.

'Mom watch out!' She shouted causing her mom too look up and see the wolf in the road. She turned quickly out of the way driving off the road with a crash that left both women unconscious.

Emma woke up the next day to find herself in a prison cell confused about how she got there. After being insulted by Leroy who she assumed was the local drunk Graham, the sheriff, finally arrived.

'seriously,' she moaned wondering why she had been locked up for being in an accident.

'Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought,' he said with a patronising grin.

'I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road,' she rolled her eyes knowing how crazy it sounds. It was in that moment she remembered her daughters scream. 'Sarah,' she whispered panic in her voice.

'Excuse me?' Graham asked.

'Where's my daughter Sarah she was in the car with me! Is she hurt?' Emma asked pacing her cell in panic.

'Calm down. If you are referring to the girl you were with she woke up with a few cuts and bruises and I put her in a room at Grannys our bed and breakfast,' Graham calmly said which calmed down the pacing blonde.

As if on cue her curly haired daughter came into the station. She looked pale and had a cut on her head but apart from that there seemed to be no other damage which made Emma almost cry in relief.

'She yours?' The sheriff asked the teenager in the doorway.

'Nah, you can keep her,' she smiled as her mom shot her an angered look.

'Sarah Ellie Swan!' The blonde said firmly.

'I know I'm in trouble when she uses my full name,' the brunette winced. Before she could say anything else the woman she had seen from last night came into the station.

'Graham! Henrys run away again. We have to… What is she doing here,' Sarah heard the woman's voice go from panicked to mad in less than two seconds. 'Do you know where he is?' She asked staring at Emma.

'Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi,' Emma sarcastically answered.

Sarah couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at her mom's response which caused the older brunette to turn to her giving her daggers. 'Who are you?' she asked narrowing her eyes making Sarah feel like she was 6 once more.

Sarah gulped not knowing how to answer. Luckily her mom saved her.

'She's my daughter,' Emma called from behind Regina.

Regina kept staring at the teen causing her to shift uncomftably from side to side. She could tell this woman disliked her and she had only known her for two seconds. That had to be some kind of record.

'Here's an idea,' Emma continued trying to get the attention off her daughter. 'How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him,' Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Regina thought for a couple of seconds everything in her wanting to say no but she knew she had no other choice. 'Let her go,' she finally said to Graham who unlocked the cell door.

Emma walked over to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders. 'Are you going to be okay by yourself?'

'I'll be fine,' Sarah insisted with a smile. 'I will take a look around and then meet you at Grannys.'

'Grannys?' Emma questioned.

'The bed and breakfast,' Graham reminded her with a nod.

'Okay see you later kid,' she smiled kissing her on the head before heading out the door.

Regina walked past the teen shooting her a disapproving look to which Sarah gave her sweetest smile making Regina frown more. Them two really weren't going to get along.

It only took Sarah about an hour to wonder round the small town but she was mesmerised by it. Every little shop window seemed to have a story to tell and every person she saw seemed to be special like no one she had ever met. It was a nice change from the chaos of New York, not that she would ever tell her mother that. The last thing she needed was for her mom to decide they needed a fresh start in a small town.

After her exploring was done she sat in Grannys dinner nursing a cup of hot coco thinking about the day's events. It had been a long 24 hours and she couldn't wait to climb into bed and finally get some much needed sleep. Her peace and quiet was disturbed when the bells above the door rang and her mom walked in looking how she felt: exhausted.

'Hey,' her mom whispered softly taking a seat opposite her in the booth.

'How did it go? Did you find him?' The teen asked after spending a lot of the day worrying about Henry.

'I found him and convinced him to go home. I told him he needed to have his best chance and it wasn't with me,' she said sadly.

'But that's not how you really feel is it,' the brunette sighed.

'What do you mean?' Emma asked looking up at her daughter.

'I saw the way you looked as you came back to the car after dropping him off the first time You care about him,' Sarah said taking a sip of her drink.

Emma knew it was true and ran her fingers through her hair. 'There is something not quite right about Regina. She doesn't seem to care what's best for Henry! She claims she loves him but I'm not so sure,' she sighed.

'So what do you want to do?' Sarah asked nervous about the answer.

'Do you think we could stay?' Emma asked peaking up on her daughter who seemed to not like the idea. 'I don't mean forever! Just one week so I can check Henry's okay,' she pleaded.

Sarah looked down at the cup in front of her. 'One week, you promise?'

'I swear just one week,' Emma smiled looking hopeful.

'Okay fine,' Sarah said giving in. She could survive this strange town for a week.

'Thank you,' her mum beamed at her causing Sarah to smile as well.

'We best go get a room because I don't fancy sleeping on the streets,' the teen said standing up to head to Grannys front desk.

When they arrived they witnessed an argument with who they assumed to be Granny and her granddaughter. They sounded like herself and Emma when they start bickering and she nudged her mom in the side who's smile said she was thinking the same thing.

'Excuse me, we'd like a room?' Emma asked finally interrupting the bickering pair. Granny's eyes seemed to light up as she made her way over to the desk rambling on about the best room to give the pair. Sarah got the feeling they didn't get many guests.

'Now what's the name?' Granny asked.

'Swan. Emma Swan,' the blonde stated.

'Emma what a lovely name,' they heard a voice from behind them chime making them turn around.

'Thanks,' Emma tried to say pleasantly as Granny gave the man some money which seemed to make him leave.

'Who's the creepy dude?' Sarah asked earning a jab in the ribs from her mom. 'Okay tell me he wasn't creepy?' She moaned rubbing her side.

'He's Mr Gold he owns the place,' the young girl said from the window.

'The inn?' Emma asked.

'No, the town,' granny said with a slight shudder. Suddenly she smiled at the pair, 'so how long will you be with us?'

'A week,' Emma smiled in return.

'Just a week,' Sarah repeated reminding her mom of her promise.

Granny handed them their key her smile never leaving her face. 'Welcome to Storybrooke.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter filled with your daily sarcasm. Thank you so much for all the support so far it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again my lovelys.**

Sarah woke up with a start as her phone broke into song next to her. She recognised the ring tone instantly and felt her heart sink. It was Monday and she hadn't told Josh she wasn't coming to school; he was not going to be happy. Before she got the chance to move a pillow was thrown at her face from across the room.

'If you don't shut that off in two seconds you and the phone are leaving out the window,' her mother moaned sticking her second pillow over her head.

'Well that was hostel,' the brunette muttered throwing the pillow back at the blonde to be greeted by a groan.

She grabbed her phone off the night stand and headed to the bathroom closing the door. 'Hello,' she whispered not wanting to disturb the grumpy blonde again.

'Where are you?! Please tell me you are just running late because if you've left me alone in this hell hole I am telling everybody about your crush on Liam the quarterback,' Josh spoke quickly and panicked hoping his best friend had just lost track of time.

'I don't even like Liam,' Sarah said confused about what her best friend was talking about.

'He doesn't know that,' Sarah could almost hear her best friends smirk on the other end of the phone.

'You wouldn't dare,' her voice dropped low as she dared him to continue.

'Wouldn't I?' He asked matching his friends voice.

'You really are evil,' she sighed sitting down on the edge of the bath tub.

'So where are you?' He asked again nervous his friend hadn't answered.

'Well… it's kind of a long story,' Sarah began not knowing how she was supposed to explain everything that had happened in a quick two-minute phone call. 'Me and my mom are going to be out of town for a few days.'

'A few days? So what you will be back Wednesday?' He asked hopefully.

Sarah winced scared to continue. 'Actually we are gone for the whole week.'

'THE WHOLE WEEK!' Josh practically screamed down the phone earning some strange looks from the other students around him. 'How can you be leaving me for a week?!' He exclaimed not believing his ears.

'Look I'm really sorry but like I said it's a long story. Maybe this will be good for us because by the sound of your break down we seem to be slightly co-dependent,' she stated hearing her friend sigh down the phone.

'Look it is not my fault I like no other person at this prison we call a school! What do you mean long story? Is it for your mom's work?'

 _No it is just so she can spend time with her long lost son_ Sarah thought to herself but now wasn't the time to tell Josh. 'Listen you just have to trust me that it is all really out of the blue and complicated but I promise to tell you every little detail when I get back okay?'

'Fine,' he sighed. 'But you best get me a t-shirt or something!' he growled still not happy.

'I swear I am going to jump down this phone just to slap you,' she argued back. They had such a love hate relationship but she guessed that was why they got on so well. They understood each other's humour and never took it too seriously when the other was having a bad day and needed to vent.

'Sarah come look at this!' The teen heard her mom shout from the other room.

'Listen I gotta go but just remember deep breaths and I'll be home before you know it,' she smiled.

'With a t-shirt?' he added.

'I will get you a lousy t-shirt now goodbye,' she hung up before he could say anything else and headed towards the bedroom. 'I have no idea why I put up with that boy,' she said to herself more than to her mom throwing her phone on the bed.

'I'm assuming you mean Josh,' Emma asked with a slight giggle.

'That's the one,' she sighed joining her mom at the window.

'Because you two are the perfect team,' the blonde smiled knowing how lost her daughter would be without her partner in crime.

'So what am I looking at,' the teen asked trying to see what was so special.

'The clock,' Emma pointed to the clock tower where the clock now seemed to be working.

'I guess they got it fixed,' the brunette said with a raised eyebrow. Before they could think about it anymore there was a knock at the door.

Emma gave her daughter a confused look who just shrugged in return. The blonde slowly headed over to the door coffee in hand knowing, like her daughter, she couldn't hold a morning conversation without the caffeine liquid. Emma threw the door open to be greeted by the mayor herself stood with a basket of apples. Little did Emma know the morning Regina had been having.

Regina had spent most the night reading through Henry's book shocked about how much it contained about her life and everyone else in the town. Also there was the small issue of the missing pages which she knew Henry must have ripped out for a reason. All she knew for sure was that Emma Swan and her bratty teen needed to leave her town.

Before Emma could give any kind of greeting Regina got to the point. 'Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all the apple trees It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.' At the end of the speech Regina handed the basket of apples to Emma with a smile as the blonde shot a look at her daughter on the bed who looked just as confused as she did.

'Thanks,' Emma said turning her attention back to the mayor.

'I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home,' the brunette continued.

'Actually me and my kid are staying for a while,' Emma smiled seeing rage quickly flash across the other woman's eyes.

Sarah listened as the two ladies went back and forth about what Henry needed and she wondered if either of them had actually asked Henry what he wanted. Sometimes it sucked being the kid, not having any say over your own life.

'Take my advice Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry,' the mayor continued.

'Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that,' Emma argued really getting on the brunette's bad side.

'It's time for you to go,' the other woman had dropped her voice and Sarah was nervous herself. _Henry might be on to something with this Evil Queen busines_ s the teen thought to herself.

'Or what?' The blonde asked never being one to back down from a fight.

'Don't underestimate me Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of.'

With that the youngest brunette had heard enough and walked over to the door so Regina could finally see her. She felt the other brunette glare at her as she took the basket of apples off Emma. 'Hey, Miss Mills thanks for the apples and you know that whole creepy lesson about your fascination with apple trees,' the teen said her mom couldn't help the smirk at her young daughter's words. 'And you know what you have just sorted breakfast so thank you for that and we will see you later… much later… I'm talking centuries,' Sarah gave one last fake smile before shutting the door on a fuming Regina.

'You realise you are going to pay for that,' Emma laughed.

'As long as it's after I've had my coffee I don't care,' she sighed walking back over to her coffee cup.

'Here you go,' Ruby smiled passing two mugs of coco to the mother and daughter team.

'Thank you. But we did not order that,' Emma said confused.

'Not that we're complaining,' Sarah smiled about to dive a finger into the cream before her mom slapped her hand away. 'ow!' the teen protested but her mom only smirked.

'Not chocolate for breakfast I have to draw the line somewhere and I think it was when we had fries and a burger at 6 o clock in the morning that one time,' the blonde said with a laugh.

'It was fulfilling in the moment though,' the teen nodded with a smile at the memory.

The blonde turned her attention back to the waitress silently asking for an explanation. 'You have an admirer,' she smiled nodding her head to one of the booths at the far back wall. Both girls turned their heads to see Graham with a cup of coffee.

'Mom with the amount of trouble we get into it might be a good idea to date the sheriff for some security,' Sarah said in a serious tone looking at her mom who just rolled her eyes. Emma got off her stool and headed over to the sheriff putting the coco in front of him.

'Ah, so you decided to stay,' the sheriff smiled looking up at the blonde.

'Observant. Important for a cop,' Emma replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad news for our local signage.' Emma gave him a confused look while Sarah put her head in her hands at the man's fail at trying to make a joke. 'It's… it's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign,' he tried to explain.

'Don't try and save it it's already dead,' Sarah shouted over to him shaking her head making the young man blush.

Emma smiled at her daughter before explaining why she came over. This time it was Grahams turn to look confused.

'I didn't send it,' his reply caused more confusion to wash over Emma's face till another voice popped up.

'I did,' all three pairs of eyes moved over to the end booth where Henry popped up with a smile.

'Don't you have school?' Emma asked wondering why the kid was here at this time of the day.

'Duh. I'm ten,' he scoffed causing the teen in the background to laugh.

'I like this kid's style,' she smiled walking over to Henry to give him a high five.

'Walk me?' He asked both his mom and sister who looked at each other.

'You guys go I have a few errands I want to run,' Sarah smiled her mom giving her a suspicious look but didn't question it.

'Aw c'mon I want to fill you in on everything,' he whispered the brunette assuming he meant fairy tales again.

'How about I pick you up after school and you can tell me all about it?' The teen asked taking the smile on the boy's face as a yes.

'Are you sure his mom will agree to that?' Emma asked doubtfully.

'I will sort it,' the teen smiled saying goodbye to both her mom and brother getting ready to finally face her fears.

Sarah slowly climbed the steps up to the massive front door of the mansion Henry and Regina called home. She took a deep breath knowing she could do this she had dealt with worse people in her life before. Slowly, she knocked three times before taking a step back and waiting for a response. After what felt like a lifetime the heavy door was opened by a flustered brunette in her normal business attire. She instantly looked annoyed to see the teen on her door step and sighed.

'What do you want? I'm running a late for a meeting,' she asked agitated.

'This will only take sec,' Sarah smiled keeping her voice calm.

The brunette sighed once again before opening the door wider allowing the child to step inside. Sarah walked slowly to the other side of the hall. The place was pretty spectacular especially when you were used to tiny apartments like Sarah was. She wondered what it would be been like to grow up in this mansion with all the space you could ever want and more toys then you could dream possible. The teen was pulled out of her thoughts by the mayor tapping her foot in annoyance staring at Sarah with a look that could kill.

'Why do you hate me?' Sarah even surprised herself by the question not expecting to be that forward. Obviously people had disliked her in the past but they normally had a reason whereas the older brunette seemed to have none besides the fact she was Emma's daughter. Regina was taken aback slightly by the question and the younger girl could see her brown eyes look deep in thought.

'You and your mother have waltzed into Henry's life giving him false hope and encouraging his childish fantasies when we both know you and Miss Swan are going to leave and break his heart.'

Sarah thought about the mayor's statement but something in her eyes told her it wasn't the whole truth. She decided to let it go for today not wanting anymore upset.

'Look the only reason I came over is to try and make peace. I don't think it is good for Henry to see us all fighting,' the brunette tried again just for the Mayor to scoff at her. 'Okay listen Miss Mills I don't like you either! You are rude, mean and seem to take great pleasure controlling everyone else's life,' She stopped herself mid rant taking a deep breath to calm down. 'I'm not saying we have to be friends I'm just saying that it couldn't hurt to be civil at least for the week me and my mom are in town.

Regina was unreadable as she mulled over what she had just been told. Finally, she put a sickly sweet smile on her face. 'Fine I guess we can be civil.'

Sarah was slightly shocked it was that easy and didn't quite believe the stern woman in front of her but now was as good a time as any to test it. 'Good. And in the spirit of our new found friendship you wouldn't mind if I picked Henry up from school and took him for some dinner,' the teen smiled.

The older brunette was just about to protest then stopped herself. She needed to at least pretend to be cooperative to put the teen in a false sense of security. 'Fine, but I want him home by 8.'

'Deal,' Sarah nodded a smile taking over her features. It was at that moment she looked down to see a baby picture on the side. The eyes were too blue and the face shape too different for it to be Henry. She picked it up carefully examining it suddenly stopping her movements when she heard a gasp from the other side of the room. She looked up to see the mayor staring at the picture in her young hands a look across her face with an emotion she had yet to see from the older woman: sadness. 'who's this?' She asked softly wondering how far the normally cold woman would open up.

'She… she was my daughter,' Regina stuttered finding it hard to focus.

'Was? What happened? Where is she?' the teen asked curiously.

'She died a long time ago,' she said taking a deep breath and removing all emotion from her face. She took a step forward and removed the picture from the young girl's hands. 'Like I said have Henry home by 8,' she stated leaving the room allowing Sarah to show herself out.

Regina walked up to her room giving a sigh of relief when she heard the front door close letting her know the girl had left. She went to her closet and grabbed a box that was behind all her clothes. She kept it hidden and rarely opened it up but today was an exception. She removed the purple lid taking a deep breath. Inside was everything she wanted to forget. Old baby clothes, a rattle, toys and the tiny heart necklace Daniel had brought for their unborn child. 'I'm so sorry,' Regina whispered into the empty room wishing she could take back everything that happened.

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

 _Regina smiled as she looked down at her happy baby girl who was smiling up at her. She had Daniel's eyes and light brown hair and always wore a smile on her face. It was times like these when Regina wished the young man was here to see what they created. Then it came flooding back everything Snow had done to her family. Thanks to her Daniella was going to grow up without ever knowing her father. Daniella seemed like the perfect name for her young daughter so she could remember Daniel._

 _Regina knew she had to focus on revenge for her young lover, not just for herself, but for her daughter as well. However, every time she looked into her baby's big blue eye she couldn't bring herself to do what she needed to do and that was a problem. Her mother was right about one thing: love is weakness. The Queen knew what she had to do from day one but she just couldn't bring herself to go through with it. That all changed today. Today she would do what she had to for her and her daughter._

 _She picked up her little girl with a sad smile trying to burn every detail of her little face to memory as she carried her over to the table in the middle of the room._

 _'_ _Are you sure you want to do this?' She heard her father ask from behind her._

 _'_ _No,' she whispered. 'But I have to.'_

 _With tears in her eyes she put her baby down taking a step away. With a few waves of her hand and a spell from the dark one her baby disappeared. Regina couldn't keep it together anymore and soon found herself in her father's embrace._

 _'_ _She is not gone forever my dear she is just in a different land,' he whispered softly trying to comfort his daughter._

 _'_ _From now on she is dead to me it is the only way I will be able to survive and let go.'_

 **Present day**

Regina couldn't help the tears that were falling. Her biggest regret was letting her baby go and now she would have to live without her forever.

Sarah opened the door to the room her and her mother were sharing at Granny's to see her mom on the bed surrounded by paperwork. 'What filing cabinet threw up in here?' she asked putting some papers to one side so she could sit on the bed.

'This is Henry's file from Doctor Hopper,' Emma sighed tossing the pages in her hand to the side.

'I don't know how you think this all works but this is supposed to be confidential,' Sarah nodded but couldn't help but read the page that was in front of her.

'I'm his mother I have the right to know what's going on in his head,' Emma said sternly sitting up.

'Why is this such a big deal?' the teen asked staring at her tired mother.

'What do you mean?'

'The kids 10. Who cares if he wants to let his imagination run wild, isn't that what kids are meant to do?'

'Not if he has no sense of reality,' Emma tried to stress to her daughter she needed someone on her side.

'Look I'm just saying he is still doing well in school, he is happy and healthy so who cares if he has a bit of fun playing the hero. I mean what's so great about reality anyway it is only filled with dumb people and their dumber opinions… wouldn't I be a great motivational speaker,' the teen smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Her mom laughed and gave her daughter a light kick. 'I know you're right I just don't want him to hide behind these fairy tales because he is too afraid to deal with reality,' Emma said concerned.

'And that is what Oprah is for,' Sarah nodded causing the blonde to role her eyes. 'But failing the magic of Oprah, he has got you and me. We will protect him,' she promised her mom who was beaming up at her.

'When did you become so wise?' Her mom smirked.

'Sandra Bullock movies,' the brunette nodded. 'They really open your eyes.'

Just when her mom was going to say a sarcastic comment there was a knock at the door.

'Okay if that's Regina again please tell her we've moved,' the teen said with a roll of her eyes letting the blonde get the door to find Graham on the other side of it.

'Hey there. If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry. I've left them alone,' the blonde smiled.

'Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper,' Graham said which led to a burst of laughter from the other girl in the room. Both adults looked at her confused as she continued to giggle to herself.

'Don't look at me like that! Archibald is a funny name! It sounds like some kind of hair regrowth cream,' she smiled while getting a disapproving look from her mother.

'Anyway,' Graham continued, 'He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?'

'No,' Emma said shocked by the accusation.

'I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities,' he teased while the blonde rolled her eyes. 'He says you demanded to see Henry' files and when he refused, you came back and stole them,' he sighed.

'He gave them to me,' Emma insisted.

'Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?'

Emma moved aside to let Graham see the paper work all over the bed.

'I would just like to point out I'm an innocent by stander who is too young to go to jail,' the teen added giving Graham a sweet smile. He laughed at the brunette before turning his attention back to her mom.

'Well you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again,' Graham grabbed the cuffs out of his pocket and turned the blonde around.

'This is becoming a nasty habit,' Sarah shook her head at her mom who glared at her. 'Told you that you should have dated the sheriff,' she whispered as her mom was led out the room.

At the station Emma did her best to try and convince Graham she was innocent but wasn't having much luck.

'You should really take a picture of her left side it is her better side,' her daughter called from a chair in the office.

'Stop helping!' Her mom shouted back at her.

'Do you want to look good or not,' the teen asked spinning around on the chair.

'Such a sweet relationship you guys have,' Graham commented with a laugh. Emma shot him a dirty look and carried on moving for the pictures.

'Hey!' Henry shouted as he entered the station Mary Margaret close behind.

'Hey Henry,' his sister smiled stepping out the office to join her brother.

'Henry what are you doing here?' Graham asked.

'His mother told him what happened,' Mary Margaret answered filling in the blanks.

'Of course she did,' Emma sighed looking at her daughter who had the same look of anger. 'Henry, I don't know what she said – '

'You're a genius,' Henry cut Emma off before she could finish her sentence.

'I don't think you can use Genius and our mother in the same sentence. Last week she spent half an hour trying to open our apartment door forgetting it was push and not pull,' Sarah sighed at the memory while Henry's school teacher giggled next to her.

'You shut up,' the blonde sternly said to her daughter before turning her attention back to Henry. 'Henry what do you mean?'

'I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for operation cobra,' Henry smiled.

'I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost,' Graham huffed giving a confused look between Emma and Henry.

'It's need to know. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out.'

'You are? Why?' Emma asked startled.

'I, uh, trust you,' she said softly before turning her attention to the younger Swan. 'Hi we haven't met I'm…'

'I don't need to know your name from this moment out you are our angel,' Sarah nodded putting an arm around the smiling teacher.

'Well,' Emma turned to Graham. 'If you can uncuff me, I have something to do.'

'Okay this is so unlike you,' Sarah observed as her and her mom ran across Regina's lawn with a chainsaw.

'Well I can only be pushed so far,' the blonde muttered as they reached the apple tree. She was about to start the machine before she stopped and looked back to her teenage daughter. 'Now this is a one off and not a teaching moment. If I ever catch you doing anything like this….'

'I know there will be consequences,' she said sadly wishing fun mom could always be around.

With that Emma turned on the chainsaw and began cutting down a branch. As it fell to the floor she looked up the mayor's window with a smile as she saw smoke practically coming out of the other woman's ears. It wasn't long till she was racing across the grass to the two young woman about ready to end them.

'What the hell are you doing?!' she shouted as she approached.

'Picking apples,' the sarcastic blonde responded getting an approving look from her daughter.

'You're out of your mind,' Regina pretty much growled as she became face to face with her enemy.

'No you are if you think some shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me and my daughter one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable off.' With that Emma dropped the chain saw and walked away. 'Your move,' she called over her shoulder her daughter following behind.

The teen quickly picked up an apple biting into it before giving a disapproving look at the mayor. 'I've had better,' she called to her throwing the rest of the apple on the floor and walking after her mother.

'Now she is going to hate us forever,' Sarah laughed as her and her mom got back to their room at Grannys. Before they could go inside a very sheepish looking Granny stopped them in the hallway to tell them that felons weren't allowed to stay at the bed and breakfast and they would have to leave.

'Let me guess – the Mayor's office just called to remind you,' Emma sighed looking over at her daughter the rage evident in her face.

'Why can't we just go home,' she whispered before heading past Granny down the stairs. Emma chased after her grabbing her arm as they got outside.

'Hey, come on I know this isn't great but remember we are doing this for Henry,' she said softly.

'Is this for Henry or for you?' Sarah snapped taking a step back.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The confused blonde asked.

'Henry seems perfectly content in his fairy-tale world without you trying to change him. If you were really here for Henry, you would be spending your time trying to get to know your son not trying to figure out what's wrong with him and fighting with his mother!' she felt everything she had been keeping inside explode out of her and she couldn't control it anymore. Emma made no effort to speak so she continued,' You said were only going to be here a week and day two we have nowhere to stay. Look we either sleep in your car till Sunday or we go home but I know which option I prefer,' she sighed. 'Listen I'm going to pick henry up from school you might want to get our stuff out of Grannys,' and with that she started to walk away.

'I'm sorry,' the blonde called after her.

The brunette stopped in her tracks before turning round for blue eyes to meet green. 'Me too,' she whispered before carrying on to Henry's school.

She waited outside as what seemed like thousands, when in reality it was more like hundreds, of kids came out the tiny building. Finally, she saw her tiny brother walk out the door a smile on his face as he ran towards her. It was amazing how much she found herself caring about this kid after only knowing him a couple of days.

'Hey, how was school?' she asked trying to not let the upset of the day show on her face.

'It was okay I guess I got to make a lot of notes about operation cobra,' he said proudly.

'You know you got to school to learn right?' she laughed messing up his hair before they started walking down the street.

'My mom told me to tell you she wants me at her office straight after school,' Henry sighed sadly.

Sarah was about to protest but then gave a defeated nod. She kind of figured after the day's events Regina would try and keep Henry away from her.

'Listen kid, it has been great getting to know you. I mean I always wanted a little brother who I could look after and protect… and you know blame if I want to get myself out of trouble,' she gave Henry a slight nudge as the little boy giggled. 'But you know me and Emma are only here for a week right?' She stopped in her tracks making Henry look at her to see if he understood.

'I know it started as a week but you can't leave,' he insisted. 'What about operation cobra? Emma is the only one who can save them.'

Sarah sighed and looked down at her feet. Maybe this whole time she was being selfish thinking about what she wanted instead of focusing on Henry like a big sister should. 'We will see how the week plays out,' she gave a reassuring smile to Henry whose eyes filled with hope.

It wasn't long before they reached the Mayor's office hearing familiar voices coming from inside. It wasn't long before the teen realised it was her mom Regina was talking to. She thought about taking Henry back outside but it was too late he was already listening.

'Well he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.'

'And you don't?' Regina asked. Sarah held her breath and waited for her mom's answer hoping she would find a nice way of answering it.

'How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy.'

The teen saw the hurt look wash over her brothers face and she winced knowing this wasn't going to be good.

'You think I'm crazy?' Henry asked causing both women to realise the children were there: Emma with a look of shock and Regina with a smirk. Henry didn't wait for an answer as he ran out the room.

'How long was he there?' Emma asked her daughter.

'Long enough,' Regina answered for her causing Emma to turn her attention back to the mean brunette.

'You knew he would be here,' the blonde snapped.

'Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5 pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother,' she smirked. 'Your move.'

'You have no soul,' Emma snapped. 'How in the hell did you get like this?' And with that the blonde left to find Henry.

Sarah looked back at the smirking Mayor anger radiating through her. 'How could you do that? You had to hurt an innocent child so you could prove a point? What kind of parent does that to her child?' She asked not understanding how one person could be so cruel.

'I did what I had to. Yes, henry may be hurt now but he will thank me one day for exposing what Emma is really like,' she stated keeping her voice cool and calm.

'Do you really think this is good parenting? If your daughter could see you now do you think she would be proud to call you her mother? Because I'm willing to bet anything she would be as disgusted as I am.' The young brunette knew her words had made a deep cut as she saw the Evil Queens mask fall but she didn't care. She was too angry to care. Just as Regina was about to answer Sarah turned her back and left not wanting to hear more excuses.

Sarah remembered Regina mentioning Henry had therapy so she made her way to Dr. Hoppers office. She took a deep breath before going inside wiping her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. When she was calm she knocked lightly walking inside to see Emma apologising to her son. She stood in the doorway and watched as Emma convinced Henry she was on board for operation cobra. Sarah gave her mother a proud smile knowing she was finally doing what was best Henry. As Emma burned the missing pages Henry ran forward and embraced the blonde.

'I knew you were to help me,' Henry said in the embrace.

'That's right kid I am,' his mother replied.

Sarah couldn't help the mixed feelings going through her. She was so happy Emma and Henry had made it to this point but there was a slight pain that went with that. The teen knew she would never get the chance to hug her birth mother like that and know who she was and that was always something she would have to carry round with her. She was brought out of her thoughts as Emma looked at her with a smile and extended her arm. Sarah rolled her eyes but walked forward joining the hug.

'Wow this has turned into a really cheesy afternoon special. I feel after this we should go sing round a campfire as we braid each others hair,' the teen mocked trying to take the serious mood away. Emma and Henry both laughed as they finally pulled themselves together.

With a quick goodbye to Dr. Hopper the three of them left deciding to try and salvage the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile in Regina's garden Mr Gold decided to pay her a visit to see if she was willing to make a deal for him to get rid of Emma.

'I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore,' she narrowed her eyes staring the older man down.

'To which deal are you referring?' He asked innocently.

'You know which deal,' Regina snarled.

'Oh right yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?' he asked with a smirk.

'Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident was it?' Regina almost yelled putting the pieces together.

'Whatever do you mean?' Gold asked keeping up the act.

'I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this… Emma Swan?'

'I would say you think you know exactly who she is. But if I was you I would focus more on what she brought to town with her. Sarah is a lovely name don't you think?' he asked before turning to walk away.

'Tell me what you know? Why would I care about Sarah?' Regina exclaimed blocking the man's exit.

'I'm not going to answer you dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please.'

Regina gritted her teeth and stepped out the way letting the man walk off. Why should she care about a 14-year-old brat from New York?

'So I'm guessing you didn't find anywhere for us to sleep tonight,' the teen sighed as they reached the yellow bug.

Emma gave her a guilty look before unlocking the doors. 'Sorry kid this will have to do tonight and we will have to figure out plan B in the morning.'

Sarah hesitated for a second before speaking up stopping her mother from getting in the car. 'Listen I was thinking, seen as you are just going to be here for a week, why don't I go back to New York and stay with dad? I mean it seems silly us both sleeping in the car and you are the one Henry wants here.'

'He wants both of us here,' Emma quickly defended. 'Where is all this coming from?' she asked with a worried frown.

'I just think that I really shouldn't be missing school and there is no sense in us both being here. I have had you all to myself for the last 8 years, now it's Henrys turn to get to know who you are. And like you said it is only for a week,' the brunette knew her mom was going to take a lot of convincing but she knew inside this was for the best. Emma just looked at her trying to decide whether she should make her stay or let her go. 'At least sleep on it?' The young girl asked hopefully.

'fine,' Emma sighed getting into the car and tried to get comfy to get some sleep her daughter doing the same next to her.

After a silence that seemed to last forever the teen faced the window and finally said what she had to. 'Henry needs you right now mom. More than I do.'

Emma felt her heart sink at the thought of her baby girl not needing her but she knew it was true. 'Do you promise not to watch the Bachelor without me?'

'I promise nothing,' was Sarah's reply and the blonde smiled to herself.

They were going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple of days since the last chapter I've just been really busy. I will try and post at least one chapter each week and more if I can. A few of you have been asking when Regina is going to find out Sarah is her daughter and that will be in the next chapter. Thank you for your continued kindness and support. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Both Swan's sat in the yellow bug they now had to call home after getting kicked out of Grannys. Emma was desperately reading through the paper trying to find anywhere that they could at least have a shower.

'Found anything?' The teen asked hopefully to her frowning mother.

'Nope, nothing. This is ridiculous doesn't anyone ever move in this town,' she sighed throwing the paper to the floor.

'I don't know but if I have to stay in this tin can for one more day I'm running away to Mexico and no you can't come,' the brunette moaned trying to stretch out her legs in the limited space she had.

'What time is your dad coming tomorrow?' Emma asked trying to distract herself and her daughter from the stuffy car they were in.

'He said around 12 but in dad time I'd say that means about 1,' Sarah sighed. The mother and daughter team agreed for Sarah's dad to come and pick her up and take her back to New York. Emma hated the idea of being separated from her daughter and lord only knows the kind of trouble the teen and her dad could get into unsupervised. However, even with her concerns she wanted Sarah to be happy and to do that she had to let her go. As her worries circled through her mind a voice interrupted her.

'Hey, are you guys okay,' the school teacher outside the car asked causing the younger Swan to hit her head on the roof in surprise.

'Well I was,' she moaned rubbing the injury. 'Next time can you ring a bell or something and warn us of your approach?' She asked sarcastically the lack of sleep causing her to be more snappy than usual.

'Sorry,' the teach sheepishly whispered and looked down at her feet.

'Can't you ever just be nice,' the blonde scolded her daughter getting out the car.

'Not without a gallon of coffee I can't,' Sarah shrugged bringing her attention to her phone in her hand.

'Hey don't worry about her she doesn't do well without sleep,' Emma laughed seeing the teacher relax slightly. 'Besides in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in the car doesn't even rank in the top 10.'

'She has got a point there! Our first apartment in New York was so bad even the cockroaches moved out,' the brunette shouted from inside the car earning a nod of agreement from her mother who couldn't argue. Emma had got the place straight out of prison and, with very little income, she had to get whatever she could afford which turned out to be worse than her prison cell.

'Your sleeping here?' Mary Margaret asked bringing the blonde back to reality.

'Till I find a place,' Emma answered simply.

'You decided to stay for Henry,' the young woman smiled glad that Henry was getting some family in his life.

'Yeah I guess but only for a little while till I move back to New York with Sarah,' she corrected quickly feeling her daughters gaze burning her back. 'This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?' Emma asked trying to change the subject.

'Must be the curse,' Mary Margaret teased.

'Yeah well if this curse doesn't provide me with a hot shower soon it will be the Evil Queen who will have to fear me,' Sarah muttered to herself causing an amused look from both ladies. 'I'm telling you,' she continued, 'don't let the lip gloss and manicure fool you. Underneath this teen stereotype is a bad ass,' she nodded.

'It is so much fun being in such close quarters with her,' the blonde rolled her eyes a laugh coming from the other woman. 'Why are you out so late?' Emma asked realising what the time was.

'Well I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date,' she said with a light wince indicating it didn't go well.

This sparked the younger Swans attention as she got out the car to join the two older ladies. 'Don't tell me that, I don't want to think of my teachers as real people I might start liking them,' she sighed leaning against the car. 'I'm guessing it went well by your lovely frown.'

'As well as they ever do?' the brunette in question said sadly.

'Tell me he at least paid,' Emma chimed in hoping to find at least one good thing about the date. Mary Margaret just shook her head and stared down at her feet. 'Ew. Listen kid learning tip,' Emma said turning to her daughter. 'If the guy doesn't at least offer to pay on the first date… then go to the bathroom when the cheque comes so he has too.'

'That is your great life lesson?' Her daughter exclaimed. 'I am raising myself,' she mumbled her mum giving her a playful nudge.

'Well I guess if true love was easy we'd all have it,' the teacher said trying to convince herself more than anyone else. 'If things get cramped, I do have a spare room you two could move into,' the young woman offered with a smile.

'Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type,' Emma replied awkwardly. 'It's just not my thing. We do better on our own,' she smiled putting an arm around her daughter.

'Well, goodnight. Good luck with Henry,' the teacher said politely before walking away.

'You gave up a shower, heating and food because you don't want a roommate?' Her daughter moaned.

'Look sponging off someone else is never an option,' Emma explained getting back in the car.

'Well you better come up with another option fast because I'm about one more bug bite away from selling you to the white slave trade,' Sarah said in a serious tone while her mother rolled her eyes.

After another awful night's sleep the two Swan's made their way to meet Henry at his castle.

'What did he want again?' The blonde asked her daughter who had spoken to Henry earlier that day.

'Apparently there is a development in operation cobra,' she smiled as her mom sighed. 'Come on just play a long it isn't hurting anyone and you did say you would help.'

'Okay fine but please keep the sarcasm to a minimum I am not awake enough to deal with both of you,' she moaned.

'Me? Sarcastic? Never,' the teen smirked as they made it to the playground castle climbing up.

'I found your father- Prince Charming,' Henry quickly stated as a form of greeting.

'Clearly those genes didn't get passed down,' Sarah smirked at her mother each girl taking a seat either side of Henry.

Ignoring her daughters comment Emma focused on Henry with a sigh. 'Henry…,' she was about to argue but the eager child cut her off.

'He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?' Henry asked pointing to the prince in his story book, 'he has one too.'

'So? Lots of people have scars,' Emma argued not wanting to carry on with the conversation. Talking about her parents had always been a sensitive issue with her. They had abandoned her on a road and then made themselves impossible to find. The easiest thing in the world would be to believe her dad was in a coma and that's why he didn't find her, but she knew better.

'Speaking of dads you will get to meet mine today,' Sarah smiled at Henry seeing her mom's reaction to the conversation. Emma gave a thankful grin to her daughter.

'Is he a prince?' Henry asked in all seriousness earning a snort from his mother.

'Yeah he is the prince of sarcasm,' the brunette nodded.

'And he passed it down to his offspring sadly,' her mother added causing her to get a glare from her daughter.

Henry laughed before returning to the previous subject, much to both of the lady's dismay. 'Don't you see the meaning behind the scar?' He asked his sister.

'Like mom said, lots of people have scars,' she said a hand going to Henry's shoulder.

'In the same place? Don't either of you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming,' Henry insisted.

'Okay, kid,' Emma began not wanting the school teacher dragged into this crazy world her son had created. 'Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.'

'I agree with mom,' the teen nodded earning a surprised look from both her brother and her mother. 'I know I was shocked too,' she added earning a laugh from the little boy and a roll of the eyes from Emma. 'All I'm saying is telling someone they are Snow White and their Prince Charming is in a coma that he may never wake up from doesn't really fit between 'your hair looks nice' and 'have a great day'.'

'But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know,' Henry continued like the brunette had never spoke.

'And how do you intend to make that happen?' Emma sighed.

'By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is.'

'Okay,' Emma said with defeat.

'Okay?' Both children asked in unison surprised their mother had caved.

'Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her.'

'Well you have to admire his determination,' the teen laughed as they climbed the stairs to the school teachers loft.

'That's all we need a 10-year-old who never listens to the word no,' she replied earning a smirk from her daughter

'So why did you say yes anyway? I doubt it's because you finally believe your parents need to be reunited,' the teen asked with a raised eyebrow. Her curiosity was left unanswered as they knocked at their friend's door.

A few moments later Mary Margaret answered surprised to see the two on her door step.

'We need to talk,' the blonde stated the teacher opening the door wider to let them in with a confused smile.

They sat around the dining room table hot coco in hand as Emma divulged the plan.

'You want me to read to a coma patient?' Mary Margaret repeated checking shed heard her correctly.

'Well, we tried to find you an awake patient, you know who just had the sniffles, but they tend to call you crazy when you start trying to convince them you're their wife who they've never met,' the teen was met with amused looks as she took a sip of her drink.

'Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was,' Emma explained.

'And, who does he think he was?' The older brunette asked curiously.

'Prince Charming,' the blonde answered.

The brunette gave them a slightly shocked face as she put the pieces together.

'I know right! I thought he looked more like your dwarf dopey,' the teen shook her head sadly.

'Are you going to have to go wait outside with one of my boots in your ass?' her mother asked giving her daughter a stern look.

'Shutting up now,' Sarah slouched as they turned their attention back to the teacher in front of them.

'And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me… and him…' she stuttered.

'He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe just maybe…'

'He will see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality,' the teacher sighed.

'And all his hopes and dreams will be crushed forever,' the teen added quickly moving out of the way as her mother's foot lunged forward missing the sarcastic brunette.

'Something like that,' the blonde sighed sadly.

'Well, sadly this plan is rather genius,' Mary Margaret nodded.

'What is with everyone in this town thinking you're a genius?' Sarah whispered to her mother.

'I don't know but I'm going with it,' Emma laughed.

'I just meant we get him to the truth without hurting him,' the older brunette quickly finished.

'I told him that we will all meet tomorrow at Granny's. And you will give him a full report.

'Well I suppose I'll get ready for my date,' the teacher tried to smile.

'I hear he is a great listener,' Sarah said achieving what she wanted by making the other brunette give a genuine smile.

'Well that went well,' Emma smiled as they walked out of the building.

'Well she didn't go running out the room screaming we were crazy, so yeah I call that a success,' the teen nodded. 'Do you really think this is going to work?' She asked turning to face her mother.

'I hope so because at this point I can't think of what else to do.'

Before Sarah could respond to her mother they heard the sound of a motor bike drive down the street. The brunette turned as the groaning machine came to a halt outside of Grannys and the driver got off careful not to bring the bike down with him. He stretched slightly the signs of his long journey showing as he took off his helmet. All of the young girl's features lit up as she recognised the man in question. Without stopping to turn to her mom she ran in the direction of the new comer wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I take it you've missed me then?' the stranger asked with a smile hugging the teen back.

'Maybe just a little,' she laughed as she smelled the familiar scent of his old leather jacket.

'Well if it's just a little get off me before you break me I don't bounce back after long journeys like I used to.'

Sarah took a step back with a smirk, 'you are becoming such an old man.'

He gave a mock gasp, 'how dare you.'

'She has got a point,' they heard a voice say from behind them, both turning.

'Always the charmer Emma,' the man said to the voice in question.

'Well here is some more charm for ya, in what world did you think I would let you drive our daughter all the way back to New York on a motor bike,' Emma scolded.

'C'mon Emma you have got to lighten up,' the man argued.

'Yeah mom. Dad knows what he is doing he has been driving this thing for years,' the teen defended the man next to her.

'And if it makes you feel better I'm going to get a room at Grannys for the night so I'm fully rested to drive our princess home,' he gave a patronising grin wrapping his arms around his child.

'Oh yay because I can never get enough quality Zac time,' Emma said the sarcasm radiating off her words.

'That's what I thought,' Zac smiled as his daughter laughed at the two who continued to argue.

Regina was sat in her car as she watched the young girl run into the stranger's arms. He looked like the type of man the Swan's would know: rough with no sense of safety. She watched as the three were reunited the smiles showing how happy they were, and she hated it. The mayor could only assume the man in question was a father or uncle of some kind but either way she wanted all three of them gone. Too many strangers were coming into this town and ruining her perfect world she had created. She had everything she could ever want: power, revenge and Henry. She studied the brunette girl closely Gold's words coming back to her mind. He clearly knew something he wasn't telling her but what could it be. Why would she care about this child? What was so special about her? Regina didn't know but she wasn't going to rest until she figured it out.

'So this town is...'

'Strange,' the teen finished her father's sentence as the two were in his room. Zac was only staying for a night but he always liked to make himself at home. It made him feel safe and secure which, he learned from rehab, is important. He slowly unpacked the few items he had as his daughter shared her stories about what had happened so far in the town.

'I was going to say interesting,' he laughed.

'It is definitely that,' she answered flopping down on the bed.

'So why are you coming home?'

'What do you mean?' the teen looked at her father propping her head up on her hand.

'I mean you and your mom always stick together and it sounds like whatever you guys are going through you may need each other,' her father explained sitting on the edge of the bed.

'It's complicated,' the teen replied but the look on her father's face showed he didn't believe her. 'Okay fine stop with the stares!' Her father smirked and waited for her to continue. 'It's just whatever story is going on here I feel it is Emma's and she needs to write it herself. Besides as selfish as it sounds I miss my life! I miss you and Josh and my cosy apartment. I even miss that guy who lives on the second floor with the strange smell,' she sighed.

'Smelly Sal?' Her father asked with a disgusted face as Sarah tried to bite back a smile.

'I would love to have you home you know that. If it is really what you want, we will leave tomorrow as planned but…'

'But?' the teen asked.

'I just want you to be sure.'

'I'm sure,' Sarah answered straight away but she couldn't help but fight the doubt in the back of her mind.

The next morning Sarah and Henry waited in their usual booth as their mom approached in a new top.

'How come you have a fresh clean top from home?' the blonde asked the younger Swan in a low voice.

'Because my Daddy loves me and brought me one,' she smiled.

'How did he get in?' She asked taking a seat next to her daughter.

'He has a spare key,' she replied taking a sip of her drink.

'Since when?!' the blonde exclaimed.

'Stop moaning and have some coffee,' the teen pushed her mom's coffee cup closer to her.

Turning her attention away from her infuriating child she looked at Henry. 'Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?' She asked feeling weird wearing Regina's clothes.

'She'll never notice,' Henry insisted.

'Where does she think you are anyway?' the blonde asked suspiciously.

'Playing Whac-A-Mole,' he replied with a nod.

'And she brought that?' His mother asked in disbelief.

'She wants to believe it so she does,' Henry explained.

'Kind of like how I believe Jen and Brad will one day get back together,' Sarah interrupted staring off in thought.

'Would you please move on he Is with Angelina,' her mother said exasperated.

'I cannot help the fact I'm team Aniston,' she exaggerated her words with a sob as her mother just rolled her eyes. Before Henry could stop the bickering the bell above the door rang and Mary Margaret walked through looking around the crowded diner.

'She's here,' Henry said excitement in his voice.

'Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started,' the blonde said trying to calm him down.

'Yeah if this doesn't work we can show him the movie and if that doesn't win him over nothing will,' the brunette girl nodded as Mary Margaret took a seat next to Henry. Emma looked at her with mock excitement waiting for her to say what she expected.

Mary Margaret looked awkwardly between all three pairs of eyes staring at her. 'He woke up,' she said simply a look of disbelief washing over Emma's face.

'What,' Emma asked not believing what she just heard.

'I knew it,' Henry grinned as his sister stayed silent for once in her life being speechless.

'I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand,' the teacher explained.

'He's remembering,' the small boy almost shouted the excitement bubbling inside of him.

'What did the doctor say?' Emma asked wanting to bring back some sense of reality.

'That Disney got it right all along,' the teen answered taking the reality away. Emma nudged her daughter not needing her comments right now.

'That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened,' Mary Margaret insisted.

'We have to go back. You have to read to him again,' Henry insisted.

The older brunette paused for a second before standing up and heading for the door, 'let's go.'

'Wait, wait what?' the blonde asked stopping the teacher in her tracks.

'If I got through to him, if we made a connection,' Mary Margaret began.

'You don't believe…' Emma looked at the teacher like she was crazy.

'That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him,' the older brunette defended before leaving the diner her three other companions close behind.

'Hey where are you going? I thought you were going to show me the town?' Sarah heard her dad call behind her.

'Later, I promise there is just something I have to do first,' she smiled at her dad before running after the rest of the group.

The four of them arrived at the hospital to see a crowd of people gathered in John Doe's room. After asking questions and getting no answers they finally turned to Graham who was trying to keep an eager Henry back.

'He's missing,' the sheriff answered simply not wanting to reveal too much. Before they could press him for more information they heard a familiar voice approach them full of its usual anger.

'What the hell are you doing here?' The mayor asked the teacher and the mother and daughter team before looking at Henry. 'And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?' She asked Henry, dragging him forward by his shirt. His blonde mother clenched her jaw and was about to move forward when she felt her daughters hand on her shoulder holding her in place. Sarah didn't like how Regina treat Henry either but now wasn't the time or the place to start a fight.

'What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?' Mary Margaret asked the panic evident in her voice.

'We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle,' the sheriff answered hoping that would offer some comfort.

'What did you do?' Henry asked suddenly turning on Regina.

'You think I had something to do with this?' His mother replied shock in her voice.

'It is curious that the Mayor is here,' Emma couldn't help but be suspicious of the woman in question. After all she had shown clearly she will stop at nothing to get what she wants.

'I'm here because I'm his emergency contact,' Regina defended.

'You know him,' the teacher asked still worrying for the mystery man.

'I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here,' the mayor explained. It was at that moment Dr Whale appeared defending Regina's words.

Sarah couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation. Everything was turning into a bigger mess and, although she didn't know how, something told her Regina had to be involved in some way. Before she could think out possible theories she heard the brunette turn on Emma.

'Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you,' Regina snarled grabbing Henry. 'Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting,' with that she told the Sheriff to get to work and pulled Henry out of the hospital.

'I guess we should go look at the security footage,' the Sherriff sighed heading out the room.

'I'll go with you,' Mary Margaret distractedly replied heading in Grahams direction.

'Hey kid,' Emma said turning to look at the teen. 'I'm going to go help do me and favour and keep your dad away from this the last thing we need is Sherlock trying to crack the case,' Sarah laughed at her mother knowing how right she was.

'I will try my best. Besides if anyone can find him it's you,' she smiled. Emma grinned back at her daughter bringing her in for a tight hug before leaving the room.

Sarah was heading back to Grannys in hopes of finding her dad when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

'Henry?' She questioned as her little brother approached. 'I thought Regina had you on lock down?'

'She did… well she does but I escaped,' he said smiling proudly to himself.

'Okay while I appreciate your ninja skills, your mom is going to kill you if she finds out you're gone and then me and Emma will be next,' Sarah tried to reason with the kid.

'C'mon I have been right about everything so far please let me help,' he insisted.

'Oh the puppy dog eyes, you're good,' Sarah thought for a moment then sighed in defeat. 'Okay where should we look?' She asked but without answering Henry took off leaving his sister to chase him. 'I don't run!' she shouted after him regretting her shoe choice.

Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret were searching through the woods hoping to find a glimpse of John Doe. As the trail got cold Emma let out a sigh, finding people in a city she could do but in the woods not so much. As Mary Margaret started to talk to Emma they heard a crack behind them. Feeling slight panic Emma turned her flashlight to the sound only to be greeted by her children running towards her.

'Henry! Sarah!' Mary Margaret yelled.

'Mom can you stop blinding us please,' Sarah answered as her mom put down her flashlight.

'Did you find him yet?' Henry asked as they reached the older pair.

'No, not yet. You shouldn't be here,' Emma said to Henry before turning to her daughter. 'You brought him here? What were you thinking?'

'It isn't my fault the kid wanted to be a part of the Scooby Doo team. Besides you told me to keep Sherlock away and I did you said nothing about Henry,' she smiled at her technicality while her mother gave her an angry look.

'I know where he is going?' Henry blurted out causing everyone to look at him.

'And where's that?' The school teacher asked.

'He's looking for you. You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!' Henry rambled causing all three women to look at him like he was insane.

'Henry it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time,' Mary Margaret tried to rationalise.

'But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you!' Henry shouted not listening to the brunette.

'Kid. You need to go home. Take him home!' Emma said to her daughter who just shrugged.

'Hey, I would but the mystery inc van isn't working,' she gave Henry a wink and he smiled up at her glad to have someone on his side. Before Emma could protest again they heard a Graham shout.

'Guys!'

They ran over to the man on the ground to see he was holding something. As he wiped some of the dirt again they identified the item, it was John Doe's tag. The panic rose in everyone as their search became more frantic.

'Where is he? Can you see him?' Mary Margaret asked shaking with the terror she now felt.

'The trail dies at the water line,' Graham answered shining his torch on the glistening water. It was then that they noticed something floating in the water: John Doe.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Mary Margaret screamed.

Graham spoke into his radio requesting an ambulance as the three adults ran forward to get the unconscious man out the water. Sarah looked on with wide eyes not knowing whether she wanted to scream or cry. It was at that point when she felt Henry back into her shaking from the scene in front of him. She couldn't afford to let her feelings show right now she needed to be the big sister. She put an arm around him holding him close as the adults managed to get John Doe onto dry land.

'Is he okay?' Henry asked in a panicked voice causing Emma to look up and realise what her kids where witnessing. She ran forward and took them both into her arms, whispering comforting words as both children buried their heads in their mom's jacket.

Mary Margaret was leaning over John Doe saying words no one could hear. She leaned down and seemed to brush her lips against his in CPR frantically. As everyone was losing hope they heard three words said in a masculine voice.

'You saved me.'

Everyone looked up to see that the man in question was awake smiling up at the brunette who had her arms wrapped around him. Emma loosened her grip on her kids as she tried to take in what she was seeing.

'She did it. She did it! She woke him up,' Henry exclaimed all signs of fear leaving him.

'Yeah, kid. She did,' Emma said looking at her daughter who seemed just as confused.

Back at the hospital a very confused John Doe was raced through the busy corridor chatter going off all around him. Emma, Mary Margaret, Sarah and Henry followed close by checking that the man stayed conscious. It was then that they saw her. A petite blonde with red puffy eyes running into the mystery man's room.

'Who is that?' The young teacher asked Emma but before she had time to answer another voice chimed in.

'His wife,' they heard Regina explain both woman turning around to see the smirking brunette. 'His name is David Nolan and that is his wife Kathryn,' Regina continued taking a step forward. 'And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite a forgiving mood. We will talk about your insubordination later,' Regina finished turning to a very confused Henry who had found comfort in a waiting room chair. 'Do you know what insubordination means?' His mother continued to be greeted by a shrug. 'It means you're grounded,' she stated causing the boy to slump down in the chair.

Before Sarah could say a sarcastic comment to get her brother off the hook the blonde lady came out of David's room thanking anyone that would listen for saving her husband. She seemed like genuinely nice person which, Sarah knew from past experiences, was rare. Instead of accepting the thanks Emma and Mary Margaret started interrogating the woman in front of them about why she hadn't looked or found her husband. Kathryn kept her cool and gave detailed answers to all their questions before going back to see her husband with a smile and another thank you to everyone.

'Henry let's go,' Regina demanded in her normal cold voice so opposite to the voice they had just heard from Mrs Nolan.

Henry went to his mother before turning around.

'Wait, my backpack.' He ran back and fetched the back pack that was almost as big as him and leaned into Mary Margaret. 'Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for,' he whispered.

'Henry…' Mary Margaret began having heard another about fairy tales for one day.

'He was going to the Troll Bridge like at the end of the story.'

'Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him,' the teacher answered in a tired voice.

'No it's because you belong together,' Henry replied before his mom called for him again making him leave.

After a few moments of thoughts Emma chased after the pair her teenage daughter close behind.

'Madam Mayor,' the blonde called, catching up as Regina told Henry to wait in the car.

'Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it.'

I'm sorry, but Mrs Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap,' Emma began while Regina sighed. 'All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here.'

'Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Mrs Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?' Regina asked with a smirk baiting Emma.

'I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only find her now,' Emma said struggling to keep her voice calm as she heard her daughter whisper that they should go.

'Well this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's is entirely possible for bad things to happen,' Regina began before telling Emma how she found Mrs Nolan thanks to her idea about looking at past tapes. 'That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness' she finished, 'Because all this has reminded me of something oh so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well that's the worse cure imaginable.'

'Which is why I'm grateful to have my daughter,' Emma replied with almost a growl looking at the teen who had taken a step back from both women.

'Well I heard that she is leaving you today to go back to New York,' Regina smirked seeing the heartbroken expression pass through Emma's eyes. With that Emma turned away from her enemy and walked out the hospital leaving both brunettes alone.

'That was little harsh don't you think?' the younger brunette asked anger filling her voice.

'I don't know what you mean. All I did was say the truth,' Regina replied the smile never leaving her lips.

'You really are going to hate her forever aren't you? Has it ever occurred to you that you wouldn't even have Henry if Emma hadn't given birth to him?' The teen asked not understanding the hatred inside this woman.

'You and Emma will never understand,' the mayor replied finally letting a frown take her features. 'Maybe if your birth mother ever decides she would like a bratty teenager and comes looking for you, just maybe, Emma will understand.

'No chance of that,' Sarah almost laughed as she started to walk away.

'Why's that?' Regina called after the younger Swan.

Sarah turned around her sea blue eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones from the older woman. 'My birth mom is dead,' she replied simply before continuing to leave.

Sarah took her time walking back through town thinking about the events of the day. Nothing was ever simple in Storybrooke. Everyone had a secret and a life that didn't make sense. Happiness seemed to be something that this small town knew nothing about and she feared the darkness was going to suck her and her mother away. She was so deep in thought she didn't realise she had walked past her dad sitting on the bench across the street.

'I know we haven't seen each other in a while but you don't even recognise your old man now?'

Sarah was startled out of her thoughts and turned to the grinning man giving him a smirk as she walked over.

'What's the smirk about?' he asked with curiosity.

'You finally admitted you are old,' she laughed as she took a seat next to him.

'I will never admit this to anyone it is your word against mine! Besides you are only as young as you feel in your mind,' he nodded.

'So you're about 6?' his daughter joked causing him to give her a light kick.

'Hey, after ditching me all day you should be nice,' he joked.

Guilt crept over the young girls features as she looked at her dad. 'I'm really sorry today has just been…'

'Strange?' her dad answered for her.

'I was going to say interesting,' she laughed throwing his words back in his face.

Her dad let out a loud laugh which seemed to fill the whole street. Sarah smiled, not realising till that moment how much she had missed him. 'Just for that I might make you walk back to New York,' Zac teased.

Sarah went silent at the thought of New York and moved her gaze to the ground below.

'Something wrong?' Her dad asked concern taking over his features.

'If you were in a situation that you knew could hurt you and complicate your life but you knew that the people you loved were counting on you to stick by them and face it. Would you stay or would you go?' She asked never looking up.

'I would do what I thought was right me,' he asked after a few moments of thought.

'Even if it hurts people?' the teen asked.

'Even then,' her dad nodded. 'Because if they really love you they won't give up on you. But I tell you one thing,' he continued using his hand to lift his daughters face. 'If I was running away because I was scared then I know I'm not doing what's right. You have to face your fears bud it is the only way you'll get strong enough to deal with them.'

Sarah smiled at her dad knowing he always had the right words.

'You aren't coming back with me are you?' He asked.

'No,' the teen said sadly. 'This town is a rollercoaster and I'm pretty sure things are going to get worse before they get better but…' her voice trailed off.

'But…' her dad encouraged.

'You were right; my mom does need me. She was there for me when I had no one,' this time it was Zac's turn to look guilty. 'I have to do the same for her now,' Sarah finished.

Zac sighed running his hands through his curly brown hair before turning back to his daughter. 'I'm really going to miss you,' he whispered.

'I'm going to miss you too,' his daughter smiled sadly leaning forward to hug him tight.

Emma was in her yellow bug preparing for another nigh of hell. It wasn't just the fact she had to sleep in her cramped car, she also had to say goodbye to her little girl. Regina was right, when Sarah left she really would be alone. With that she heard a small ring of a bell before a gentle knock on her window. She rolled it down to see her daughter on the other side.

'See now wasn't I right about how warning people of your approach is better,' she smiled while her mom rolled her eyes getting out the car.

'Where's your dad,' the blonde asked looking up and down the street.

'Gone,' her daughter replied simply.

'I'm confused…' Emma said leaning against her car.

'Well it doesn't take much to do that,' her daughter teased. 'See this is the sarcasm you choose to put up with every day.'

'Everyday?' The blonde questioned.

'Yeah, as much as I miss New York I realised all this time I wanted to go home and home just isn't right without you,' she sighed as a smile crept on her mom's face. 'I'm not saying I want to stay here forever but… if you need to be in Storybrooke I'm not leaving you behind,' the teen finished with a smile. Before she knew what was happening she was engulfed in her mother's arms, Emma never wanting to let go. 'Mom you are killing me with the love,' Sarah gasped not being able to breath. Emma pulled away with a laugh a hand going to her daughter's cheek.

'Thank you,' Emma whispered with her daughter smiling back at her.

'I have one request though.'

'Of course you do,' the blonde rolled her eyes.

'No more sleeping in the tin can,' the young swan stated crinkling her nose.

It was late but Mary Margaret had made no effort to go to bed. She twirled the ring on her finger as she thought about John Doe and his wife. How could he have a wife? She asked herself as sadness took over. Before she could dwell on it any longer there was a knock at the door. She walked down the steps slowly opening the big wooden door to see who was disturbing her. She was greeted once again by the two swans.

'Emma. Sarah.'

'Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available,' Emma asked slightly hesitant.

'Please,' the teen added. 'We will be clean and quiet… okay we probably won't but I do know how to make good coffee and mom is almost fully house trained,' Sarah smiled at the young school teacher who laughed as she lead both ladies into the loft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! As promised Regina does find out that Sarah is her daughter in this chapter. I hope you like the way I've dealt with it so far. Thank you to everyone for the favourites, follows and reviews it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

'You sure we can be out in the open?' Henry asked his mother and sister as they walked down the quite streets of Storybrooke.

'Enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat,' Emma said with a hint of anger in her voice.

'The sneaking around has been fun though. I feel like a ninja but with better hair,' The teen chimed in the anger leaving her mother's features.

'You guys are definitely brave,' Henry laughed. 'We'll need that for operation cobra. Speaking of – do you think we need code names?' The child's voice turned completely serious.

'Oooh I want my code name to be Pegacorn,' Sarah smiled her mother giving her a confused look.

'What the hell is that?' Emma asked raising her eyebrow at her energetic teen.

'It is a unicorn with wings duh?' her daughter responded like it was obvious.

'Why do you want that as your code name?' Her mother continued trying to understand the young girls mind.

'Because it's pretty and I'm a girl,' Sarah nodded adamantly.

'Well that's Sarah sorted,' Henry laughed as his sister coughed at him. 'I mean Pegacorn,' he corrected before turning to Emma. 'Now I just need something to call you.'

'Oh. Um, well, why don't you just call me Emma for now?' Emma felt awkward by the boy's request knowing a code name that he could use but also knowing she wasn't ready.

'Okay. Well then, see you later Pegacorn… and Emma,' he smirked running to catch his bus.

'Well you handled that well,' Sarah said to the older Swan sarcasm in her voice.

'Is he really going to call you Pegacorn from now on?' The blonde asked changing the subject.

'I hope so,' the teen smiled. Before Emma could answer they heard sirens disrupting them from their conversation. Suddenly Grahams car was in front of them blocking their path.

'What did you do this time,' the brunette asked as the cop got out of the car.

'What's with the siren?' Emma asked as Graham approached the two Swans.

'It's so hard getting your attention,' he retorted.

'Well you got it,' Emma sighed.

'I think you got the whole towns attention,' the younger girl added.

'Are you arresting me again?' Emma knew it could be a very likely scenario with Regina still having it out for her.

'I'm thanking you,' Graham explained surprising both the girls. 'For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude,' Graham finished a look of recognition passing over Emma's face before a slight blush crept on her cheeks.

'Well, what do I get? A commendation? A key to the city?' The blonde asked using humour to cover how she felt.

'I don't think anyone wants the key to Storybrooke,' Sarah didn't understand why people would live here in the first place. It had a couple of nice spots, maybe a good holiday destination, but it was a very boring town for the most part with not a lot to do.

'How about a job? I could use a deputy,' Graham asked slight hope in his voice. The blonde felt the teen next to her tense knowing a job meant a long stay in Storybrooke and she wasn't yet ready to face that reality.

'Thank you, but I have a job,' Emma smiled a hand moving to her daughters back feeling her relax.

'As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here.'

'Well seen as you're talking to us I don't see much policing going on either,' Sarah growled earning a look of fear from the sheriff.

He swallowed and took a step back before continuing. 'Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it? And stay a while,' before Emma could answer Graham backed away to his car driving off.

'If you seriously take that job for its dental advantages I am disowning you,' Sarah said turning to her mother. Her mother simply smiled dragging her daughter to Grannys to get some coffee.

It wasn't long till Ruby served Emma her hot coco which she took with a smile. Grabbing her newspaper, she walked over to a table by the window while her daughter waited for her coffee. She had barely sat down when she saw the intimidating Mayor enter the room all eyes turning to her. The older brunette was happy to see Emma alone giving her a smile before sitting opposite her. This was her time to find out what she needed about, not just the blonde, but her teen sidekick.

'How was your walk with Henry?' she asked as nice as she could seeing a look of confusion wash over Emma's face. 'That's right I know everything. But relax, I don't mind' she finished crossing one leg over the other.

'You don't,' Emma asked surprised.

'No. Because you no longer worry me Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven,' Regina explained.

'Seven?' Emma asked trying to figure out the woman in front of her.

'It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?' Regina asked her smirk staying put.

'If you were wondering, I did find a place in town,' the older Swan responded avoiding the question.

'I know with Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait, you don't have one. You see my point? People don't change they only fool themselves into believing they can. In order for something to grow Miss Swan it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. Which also begs the question about your daughter,' the Mayor saw the blonde automatically tense by the mention of her daughter.

'What about my daughter?' she asked hoping Regina had enough sense to proceed with caution.

'Well I researched her too and before you found her there is nothing about her. No birth certificate, adoption papers, no nothing. Tell me where was Sarah before she was with you?' the older brunette asked with a nicer toned not wanting Emma to leave her in the dark.

'She was with her dad Zac and his wife Ellie,' the blonde explained not knowing why Regina was so curious.

'And they found her at a foster home?' Regina pushed needing to know more.

'No actually she was found on the side of the road near some woods wrapped in a knitted baby blanket. Guess some parents don't even have the decency to drop their kids of somewhere safe,' Emma mumbled getting angry at just the thought of someone treating Sarah that way. 'I think that's why Ellie called her Sarah and didn't use the letters on the blanket.

'What letters?' Regina asked forgetting that she was supposed to be acting like she didn't care.

'The letters on the blanket were D and R,' Emma replied wondering why Regina's face had lost all colour.

Daniel and Regina. Alarm bells started going off in the brunette's head. It had to be just a coincidence, there is no way it could be the same blanket. Her head began to spin and she knew she had to leave. She stuttered some kind of goodbye to Emma before going outside.

'What was that all about?' the girl in question asked as she took a seat where Regina had just been.

'I honestly have no idea,' her mom replied confused about what just happened.

Regina walked into the mansion she called home pacing the foyer. She had sent her little girl off in a blanket with those same letters but there is no way that Sarah ended up with it. She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to think of a logical explanation but she couldn't.

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

 _Regina walked through the castle grounds the sun beaming down on her olive skin. It was the first warm day of spring and the sound of the birds coming out to play filled her with comfort. It was at that moment she felt the baby inside her kick reminding her she was there. Regina smiled rubbing her stomach softly a slow hum escaping her lips. She wasn't allowed to venture far, her mother keeping her under lock and key. She was so worried that Regina was going to leave before her wedding to the king that she didn't take any chances._

 _It was becoming more and more difficult to hide her pregnancy from her mother and the king her baby growing a little more each day. The only person who knew was her father, the one person she knew she could trust. As she began to think of her father the man appeared in front of her with a smile._

 _'_ _Beautiful day isn't it?' he called walking closer to his child._

 _'_ _The best we've had so far,' the brunette answered with a smile._

 _'_ _I have something for you,' the old man began suddenly nervous._

 _'_ _What is it?' Regina asked her curiosity getting the better of her._

 _The older man pulled a cream blanket from behind his back and presented it to his daughter. It was hand knitted and had the letters D and R delicately embroidered in the corner in blue. Regina couldn't speak as she stared at the blanket in her hands before looking up at her father with watery eyes._

 _'_ _I thought the D and R was a nice touch, you know, for you and Daniel,' he smiled. 'And don't worry your mother knows nothing about it.'_

 _With that the brunette stepped forward taking the kind man into her arms. 'Thank you,' she whispered into his shoulder feeling the happiness explode out of her._

 **Present day**

Regina needed to see that blanket. She needed to know for sure it wasn't the same one so she could put this ridiculous idea to bed. She knew Emma had her and her daughters stuff sent over from New York and she was sure it would be in the small amount of boxes. Now she just had to wait for the opportunity to get inside.

'I'm so glad my stuff is here,' Emma exclaimed as she opened the first box.

'Me too,' her daughter chimed in coming down the stairs. 'I was about one more fashion tragedy away from having to move and change my identity… maybe a blonde this time… called Shirley,' the teen sat on the sofa deep in thought as her mother ignored her emptying their belongings.

'Is the rest in storage,' the teacher asked changing the subject realising that for two of them there wasn't a lot.

'No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental,' Emma quickly explained.

'You are about somethings,' Sarah smiled reaching into the box and picking out both of their baby blankets. It was the only connection either of them had to their birth parents and the only things they could never bring themselves to throw out. Sarah ran her finger over the D and R wondering what they meant and why her parents had put it on there.

'Well, it must make things easier when you have to move,' Mary Margaret interrupted the teens thoughts with her comment. She looked over at her mother who she knew felt guilty. With all the moving they did they realised it was best to keep clutter to a minimum. They had started to add to their collection of things in New York, convinced it was the last time they were going to move. But things changed and here they were unpacking, something that felt all too familiar. Before Emma could respond to her new roommate there was a knock at the door and the young teacher went to answer.

'Miss Blanchard. Is Miss Swan here,' they heard a familiar voice ask.

'Creepy dude,' Sarah whispered to her mom who threw a cushion at her.

'Shush,' she said to her teen before moving to the door way.

'Hi, my name's Mr Gold. We met briefly on your arrival,' Mr Gold extended a hand to the older Swan who hesitantly took it.

'I remember,' she answered as she quickly pulled her hand away.

'Good. I have a proposition for you Miss Swan. I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone,' he said softly entering the small loft.

'Really? Um…' Emma tried to collect her thoughts staring at the teacher for help but instead she left the room. The blonde then turned to Sarah hoping for some support.

'May we speak privately,' Mr Gold asked also turning to the teen on the sofa.

'Fine,' Sarah sighed. 'I guess I will just go and listen awkwardly behind a door like Mary Margaret,' she moaned leaving the two adults to it.

Sarah stood behind the bathroom door ear pressed against it trying desperately to hear what was being said.

'Nosey much,' the older brunette smirked as she sat on the edge of the bath tub.

'Excuse me for not wanting to leave my mother alone with the creepy dude,' the teen retorted not moving her head away from the door. She briefly heard the name Ashley and property but apart from that she got nothing. She was just about to ask if there was a glass in there for her to use when Emma opened the door sending her flying to the floor.

'Can I help you?' Emma asked the teen with a raised eyebrow.

'I was… um…'

'Eavesdropping,' Mary Margaret answered for her stepping over the stuttering brunette to leave the bathroom.

'Tell-tale,' Sarah glared at the young teacher who just laughed. Before Sarah could tell off the young teacher anymore Henry came through the door.

'Do you know who that was?' He asked referring to Mr Gold.

'Yeah,' Emma answered simply.

'He is the creepy dude,' Sarah added getting up off the floor.

'Who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out,' Henry continued ignoring his sister's sarcasm.

'Oh. I meant reality,' Emma walked back over to the boxes taking some more items out.

'Is that all you brought?'

'Henry, what are you doing here?' Emma asked sick of people judging how much she owns.

'My mom's gone till five. I thought we could hang out,' he smiled.

'Ah, kid I wish I could but there's something I got to do,' Emma said sadly.

'You won't win mom of the year with that attitude,' her daughter mocked walking over to her brother.

It was then Emma stupidly explained to her kids what she had to do. She thought it would make them back off but she should have known with her kids they would insist on tagging along. They followed the blonde down the stairs begging to help to which her answer was no.

'Please, let me help,' Henry whined as they approached the yellow bug.

'You won't even notice we are there,' Sarah backed her brother up as her mom shot them both daggers.

'I highly doubt that. Listen I have already said no! It could be dangerous,' Emma insisted unlocking the car.

'The pregnant maid is dangerous?' Henry asked confused.

'It isn't like she can out run you with that kid weighing her down,' Sarah added.

'She assaulted Mr Gold,' Emma explained.

'He is creepy can you really blame her,' the younger Swan answered hating Mr Gold more and more by the second.

'This isn't a game. She is desperate,' Emma was sick of explaining herself.

'How do you know?' Henry asked refusing to back down.

'Because I know,' the blonde sighed.

'Well then let's go find her,' the teen moved to the car Henry close behind.

'Oh no no no. You guys cannot come with me,' Emma insisted staring at her rebellious daughter.

'Then I will look for her myself,' Henry nodded but didn't move from the car.

'Then I'll find you and bring you back,' Emma stated as Sarah looked at Henry.

'Your move,' she whispered to the kid.

'Then you wouldn't be helping the maid,' he smirked.

Emma opened her mouth a couple of times no words coming out. She couldn't believe her own children were ganging up on her. 'I am just trying to be responsible here.'

'And I'm just trying to spend time with you,' Henry said getting in the car.

'Oh that's really not fair,' Emma whined.

'I am so proud of him,' the teen smiled getting in the car as Emma made her way over to the driver's side.

It wasn't long till they were outside Grannys talking to Ruby. The young girl was in her normal inappropriate attire and the men gawking as they walked by made it very difficult for Emma to not feel uncomftable when talking to her.

'So, this boyfriend of hers. You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?' Emma asked while Ruby focused on her car that Billy the mechanic was dropping off.

'Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since,' Ruby explained.

Sarah felt anger bubble up inside of her. She couldn't understand how people could so easily walk away from their kids. She got lucky falling into the hands of Emma and Zac. They had raised her right with more love than she deserved and more support then she could ever dream of. The young brunette knew whatever happened in her life her parents would always be right there to help her through. It amazed her how two people could love her that much and the people who gave her life couldn't even be bothered to take her to the hospital. Sarah quickly turned her mind back to the conversation to hear the only family Ashley had was a step mom and two step sisters. She saw Henrys eyes light up knew what he was thinking.

'Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters and she's a maid?' he asked not expecting an answer.

'Not really the time Henry,' for once it was Sarah who calmed her brother down. She knew his world was harmless but right now it seemed this girl might really be in trouble and they had to stay on topic. Her mom looked at her pointing to the car and she took that as her cue to get the 10-year-old out of there. She put an arm tight around his shoulders and guided him away from Grannys back to the yellow bug. It wasn't long before their mom joined them.

'Where to next?' Henry asked excited for the adventure to continue.

'To see Ashley's ex,' the blonde answered as they all climbed into the car.

Regina stood in the shadows across the street as Emma pulled away with Henry in the car. She didn't have time to worry about that now she had to get into the loft, and now was the perfect opportunity. The Swans were gone and she knew Mary Margaret was doing her rounds at the hospital. She climbed the narrow staircase leading to her enemies' front door. Once outside she grabbed her ring of keys that opened every door in Storybrooke. After a few minutes of trying to find the right one she entered the women's apartment.

It was more or less how she expected it to be: a mess. She saw the boxes stacked in the living room and made her way over to the open one on top. The first thing she pulled out was a picture of Emma and Sarah from their time in Tallahassee. Regina tried to think of the last time she smiled like they were in the picture. She removed the gloomy thought from her head and carried on with her search. That was when she noticed it, the cream coloured blanket on the sofa.

She felt her hands begin to shake as she took a step closer. It couldn't be the same one could it? Regina asked herself panic taking over. She slowly picked it up barely being able to look at it. Slowly, she turned it in her hands and was greeted by the familiar letters D and R. She gasped and dropped the blanket to the floor. It was her daughters blanket. Which meant… Sarah was her daughter.

'Can I help you?' Sean asked as he opened his door to Emma and her kids.

'Sean Herman?' Emma asked.

'Yeah. Who are you?' The teen looked nervously between the three faces staring at him.

'I'm Emma Swan. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you.'

'My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore,' they turned round to see an elderly gentleman climb the steps to his home. 'So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there is nothing we can do to help,' he finished standing next to his son.

'That girl is the mother of your grandchild,' Sarah said in a low voice trying to keep her anger in check. 'You're the reason he broke up with her aren't you,' the teen accused as her mom took her hand to calm her down.

'Absolutely,' Sean's dad responded keeping his voice calm. 'I'm not going to let my son throw his entire life away over a mistake.'

'So you just told him to leave her?' Now it was Emma's turn to get angry.

'Well what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?' The father argued.

'Some people only have the backseat of a car,' Emma answered thinking back to how little she had when she adopted Sarah.

'Well, they are to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son,' the man said walking into his house. Emma went to take a step forward but her daughter squeezed her hand tighter keeping her in place.

'Dad maybe we should help her look,' Sean called after him the worry for Ashley growing inside of him.

'It's a waste Sean,' his father called back to him.

'Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in serious trouble,' Emma whispered to the teen in front of her.

'She is running away with the baby?' He asked in surprise.

'Yes and if you love her at all you have got to help her,' Sarah answered in a pleading tone.

'Sean. Inside. Now,' his father called.

Sean hesitated for a second before turning his back and walked inside. It wasn't long before his father was in the door way saying how it was Ashley's own fault for messing up the deal.

'Deal? What are you talking about?' Emma asked confused by the new information.

'You don't know?' Sean's dad asked surprised. 'Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she is being paid very well to do so.'

'She sold the baby?' The teen asked shocked that someone could do that to their own child.

'Oh, you make it sound so crass,' the father winced.

'There is no way to make it sound good,' Sarah retorted.

'I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home,' the man defended.

'And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that,' Emma almost yelled. Flashbacks were going through her mind of when people used to tell her she couldn't do it and she believed them, just like Ashley. She turned to her two kids and found some calm. She proved them all wrong: she could be a mother.

'Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother,' the man continued.

'Maybe she's changing her life,' Emma answered but Sarah wondered if Emma was still talking about Ashley.

'Everybody says that. Now look I found someone who is going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who is going to see that everyone is happy,' the father smiled.

'Mr Gold,' the blonde stated all the pieces falling into place.

'Well isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?' Without waiting for an answer the man closed the door.

'Wait you were going to take Ashley's baby away from her?' Sarah asked her mom shock in her voice.

'Of course not! Gold played me,' Emma said in rage storming back to the car. 'But I won't let him win.'

Inside the car panic was getting the best of Henry. 'You can't make her cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him,' the boy insisted.

'I'm happy to be the first,' Emma gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to stay calm. 'If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one.'

As Emma finished her speech both kids looked at each other and smiled. They knew the hidden meaning behind Emma's words. She wanted to be a mother to both her kids and no one, especially Regina, was going to stop her.

When they arrived outside Grannys Emma was out the car before it even stopped moving. The two young brunettes chased their mother inside not wanting to miss any of the drama about to take place.

'Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?' Emma asked Ruby getting straight to the point.

'Because I didn't think it was important,' she replied not looking at Emma.

'Really? Considering she's running away,' the anger in Emma's voice forced Ruby to look up.

The young woman gave a sigh before continuing. 'Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her.'

As the two argued back and forth Sarah and Henry took a few steps closer their interest in the situation growing. It wasn't long until Ruby noticed.

'I can't talk in front of him. He's the Mayors kid,' Ruby said looking at Henry.

'Hey! I'm on your side,' Henry yelled back offended.

Emma turned to her kids. 'Henry, I need to find this woman. And in order for me to do that, I need you to go home okay? So please listen to me. Seriously, she's not going to tell me anything if you're around. Sarah can you take him home?'

'Why do I have to miss everything?' the teen whined. But before she could say anything else Henry was taking her hand and leading her outside. 'What did you do that for? Now we're both going to be left behind.'

'Emma was in such a rush she left her car unlocked,' Henry said pointing to the yellow machine. It didn't take long for Sarah to get on the same wave length and they both rushed forward.

Regina was still stood outside the loft on the other side of the street when she saw Sarah and Henry come out of Grannys. She didn't know how long she had been stood there and frankly she didn't care she couldn't wrap her head around what she had just learnt. Sarah was her daughter. She had found her daughter. It still hadn't sunk in her heart thumping in her chest: and then she saw her. As the teen left Grannys Regina finally looked at her and wondered how she had been so blind. She looked just like Daniel with her light brown hair and piercing eyes but she had Regina's nose and smile. Regina felt a breath catch in her throat and she smiled, how did she make something that beautiful?

Regina finally felt her confidence growing and she took a step forward. Suddenly, everything hit her like a tidal wave. She had left her. She had abandoned the girl in the middle of nowhere in a strange land. How was she supposed to explain that? She couldn't tell her the truth without revealing her secret. Then her mind ventured to the present and tears formed in her eyes. She had treat the teen like dirt ever since she got to town with the constant put downs and argument. There was one thing Regina knew for sure: Sarah was never going to forgive her. She felt herself slowly back away into the shadows. She couldn't lose her daughter again. She just couldn't.

Emma was driving on the road that would take her out of town determination in her eyes. She was going to make this right, she had to. She quickly glanced in her mirror as she saw two heads pop up.

'What'd she tell you?' Henry asked as the blonde woman jumped out of her skin.

'What the hell! I'm going to Boston and you two can't come with me,' she insisted trying to calm herself down from the shock.

'You can't go to Boston! She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone that does,' Henry insisted.

'The kids right nothing good happens in Boston,' Sarah finally chimed in. 'I mean Josh came from Boston… need I say more.'

'I don't have time to argue with you over the curse or you with your sarcasm,' she yelled at both kids. 'I've got to get you home,' Emma sighed to Henry.

'We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time! If you drop me off, we'll never catch up with her,' Henry pleaded.

'He's right mom you have to help her,' the teen said finally being serious.

'Buckle up,' she sighed in defeat as her kids moved to sit properly.

When they reached the town line Henry saw something in the distance.

'I told you! It's her car!' Henry shouted as Emma pulled over and the three of them ran out.

'Ashley!' Emma shouted as they ran over to the abandoned car. A loud scream echoed through the woods and they turned to see Ashley on the ground.

'My baby! It's coming!' the young girl said in panic.

After a struggle to get her into the car Emma spun round in the road to head back into Storybrooke. Emma and Henry sat in the front while Sarah tried to calm down a very loud Ashley in the back.

'Is the baby really coming? Sarah can't you do something?' Henry asked fear in his voice.

'Sorry kid but they don't really teach this in health class,' Sarah sighed before turning her attention to Ashley. 'Well on Grey's anatomy they say something about breathing so try that,' the teen suggested.

'Sarah seriously?' Her mom said in annoyance.

'I'm sorry but do you have a better idea? Come on you've done this before,' the brunette yelled.

'I was screaming and crying what did you think I took a notepad?' Emma asked in annoyance. 'Don't worry the hospital isn't far away.'

'No! Take me to Boston. I can't go back there,' Ashley breathed.

'Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me I know,' Emma thought back to giving birth to Henry and remembered how awful it was.

'That she remembers,' the teen muttered holding Ashley's hand.

'I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby,' the young girl pleaded.

'I won't let that happen,' the blonde reassured her. 'Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?'

'Yeah,' Ashley seemed adamant.

'Are you sure because I wasn't?' Emma's response sparked both her kid's attention.

'You weren't?' Ashley asked doubt creeping into her voice.

'Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone that's ready, so you know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't leave. Understand?' Sarah listened to her mom's rant and realised in that moment how much she had to change to raise her. It was a huge step for Emma to take and she did it for her. Sarah could never quite believe her luck.

'Yes I want my baby,' Ashley cried.

Sarah and Henry found themselves sat in the uncomftable waiting room chairs as their mother paced in front of them. 'Can you stop that? You are making me nervous,' the teen stated but her mother continued as if she hadn't heard her.

Henry had spent the whole time in silence looking deep in thought. Sarah almost jumped out of her seat when he finally spoke. 'You know Emma. You're different.'

'What's that?' Emma asked still distracted with her worries for Ashley.

'You're the only one who could do it,' he continued.

'Break the cures? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that,' the blonde sighed.

'Maybe he is on about how you can sleep till 4 in the afternoon. It is definitely a skill,' Sarah interrupted hoping to take some of the sadness away from Henrys expression.

'No. Leave. You and Sarah are the only ones who can leave Storybrooke.'

'You left and came and found me,' Emma reminded him, not wanting to talk about the curse right now.

'But I came back. I'm 10 – I had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen,' the kid explained.

'Anyone, incept me?' Emma finally stopped her pacing and crouched down in front of Henry a look of guilt washing over her. Sarah wrapped an arm around her brother as she felt her heart break slightly, how could they leave him?

'You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go,' Henry looked at Emma with sad eyes the realisation that Emma and Sarah could leave at any point finally hitting him. Before Emma could reassure her son a doctor came over to tell them Ashley had a healthy girl. Emma let out a sigh of relief as she stood up.

'What lovely news. Excellent work Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.' All the smiles in the room left as they turned their attention to Mr Gold.

'What did I tell ya, creepy,' the youngest Swan whispered to her brother.

Sarah watched as her mom stood near the vending machine talking to Gold. Her hands had gone into tight fists by her sides. Sarah knew the blonde was struggling to keep her temper as she spoke to the old man who's game she had just played. Whoever Henry thought Gold was in his story book, Sarah knew he had to be a bad guy. She was just about to ask Henry if he had any ideas who Gold could be when her mom came back over.

'Come on let's go see Ashley,' she tried her best to fake a smile but the teen knew better.

'You okay?' She whispered as Henry made his way over to Ashley's hospital room.

'I will be when today is over,' her mom sighed following Henry.

They walked into the large room that was keeping the new mom. She seemed so calm and peaceful and was showing no signs of the agony she had just been in. Henry ran and sat on the bed to get a better view of the little baby in the pink blanket while Emma and Sarah stood to the side.

'Hey what's her name?' Emma asked with a smile.

'Alexandra,' the teen answered not taking her eyes off of her new baby.

'It's pretty she looks like an Alexandra,' Sarah smiled as Alexandra opened her eyes.

'Thank you for getting me here,' Ashley said turning her attention to both Swans.

'Mr Gold was outside,' Emma saw fear replace the happiness on the young girl's face. 'I took care of it – she's yours,' Emma reassured her.

'She is? What did you do?' Ashley asked in shock.

'Made a deal with him,' Emma said simply while her daughter gave her a worried look. A deal with Gold did not sound good.

'Thank you,' Ashley whispered not asking for any more information.

Emma smiled at her before her eyes glanced at the clock. 'Oh, hey kid. It's almost five. We got to get you home,' the blonde said as all three ran out the room.

Back in the car Emma's mind raced with the events of today before she landed on how happy Ashley looked holding her new born in her arms. Emma felt her heart sink as she realised what she had missed. By the time Emma had adopted Sarah she was already 6 and her small years were long behind her. Emma looked to her young son next to her in the front seat and made a promise right then to herself – she would not mess this up. 'Pumpkin,' Emma blurted out earning a confused look from both her kid. 'My code name. I was thinking in honour of Cinderella. Pumpkin,' Emma explained looking to her son who just shook his head.

'You gave me crap for Pegacorn but pumpkin is okay?' Her daughter exclaimed in the backseat. Emma just rolled her eyes before turning back to the boy in front.

'You got a better one in mind?'

'Yep,' Henry replied but gave no more information.

'Well?' Emma pushed as she looked at the road ahead.

'I'm not sure you're ready,' Henry said looking away from the blonde. Emma looked back to her son not having a response. She didn't know if she was ready herself.

They pulled up outside the mansion just before five giving a sigh of relief to see Regina's car wasn't there. Henry got out quickly running for the gate knowing his mother would kill him if she found out he had left the house.

'Henry!' Emma called after him making him turn around. 'About what you said at the hospital. About us being able to leave?'

'Yeah?' Henry asked confused. There was so much Emma wanted to say to him but she just couldn't get the words out her mouth.

'See you tomorrow,' her daughter answered for her poking her head out the window. Henry grinned from ear to ear as he turned and ran for his house.

It wasn't long before Regina pulled into her driveway her mind still going through the motions. Even Graham hadn't been able to take her mind off of what she had found out and all she wanted to do was hide under her duvet and forget. She checked on Henry deciding not to bust him for leaving the house – she had bigger things to deal with. Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom kicking off her heels and closing her door. How was she going to deal with this? Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

The two Swans were still outside the Mayors house leaning against the yellow car.

'Well today was… different,' the brunette finally interrupted the silence.

'We haven't had a day as hectic as that in a while,' Emma said with a slight laugh.

'Well there goes my Storybrooke is boring theory,' the teen responded with a sigh.

'Just do me a favour and wait to have kids… till you are at least 30,' her mom joked but meant what she said. She didn't want her daughter to repeat her and Ashley's mistakes. The young girl had so much potential and Emma knew she was going to do amazing things unlike herself.

'Promise,' the teen smiled as relief washed over her mother. She paused for a second making sure she really meant her next words before continuing. 'So I was thinking about Grahams offer. I think you should take the job,' she said quickly looking at the house in front of her instead of the blonde.

'What?' Emma asked surprised she was suggesting it.

'Maybe some roots wouldn't be a bad thing. You have always been there for me. You have never left even though I have given you plenty of reasons to. And now we have to do the same for Henry,' Sarah looked up to the kids window to see him pacing back and forth and smiled.

'Are you sure?' Emma asked still not certain.

'Go for it pumpkin,' Sarah smiled looking at her mom.

Emma laughed finally realising how silly her code name sounded. She brought her daughter in for a tight hug wondering how she got so lucky to have such an understanding kid. Emma reached for her phone, 'I'll call Graham.'


	6. Chapter 6

'A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman like a man to give her authority,' Emma moaned as she held up the uniform to Graham. Her teenage daughter stood close by looking at the brown uniform in disgust.

'Mom you cannot wear that,' she insisted.

'Why not?' Graham questioned.

Sarah turned to the sheriff her eyes narrowing. 'Dude, it's ugly,' she simply stated her mom chuckling next to her.

'So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?' The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm getting you to do what I want right now,' Emma smirked earning an approving look from her daughter.

'Well at least wear the badge,' Graham sighed in defeat holding up the star shaped badge. 'Go on – take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official.'

The blonde took the badge and examined it in her hand before attaching it to her belt.

'Well that's a rip off, I got the same badge in a cereal box last week,' the brunette commented while the sheriff rolled his eyes. Before he could answer the phones in the station started going crazy.

'Guess there's trouble,' Graham rushed to the phone.

'Yeah you are letting an ex-convict be a sheriff,' Sarah shouted after him as her mom gave her a light smack.

'Everyone! Step back please!' Regina shouted as she tried to control the chaos in front of her. The town stayed where they were as they continued to speculate what could have happened. Before Regina could answer their never ending questions, she saw her. The 14-year-old brunette came pushing through the crowd a worried look on her face. Regina felt herself forgetting to breath seeing her daughter there. She had spent all week avoiding the teen not knowing what to say and more than anything being scared of rejection. Regina wasn't scared of anything but losing her little girl had now become something that terrified her. Emma then appeared next to Sarah her hand going to the teens shoulder making the Mayors heart sink. Sarah wasn't hers and for once she finally understood how Emma felt about Henry. Sarah walked over to her little brother while Emma and Graham approached the Mayor.

Regina quickly turned attention away from her daughter to focus on the situation at hand.

'Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Miss Swan this is now official town business. You're free to go,' Regina said annoyance in her voice.

'Well, actually. I work for the town now,' Emma corrected the older brunette with a smirk.

'She's my new deputy,' Graham explained.

'They say the Mayor is the last to know,' Regina snarled to her lover.

'It's in my budget,' Graham answered calmly.

'Indeed,' Regina narrowed her eyes at the sheriff before turning her attention to the blonde deputy. 'Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control.' With that Regina walked away to address the ever growing crowd. 'People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave it,' she finished with a smile.

It was at that point that Henry came running through his crowd to his mother Sarah close behind. Regina looked at the teen for a second and felt the anxiety growing inside of her. She decided to ignore the girl in front of her not yet ready to deal with her demons.

'Pave it? What if there's something down there?' Henry exclaimed earning Regina's attention.

'Henry. What are you doing here,' Regina asked in a stern voice.

'What's down there?' Henry continued not answering his moms question.

'Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you,' the Mayor yelled. Regina's eye caught something gleaming on the ground and quickly retrieved it hoping no one had spotted it. Sadly, Henry was always one step ahead.

'What was that?' Henry asked never missing anything.

'Henry, enough,' Regina said avoiding the question. 'Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car.'

Henry was just about to argue when he felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder. 'Come on Henry,' she said in a soft voice not wanting her brother to get himself worked up.

Regina watched her kids walk away with a sad sigh. If only she could talk to her daughter and tell her the truth. Why did it feel so impossible?

'Sarah wait,' Henry whispered as he took her hand and led her behind the parked police car. 'Hey, Archie! Over here,' Henry called in a whisper his blonde mother following the doctor to her kids.

'Ooohh secret team meeting I like it!' the teen said excited. 'So tell me what do you think of my hair like this?' She asked as her brother shook his head.

'This requires all of operation cobra,' the young boy explained.

'I didn't realize I was in operation cobra,' Archie said surprised.

'Of course you are. You know everything,' Henry smiled at the doctor. 'We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?'

'They're just some old tunnels,' Emma for once agreed with Regina.

'That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing thins. You're weakening the curse,' Henry said to the blonde.

'And what am I? An unimportant extra who mysteriously vanishes after the first chapter?' Sarah asked mock hurt in her voice.

'I haven't figured out where you fit in yet?' Henry winced.

'Gee thanks kid. I'm really feeling the love,' the teen frowned.

'Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen,' Henry said turning his attention back to his mother.

Before Emma could answer Regina walked over to the huddle a glare in her eyes. 'Henry!' She snapped. 'I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job.' Emma gave Henry a sad smile before walking off to continue securing the area. Sarah began to walk Henry to the car checking he made it without running off.

'Does your mom hate me?' She asked her brother.

'She tends to hate everyone as a rule, why?' He replied curiosity getting the better of him.

'I don't know. I mean I know she doesn't like me, and believe me the feeling is mutual, but lately she doesn't even acknowledge my existence. She doesn't even give me a dirty look anymore,' The teen sighed as they reached the car.

'And you're sad about this because?' Henry gave her a confused look.

'I put a lot of effort into showing my enemies I hate them I feel insulted when they don't do the same,' she gave a slight laugh.

'Believe me it is best if she just ignores you instead of putting effort into making your life hell,' Henry said getting in the car.

'So I am not even worth the effort to hate? Wow I really don't like how this story's going,' she shut the car door as her little brother smirked at her.

She gave him one last smile before turning her attention to Regina and Archie across the other side of the crater. They seemed to be having a heated conversation which ended with Regina storming off and Archie having his head in his hands. Sarah gave him a sympathetic look knowing how frustrating it could be to be on the other end of Regina's rants. She was just about to go over to offer him some words of comfort when she heard her mom call her name. When she looked back, Archie was gone.

'I'm the worst person in the world,' Mary Margaret said in a sad voice as she stood in her kitchen relaying the events of the day to Emma and her growing crush on the married David Nolan.

'Really? In the whole world?' Emma gave her a sceptical look.

'Yeah because I think Regina has that covered,' the youngest brunette chimed in taking a seat next to her mom. The teacher gave a slight laugh into her coffee cup before images of Kathryn popped back into her mind.

'If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so… nice,' the teacher shrugged.

'And what, exactly would be easier?' Emma asked both Swans leaning forward in their seats.

'Nothing,' Mary Margaret quickly corrected staring back at her cup.

'Nothings a good idea. You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me,' Emma said softly.

'And how would you know?' Her daughter questioned quickly as there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get that,' Emma smiled.

'Saved by the knock,' her daughter grumbled.

As Emma opened the wooden door she was greeted by a crying Henry. The smile on her face soon disappeared as concern took over. 'Kid? What happened?' Emma's concerned voice caught the teens attention and she quickly headed over to her crying brother putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him inside.

After taking a few minutes to calm Henry down he told all three women all about his session with Archie and the cruel way he treated him. Emma felt the anger heat her skin as she watched her heartbroken son. How could someone do this to a kid? She wondered as Henry finished his story. Giving her son a quick hug she made her way to the door asking Sarah to take him home while she went to talk to Doctor Hopper.

Sarah and Henry walked down the streets in silence heading back to the mansion Henry called home. 'How could he not believe?' Henry finally asked giving a small sniffle.

At hearing the sad sound Sarah wrapped an arm around Henry pulling him closer. 'Some people need to see to believe,' she said simply keeping her eyes on the quiet street.

'That's it,' Henry stopped in his tracks a smile forming on his lips. 'The mines.'

'What about the mines?' His sister asked confused.

'I know there has to be proof down there which is why my mom wants it covering it up. If I can find what she is trying to hide Archie would have to believe me,' the kid said excitement bursting out his voice.

'Henry we can't do that, it's not safe. There is nothing down there,' the teen quickly argued not liking where his mind was heading. Without listening to reason Henry ran off in the direction of the mine his sister chasing after him. 'How many times do I have to say it? I don't run!' she shouted after him hating the fact that today she had chosen to wear heeled boots.

It wasn't long till they reached the mine opening Henry pausing to find the flashlight in his bag.

'Henry stop! You can't do this,' Sarah shouted as she caught up with him.

'Come on it is the only way,' he whined.

'No it's not! Henry you can't keep doing this! You are running around putting yourself and others in danger and it needs to stop,' the brunette snapped shocked by the words that came out her mouth. She never got mad at Henry but this time he was taking things too far.

'I will prove you wrong,' Henry said tears forming again in his eyes as he ran forward into the mine before Sarah could catch him.

Sarah knew she had to follow him so taking a deep breath she did just that. 'Let's move to Storybrooke it will be fun, yeah right,' she said to herself as she entered the dark mine.

'Henry! Sarah!' Both Archie and Emma shouted around the area of the mine. After getting Regina's call this was the only place that Emma thought Henry might go. Surely Sarah would have stopped him from doing something stupid? Emma thought to herself as the worry spread through her. It was at that moment Pongo, Archie's dog, started digging up some ground near the mines entrance.

'What have you got there boy?' Archie approached his dog carefully picking up the object in front of him. Emma gave out a slight gasp as she realised what it was.

'That's Sarah's bracelet I gave it to her for her 13th birthday,' Emma whispered not taking her eyes of the shining metal.

Inside the mine Henry kept taking corner after corner in desperation to find something that would prove him right. His sister was close to him not knowing how they would find their way back.

'See Hansel and Gretel knew what they were doing by leaving bread crumbs. Why couldn't we be smart kids like them?' Sarah whined as her brother continued his search. 'Henry we have got to go!' she said a little louder as he came to a stop near a wall. Sarah took a step forward looking behind her to try and see light when BANG! She tripped over the bumps in the mine track falling to a heap on the floor.

That finally got Henrys attention as he stopped inspecting the wall to run to his sister's aid. 'Sarah are you okay?' he asked sitting down beside her.

It took the teen a few seconds to realise what had happened before she tried to sit up. There was a throbbing coming from her head as she reached to touch her injury. Pulling her hand away she noticed the blood dripping off her fingers. Henry stared at her in panic as he noticed her brown mane was covered in the sticky red substance.

'What should I do?' He asked almost in tears.

'It's okay. I'm okay,' Sarah tried to comfort him even though the throbbing had now turned to a sharp pain. 'Listen Henry it is all going to be fine we just have to get out of here okay?'

Her brother nodded quickly in response as he helped the young girl to her feet. They began walking the way they came hoping something would look familiar.

Outside the mine Emma and Archie felt the ground begin to shake.

'Sarah! Henry!' the blonde screamed not being able to control her emotions.

'Guys it's not safe!' Archie called as he made his way into the mine. It was his fault Henry was in this mess and he had to get him out of it. Before he knew what was happening rocks started to fall blocking his exit out of the dark dingy mine. Archie carefully lit a match he found in his pocket taking a look around before he saw a light flashing at him.

'Archie!' Henry yelled running up to the man in question Sarah walking slowly behind. 'Sarah is hurt,' he quickly explained as the pale teen stepped into the light.

Archie saw the blood in her light brown hair and the dull look in her eyes. 'Henry we need to get out of here,' he said to the young boy next to him.

'You get out of here and take care of Sarah. I need to find what I'm looking for,' Henry said quickly before running back deep inside the mine two voices shouting after him.

'When all this is over I am going to need some serious therapy,' Sarah said to the doctor with a sigh as they both walked back into the mine. 'And a pony,' she added.

'I will see what I can do,' the man next to her smiled.

'Henry! You need to slow down,' Archie called as they finally caught up with the eager young boy.

'There is something shiny down there,' Henry responded shining his flashlight on it.

'Henry, this is seriously dangerous and Sarah has already got hurt. We have got to get out of here,' Archie tried to reason with him as Sarah leaned on the wall feeling light headed.

'It could be something,' Henry insisted.

'Henry, if you want something shiny I have sparkly pen at home that can be yours,' the teen whined wanting this madness to end.

'Henry, look at me! Look at me,' Archie shook the kid in front of him. 'I am scared for you Henry.'

'Because you think I'm crazy?' He asked sadly.

'No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine and there is no way out,' the ginger man shouted as fear finally washed over Henry's face.

Most of the town were gathered outside the mine worried for the three people inside. As Emma tried to help move the rocks the ground once again began to shake causing Regina to run over.

'Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!' She shouted at the blonde.

'I am trying to save my kids! You know why he went down there in the first place don't you?' Emma asked rage building in her voice. 'Because you made him feel like he had something to prove and Sarah probably had to run in after him,' Emma answered for Regina.

'And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him,' Regina snapped back.

'Do not put this on me,' Emma snarled.

'Oh, please! Lecture me until their oxygen runs out!' Regina shouted.

'Please you couldn't give a damn what happens to my daughter,' Emma glared at the mayor before walking away.

Inside the mine the silence of everyone's fears was interrupted by the sound of Pongo barking. 'Do you hear that?' Archie asked looking up towards the sound.

'It's pongo!' Henry exclaimed.

'Follow the noise!' Archie yelled as all three of them ran through the mine.

After giving herself time to calm down Emma cautiously walked back over to Regina. 'We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything.'

'No, it won't,' Regina agreed in a soft voice.

'What do you want me to do?' The blonde asked.

Regina looked into the blonde's green eyes before saying simply, 'help me.'

'It's loudest over here!' Archie yelled coming to a stop.

'What's… What's this?' Henry asked looking at the contraption in front of them.

'I swear I have seen something similar in a horror movie,' the teen added.

'It looks like… an old elevator,' Archie explained.

'We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big,' Regina thought out loud as the two moms tried to brain storm some ideas.

'Like what?' the blonde asked.

'Explosives,' Marco piped up in the background.

'It's to get mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo,' Archie continued to explain to the two kids.

'Can we make it work?' Henry asked hopefully.

'Let's give it a shot,' Archie smiled at the young boy. His smile soon vanished when he saw how pale Sarah had become. She could barely focus her eyes and was leaning on the wall finding it difficult to support her own body weight. They needed to act fast. He quickly helped the teen into the elevator as he called to Henry to help him with the wheel to make the elevator move.

The workers finished laying down all the explosives outside the mine with Emma getting everyone to keep clear. As soon as everything was in place Regina gave the command and the explosives were brought to life. Emma ran quickly to the entrance of the mine to see the results.

'Did it work?' Regina asked.

'It didn't open,' Emma answered disappointed.

'Then what did it do?' Graham asked concerned.

Inside the mine the elevator came crashing down trapping it's three victims inside. Archie and Henry sat defeated on the floor next to Sarah.

'What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!' Regina screamed at the workers.

'Madam Mayor!' Emma shouted trying to get the hysterical woman to calm down.

'They could have killed my ch…. son,' she finished having to remind herself no one else knew who Sarah really was to her. She could barely control the worry inside her. She couldn't lose Henry, her life had no meaning without him, and then there was Sarah. Regina hadn't had the chance to know her, to tell her how much she loved her and that she was sorry for everything.

'I know but this isn't helping,' Emma responded not noticing Regina's near mistake.

'If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… maybe rig something to bring them back up,' Marco suggested wanting desperately to rescue his friend.

'But drill where?' Graham asked knowing Marco's plan was nearly impossible.

It then dawned on Emma that the dog in the fire truck would know. He could find Archie anywhere. She leapt forward to release the dog. 'Come on buddy,' she encouraged as the dog began to sniff the ground below.

'What are you thinking we – 'Regina began but was cut off by Emma.

'It's Archie's dog. He's found something. Look! This is where they must be,' Emma said pointing to the barking dog. 'What's that?' Emma asked as she saw the dog was barking at a metal grate.

'It's an airshaft,' Graham answered.

'I'm really… really, really sorry,' Henry said sadly to his two companions.

'It's alright,' Archie sighed.

'Speak for yourself. I have a massive headache and this is not the outfit I want to die in,' Sarah snapped the pounding in her head causing her to be grumpier than usual.

'I just wanted to find proof,' Henry stared at the ground guilt taking over him.

'You know, it's really alright, Henry. And um, um, I'm sorry too. Look I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… she gets scared,' Archie stuttered trying to word things correctly.

'Yeah she is scared she is losing control,' Sarah mumbled to herself.

'Maybe,' Archie sighed. 'But it is natural for her to worry. But it is also natural for you to be able to be free to think things that you want to think. So anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them,' the doctor finished.

'Then why did you?' Henry asked confused.

'I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be,' he answered sadly feeling guilty that he caved under Regina's pressure.

'I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean you're jiminy cricket,' Henry said softly.

'And who doesn't love crickets,' his sister added causing everyone to give a slight laugh.

'Jiminy cricket was a conscience and I hardly think that's me,' Archie looked at both the kids for confirmation.

'But before that he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do,' Henry explained.

'And no matter how low you think you've fallen it is never too late to change,' Sarah began finally serious. 'Take my dad for instance. He made all the wrong decisions and ended up in jail with a cell mate called Ernie who stole his gum,' Archie laughed at the teens humour. 'And he also lost me,'' she finished sadly. 'But he changed and became the man he wanted to be. If he can overcome his demons I know you can too,' Sarah smiled.

Before Archie could thank the brunette the elevator fell further down fear appearing in all three faces.

Outside the mine a hook was attached to the grate, the metal being pulled off quickly.

'So, what's next?' Regina asked Emma.

'You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft,' Marco answered for her.

'I've got a harness,' Graham called going to get it out his car.

'Lower me down,' Regina stated determination in her eyes.

'Oh, no way. I'm going,' Emma argued.

'He's my son,' Regina wasn't about to give up.

'Yeah, well it is my son and daughter down there so I win,' Emma smiled.

'Same here!' Regina snapped before she could stop the words coming out her mouth. All the colour drained from the mayors face as she saw Emma register what she just said.

'What?' The blonde asked confused.

'Nothing,' Regina lied walking away, Emma hot on her heels.

'No you said something,' she insisted grabbing Regina's arm to turn her around. 'What do you mean same here? Sarah's not…' It then dawned on Emma. 'Sarah said you had a daughter that died.'

'I lied she didn't die,' Regina said slowly her secret unravelling.

A range of emotions washed over Emma's face as she tried to piece everything together. 'Sarah's parents are dead,' she whispered more to convince herself.

Regina took a deep breath knowing she was going to have to reveal her secret to the one person she wanted to know nothing about her. 'Correction her dad is dead but her mom is very much alive.'

'You… You're her mom? You can't be,' Emma said in almost a laugh knowing it was ridiculous. She turned to walk away from the woman this time Regina did the chasing.

'Look,' Regina ran in front of Emma and pulled a crinkled picture from her pocket. It was the only baby picture she had ever got of her daughter and she had taken to carrying it around with her. Emma gasped as she stared at familiar blue eyes. Although she hadn't known Sarah as a baby, Zac had loads of photos which she had spent hours looking at. That was Sarah. Her little girl was really Regina's little girl.

'You really are her mom,' Emma said the shock not leaving her. 'How long have you known.'

'For the last week or so,' Regina answered looking down at the picture of her little girl.

'And you haven't told her?' Emma almost growled.

'Well look at who's talking! You aren't exactly winning prizes for mother of the year,' Regina fought back.

'She still has a right to know,' Emma's voice had turned cold and her hands were shaking.

'I will tell her when I'm ready. And until that time comes you will not breath a word of this to anyone, especially Sarah,' Regina demanded taking a step forward.

'I won't lie to my daughter,' the blonde stood her ground.

'Miss Swan, I am asking you to help me here. After how you have disrupted mine and Henry's life you owe me that much,' brown eyes searched green looking for some kind of hope Emma would keep this to herself.

Emma thought for a few moments trying to decide the best thing to do. She knew that the news should come from Regina and she didn't exactly want her daughter taken away from her. She finally let out a sigh of defeat. 'Fine, but if you don't tell her soon, I will,' she snarled walking back over to Graham. 'I'm getting lowered down,' Emma stated.

'I can do this,' Regina kept arguing wanting to be the one to rescue her kids.

'You've been sitting behind a desk for 10 years. I can do this,' Emma snapped back.

Regina took a step closer so no one would hear her words. 'Just bring both of them back safe to me,' she whispered. Emma gave a slight smile and nodded before picking up the harness.

'Wh-whats that?' Henry asked as more rumble fell into the elevator.

'I think that's super mom,' Sarah smiled seeing her mother's gold mane.

'You guys okay?' the blonde asked as she got down to the elevator.

'Yeah, we're okay,' Archie answered as he lifted Henry up into Emma's arms. Sarah was next going to her mother's other side and holding on for dear life. At that moment the elevator began to shake.

'Archie,' Emma whispered panic washing through her.

'It's going to fall!' he shouted as he saw three scared pairs of eyes looking at him.

'I'm sorry!' Emma said feeling guilty that she couldn't save him too.

'It's okay,' Archie smiled. With that the shaking quickened and there was a loud crack as it went falling to the floor. Emma and her kids swung in the air as they heard the smash of the elevator. Emma was the first to open her eyes to see something swaying beneath them. It was Archie. Sarah and Henry let out a relieved laugh as they saw Archie hanging on by his umbrella that was clipped to the harness.

After a few moments all four of them were being hoisted out of the mine being greeted by a round of applause at the top. Emma didn't notice as she held on tight to her kids never wanting to let them go again. Sarah squinted in the sunlight as she looked round at the audience relief washing over her. When they finally reached the top Regina grabbed Henry and pulled him to one side checking he wasn't hurt before pulling him in for a hug. Emma turned to her daughter tears in her eyes as she pulled her tight against her.

'Don't you ever worry me like that again!' Emma whispered into her daughter's hair.

'Believe me I have had enough excitement to last me a lifetime,' Sarah laughed back.

Emma pulled away and stroked the teens cheek happy to have her safe. It was then she went to check on Henry who was still in Regina's arms. Before she could touch him though Regina intervened.

'Deputy, go take care of your child. I've got mine,' Regina said as the joy left Emma's features. She didn't understand how this woman could be so cruel. Didn't she care how her daughter was? Emma thought as she turned back to her teen. It was then Emma noticed the blood in her daughter's hair and her white complexion.

Sarah fell to a heap on the floor the loss of blood finally taking her down. 'Somebody call an ambulance!' Emma screamed as she ran to her daughter's side. 'Henry what happened?' She asked her son who was frozen in place by fear.

'She fell and hit her head… she seemed okay. Will she be okay?' he panicked finally running to the other side of his sister.

Regina looked at the scene tears falling from her eyes. What if she was really hurt? Regina thought to herself as she resisted the urge to hold her daughter in her arms.

It wasn't long till the ambulance arrived picking up the young girl and putting her inside. After what seemed like a lifetime a paramedic came out to talk to Emma.

'She is going to be okay,' he began as Emma let out a cry of relief and Regina buried her head in her hands. 'She lost a lot of blood so we have given her an IV to put some fluid back in her body and my colleague is giving her some stiches to close the wound. She is awake and will be out to talk to you shortly,' he smiled turning back to the ambulance.

'Thank you so much,' Emma said gratitude radiating off of her as she turned to look at Regina. 'My daughter is an amazing human being,' she said simply to the older brunette. 'How could you not want to know her?' She asked in disbelief before leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

It wasn't long till the crowd cleared with the excitement of the day over. Sarah stepped out of the ambulance taking a seat on the edge of it. She needed a moment to fully process what had happened in the day. Regina looked at her with worried eyes wondering if she was really okay. After a few minutes of arguing with herself she walked over and took a seat next to the teen.

'How are you feeling?' She asked staring straight ahead.

'Fine, you will be sad to know,' the teen sighed. Regina turned to look at the young girl hating that she felt Regina would wish her harm.

'I was worried for you and Henry today,' she whispered softly much to Sarah's surprise. 'I bet you think this is a mad town,' Regina said with a slight laugh trying to lighten the mood.

'Well let's see, since I've got here I've found out about my long lost brother, got kicked out of a bed and breakfast, slept in a car, watched my mom get arrested multiple times, cut down your tree, helped a woman give birth, got trapped in a mine, cracked m head open… Oh and most importantly changed the deputy sheriff's uniform,' she finished with a nod.

Regina took a second to take it all in. 'That is a hell of a lot to deal with,' she answered.

'Did I hear correctly? Madam Mayor just said hell? Well you aren't so prim and proper after all,' the teen teased as the older brunette rolled her eyes. 'To be honest compared to the rest of my life these last few weeks have been quite tame,' she sighed staring into space as she remembered the hard times in her life.

Regina couldn't help but feel the guilt creep up on her: all the bad stuff was because of her. If she had never of given her daughter up maybe she could have saved her from the heartache. 'Has your life been that hard?' the Mayor asked scared to hear the answer.

'Well it hasn't been easy,' the teen laughed as she put it mildly. 'But I got some great parents out of it so I can't complain,' she smiled spotting her blonde mom sat on the ground with her brother.

That comment made Regina feel better and worse at the same time. As much as she hated what Emma was doing to her town she was also grateful to her for raising her daughter the way she never could. However, she then felt the pain creep in. As selfish as it sounded, Regina didn't want her daughter to be loving other people as parents. Daniel and herself had created her and if things had gone the way they should of both of them would be raising their little girl now. Regina was pulled out of her emotional rollercoaster by her daughter's voice.

'Speaking of which, I should probably go and tell my mum I'm okay,' the teen stood up and Regina soon followed.

'Okay, well I hope you feel better soon,' Regina said with an awkward smile.

'It's strange,' Sarah stated.

'What is?' The older brunette asked.

'Apparently it took me almost dying for us to have a civil conversation with each other,' this comment had both women laughing which was something that didn't usually happen. Sarah gave Regina one last smile before walking off to find her mom.

Regina watched her go with sad eyes. Emma was right – she did want to know her daughter. But how was she going to do it without Sarah hating her for letting her go?

It wasn't long till Sarah joined her mom and brother sitting to the other side of the blonde.

'Thank god you're okay,' her mom exclaimed wrapping her arms around her daughter.

'I won't be if you smoother me to death,' Sarah laughed as her mom loosened her grip.

Henry looked guilty to his hands. 'I'm really sorry for putting you through that,' he whispered.

'It's fine Henry. You didn't know what would happen,' the young brunette answered in a soft voice.

'You guys really scared me,' Emma said taking both of their hands.

'Sorry,' both kids said in unison causing a smile from their mother.

'Henry you better go your mom wants to take you home,' Emma said hesitantly sad to let him go. Henry said his goodbyes before running off to the older brunette in the distance.

'You will never guess what,' the teen said as they watched him go.

'What?' Emma turned to look at her daughter.

'Me and Regina actually had a nice conversation with no blood shed,' she smiled.

'Really?' Emma asked guilt from the secret she was keeping from her daughter causing her cheeks to go red.

'I know weird right?' The youngest Swan laughed.

'Yeah weird,' the blonde answered avoiding her daughters gaze. She would have to tell Sarah at some point what she knew, but that was tomorrows problem.

'Oh I've got something for you,' Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver bracelet. The teen smiled as she held out her wrist so her mom could put it on.

It was the best present Sarah had ever got and she wore it every day to remind her of the woman who had been there for her since she was 6 years old. 'Thank you,' she whispered as she leaned forward and hugged her mom, feeling so lucky to be blessed to have her mom as her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up I've just been super busy. Some of you had a few questions so I thought I would take the time to answer them now. As far as Sarah having magic like the rest of the Mills women, when Rumple brings magic back to Storybrooke in season 2 Sarah will learn of her magic... that is if you guys still want me to keep writing at that point. The other question was if the story of Regina giving up Sarah was in the story book and the answer is yes and it will be addressed in this chapter. Thank you to everyone for all your support it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Do we have to go to this?' Sarah wined as her and her mother climbed the steps to the Nolan's house.

'Look, David just got back from the hospital and when Kathryn asked me in Grannys I couldn't exactly say no,' Emma sighed not excited to go to this party herself.

'How come Mary Margaret gets to say no?' the teen asked.

'I said she was sick,' Emma explained.

'So you got her out of it but not your own child? Wow, I see where the love ends,' Emma rolled her eyes at her dramatic daughter as she knocked on the door. They were greeted by a very excitable Kathryn who brought both Swans in for a tight hug.

'Thank you so much for coming,' she smiled releasing the two women and walking over to another woman calling her.

'We have to hug at this party? That's it lets go get the suitcases we're moving,' the brunette moaned.

Emma ignored her teen, scanning the party. Seen as Storybrooke was so small she was surprised at how many faces she didn't know. That was till her eyes met familiar chocolate ones as Regina stood frozen at the other side of the room. The two women hadn't talked since Regina had revealed her secret, the Mayor avoiding the blonde any chance she got. Finally snapping back to reality Regina quickly made her way into the kitchen hoping to avoid both the Swan girls. Just as Emma was about to follow they heard a voice from the stairs.

'Hey guys! Over here,' they saw a happy Henry call. They went over and greeted the young boy taking a seat. After a quick catch up they turned their attention back to the guests before seeing a very awkward David at the other side of the room.

'You know why he doesn't remember?' Henry asked causing both women's gaze to go to the 10-year-old. 'The curse isn't working on him yet,' Henry answered his own question with a nod.

'Henry, David has amnesia,' Emma new she was wasting her breath but that wouldn't stop her trying to bring some reality back into the boy's life.

'Although I don't know why he wouldn't want to remember this town with all its endearing qualities,' the teen added sarcastically.

'Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories,' the excitement was bubbling inside Henry at the thought that David might remember the truth.

'Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are,' if Henry had noticed Emma's sarcasm he didn't show it, the smile remaining firmly on his face.

'Sounds reasonable to me,' Sarah nodded her mother giving her a glare. 'And I'm sure Josh will agree when he visits tomorrow,' she smirked at her mother taking great joy in winding her up.

'Who's Josh?' Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'He's my best friend from New York,' Sarah began to explain. 'We haven't seen each other in like forever so he is heading up for the weekend,' the teen smiled to herself at the thought of being reunited with the raven haired boy.

'But no one visits Storybrooke,' Henry stated like it was a fact.

'Well that's all about to change,' his sister smiled. 'And hey maybe he can help make David remember who he really is,' she finished seeing the boys features suddenly turn to excitement once again.

'Which is Prince Charming?' Emma asked Henry for confirmation who nodded in response. 'How are we supposed to make him remember that,' the blonde asked with a sigh.

'With a better attitude to start,' her daughter gave her a light kick trying to make the vein in her mother's forehead calm down.

'We just have to jog his memory by getting him and miss Blanchard together.'

'Didn't we just try that?' the blonde reminded him.

'And it woke him up,' Henry reminded Emma in reply. Before they could discuss the topic anymore a masculine voice interrupted them.

'Hey. You're the ones who saved me right?' He asked with a smile as all three of them stood up.

'Oh yeah I guess,' Emma answered awkwardly putting her hands in her pockets.

'Technically Emma did most the saving while me and Henry stood in terror,' the teen explained blatantly. David didn't know how to respond, the brunettes humour taking him off guard.

'You'll get used to her,' Emma laughed seeing David finally relax.

'Well you guys are also the only ones I know here,' he added with a sheepish smile.

'You can hide with us,' Emma said with a smile realising how weird this party must be for David. 'That is if you can cope with this one's sarcasm,' the blonde pointed to her daughter who looked at her with a shocked expression.

'Excuse you! I'm a delight… incept any time before noon because that is just unnatural,' this earned a laugh from David who was finally starting to enjoy his party.

'So you ever use a sword?' Henry asked earning a surprised look from everyone.

'Real subtle kid,' Sarah sighed rolling her eyes. As David took the time to answer Henry's question Sarah scanned the room.

She recognised some people she had seen walking around and a few had been there when the whole mine thing happened, but there were many strangers. At that moment the teens eyes fell on one stranger in particular. He was a boy about her age with light brown hair and a white teethed smile. He seemed to be the life of the party with the crowd around him laughing at whatever he had just said. Sarah felt a slight tingle inside her before quickly snapping her head away. The last thing she needed right now was a crush, especially on someone in Storybrooke where she didn't plan to stay. She tried her best to turn her attention back to the conversation next to her, with David asking where Mary Margaret was.

'She's sick,' the teen answered for her mother giving her a slight glare. She was still not forgiven for making her come to this party.

In the kitchen Regina was trying her best to keep busy and not to think about who was outside. Kathryn was bustling around her trying to make everything perfect.

'You should go out there. There's plenty of food,' Regina tried to convince her but she still looked unsure. 'Go. Be with your husband,' Regina demanded with a smile. She couldn't afford for this marriage to fail and for David to go back to the school teacher's arms. She had worked too hard at this to let it all fall apart now.

'I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels,' Kathryn rambled trying not to fall apart in the kitchen.

'Actually I do,' Regina took a step closer to the babbling blonde. 'I lost someone once too. Two people actually.'

'Really?' Kathryn asked.

'One of them even came back to me, and it is like I have her but I really don't,' Regina tried to explain. 'But the love I lost, there's no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him,' she smiled hoping that was enough to convince her.

'You're right Regina. Thank you,' Kathryn nodded a smile creeping on her face. 'Thank you for being such a good friend. It's been so lonely. I'm not used to having one.'

'Neither am I,' Regina answered staring at her feet.

'Well, like it or not, you have one now,' the blonde smiled. She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder before rushing out the kitchen to find her husband.

'Nice speech,' Regina turned startled at the other voice in the kitchen to see Emma in the door way.

'What do you want,' Regina almost growled turning back to the counter to continue what she was doing before.

'I want to know why you haven't told Sarah the truth yet,' Emma walked into the kitchen closing the door, not wanting to risk the teen hearing their conversation.

'I don't see how it is any of your business,' Regina said with evil eyes turning to look at Emma.

'I'm her mother,' Emma said simply.

'Well so am I,' the brunette snarled.

'Then start acting like one and tell her the truth!' Emma tried to keep her voice down but at this point she couldn't

'I can't!' Regina retorted matching the blonde's rage.

'Why not?' Emma raised her voice slightly louder.

'Because what if she hates me?' Regina almost cried running her hands through her hair. She never liked to show weakness, especially to her enemies, but she had kept this inside so long it was bound to explode out of her at some point. Emma remained silent giving the brunette time to continue. 'If I tell her who I am and she leaves me… I don't think I could handle that,' Regina finished her voice now a soft whisper.

'I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, she will probably be mad at first and yes she might walk away, but can you blame her? You need to give her time to adjust, and when she has, she will understand because that's the kind of kid I raised,' Emma knew her daughter and even though she would probably be angry at first she would calm down eventually. 'Besides, you gave her up to give her the best chance she could have right?' Emma asked finishing her speech.

'Yes, of course,' Regina lied leaning back against the counter.

'Then trust her with the truth,' Emma responded softly before walking out the kitchen back to the party. Regina stood in silence trying to deal with her emotions. If Emma knew the truth she would understand why she was scared.

Back at the party Sarah was hovering by the door. After losing Henry in the crowd all she wanted to do was go home to bed.

'Trying to escape?' She heard a voice ask turning to see the boy from earlier. 'These town parties aren't really my thing either,' he whispered leaning slightly forward.

'Somehow I'm sure you can suffer through,' Sarah was quick to answer remembering how much fun the boy seemed to be having earlier.

'I'm Sam, Kathryn's nephew,' he said with a genuine smile reaching out a hand.

Sarah stared for a second at the hand in front of her before answering. 'Sarah, I'm Emma's daughter,' she said reaching out to shake the young man's hand. Their hands stayed connected for a few seconds too long causing a tingling in Sarah's stomach again. _Stupid butterflies_ she thought as she quickly pulled her hand away.

'So how do you like Storybrooke so far?' He asked politely.

'It's different,' Sarah answered simply, not knowing why she had lost the ability to form a sentence.

'That sounds about right,' Sam laughed which seemed to light up the whole room. Sarah then spotted her mom's golden mane coming out the kitchen. The two Swans made eye contact as Emma pointed to her watch letting her daughter know it was time to go.

'Listen, hate to cut this short but me and my mom are going to take off' she said softy turning her attention back to the boy in front of her.

'So soon' he asked with slight disappointment.

'Yeah we have an early start tomorrow,' she smiled as she put on her coat.

'Well maybe we can hang out some time,' Sam's eyes sparkled slightly at the possibility.

'Maybe,' the brunette answered with a smirk turning her back and heading for the door.

'So is that a yes?' the boy called after her.

Sarah turned to look over her shoulder. 'Night Sam,' she called the smirk never leaving her lips as he watched her go in disbelief. That was the first time a girl hadn't answered him. He gave a smile turning back to the party _she's going to be interesting_ he thought to himself.

Emma and Sarah came down the stairs in their loft the next day to find a very stressed Mary Margaret. Both Swans gave each other a look as the teacher aggressively scrubbed the dish in her hand.

'You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges,' the blonde mocked as the two ladies took a seat at the counter.

'It will make a change from you getting arrested though,' the teen smirked at her mother who stuck her tongue out in response.

'Dishes were piling up,' the teacher mumbled barely acknowledging the other two women in the room.

'This have anything to do with David stopping by?' the blonde asked causing Mary Margaret to look up with a puzzled expression.

'We saw him sulking away as we pulled up,' Sarah explained.

'We just, uh… he just…' the brunette stuttered struggling to find the right words.

'Yeah I know. You're both just. And you did the right thing,' Emma said with a sympathetic smile.

'Yeah,' the teen reinforced. 'Don't worry we can get you a puppy to replace him.' Emma gave her daughter a jab in the ribs. 'Okay tell me David didn't look like a kicked puppy last night,' the youngest brunette wined rubbing her side.

'Puppy or not, David did make a compelling case,' Mary Margaret stared off into space thinking about their conversation last night.

'No! Bad Mary Margaret,' Sarah scolded bringing the teach back to reality while her mom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'See I'd be great with a dog,' Sarah smiled at her mom.

'We are not getting a dog,' Emma said in a stern tone turning back to her friend.

'Fine,' Sarah grumbled resting her head in her hand.

'What my ever difficult daughter is trying to say is that he is still married. We know – we were just at the party,' Emma was trying her best to save her friend the heart ache but some people just had to learn the hard way.

'What do I do,' the teacher asked with a defeated sigh.

'You need to stop cleaning and have a drink,' Emma got out two glasses and filled them with whisky. 'Don't even think about it,' she scolded her daughter as Sarah went to pick up a glass.

'Fine just for that you don't get to play with the puppy I'm going to get for Mary Margaret,' she said with a glare.

'Would you please just go meet Josh at the bus stop so I can actually have a grown up conversation,' the blonde rolled her eyes.

'Hey I'm a grown up! A grown up with the code name Pegacorn who wants a puppy!' Sarah wined heading for the door.

'Hey Sarah!' Mary Margaret called after her making the teen turn round. 'I'll take a beagle,' she smiled.

'Ha Ha,' Sarah smirked at her mother before leaving the loft.

As she made her way to the bus stop the excitement to see her friend was growing inside her. They were used to being apart with all the moving Sarah and Emma did but for some reason this time had felt the hardest. Sarah had put it down to the fact that so much in her life was changing and all she wanted was something from her old life to tell her it would all be okay. She stood across the road from the bus stop as the bus came in blocking her view of who was getting off. After a few moments the big machine drove away leaving the raven haired boy in its wake. Brown eyes met blue and they both stood smiling like idiots.

'Do I at least get a hug,' Josh called across the street dropping his backpack to the ground.

Sarah laughed as she ran over to his waiting arms throwing her own arms around his neck. She held him tight breathing in his familiar scent which reminded her of home. 'I've missed you,' she whispered into his jacket.

'I suppose I missed you a bit too,' Josh responded causing the young girl to smile even more. After a few moments the broke apart smiles still beaming. 'So this is Storybrooke?' Josh asked finally breaking his friends gaze to look around.

'In all its glory,' she laughed her eyes roaming as well.

'And you haven't set anything on fire or been arrested? I'm so proud,' he winked.

'Hey I want to get them into a false sense of security first,' the teen answered sarcastically. 'Although mom has been arrested enough times for both of us,' she laughed as Josh looked at her in shock. 'Come on I've got a lot of explaining to do,' Sarah sighed taking Josh by the arm and leading him to Grannys.

Two mugs of hot coco and an hour later Sarah had managed to tell Josh everything that had happened since Emma's birthday. She told him all about Henry and how he thinks everyone is a fairy-tale character, about moving in with Mary Margaret, getting stuck in a mine and her on going rivalry with Regina Mills. Josh stared at her with a blank expression trying to take it all in.

'Well I see why you couldn't tell me all this on the phone,' he said at long last.

'Yep,' the brunette said taking a breath. It felt so good to be able to talk about all this with someone who wasn't her mom. Also, she hated keeping things from Josh so she was glad she could finally be honest with him.

'So do you like having a brother? Even with all the fairy tales,' Josh asked with a slight laugh not really knowing what to ask.

Sarah smiled at the thought of Henry, glad Josh asked her something she had an easy answer too. 'He's great, granted I didn't think I would get a brother this way, but I couldn't imagine life without him.'

'Hey, if you're happy then so am I,' her best friend smiled back. The moment was soon broken by the bells above the door ringing. Sarah knew who it was instantly as she heard the sharp high heels on the floor.

Regina looked over to see her daughter sat with the young boy. She was certain he wasn't from this town and she automatically felt on edge. No strangers had ever come to Storybrooke but now there seemed to be someone new every week. The raven haired boy seemed to fit well with Sarah. He wore mostly black to match his hair and his wrist was almost invisible from the amount of bracelets he had on it representing various bands. _Maybe this was Sarah's boyfriend from New York_ Regina thought with a shudder. There was no way she was going to let her daughter be with someone as scruffy as the boy in front of her. She walked over to the pair her clicking heels warning them of her arrival.

'Hi Miss Mills,' Sarah began as Regina kept her glare on Josh. Regina made no effort to answer so Sarah continued. 'This is Josh, my friend from New York. Josh, this is Henrys mother Miss Mills,' she explained to her confused friend.

'Nice to meet you,' Josh said with a friendly smile.

'Likewise,' Regina responded in a low voice her eyes still burning into Josh causing him to shift uncomftably.

'Can we help you with something?' the younger brunette asked trying to get the attention off her friend.

'Yes actually,' Regina finally moved her eyes to look at her daughter. 'I need you to babysit Henry tonight. I have a meeting that might run late and I don't want him alone.'

'You want me to take care of him?' The teen asked surprised Regina was happy to let her anywhere near the young boy. 'Are you sure I won't try and sell him to a cult?' Sarah smiled sweetly her friend laughing in the background.

'If you don't want to I can find someone else,' the mayor started to walk away but was stopped by the younger brunette.

'No that's fine. I'd love to,' she smiled.

'Great,' Regina said simply turning her attention back to Josh, 'Nice meeting you,' she said coldly as she began to walk away.

'You too,' Josh awkwardly called after her. 'You're right she is intense,' he said to his friend.

'That she is,' Sarah laughed. 'Are you going to be okay by yourself for a couple of hours why I take care of Henry?' She asked feeling bad she had to leave her friend with nothing to do.

'I'll be fine, it will give me chance to look around,' he answered with a reassuring smile.

Before Sarah could answer her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message from her mother.

'Everything okay?' The raven haired boy asked.

'Yeah just my mom saying she has to work the night shift,' she sent her mom a quick reply about babysitting and put her phone back in her pocket.

'Your mom is working here now?' Josh asked a confused look on his face.

'Yep she is the deputy sheriff,' Sarah explained with a nod.

'So they are letting an ex-convict enforce the law?' Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

'That's what I said,' Sarah agreed both teens laughing as they left Grannys.

Sarah decided to show Josh the town, pointing out which fairy-tale character was which as the strangers passed them by. She told him about the creepy Mr Gold as they passed by his shop a shiver going down both their spines as the man smiled at them through the window. They walked past Archie and Pongo on their daily walk who greeted them warmly.

'Gee I wonder why Henry needs a therapist,' Josh joked as they walked past Archie earning a light punch from Sarah.

It wasn't long till they had done a full circuit and was back outside Grannys. Josh was telling Sarah everything she missed at school when she got distracted by a green eyed boy across the street. Sam was laughing and joking with David across the road bags of groceries in their hands. As if he felt someone staring Sam looked up, green eyes meeting blue. Sarah tried to quickly avert her gaze but she knew she had been spotted. Sam gave her a small wave which she greeted with a smile.

'Hello? Earth to Sarah,' Josh called next to his friend waving a hand in front of her face.

'What?' the teen asked snapping her gaze back to Josh.

'I was just telling you about how Mrs Smith actually smiled one day and you weren't listening,' he moaned.

'Sorry I missed that important information,' Sarah mocked as her friend pouted.

'What were you looking at anyway?' he asked.

'Nothing,' she quickly answered as they continued walking Josh's gaze burning holes into her side. 'Okay fine!' she exclaimed. 'See that boy over there,' she pointed to Sam, 'we met last night at a party and I was just saying hi.'

Josh stared at the young boy for a moment. He was okay looking he guessed but the smug smile on his face seemed to show bad character. 'I don't like him,' he finally announced turning back to Sarah.

'You don't know him,' she laughed.

'I don't have to know him. I mean look at him with his wavy hair and green eyes… like hello no one wants that anymore,' he ranted trying to save himself from the hole he was digging.

'Are you sure you don't like him? Because it sounds like you want to date him,' Sarah teased nudging his arm.

'Shut up!' Josh went bright red as they walked away from Sam. Josh couldn't help but dislike any boy that Sarah liked. No one was good enough for her and he knew it. She was perfect inside and out – no one stood a chance. But it wasn't jealousy… was it?

The two spent the rest of the day catching up on each other's lives. It was strange how much could happen in such a short space of time but the pair didn't want to leave out a thing especially seen as they would have to say goodbye again all too soon. As night fell Sarah headed over to the Mayors house her mom sending her a text to wish her luck. When she got their Regina had already departed for the night leaving tea in the oven for the teen and her brother. The two spent the night playing video games and joking around, not once were fairy tales brought up. It was refreshing for Sarah to see Henry having fun like a normal kid instead of obsessing over his book. It wasn't long till Sarah forced Henry to bed not wanting to find herself in Regina's bad books.

'Here, in case you get bored,' Henry smiled handing over his story book before heading upstairs.

Sarah watched him go with a happy smile before opening the book in front of her. It had been a while since she had read fairy tales and she figured she could use recap. However, the stories that greeted her were not the classics she knew but, what seemed like, different stories all together. They went into more detail with each character's story being explained from start to finish. _Henry was right this book is different_ the teen thought to herself as she flipped through the pages. Turning a page near the back of the book she found the Evil Queens story _or Regina's story_ the brunette corrected herself, remembering Henry thought Regina was the Evil Queen. As she read down the page she started feeling sorry for the Queen seeing how she had been brought up so badly by her mother, the same woman who killed the young girls first love leaving her alone and pregnant. Sarah's heart warmed as she read through the Evil Queens happy moments of pregnancy and how she felt when she first saw her new-born. Then things went dark. She saw the Queen throw her baby away for revenge and all feelings of sorrow she felt for her soon disappeared. _Who could do that to their baby_ the teen thought as she slammed the book closed. It was at that moment that keys could be heard in the door as the Mayor entered her home. Sarah stood up putting the book to one side and walked into the hall.

'How was your meeting?' the teen asked with a smile trying to make polite conversation.

'Long,' Regina answered simply taking off her coat.

'Well, Henry is sound asleep and I did the dishes from dinner,' Sarah continued trying her best to keep the conversation positive for a change.

'Okay,' the oldest brunette replied finally turning to look at the teen.

'Gee Regina and they say you aren't good with conversations,' Sarah mocked trying to get a response from the woman in front of her.

'So who was that boy you were with today; Josh was it?' Regina asked ignoring her daughter's sarcasm.

'He is my friend from New York. We haven't been able to see each other since I moved here so he has come to stay for a few days,' Sarah explained curious why Regina would care

'Seemed like he was more than just a friend to me,' Regina stated in a cold tone.

'And you're basing this on what? The whole minute you saw us?' Sarah raised an eyebrow.

'Deny it if you want but we both know how he looked at you,' Regina sighed.

'Like what exactly?' the youngest brunette pushed.

'Like he was attracted to you and you him,' Regina explained the icey tone never leaving.

'I'm attracted to coffee but that doesn't mean I'm going to start dating it,' the teen argued. Regina carried on her stare making no effort to respond 'Why do you care anyway? It makes no difference to you if me and Josh are dating or not,' Sarah finished losing her temper.

'He just isn't for you that's all,' Regina said after a few moments.

'And who are you to decide that?' Sarah raised her voice slightly not liking the idea of anyone degrading the raven haired boy.

'I'm... I'm,' Regina stuttered but couldn't say the words she needed to. Not giving her any more time to respond the teen quickly picked up her coat and stormed out the mansion slamming the door behind her. 'I'm your mother,' Regina whispered.

Sarah walked home quicker than she thought, rage leading her through the quiet streets. She entered the loft she called home slamming the door. Noticing Mary Margaret was nowhere to be found she headed up the loft stairs to find her friend watching tv.

'Your back early,' he said with a smile.

'I can go again if you want,' the brunette snapped taking a seat next to him.

'Wow who are you and what have you done with my happy friend who was here a few hours ago?' Josh turned his attention to the young girl next to him.

'Sorry,' the teen gave him an apologetic look knowing that she shouldn't take her rage out on him. 'It's just Regina really knows how to push my buttons,' she felt the anger bubble inside of her again thinking about the Mayor.

'Want to talk about it?' her friend asked.

'It was nothing worth repeating,' Sarah frowned turning her attention to the tv.

'Well, I don't know if this cheers you up but,' Josh picked something up off the floor showing it to the brunette. It was a tub of her favourite coffee ice cream from New York. It wasn't long till all anger left her and her stomach started growling.

'You're the best you know that?' Sarah smiled with gratitude at the raven haired boy.

'Oh I know,' he smiled causing Sarah to give him light nudge.

They spent the next few hours eating ice cream and watching their favourite movies with Sarah picking mostly romantic comedies, which Josh made sick noises through, and Josh picking horrors, which Sarah watched from behind a pillow. Just as the final film ended Sarah heard a light snoring sound next to her. She turned to see her friend passed out hugging a pink teddy Sarah had from years ago. The teen quickly pulled out her phone taking a picture of the sleeping boy. 'You will never live this down,' she laughed to herself. Before she could enjoy the moment anymore she heard the front door slam and her mother groan. Sarah put her phone in her pocket as she walked down stairs to see her mother in the kitchen.

'I thought you were working all night?' the teen asked gaining her mother's attention.

'And I thought you were asleep,' the blonde answered as she continued to make some hot coco.

'Way to avoid the question,' Sarah said sitting on stool opposite her mom.

'Graham took over,' Sarah noticed how her mother almost spat Grahams name.

'Everything okay between you two?' the teen asked concerned knowing her mother was quite fond of the sheriff.

Emma stayed silent for a while replaying the night's events in her head. 'He is sleeping with Regina,' Emma said more to herself than her daughter

'He's what? Are you sure?' The youngest Swan asked in shock.

'I saw him climbing out of Regina's bedroom window and when I confronted him… let's just say he basically admitted it,' Emma sighed never once looking at her daughter.

'I'm sorry mom I know how much you liked him,' Sarah said sadly hating that Regina had managed to ruin both their evenings.

'It's fine,' Emma quickly nodded. 'Everything is better when it's just me and you anyway,' she smiled handing her daughter a cup of hot coco.

'Even when I switched your shampoo with a bottle of random things me and Josh put together and you ended up with purple hair,' the brunette stared into space at the memory remembering how mad Emma had been at them.

'Even then,' Emma laughed. 'But I'm still never forgiving you for that.'

'Understood,' Sarah said with a nod taking a sip of her drink. 'I may have something to cheer you up,' she felt herself smiling at the thought.

'What's that,' the blonde asked curious of what her daughter had.

The youngest Swan pulled out her phone showing her mother the image of a sleeping Josh hugging a teddy. Emma almost fell as laughter took over her that being the last thing she expected to see.

'You're right that did cheer me up,' the blonde smiled.

'If he is still asleep we could put his hair in pig tails and make it more interesting,' the youngest Swan dared.

Her mother paused for a moment thinking it over. 'Let's do this,' she finally responded as the two Swans ran upstairs with a laugh to hatch their evil plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but the next chapter is longer to make up for it. A lot of you are wondering when Sarah is going to find out and I promise you it will be very soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'So for your last night here we have to eat at Grannys,' Sarah smiled as her, Emma and Josh walked down the streets to the diner.

'You mean the place we have eat every night,' Josh smirked.

'Is it our fault we can't cook?' Sarah looked at her mom who nodded in agreement. Neither Swans were great at cooking and normally counted on fast food establishments to keep them going. 'If you can't cook it in the microwave in less than two minutes, it's not for us,' the teen continued as the raven haired boy shook his head.

'You take me to all the best places,' Josh said the sarcasm dripping off his words.

'Thank you for noticing,' the brunette smiled ignoring the boy's sarcasm. 'Besides eating at Grannys is our tradition.'

'I don't think three days' counts as a tradition,' Josh laughed as Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

'Would you two stop,' the blonde finally intervened but couldn't help but smile at the bickering pair. She knew her daughter was really going to miss her friend when he left and a wave of guilt hit her as she remembered she was the one who made her daughter move. Those thoughts stayed with Emma as they climbed the steps to Grannys back door walking through.

As they went through the hallway they could hear the loud conversations as the people of Storybrooke enjoyed their Sunday night. The music was playing now and they spotted Leroy on the floor already drunk from Grannys whiskey. As they entered the main room Emma spotted the Sheriff instantly, he was playing darts: a drink in his hand and a frown on his face. Emma's body tensed at the sight as all that she had learned came back to her. He was with Regina. She still couldn't believe he was with someone so cruel. Emma had done her best all weekend to ignore him even calling in sick that very day so she wouldn't have to confront him.

'Hey guys! What can I get you?' Ruby shouted across the room causing everyone to turn in their direction, including Graham. Sarah saw the look on her mother's face and knew she wasn't ready to face her demons.

'Nothing,' Emma said the anger clear in her voice as she headed towards the door. Before Sarah and Josh could move to follow the angered blonde a dart flew in her direction and hit the door frame. Emma spun around her eyes meeting Grahams, shocked by what he had just done.

'What the hell? You could've hit me!' Emma shouted.

'I never miss,' Graham said simply taking another sip of his drink. Sarah and Josh just stood there with their mouths open unsure whether they should run to safety or continue to watch the battle in front of them. 'You've been avoiding me since the other night when you saw me...' Graham trailed off as he turned his attention back to the blonde.

'Leaving the Mayor? And yes that is a euphemism,' Emma snarled.

'One point to Emma,' Sarah whispered to Josh who nodded.

'I'm not avoiding you Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life – I really don't care,' And with that Emma left the dinner, Graham chasing after her and the two teens chasing after him. Graham followed Emma down the street as the two teens stood just outside Grannys to watch the show.

'If you don't care, then why are you so upset?' Graham shouted after the blonde.

'I'm not upset,' Emma retorted picking up the pace.

'If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away.'

'I think Graham wins a point for that,' Josh whispered.

'My mom will win this,' the teen girl answered with confidence.

The two adults continued their fight with Graham trying to explain and Emma ignoring him, although she had finally stopped to look at him.

'Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues and… and I should have told you about that before you took the job,' Graham sighed in defeat.

'Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want,' Emma demanded some answers her hands forming into tight fists. Out of everyone why did he have to pick Regina.

The Sheriff paused for a moment trying to find the right words. 'Because I… I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now,' he said sadly.

'Why do you care how I look at you?' Emma pushed.

'Because…'

'What?' Emma wasn't about to let this go.

'Why can't he just tell her how he feels I mean…' before Sarah could finish her sentence Graham pulled Emma into a kiss, both teens dropped their jaws once again in disbelief.

'What the hell was that?' Emma yelled pulling away from the man in front of her.

'Did you see that?' Graham asked staring into space.

'How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line,' Emma continued shouting and then noticed her daughter in the background. She didn't want the teen to see all this, she had worked so hard to keep her separate from her love life and she didn't want to change that now. 'Listen to me, Graham,' Emma began softening her voice slightly. 'You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you're not getting it with me,' with that Emma walked away from the drunk man the two teens running after her.

Sarah stopped in front of Graham making him finally notice she was there. 'Talk about bad timing,' she said softly. 'But if you ever throw a dart at my mother again it will be me you answer to,' Sarah quickly lowered her voice till it was almost a growl before walking away.

'So who do you think won?' Josh asked as the two headed for the loft.

'I think we are all losers tonight,' the brunette sighed.

'How did we lose?' Josh asked confused.

'We didn't get any grilled cheese,' Sarah moaned while Josh rolled his eyes.

The next day Sarah left her mother in bed as her and Josh walked to the bus stop. Emma had stormed straight to her room after returning home from her fight with Graham not saying a word. Sarah knew she would talk when she was ready but the blonde needed time to calm down.

'So that was quite a last night,' Josh said with a slight laugh as they made it to the bus stop.

'We certainly know how to entertain,' Sarah laughed herself remembering last night's events.

'Tell your mom I hope she works everything out,' the raven haired boy gave a sad smile.

'I will, thanks,' Sarah replied with a smile of her own.

'So what you going to do about school?' Josh asked trying to put off the goodbye for as long as possible.

'Mary Margaret is home schooling me for a while and then we will see what happens,' she explained knowing he was avoiding leaving.

They stayed silent for a few moments trying to think of the right words to say. After all this time they were used to saying goodbye to each other but it never got any easier. Before they could attempt to say what they wanted to the bus pulled up signalling that Josh had to go. Without saying a word, they pulled each other into a tight hug.

'Say hi to my dad for me,' Sarah whispered into his shoulder.

'Of course,' Josh answered simply.

They heard the bus driver cough, clearly feeling awkward watching them. Getting the hint, they pulled apart taking one last look at each other.

'See you soon,' Sarah whispered.

'Not if I see you first,' Josh smiled reaching out and putting a curly stand of hair behind the young girl's ear. After a few moments he moved away climbing on the bus. The metal doors clanged closed as Josh took his seat giving Sarah one last wave. The heavy machine pulled away with a loud rumble. Sarah watched it go sadness overwhelming her as she realised she was stuck here with no way home to her dad and friend.

Regina watched the two teens say goodbye from a distance. She saw how sad they both seemed and she suddenly felt bad for her outburst from the other night. As the bus left Regina walked up behind her daughter.

'I'm sure he will be back soon,' Regina said softly seeing the girl jump slightly by her voice.

Sarah wiped a tear from her cheek as she turned to look at the older brunette. 'And wouldn't you hate that,' she snapped.

Regina saw her daughters glistening eyes which showed she wanted to cry and it took everything in her not to pull the young girl into a hug. She wanted to comfort her daughter but she just couldn't. 'I'm sorry about the other night,' Regina saw the teen give her a surprised look but made no effort to reply. 'I had no right to comment on your life or the people in it,' she finished looking at her feet.

'Well as much as I appreciate the apology it still doesn't make up for what you did. It is so unfair that you can judge me and get mad because you think I'm not telling you the truth about me and Josh, when you never thought to mention you were with Graham,' the youngest brunette shook her head at the Mayor.

Regina looked up at the teen wondering how she found out about that. There was a lot of secrets Regina was keeping from the young girl if she couldn't deal with this one there was no way she could handle the others. 'Like I said I have no right to comment on your life and I would appreciate the same from you,' Regina said calmly.

'You can so tell you're in politics,' Sarah snarled before walking away from the woman.

Sarah walked back into the loft to see her mom assaulting the flowers on the table.

'What did those flowers ever do to you?' She asked closing the door. Before she could answer Mary Margaret came into the room to see the scene.

'Oh! Hey, wait! What are you doing?' the young teacher gasped.

'Apparently we are witnessing a meltdown,' the teen answered for her mother who shot a glare in her daughter's direction.

'If Graham thinks flowers will work on me…' Emma said more to herself than anyone else as she walked away from the flowers in the trash.

'No those… were mine,' Mary Margaret sighed. Emma gave her an apologetic look as her daughter giggled.

'See you wasted a perfectly good melt down,' the teen laughed.

'From David?' Emma questioned her roommate.

'No. Uh… Dr Whale,' she whispered looking at her feet.

'Eww,' Sarah scrunched up her face at the thought of Dr Whale being with anyone.

'Why would Dr Whale…' Emma hadn't picked up on what happened as fast as her daughter but her brain soon caught up. 'Are you serious?' the blonde asked in disbelief.

'I know – it's a disaster,' Mary Margaret sadly looked at her feet.

'Yep,' Sarah agreed causing her mom to through a cushion at her child.

'No!' Emma insisted. 'That's amazing. You're getting over David.'

'Amazing is a strong word,' the teen said as she made her way into the kitchen to get coffee.

'First of all, there's nothing to get over and second of all, it's just a one-night stand,' Mary Margaret defended.

'Not according to those flowers,' Emma looked back at the mess of flowers in the trash.

'Yeah he likes you,' Sarah commented.

'Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him,' Mary Margaret said regret in her voice.

'Wait! You called him,' the youngest brunette exclaimed from the kitchen. 'You don't call a one-night stand, even I know that… and I'm fourteen!'

'Well, okay – I'm still learning. I never had one before. I felt guilty.'

Emma gave her a sad look. 'Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go.'

'Okay that is more than I needed to know,' Sarah moaned closing her eyes to try and erase the image her mother had created.

'Well, yeah. That's because you're…' Mary Margaret didn't finish her sentence as she tried to stop the word vomit.

'A slut,' Sarah finished for her with a smile her mom's glare returning.

'You shut up,' Emma growled at her daughter before turning back to the older brunette. 'Because I'm what?'

'Never mind,' Mary Margaret tried to walk past the blonde but her stare kept her in place.

'Yeah? Tell me – what do I do?' Emma asked defensively.

Mary Margaret paused trying to find the right words. 'You're just protecting yourself. With that wall you put up,' she said softly.

'Just because I don't get emotional over men – 'Emma began but was cut off by the young teacher.

'You don't get emotional over men? Uh, the floral abuse tells a different story.'

'If you think that's emotional you should have seen her last night,' Sarah said into her cup of coffee.

'I'm sorry you saw that,' Emma gave an apologetic look to her daughter who just gave her a shrug in response.

'You have feelings for Graham,' Mary Margaret stated walking past Emma to retrieve the flowers from the trash.

'Come on!' Emma protested.

Mary Margaret pointed at her with a smile, 'there's that wall.'

'That's not a wall,' Emma insisted as Mary Margaret put the flowers in a vase.

'It seems like a wall to me,' Sarah agreed with the woman next to her.

'There is nothing wrong with being cautious,' Emma explained.

'Oh true. But, Emma, that wall of yours? It may keep out pain but it also might keep out love,' Mary Margaret said in a serious tone.

'But never my love,' Sarah teased as she ran over to her mother wrapping her arms around her and rustling up her hair.

'Why did I let you in?' Emma sighed as Mary Margaret laughed.

Emma was sat in the station rolling around on her chair. It had been a quiet day all in all with not much crime ever taking place in Storybrooke _until the Swans got here_ Emma smirked to herself. She stared at the dart board hanging on the wall remembering Grahams precision from the night before. _How hard could it be_ Emma thought as she stood up a dart in hand. After a few seconds of aiming the sharp weapon, she threw it in the direction of the board. It missed entirely falling to the floor with a bang a frustrated blonde walking over to pick it up.

'Our tax dollars hard at work I see,' Emma heard a familiar voice enter the room as she turned to see the Mayor.

'Graham isn't here,' she grunted not wanting to talk to the brunette for any longer than she had to. 'I assumed he took a sick day – with you,' she glared at the woman in front of her trying to understand what Graham saw in her.

'Yes your daughter told me you were aware of us – that's why I'm here,' Regina had a fake smile on her face as she spoke knowing she would push Emma's buttons. 'I'm also aware of your relationship with him.'

'I don't have a relationship with him,' Emma defended quickly.

'Oh? So nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget Miss Swan - I have eyes everywhere,'

'Nothing that meant anything,' Emma felt her cheeks go red as she spoke remembering the kiss from the night before.

'Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone isn't there?' Regina knew the effect her words would have as she tried her best to tear down the blonde in front of her. Emma already had her daughter, her son and her town, there was no way she was going to let her have Graham too.

'All due respect, the way I live my life is my business. I have my daughter to think about,' Emma emphasised the word 'my' trying to get Regina back for her previous comment. She saw a sad emotion briefly flick through Regina's face before it returned to the fake smile.

'It is until it infringes on my life. Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self- destruction. Stay away,' Regina warned before turning on her heels and leaving the blonde in the empty station.

'So remind me again why we are looking for Graham,' Sarah asked as her and her mom drove through the quiet streets of Storybrooke.

'He is going through a hard time and I just want to check he's okay,' Emma had asked her daughter to help so she would have an extra pair of eyes, she didn't need the teen to interrogate her.

'You didn't seem to care last night,' Sarah whispered to herself.

'I changed my mind,' her mother snapped.

Sarah sat up in her seat turning to look at her mother. 'We both know the only reason you have changed you mind is because it is going to annoy Regina.'

'That is not true!' Emma felt the young girl's eyes burn holes into her. 'Okay it may have started out that way but I really do care about him and I need to know he is okay,' the blonde sighed.

Sarah said nothing else as her eyes scanned the street. It was very rare for her mom to care about any man so, if she was starting to have feelings for Graham, Sarah knew he had to be important. 'Mom over there,' Sarah pointed to the Mayors house as she saw Graham run up to the front door.

'That makes no sense he knows Regina won't be home,' Emma asked with confusion as she pulled up outside the mansion. They saw Henry open the door and the Sheriff go inside.

'I guess he is there to see Henry,' Sarah looked at her mom to see worry take over her features.

Both Swans waited outside the mansion for Graham to reappear, both leaning against the yellow bug. It must have only been about 10 minutes but to Emma it felt like a lifetime as thoughts of the Sheriff raced through her brain. As he walked through the gate he spotted the two young women who took a step towards him.

'Hey. I hear you're having a rough day,' Emma said softly.

'Who says?' Grahams voice was harsher than his normal playful tone and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Sarah took a step back as the problem seemed worse than she thought.

'Pretty much everyone,' Emma replied. 'I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest,' the older Swan took another step towards the Sheriff who took two steps back.

'I'm fine,' he snapped.

'You just tried to get your life problems answered by a 10-year-old. You are not fine!' Sarah finally spoke up as she tried to get through to the man in front of them.

'He's the only one making any sense,' Graham defended his voice softening slightly.

'Maybe we should get you some coffee. Everything makes sense after coffee trust me,' the teen nodded but Graham just shook his head.

'What's going on? What's really going on?' Emma asked in a concerned voice not knowing how to help her friend.

'It's my heart Emma. I need to find it,' Graham explained like it was a completely normal statement.

'Correct me if I'm wrong but your heart isn't exactly the kind of thing you leave lying around,' Emma shot her daughter a look.

'You are not helping,' Emma scolded before turning back to Graham. 'Okay. So, how are you going to do that?' She asked, past experience with Henry telling her sometimes it is best just to play along.

'I just need to follow the wolf.'

'What? What wolf?' Emma was trying her best to understand but was getting more confused by the second.

'From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart,' Graham knew how crazy he sounded but to him it made perfect sense.

'Dude you can't follow dreams! That's it he's lost it,' Sarah was exasperated by him leaning back against the car.

'I'm sorry. I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?' Emma was saddened by the thought knowing how sweet and caring he was.

'It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything,' Graham looked down at his feet hoping the Swans would understand.

'Let me hit you and we will see if you feel anything,' Sarah took a step forward but her mom grabbed her arm. Sarah could deal with the fairy-tale nonsense from Henry, he was a kid, but Graham should know better.

'Listen to me Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it,' Emma said softly stepping towards him and placing a hand on the man's heart. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the contact, starting to lose focus. 'See? It's beating. It's real.' Sarah looked away from the pair suddenly feeling awkward watching them.

Graham shook his head refusing to believe Emma's words. Emma slowly grabbed his hand, moving it to place it where her own had just been. 'Feel that? That's your heart.'

'No it's the curse,' Graham moved his hand away taking a step away from Emma.

'You can't really believe that's true,' the blonde said in disbelief. Before he could answer Emma felt her daughter next to her.

'Mom,' the young girl whispered looking past Graham. The older Swan followed her daughters gaze to see a wolf standing at the end of the street. Both Swans stared in disbelief as Graham finally turned to see what had caught their attention. As Graham turned the wolf began to move Graham running after it.

'Graham wait!' Emma shouted as she ran after the man in question.

'Why does everyone in this town make me run,' Sarah mumbled to herself as she chased after the adults.

It wasn't long till they reached the town graveyard the wolf coming to a sudden halt. Graham carefully took a step forward before Emma grabbed his arm.

'Graham be careful.'

'He's my friend he won't hurt me,' Graham never took his eyes off the wolf as Emma released her grip. As Graham reached the animal it let out a howl before running deeper into the graveyard.

'Of course more running,' the teen moaned as the three of them chased after the creature.

As they turned around the corner they lost sight of the animal finding themselves in front of a crypt. Graham looked up to the symbol above the door recognition showing on his face.

'What is it?' Emma asked.

'It's my heart. It's in there,' he said quickly taking out a flashlight. 'I have to look in there.'

'Graham come on you really think your hearts in there?' the blonde stood in front of the Sheriff blocking his path. Graham nodded in response brown eyes looking into green.

'Okay. Let's find out,' Emma sighed in defeat.

'Mom! You can't break into a crypt! Are you determined to spend the rest of your life in jail,' her daughter ranted.

'If this is the only way to prove to him he has his heart, then this is what we have to do,' Emma whispered to her daughter before turning and kicking open the crypt door.

The three of them entered the dark crypt Grahams torch lighting their path. Sarah felt a shiver go through her as she looked around at the strange objects surrounding a dusty coffin. 'We really shouldn't mess with dead people,' she moaned as Graham frantically looked for his missing heart.

'It's got to be here somewhere,' he said to himself looking everywhere he could. 'There's got to be a hidden door. A lever,' he began to run his hands over the walls.

'Yes because this must be the super-secret spy crypt,' the teen rolled her eyes.

'Graham. Hey, there's nothing here,' Emma said softly a hand going to the man's shoulder.

'There has to be. If there isn't then – 'Grahams words trailed off as devastation took over.

'What the hell do you think you're doing,' a stern voice yelled from outside making all three of them freeze.

'Dun dun der,' Sarah sang for dramatic effect as they moved out the crypt to see Regina stood there flowers in hand.

'What are you doing here?' Emma asked suspicion in her voice.

'Bringing flower to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday,' Regina explained scanning over them.

'Don't blame them. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there,' Graham tried to save the two young women knowing Regina wouldn't be as mad at him.

'Really? Why? What were you looking for?' Regina asked her eyes narrowing.

'Buried treasure,' Sarah answered sweetly.

'Really?' her mom turned to her daughter wondering why she just couldn't help herself.

'Nothing. It was uh… it was nothing,' Graham sighed sweat falling from his forehead.

Regina saw how pale Graham was and took step towards him. 'You don't look well dear. Let's take you home,' Regina reached for his arm but Graham pulled away.

'Regina I… I don't want to go home. Not with you,' Graham knew he finally had to take control of his life but that didn't stop him being terrified of the Mayor.

'Oh? But you'll go with her,' Regina shot a glare at Emma.

'Hey. This is between you two – leave me out of it,' Emma put her hands up taking a step back not wanting to be involved in their fight.

'She's right – it's between us. And things have to change,' Graham continued stepping in front of Emma.

'And I wonder why that is all of a sudden,' Regina growled.

'Honey, go wait for me at back at the car,' Emma said softly to her teen not wanting her to see the fight she knew would break out. For once in her life Sarah didn't argue walking past the three adults to head out the graveyard knowing their day was about to get worse.

When Sarah was out of sight Graham continued, 'It has nothing to do with Emma. You know, I've realised that I don't feel anything Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you.' Emma couldn't help but smirk slightly at Regina. Finally, someone else was seeing the Mayors evil ways.

'So, you're leaving me for her?' the brunette snarled.

'I'm leaving you for me,' Graham answered simply.

'Graham you're not thinking straight,' Regina said softly taking a step closer.

'Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather having nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have,' Regina looked like she had just been slapped by Grahams words. 'I need to feel something Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance.'

'Graham – 'Regina began but was cut off by the Sheriff.

'I'm sorry. It's over.'

Regina turned her attention to the blonde finding it easier to face her than Graham. 'I don't know what I ever did to you Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear.'

'I told you – it's not her,' Graham tried to protect the blonde but Regina wouldn't give in.

'None of this happened till she got here,' Regina snarled to Graham but kept her eyes on Emma.

Emma had finally had enough feeling it was about time she defended herself. 'I'm sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?'

'Excuse me?' Regina said daring the blonde to continue.

Emma walked over to Regina so they were face to face. 'Henry came and found me. Sarah loves me. Graham kissed me. Maybe Madam Mayor, you need to take a good look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you.'

Before Emma knew what was happening Regina's fist flew hitting Emma in the face.

'Regina!' Graham scolded but the brunette didn't seem to hear him.

Emma recovered from the attack quickly, punching Regina back before pushing the Mayor against the side of the crypt.

'Stop!' Graham yelled as he tried to separate the two women.

Emma held Regina against the crypt moving her face as close as she could 'I am going to tell Sarah everything and I'm going to make sure she know exactly how evil you are,' Emma spat before releasing the shocked Mayor and walking away, Graham close behind her.

After returning to the station Graham got out the first kit to attend to Emma's wounds.

'I cannot believe you hit the Mayor,' her daughter said proudly.

'Well she had it coming,' Emma sighed as her daughter nodded in agreement.

'I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind,' Graham apologised to both Swans.

'Kind of? You were two seconds away from me having to get some very nice men with a very big net,' the teen retorted causing a laugh from the two adults.

'It's okay. You were tired and feverish… and heartbroken,' Emma gave him an understanding look.

'I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her,' Graham sighed mentally kicking himself.

'You're an idiot,' the teen said simply.

'Because,' Emma interrupted her child, 'it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel sucks.'

'Sure that too,' Sarah stated. Graham rolled his eyes at the teen before walking forward to clean Emma's cut. The blonde flinched slightly struggling to stay still.

'Hey kid, can you go grab my phone from the car and text Mary Margaret to let her know we are alright?' Emma asked the teen who nodded and headed for the door.

Down at the bug Sarah hunted for her mother's phone making a mental note that they really needed to clean this car at some point. Lifting up a pile of napkins she found the small device. She sent a quick message to Mary Margaret as she walked back into the station letting her know they were okay and wouldn't be back till late. As she entered the long hallway she heard her mother scream Grahams name. Dropping the phone to the floor in panic she ran down the hall to the sheriff's office to see her mom on the ground Graham in her arms. She ran over kneeling the other side of him.

'What happened?' She asked her voice breaking with terror.

'He just collapsed,' Emma said in tears.

'Is he okay?' Sarah asked hopefully looking for her mom to reassure her.

Emma looked at her panicked kid reaching out and taking her hand. 'He's gone,' she whispered.

Sarah couldn't find the words to respond as she looked at the lifeless man on the floor. How could he be gone? Her mind began to race as she thought of how she could help him before realising it was too late. _It wasn't supposed to go like this_ she thought to herself as tears finally began falling out of her own eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So this chapter is up a little later than I thought it would be so sorry for that! For some reason I really struggled with this chapter it just didn't seem to come together like I thought it would. However, reading all of your lovely comments definitely helps give me motivation to carry on so thank you so much. To hear this is one of your favourite fanfics really means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks again my lovelys.**

'AHH!' Sarah woke up with a scream, her bed sheets covered in sweat and her breathing staggered. She looked around her room trying to figure out where she was and found comfort in her familiar surroundings. 'It was just a dream,' she whispered to herself giving a sigh of relief and then it hit her. It wasn't just a dream: Graham was really dead.

It had been almost two weeks since the Sheriff had died in her mother's arms and ever since the teen struggled to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the events from that day replaying in her head. _How could he be gone just like that?_ She thought to herself as she hugged her knee's. Suddenly, her phone rang loudly next to her bringing her back to reality. She took a few moments to calm her breathing before she picked up the device off the night stand. 'Hello?' She answered in a small voice.

'Are you okay?' she heard the sound of her mother's voice on the end of the phone. 'You sound weird.'

'And hello to you too,' the teen retorted. 'Did you actually want something or did you just call to ruin my beauty sleep,' she groaned not wanting her mom to know a nightmare had already woken her up.

'I thought we could go meet Henry at his castle? He's been a bit down lately,' her mother sighed down the phone thinking about the broken 10-year-old.

'He's not the only one,' the brunette whispered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' the teen replied quickly kicking herself for saying that out loud. 'I will meet you there in about half an hour,' she mumbled hanging up the phone before her mom could respond. She slowly stretched with a yawn trying to wake up. 'It's going to be a long day,' she sighed to herself getting out of bed to get ready.

When Sarah got to the playground castle she saw her mom was already there talking to Henry. She climbed carefully onto the climbing frame noticing the walkie talkie's.

'Cool walkie talkies! Do I sense another spy mission,' the teen smiled sitting the other side of Henry.

'I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while,' Henry answered abruptly refusing to look at either Swan. 'You don't play with the curse. Look at what happened to Graham.'

Sarah and Emma shared a sad look as the youngest Swan wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders.

'Henry I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes,' Emma tried to comfort her son but saw it had no effect.

'Okay, whatever. You don't believe,' Henry snapped.

'We didn't say that,' his sister said softly.

'No it is good that you don't believe. That should keep you from messing with it and getting killed,' Henry continued to look into space as he spoke.

'You're worried about us?' Emma asked in a soft voice.

'She killed Graham because he was good – and you two are good,' Henry finally looked at both Swans.

'We are not going anywhere,' the teen said with confidence but it didn't convince the young boy.

'Good loses – good always loses. Because good has to play fair – evil doesn't.'

'Hey when have I ever played fair,' Sarah gave Henrys shoulder a squeeze.

'But you aren't cruel like Regina. She is evil. This is probably best. I don't want to upset her anymore,' Henry handed the walkie talkie back to Emma as he stood up and left the mother and daughter team.

'How do we help him through this?' Emma whispered looking down at the Walkie Talkies in her hand.

'I don't know, but we will,' her daughter replied as she watched Henry leave. 'We have to.'

Back at the station Emma looked around at Grahams things that were scattered everywhere. The place just wasn't the same without him. As her eyes continued to scan the room she noticed something shiny on the desk. Taking a closer look she saw the badge the Sheriff had worn as he protected Storybrooke. Emma wasn't sure if she wanted this job or not but she felt like she owed it to him. She had to carry on where he left off. With shaking hands, she picked up the badge in front of her. Just as she was about to put it on she heard a voice from behind her.

'Oh, I'm sorry that's not for you,' Emma spun round to see Regina in the doorway.

'It's been two weeks – promotions automatic,' Emma sighed.

'Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today,' the brunette smiled.

'So, who's it going to be?' Emma asked knowing no one could ever replace Graham.

'After due reflection – Sidney Glass.'

'Sidney from the newspaper?' the blonde asked confused. 'How does that make sense?'

'Well, he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember,' the Mayor explained her red lips forming an evil smile.

'And he'll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?' It took everything Emma had not to lunge forward and finish what they started the night Graham died. Someone needed to teach this woman a lesson.

'Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?' Regina placed a hand on her hip.

'No,' Emma answered simply knowing she wouldn't win this fight.

'He was a good man,' Regina continued. 'He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, you have not earned the right to wear his badge.'

'Graham picked me to be his deputy,' Emma argued refusing to back down.

'He was wrong,' Regina snarled.

'No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back,' this time it was Emma who wore the evil smile.

'You see Miss Swan; I am starting to feel you are all bark with no bite. For instance, I noticed you still haven't come through with your threat of telling Sarah the truth,' Regina smirked.

'I will don't you worry about that,' Emma lowered her voice not wanting her daughter brought into this.

'Well we shall see about that. You're fired,' Regina growled spinning on her heels and walking out of the station. She knew Emma didn't have the courage to tell Sarah the truth. At least she hoped she didn't.

Sarah arrived home a few hours later after taking a walk to try and clear her head. As she walked up the stairs to the loft she heard music blaring, the thumping beat causing her brain to shake. She quickly unlocked the door to see Emma in the kitchen battling a toaster. The teen put her hands over her ears as she made her way over to the stereo turning off the music.

'Okay I'm a teenager but that is too loud even for me,' she moaned trying to make her ears pop.

'Sorry,' Emma mumbled as she carried on assaulting the toaster.

'Toaster broken,' the teen heard Mary Margaret ask as she joined them in the kitchen.

'It wasn't when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now,' Emma explained never taking her eyes off the toaster.

'Why do you insist on fighting with everything in this apartment?' Her daughter asked remembering the assault on the flowers.

'I just needed to hit something,' Emma sighed as she stuck the screwdriver back into the toaster.

'What's going on?' the teacher asked in a soft voice.

Emma put down the toaster removing some hair from her face. 'Regina fired me today so she could put one of her puppets in as Sheriff. It's my job,' the rage came flooding back to Emma as she grabbed the toaster once more.

'Henry's right she really is evil,' Sarah said in anger hating the woman more and more with each passing day.

'I never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?' Mary Margaret asked surprised Emma was so upset.

'I don't know it's just…'

'For Graham,' her daughter answered for her.

'Yeah,' Emma gave the teen a sad look, 'and I want it back.'

With that there was a knock at the door.

'Probably a noise complaint from your music,' Sarah walked over to answer the door. She was greeted by a smiling Mr Gold and she felt a shiver go through her as the guy always giving her the creeps.

'Good evening. Sorry for the intrusion. There is something I would like to discuss with Miss Swan,' he directed his words at Sarah but he had his eyes on the blonde at the opposite side of the room.

'We'll let you two talk,' Mary Margaret said quickly grabbing Sarah by the hand and leading her up the stairs. 'He creeps me out too,' the teacher whispered to the younger brunette who laughed next to her.

After only a few moments they heard the front door closing signalling that Mr Gold had left.

'What was that all about?' Sarah asked as she came down the stairs.

'I'm going to get my job back,' Emma turned to her daughter determination in her eyes.

After Emma's performance at the press conference Regina was fuming. She should of known Emma wouldn't back down so easily and she knew exactly who to blame. There was only one other person in the town who would know the rules as well as the Mayor. Regina slammed the pawn shop door closed as she spotted her target standing behind the counter.

'Regina,' Mr Gold greeted her with a smile as she turned the sign to closed. 'Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage,' he mocked.

'You found that loophole in the town charter,' Regina accused walking over to the counter.

'Legal documents – contracts if you like. Always been a fascination of mine,' the older man smirked.

'Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities.'

'I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety – not your style, I know,' Golds voice stayed its normal calm tone but his words still made Regina shudder.

'You're a bastard,' she snarled losing her temper even more.

'I think your grief's getting the better of you Regina. Shame what happened to Graham,' Gold bated seeing the Mayor grind her teeth.

'Don't talk about him. You know nothing,' she spat.

'What is there to know? He died,' the man continued to smile never once losing his cool.

'Are you really going up against me?' Regina dared.

Gold took a moment to think about her question before answering. 'Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides.'

'Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser,' Regina was trying her best to figure out Golds angle but his poker face gave nothing away.

'She hasn't lost yet,' he argued.

'She will,' the Mayor insisted crossing her arms.

'Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child.'

'He's not her child,' Regina quickly snapped. 'Not legally.'

'Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities? I actually meant her daughter Sarah.'

'She's not Emma's either but you already knew that,' Regina growled storming out the shop, leaving a smiling Gold in her wake.

The two Swans walked into Grannys in need of a warm meal to comfort them. As they walked through the door they noticed a small figure in one of the booths. Redirecting their footsteps, they made their way over to the small boy Emma sitting next to him and Sarah sitting opposite.

'How was school?' Emma asked as she sat down.

'Okay,' Henry answered simply moving slightly away from Emma. Emma looked at her daughter who just shrugged.

'Okay what 10-year-old reads the paper,' his sister asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You're reading it pretty hard,' Emma agreed.

'Sidney wrote it,' Henry explained as he handed the paper to Emma.

Sarah saw her mom's face drop as she read the black letters. 'Mom, what is it?' she asked concern in her voice.

'Is it a lie?' Henry asked nobody answering the teens question.

'No,' Emma sighed sadly.

'Is what a lie?' the teen said slightly louder hoping someone would hear her.

'I was born in jail,' Henry explained staring at the table with a heartbroken expression.

'You had him when you were in jail? How would Sidney know that?' Sarah looked stunned at her mom.

'These records were supposed to be sealed,' Emma explained to her daughter before looking at Henry. 'Tell me you're not scarred for life.'

'I'm not. Well, not by this,' he reassured his mom.

'You want to know about scarred you should have seen her when she decided she was going to be the next Madonna, my ears still haven't recovered,' Sarah joked trying desperately to take the frown away from Henry's face but it didn't work.

'Let's throw this out and we will get our news from somewhere more reliable. Like the internet,' Emma scrunched up the paper in her hands wanting desperately to erase it from Henry's mind.

'This is what I've been trying to tell you – good can't beat evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty – that's why you can't beat her. Ever,' Henry insisted his face dropping even more if that was possible.

'I have a new ally. Mr Gold said he's going to help,' Emma hoped this would comfort her son but it only seemed to make things worse.

'Mr Gold? He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favour. You don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this,' Henry pleaded. Without answering her son Emma got up and made her way to the door.

'Where are you going?' Her daughter called after her.

'Just take care of Henry,' her mom called over her shoulder as she slammed the door of Grannys.

Emma stormed through the town hall until she reached the Mayor's office. She threw open the door without knocking throwing the paper in front of a shocked Mayor. 'This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abusive power and illegal,' Emma shouted having no patience left for her enemy.

'Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv,' the Mayor stood up gathering her things.

Emma was taken aback for a second by the harsh words before continuing, 'I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry. And I hadn't told my daughter I had Henry in jail.'

'He would've learned eventually and maybe if you didn't lie to her you wouldn't have this problem,' Regina said as she walked past Emma heading for the exit.

'You are in no position to talk to me about lying to Sarah,' the blonde snapped following the Mayor. 'And as far as Henry goes he is depressed Madam Mayor. He doesn't have any… any hope. Don't you see that,' Emma tried to get through to Regina as they walked down the corridor.

'He's fine,' Regina said simply not even looking at the blonde.

The two continued their battle as they made their way towards the exit. Regina finally spun on her heels to look at Emma to confront her about Gold

'For the debate you can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe your new association with Mr Gold. He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with,' she snarled before continuing to the stair well door.

'I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with – 'Before Emma could finish her sentence Regina opened the door to an explosion throwing both women to the ground. 'We have got to get out of here!' Emma screamed as she watched the orange embers burn in front of her.

'I can't move! Regina said panic in her voice as she held her ankle. 'You have to get me out. Help me,' her brown eyes looked into the emerald ones above her wondering if Emma would help her after everything.

Emma helped the Mayor out of the burning building setting her down on the floor when they found themselves in the night air.

'Ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!' Regina moaned.

'Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?' Emma asked in disbelief already regretting saving the woman. Why did she have to be the good guy?

It wasn't long till the fire services and ambulances showed up attracting a crowd of people.

'The firemen are here. It's not like we were in real danger,' the Mayor snapped as she held onto her ankle.

'Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do,' Emma ranted walking away before Regina could argue anymore. Before she could go far a crowd of people gathered around her to ask her what happened.

Sarah ran to the town hall Henry by her side when they heard about the fire. She knew her mom was resourceful and would keep herself and Regina safe but that didn't stop her worrying. As they approached the crowd that surrounded the building Sarah spotted a fireman.

'Excuse me sir. I'm looking for my mom Emma. Have you seen her?'

'Yeah she is right over there,' the man pointed with a kind smile.

Sarah was about to head over when Henry stopped. 'Did Emma really save my mom?'

'She sure did kid,' The man ruffled Henrys hair before walking away.

With a smile on his face Henry ran over to the blonde hero, Sarah close behind him.

'Did you really rescue Regina?' They heard Mary Margaret ask as they approached.

'She did! The fireman said. They saw it,' Henry answered for Emma. Emma gave a happy smile to see her kids pulling her daughter in for a hug.

'Why do insist on getting yourself in these situations?' Her daughter laughed into her shoulder.

'Both of us just can't help ourselves,' Emma laughed back as they turned back to the crowd.

'You are a hero,' Ruby smiled.

'We should see if they have a picture of the rescue,' Mary Margaret added and the excited crowd walked away to find the proof of Emma's heroics.

As the crowd left Emma knelt down in front of Henry taking his hands in her own. 'This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, then they want to help you.'

'Maybe you're right,' Henry smiled as Emma stood up happy with the breakthrough she had made.

'You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty,' Before Emma could say anymore she noticed some familiar fabric on the ground. After a few moments it finally hit her where she had seen that fabric before: Gold.

'Mom you okay? Have you finally just seen your reflection? Because nobody looks good after coming out of a fire,' the teen joked.

'Make sure Henry gets home okay,' Emma said still distracted before walking away from her confused children.

The next day it was time for the debate to decide who would be sheriff. Emma had been up all night going over her speech trying to decide if she could keep Gold's dirty little secret. He had started that fire to help her be a hero. How was she supposed to teach Henry that good could win when she was using evil tactics? Her thoughts were broken as Mary Margaret handed her a bottle of water.

'I'm not going to win,' she sighed opening the water and taking a sip.

'What are you talking about?' the brunette asked with a concerned face. 'Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire.'

'No, Henry's right – I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see,' Emma explained looking back to Henry sitting in the front row.

'Is this really just about beating Regina,' Emma turned her attention back to her friend.

'It's just…'

'Henry,' Mary Margaret answered for her with a sympathetic smile.

'I want to show him that good can actually win,' Emma whispered sadly.

'That's why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?' the young teacher pushed.

Emma thought about the question for a minute before answering. 'That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not a hero and I'm not the saviour, then what part do I have in his life,' Emma paused before looking up with a smile. 'Okay. There it is.'

'There it is,' her friend agreed.

'Besides I also want to prove to Sarah that I am… good. You know? That I can do the right thing.'

'She knows that,' Mary Margaret wondered where this was coming from.

'Yeah, I know. It's just if things change… I just want her to know that I will always be there as a source of good. Even if she doesn't want me to be,' Emma whispered the last part sadly.

'What's going to change?' the young teacher asked confused but was interrupted as Archie called Emma to the stage.

Outside in the hall a very energetic Sarah entered sharing some pleasant hellos with the town people she knew. She made her way to the front of the hall noticing Henry and Regina in the front row.

'Is this seat taken?' She asked her little brother who looked up with a smile. Taking that as a no, she took her seat feeling Regina's eyes on her. 'How are we feeling today Miss Mills?' The teen asked, eyes on the stage in front of them.

'My ankle is much better thank you,' Regina said in cold tone.

'It was lucky my mom was there to save you,' the teen smiled at the thought turning to look at the Mayor.

'I would have been fine without her,' Regina quickly defended. Even though Sarah was her daughter she could really wind the older brunette up sometimes.

'The look of your ankle begs to differ,' Sarah glanced down at the bruised ankle before hey blue eyes met the chocolate ones in front of her with a smirk.

Regina was just about to wipe the smirk off her daughters face when Archie stepped up to the podium to begin the debate. Sarah looked at her mom with reassuring eyes gesturing for her to smile. Emma gave a slight smile at her daughter as Sidney walked up to the stand to speak.

'I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness and strength. Thank you,' the man smiled before taking his seat once again.

'Well he wasn't coached at all,' Sarah mumbled to herself as Regina shot her a glare.

It was then Emma's turn to step up to the podium. Notes in hand, she walked on shaky legs up to the podium scanning the audience. She looked down at her speech about to read before catching eye contact with her kids. It was her job as their mother to teach them right from wrong and she knew that. She had to make this right. Taking a deep breath, she found the words to speak.

'You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the um… Hero thing,' Emma stuttered. 'But here's the thing- the fire was a set up,' she admitted looking at her children's shocked faces. The crowd began to whisper to each other as they discussed the blonde's revelation. 'Mr Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was -,' Emma paused feeling herself begin to break. After a few moments she continued, 'the worst part of all this is – I let you think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry.'

All though Emma's apology was to the town she meant it for her kids. She just hoped they would be able to forgive her for the lie. As the crowd continued muttering Emma saw Gold stand up and walk out of the crowded hall. The blonde dreaded to think how he would punish her for telling the truth.

Emma left the crowded hall before anyone could ask her more. She wanted to run from everyone, the Mayor, Sidney, the town and sadly even her kids. She made it to Grannys in quick time finding herself unable to concentrate. She ordered a much needed drink and downed it within a few seconds, sadness finally hitting her. _What must my kids think of me know?_ She thought to herself as Ruby filled up her empty glass. After a few moments the blonde heard the bells above the door ringing telling her that her thoughts were about to be interrupted. She looked up to see Henry and Sarah walk slowly in, their expressions unreadable.

'Hey guys,' Emma turned in her stool to look at the two kids. Without saying a word Henry pulled one of the walkie talkie's out of his backpack and placed it in front of Emma.

'What's this for?' Emma asked softy.

'Sarah gave it back to me. You stood up to Mr Gold. It's pretty amazing,' he smiled.

'Stupid but amazing,' the teen added seeing all tension leave her mother.

'Well, he did something illegal,' Emma explained as Henry sat on the stool next to her.

'That's what hero's do – expose stuff like that,' before continuing Henry leaned forward and put a hand to his mouth so no one could hear him but the two Swans. 'I shouldn't have given up on operation cobra,' he whispered leaving the blonde and his sister smiling.

Before any more could be said Regina and Sidney entered the diner.

'Uh don't you have puppies to kick or something?' Sarah groaned as the elder brunette approached.

Regina gave the girl a disapproving look before turning her attention to Emma. 'I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my son,' Regina frowned.

'Here to card me officer?' Emma directed her question to Sidney sick of the Mayor for one day.

'Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you,' Sidney smiled taking a seat and ordering a drink from Granny.

Sarah and Emma gave each other a confused look. 'Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party,' the blonde gestured towards the back of the diner.

'Oh, well, you'll have to let me know what that's like,' Sidney sighed taking a sip of his drink.

'Congratulations… Sheriff Swan,' it took everything in Regina to hand the badge to a very surprised Emma.

'Wait, what?' Henry asked in confusion.

'It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr Gold,' Regina explained.

'This must be killing you,' Sarah smirked at the Mayor happy that for once she had to be nice.

'You didn't pick a great friend in Mr Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that,' Regina smiled before walking away to a booth at the other side of Grannys.

'Congrats mom!' the teen exclaimed pulling her mom into a tight hug.

'Thank you,' Emma whispered still not believing what just happened.

It wasn't long till the party at Grannys was in full swing with everyone in the town showing up to congratulate Emma. Sarah was stood watching her mom across the room trying to remember the last time Emma had ever fit in so well at a social event.

'She seems happy,' a voice next to her invaded her thoughts. She turned to see the green eyed boy from the Nolan's party. 'Sarah, right?' he asked with a smile.

'Right,' the teen returned the smile. 'I thought these town parties weren't your thing,' she raised an eyebrow.

'Well, there isn't much else to do here,' Sam replied putting a hand through his brown hair.

'Hey, that's not completely true. Me and Henry spent last night seeing how many hot dogs we could eat in 2 minutes,' Sarah nodded causing the boy next to her to burst out laughing.

'So what was the record?' He asked through his giggles.

'5 to me a new personal best,' she laughed a long with him enjoying the sound.

'You aren't like most girls are you?'

'You have no idea,' Sarah looked down at her feet knowing her cheeks were turning red.

'So you never did answer me about hanging out some time,' he said softly.

'You're right I didn't,' Sarah smirked refusing to give in that easily.

'Come on I could show you how to really have fun in this town,' Sam refused to back down. It was at that moment he saw Kathryn in the doorway letting him know it was time to leave. 'I have got to go, it looks like Kathryn is about to have an attack,' he set his drink to one side as Sarah looked behind her to see a very anxious Kathryn. 'So what do you say tomorrow night?' he asked hopefully.

'Sure,' Sarah answered softly smiling like an idiot to herself.

'Great!' Sam exclaimed realising he sounded slightly too eager. 'I mean… I'll pick you up at 5.'

'Nice save,' Sarah laughed as the boy winked at her before walking to the door.

'Miss Swan,' Emma could practically feel the coolness in Regina's voice as she turned to look at the icy brown eyes. 'May we talk?'

'Sure,' Emma sighed not really having much to say to the brunette.

'Not here, in private,' Regina whispered. Without waiting for an answer the brunette headed for the door.

'Uh… Sarah!' the blonde called to her daughter. 'When you're ready get Henry and meet me back at the loft,' her daughter smiled in acknowledgement as Emma chased after Regina.

The Mayor headed straight for the loft Emma called home, waiting outside the main door for Emma to unlock it. Emma walked inside first tossing her jacket to one side as she made her way into the kitchen.

'So what is this all about?' She asked as Regina walked to the counter.

'Sarah,' Regina said simply getting Emma's attention.

'What about her?' Emma asked in a low voice.

'Why didn't you tell her who I was? I mean you said you would and you were definitely mad enough to do it. Especially with Graham…'

'Don't talk about him,' Emma almost growled interrupting the brunette.

'So why didn't you?' Regina asked still curious.

'Don't flatter yourself I didn't do it for you. I did it for my daughter,' Emma kept her eyes locked on the Mayor as she spoke.

'How so?'

'When she finds out the truth it will crush her and I can't do that to her. Besides if anyone should tell Sarah that you're her mom it should be you,' Emma explained.

'Erm… guys,' the two woman heard Henry's small voice in the doorway and both looked to see both kids standing there.

'Sarah…' Emma whispered moving around the counter to stand next to Regina.

Sarah wore a heartbroken expression as her vision clouded with tears that threatened to fall. She moved her gaze between both women, trying to understand what she just heard, before focusing on Regina.

'You're my mother?'

 **Dun Dun Der! Sarah finally knows! Next chapter we will see how everyone deals with the news. Hope you liked it guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter it really means a lot. So I haven't kept you waiting too long to find out what happens. It was strange to write a sad Sarah instead of her usual sarcastic self. I hope you enjoy it. thanks again my lovelys.**

You're my mother,' Sarah's tone was unreadable as she stared at Regina waiting for her to confirm what she already knew.

'I…I,' Regina stammered unable to find the words, feeling that anything she said would make it worse.

'You knew,' Sarah turned her gaze to Emma.

Emma felt her heart break slightly at the hurt look in her daughter's eyes.

'I am so sorry,' Emma took a step forward but her daughter took another step towards the door.

'How could you do this to me?' her voice cracked slightly. The teen couldn't deal with looking at the two women anymore as she turned and ran out the loft. She opened the door into the night air feeling the harsh breeze hit her face. A few tears fell out of her eyes without her control as she walked quickly down the street.

'Sarah wait!' she heard Emma yell behind her, the clicking heels letting her know Regina was close by.

'Leave me alone,' she kept walking forward refusing to look behind her.

'We have to talk about this!' Regina yelled, these words finally making Sarah turn around in rage stopping in her tracks.

'Talk about what? How you threw me away? How you have treat me ever since I arrived in this town? How you didn't tell me you were my mom,' the teen almost spat at the brunette leaving the Mayor unable to speak. 'And you,' Sarah turned her attention to the blonde, 'you knew about this and you never told me? Didn't you think I had the right to know?'

'You did! I'm sorry I just… I panicked,' Emma wanted to take away all the pain her daughter was feeling but all she could do was watch her fall apart.

'I can't do this right now,' the teen threw her hands to her side exasperated. 'I gotta go,' she went to turn back round but was stopped by Regina's voice.

'Please,' the usual cold confident Mayor whispered the word as she made a final attempt to get her daughter to stay.

'I thought my mother was dead,' the teen looked Regina in the eyes. 'And as far as I'm concerned you are still dead to me,' with that Sarah walked away leaving two heartbroken mothers behind.

'She is never going to forgive me,' Regina choked out, tears falling down her face.

'I don't think she will be in a rush to forgive either of us,' Emma added staring at the space where her daughter had just been.

Sarah walked around the corner so she was out of sight of the two women. She leaned against the wall trying to breath, unable to control her emotions. As the mascara tears continued to stain her cheeks she pulled her phone out of her pocket dialling the familiar number.

'Hello?' She heard a gruff voice answer.

'It's me. Can you come and get me?'

Emma spent another night without sleep worrying about her daughter. She had rung her over 20 times and had sent 7 texts but still there was no reply.

'Still heard nothing?' she heard a soft voice behind her turning to see Mary Margaret. When the teacher returned from the party to find an upset Emma, the blonde had blurted out the whole story unable to keep it to herself.

'No, but I'm not exactly surprised,' Emma sighed leaning against the kitchen counter.

'Storybrooke's a small town she couldn't have gone far,' Mary Margaret tried to reassure her.

'You don't know my daughter. Once, when she was 9, I told her she couldn't see Josh because she was grounded so she climbed down the fire escape and caught two trains across town to his place,' Emma remembered how worried she had felt when she saw that her little girl wasn't in her room and the relief that took over when Josh's grandad rang to say she was safe with them.

'She definitely has your spirit,' Mary Margaret laughed.

'That she does,' Emma smiled in agreement but it soon fell back to a frown. 'I should have told her the truth shouldn't I?'

'It might have been best,' Mary Margaret said sadly knowing Emma didn't need her to answer that question. 'But you can't think about what you can't change. You need to focus on the here and now and the heartbroken little girl whose world has just been turned upside down. Maybe Regina's heard something?'

'I doubt it. Sarah hates her more than me,' Emma sighed.

'At least it's a start,' the teacher continued.

Before Emma could answer her phone rang. She leapt for the small device everything in her hoping it was Sarah. 'Hello?' her body deflated as she heard Mr Clark on the other end of the phone instead of the teen. 'I'll be right there,' Emma said before hanging up.

'Everything okay?' the brunette asked in hopes it wasn't bad news about Sarah.

'Just some kids stealing from Mr Clarks store. I better get down there,' Emma grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

Before she could leave Mary Margaret grabbed her arm. 'Hey, it will be okay,' she gave the blondes arm a squeeze who smiled softly in return before leaving the apartment.

Emma entered the small town store to see Henry leaving with his mother. 'Henry? What happened?' She asked confused why the small boy would be caught up in this.

'Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother it's all taken care of,' Regina snapped before Henry could answer.

'Genetics mean nothing? You want me to tell Sarah that?' Emma snarled.

'I think it's pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me,' Regina told Henry to wait in the car before she continued. 'Have you heard from her?' she asked her tone changing to worry.

'I thought genetics meant nothing,' Emma retorted.

'Just answer the question,' Regina raised her voice slightly before noticing that all eyes were on the two women.

'No I haven't. I was going to ask you the same thing,' Emma sighed.

'If you do will you please let me know,' without waiting for an answer Regina left the store for Emma to deal with the two thief's.

After finding out that Ava and Nicholas had lied to her about living with their parents Emma drove them back to the apartment where she could keep an eye on them. She quickly explained the situation to Mary Margaret who made the pair some lunch before joining Emma at the other side of the room.

'Do you know them? Do they go to your school?' Emma asked the teacher staring at the two kids.

'I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did,' the brunette answered sadly.

Emma grabbed the file she had got on the kids from the Sheriff's office. She flipped through the pages trying to find out where these two mystery children had come from. 'Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know or remember her,' Emma read feeling worse for the kids with each passing second. She knew what it was like to have no parents and have to take care of yourself just like her daughter did. At that moment thoughts when back to the missing teen.

'And the father?' Mary Margaret asked pulling the blonde back to the situation at hand.

'There isn't one. At least not one that they now,' Emma answered closing the file.

Before anymore could be said the door to the apartment swung open all four pair of eyes turning in shock. Emma's emerald eyes met the familiar brown ones in front of her: Zachary Parker.

'Speaking of fathers,' Mary Margaret whispered to the blonde, quickly taking the two children upstairs to give the adults some privacy.

'So when were you planning on telling me!' Zac yelled as the others left the room.

'Zac? Is Sarah with you?' Emma asked trying to look over his shoulder to see if the teen was with him.

'Do you really think she would just come back here like nothing's happened?' Zac gave a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Okay enough!' Emma finally snapped back. 'What are you doing here?'

'Sarah called me last night to tell me what happened. It is bad enough that you don't tell her that her mother is right under her nose, why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I had a right to know that my child's birth mother was back in her life,' Zac ranted never being so mad at the blonde before.

'Sorry I was a little busy taking care of our daughter to worry about you,' Emma was losing her patience with the man hands going into fists.

'Well you've done a great job of that,' the man's sarcastic comment brought the guilt right back to Emma.

'Is she okay? Please, I need to know,' Emma softened her voice.

Zac waited a few moments and then sighed. 'She will be when she wraps her head around all this.'

'Will she talk to me?' Emma knew there was a slim chance but she had to ask.

'Would you talk to you?' Zac said harsher than he meant to. 'You have really messed up this time Emma. You should have told me.'

'Oh yeah because you have never messed up!' Emma's eyes narrowed as she finally lost it. 'You let that little girl down when she was 6 years old leaving her alone in the world with nowhere to go. I found her and raised her and checked she had everything in life while you were in a cell. You don't get to tell me how to be a parent. You've never been one,' Emma knew she had crossed a line but at this moment in time she really didn't care.

Zac took a step back looking physically wounded by the blonde's words. Without saying anything else the man left the apartment slamming the door behind him. Emma buried her head in her hands wishing she could take back her hurtful words. She needed to see her daughter: she was going crazy without her. At that moment Mary Margaret came creeping down the stairs.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly already knowing the answer.

'I really miss her,' Emma whispered refusing to look at her friend.

'I know you do. She will come back she loves you,' Mary Margaret said softly hoping to reassure the blonde. 'But right now we need to focus on Ava and Nicholas.'

'You're right,' Emma wiped her tears from her eyes and turned to look at the teacher.

'What are you going to do?' Mary Margaret asked hoping Emma had an answer.

'I'm going to look for their father,'' Emma replied determined.

'Do you think he will even want them?' An unsure Mary Margaret asked.

'I don't know. But what I do know, is it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot to keep them together,' Emma grabbed her coat and left Mary Margaret to watch the kids.

Emma entered a small building across town hoping to find the information she needed. 'Excuse me Mr…' Emma paused to try and read the long name on the desk, 'Krzyszkowski?'

'Yeah, it's Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me K' the old man answered getting up from his seat to walk over to the blonde.

'Mr K. I am Sheriff Swan. I'm hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer.'

'Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate,' he handed her a form before heading over to the filing cabinet. 'I'm so sorry,' Emma looked up at the apologising man. 'Those documents have recently been removed.'

'By who?' Emma asked not surprised to find out it was Regina.

She marched to the Mayor's office finding the route all too familiar. She stormed in to find a smug Regina at her desk. 'Where are their birth certificates?' Emma asked in a cold voice knowing Regina knew what she meant.

'Don't worry Miss Swan. You can relax. I've contacted social services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help,' Regina explained.

'Which is exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to find their father,' Emma knew it was a waste of time trying to get through to Regina but she had to try.

'Well, he doesn't exist,' the brunette handed Emma the birth certificates before walking across the room to get a drink. 'Well of course biologically he exists. But there's no record of him,' Regina continued as she poured the drink. 'Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system.'

'Storybrooke has a foster system?' the blonde found it unlikely that such a small town would have those resources.

'No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled but they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's and a girls,' Regina smirked to herself happy to be getting rid of the two nuisances.

'They're separating them?' Emma asked sadness taking over her features.

'I don't like it either,' Regina took the smirk off of her face to look at Emma. 'But we've got no choice. You need to have them in Boston tonight.'

'Me?' Emma really didn't want to be the one to ruin the childhood of two innocent children.

'Well, you wanted to be Sheriff. This is what Sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them,' Regina demanded in a low voice.

'No. I promised them they wouldn't be separated,' Emma stood her ground, no longer scared of the fiery brunette.

'Well, then perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to fine the best one.'

Emma stormed to the door having nothing more to say. She paused in the doorway a question coming to mind, turning on her heels to face the brunette once more. 'What happened to Sarah's dad?'

A look flashed across Regina's face which the blonde couldn't read. 'He died of a heart attack a long time ago,' Regina answered simply turning her back to the blonde to tell her their conversation was over.

'I hate your mother,' Zac slammed the door of his room at Grannys directing his angry words to his daughter sat on the bed.

'Which one?' his daughter countered.

'The blonde one,' Zac answered bitterly throwing his jacket across the room.

'Amen to that,' the brunette agreed as Zac began to pace the room.

'How could she not tell me? How could she not tell you?' Zac mumbled walking back and forth.

'Can you please stop that you are making me anxious,' the teen threw a pillow at her father forcing him to stop. He let out a long sigh before sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I just never saw this coming,' he said softly calming down.

'And you think I did? I didn't think that my mother's long lost son would show up forcing us to move to a strange town where the mother that raised him turns out to be my long lost mother,' Sarah still couldn't wrap her head around it all. 'Someone up there has it out for me and I bet it's your mother,' Sarah grumbled to her dad causing him to laugh.

He was happy that the girl's sarcasm seemed to be back after how upset she had been the previous night. However, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy from fresh tears that had fallen and she looked as white as a ghost.

'Maybe you should talk to Emma,' the brown eyed man suggested.

'Are you crazy?' Sarah exclaimed confused why her dad would even suggest it.

'Hey, I'm not exactly Emma's biggest fan right now and this isn't for her – it's for you. You need to sort this out in your own head and you can't do that until you talk to her.' Zac explained hoping his daughter would see reason. 'I'm not telling you what to do. Just think about it.' He kissed his daughter on top of the head before getting up to get some lunch.

Sarah arrived at the Sheriff's station finding her feet glued to the floor outside the building. She didn't know if she was ready to face this yet but a part of her knew she had to. Taking a deep breath, she headed into the building walking slowly down the halls. It wasn't long till she reached her mom's office: just in time to hear Henry ask about his father. Sarah stood out of sight to listen interested to hear the story herself. She heard her mom talk about the fireman she had once loved and about their past together. It made her smile to think about a happy time in her mom's life, Emma never shared stories about her past: no matter how much the teen begged. The smile soon left her face as she heard that he had died. She closed her eyes and winced knowing how sad Henry must feel never getting to know him. Sarah wanted to rush in there and comfort her brother but she knew she couldn't. She was too caught up in her own drama to be any use to him.

'Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by? Something I could see?' the teen heard Henry ask their mother.

'I… I don't,' that suddenly gave Emma an idea but before she could act on it she saw her curly brunette child in the doorway. She felt a breath catch in her throat as she stood up.

'Hey Sarah,' Henry smiled before looking at his mom. 'I got to go,' he quickly mumbled knowing the two need privacy. Sarah put a loving hand on her brother's shoulder as he headed out the door.

'Hi,' Emma whispered which Sarah acknowledged with a nod. The young girl's hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a lot less make up than usual. The blonde knew her daughter wasn't her usual self. 'I'm so sorry,' Emma heard herself say hoping the brunette would truly hear her this time.

'I know,' Sarah answered softly feeling the anger she felt for the blonde leave her system. 'I understand why you didn't tell me,' Emma took a step forward with a smile but her daughter began to retreat. 'Just because I understand doesn't mean I forgive you. You were the one person who I trusted more than anything and it turns out you knew this big secret about my life and you weren't even going to tell me,' Sarah's voice was quieter than normal as she tried her best not to breakdown.

'I just didn't want you to get hurt,' Emma felt tears form in her eyes as her daughter's words cut her like a knife.

'Well how do you think I feel now,' the teens voice had grown colder as the emotions from last night came flooding back. 'Look I didn't come here to fight,' the teen continued trying to gain back some control. 'I just need time to deal with this. And that means time away from you too,' Emma just nodded at her daughter's words knowing if she spoke the tears would fall. Sarah saw her mom's heartbroken expression and wanted desperately to change the subject. 'So I hear you are searching for some kids parents?'

'Uh… yeah,' Emma answered looking down at the file on her desk trying to pull herself together. 'I went to see Mr Krzyszkowski to get their birth certificates but their dad wasn't listed.'

'Krzyszkowski?' the teen asked checking she heard right which her mother confirmed with a nod. 'Wow that must take forever to write in your underwear.'

The blonde couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips not realising how much she missed her daughters humour. Even being separated for less than 24 hours was taking its toll she had no idea how she would cope with more time apart.

'Well good luck with it. If anyone can find him it's you,' the teen smiled softly before turning to leave. Just as she was about to turn the corner she turned to look back at her mom. 'Henry seemed like he was onto something with the whole something he could see thing. If Ava and Nicholas had something I'm sure Mr Gold could tell you all about it. He seems to know wonders about unknown objects,' with that the teen left.

Emma had thought the same thing as her daughter about Ava and Nicholas having something of their dads but she hadn't thought about asking Mr Gold for help. The blonde smiled at her daughter's genius and then she saw her leave and emptiness filled her once again.

After getting an old compass from the children who thought it was their dads and talking to Mr Gold, Emma manged to track down the mystery man. It turned out the compass belonged to Michael the local mechanic. After explaining the story to the confused man he looked at the children's file and frowned.

'Not possible,' he said simply handing the file back to Emma and continuing his work.

'Actually, it is,' Emma wasn't about to walk away. She made a promise to these kids and she was going to see it through to the end.

'Well, I'm sorry, but Dory – she wasn't my um… it was just once,' Michael explained and Emma almost face planted her hand.

'Sometimes, that's all it takes.'

'I met her when I was camping and we, um… no. It's not possible. I don't have twins.' The man rambled trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

'Do you need someone to give you a sex education lesson? Possibly with dolls and a projector,' Emma turned to see her daughter beside her with her usual sarcasm.

'What are you doing here?' Emma asked in disbelief.

'I thought you could use some back up,' the brunette answered never taking her eyes off the man in question.

Emma finished smiling at her daughter to focus on the man in denial. 'You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them,' Emma kept her voice calm as she tried to get through to the stubborn man.

'Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?' Michael was looking for any excuse he could to get out of this. He couldn't handle this.

'Besides the timing…' Emma took the compass out her pocket handing it to Michael. 'Have you ever seen this?'

'I lost this,' Michael stared at the missing object realising what the woman in front of him had said must be true.

'Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago,' Emma smiled.

After taking another second to look at the compass the man broke out of his trance taking a step away. 'It still doesn't mean I can look after them.'

'Okay that's enough,' the teen began refusing to listen to any more of this. 'I don't know you and I have no idea how you must be feeling but I've got a pretty good idea how Nicholas and Ava must feel right now. It is bad enough to lose parents that care about you but then when you find out your own flesh and blood won't help you – that is just rubbing salt in the wound. I lost my mom when I was a baby and my dad… well let's just say he lost his way, and at 6 years old I was scared and alone. And then Emma…' the teen paused to look at her mom. 'And then Emma came along and gave me a home again,' the blonde smiled at her daughter who returned it before focusing back on Michael. 'Then we moved to this god forsaken town to be near Henry and it turns out my birth mother is here. I know right what are the chances. This woman knew who I was and yet she said nothing. She never came for me instead she shut me out her life and made me feel unwanted and unneeded. Do you really want to make your kids feel that way? Because one day they will find you and you will have to answer to them. And believe me it is not easy to forgive.' Sarah finished her rant leaving a speechless man in her wake as she walked away Emma close behind her.

Regina stood behind a brick wall listening to the events. She had saw the teen head over and she was going to check she was okay until the Mayor heard the commotion. Regina felt her heart sink at her daughter's words knowing she was right. She had shut her out and kept her at arm's length and how was Sarah supposed to forgive her. Regina walked away heading back to her car to take her home. She was right it hurt even worse to lose her daughter a second time.

'Thank you for the support back there,' Emma smiled as the two walked through the streets.

'I did it for Ava and Nicholas. I know what it feels like to be unwanted by your birth parents and trust me it's not fun,' Sarah kept her eyes straight ahead but she could feel her mother's gaze.

'Hey,' Emma took the girls arm to stop her in her tracks. 'You are wanted,' Emma hated that her daughter felt this way and hated even more the woman who had done this to her.

'I'm not so sure about that' the youngest Swan whispered before shaking Emma off her arm and walking away from her.

That night Emma loaded the two kids into her squad car to take them to Boston Regina keeping a close eye on her to make sure she followed through. Henry begged the blonde to change her mind warning her that bad things would happen if she tried to take them out of Storybrooke. Knowing she didn't have a choice Emma drove into the night two sad kids in the back seat. Just before they reached the Storybrooke sign the car began to slow down coming to a stop at the side of the road.

'What happened? What's wrong?' Ava asked slight panic in her voice.

'Engine stalled,' Emma explained pulling out her phone.

'Who are you calling?'

'Help.'

It wasn't long till Michaels tow truck joined them on the empty road parking behind the squad car. Emma walked over to the man who was staring at the two small faces in the car.

'Those are them,' he stated never taking his eyes off of them.

'Those are them,' Emma confirmed. 'I just wanted you to see them. Just once,' Emma saw the man start to doubt himself so she quickly continued. 'I didn't think I could do it either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back. Sarah taught me that I could be a mom and that I wanted to be a mom so when Henry came a long she helped me through it. Those two kids are going to show you that you can be a parent too. If you give them a chance.'

Throughout the whole speech Michael never took his eyes off his kids. They looked just like their mother. 'You taking them to Boston?' He finally asked.

'I don't have to.'

'No, you don't,' Michael responded after a few moments before heading over to talk to his kids.

After telling Mary Margaret the kids were safe Emma headed back out into the night. Why did everyday in Storybrooke fell exhausting? She wondered as the cool breeze sent a shiver down her body. She looked up to see a familiar truck parked on the street and her daughter leant against it.

'Hey,' Emma smiled heading over to the brunette.

'Hey,' she smiled in return.

'I'm here too,' a grumpy Zac yelled from inside the truck.

'Yes hello to you too Mr Happy,' Emma rolled her eyes at the mardy man. 'What's going on?'

'Remember how I said I needed space?' The teen shuffled on the spot not knowing how to say what she needed to.

'Yeah,' Emma answered feeling panic rise inside of her.

'I think the only way for me to do that is to leave Storybrooke for a while,' Sarah looked down at her feet not wanting to meet Emma's sad gaze.

'Please don't,' was all Emma could get out.

'I have to. I'm not leaving forever I just… I just have to go for right now.'

'I thought we were starting to get back on the right track with our talk at the station and the whole Michael thing,' Emma was trying her best to understand but just couldn't.

'I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me. At least not right now. I expect Regina to lie to me, but not you,' Sarah knew she was about to cry and she couldn't let that happen. At least one of the Swan women had to be strong.

'I love you,' Emma whispered crossing her arms.

With that Sarah pulled the blonde in for a tight hug. Words couldn't describe how much she was going to miss her mother. 'Goodbye Emma,' Sarah whispered into her mom's shoulder before pulling out the hug and getting into the truck without another word. She watched her mom grow small in the wing mirror and the tears finally escaped.

Emma stood in silence trying to comprehend what just happened. 'She's gone… she's gone,' the blonde whispered to herself not believing that she had just lost her little girl.

Sarah and Zac drove through the quiet streets of Storybrooke Sarah keeping her gaze out the window as to not show her dad her tears. Zac knew how hard this must be for his daughter. Sarah and Emma had always been a team. Although the man knew he and his daughter were close he knew he didn't compare to the green eyed blonde who they just left behind. Sarah saw the Nolan's house up ahead seeing David head inside then it suddenly hit her: Sam. She has completely stood up the poor boy, the day's incidences clouding her mind. _Well there's someone else that hates me_ the teen sighed wondering how the day could get any worse. As they drove down the Mayor's street Zac pulled up on the side of the road.

'What are you doing?' The teen asked confused.

'I'll be right back,' giving no further explanation Zac got out of the car and headed for the biggest mansion on the road walking up to the front door. He gave three loud knocks before waiting for an answer. It wasn't long till a well-dressed brunette answered with her best fake smile.

'Can I help you?' she asked in a sickly sweet voice that Zac wasn't falling for.

'You must be Regina. I'm Zachary Parker – Sarah's father,' at that moment Regina's face fell as she realised who the man was. 'You don't have to say anything I just came to give you this,' Zac handed the stunned woman a thick book with Sarah's name on the front. She quickly flicked through the pages to see memories of her daughter over the years.

'Why are you giving me this?' Regina asked softy.

'I'm not doing this to be kind. I'm giving you this to show you what an amazing person you threw away. Now I don't know why you gave Sarah up, and frankly I don't care, but you are here now and so is she and it makes no sense that you don't want to know her. She is funny and smart and kind and… well a little bit of a trouble maker but you will love that part of her too. One day you are going to wake up and realise what a mistake your making and I hope it's not too late.' After finishing his speech, he held out a card to Regina which she took with shaky hands. 'If you ever realise your mistake that's my number,' and with that the man walked away leaving a speechless Mayor.

Regina watched the man leave through the metal gate before closing the door. She took the book through to the dining room, taking a seat at the table with the book in front of her. The brunette went to open the large book before hesitating. After a few moments of talking herself into it she opened the object. The book was filled of pictures of all the big moments: awards Sarah had won, her first day at school, pictures of her with Josh, Zac, Emma and an unfamiliar woman who she didn't know. The pictures managed to capture the 14 years of Sarah's life and allow her to see what she missed. She turned the page to see Sarah as a new born, then Regina broke. This is how Regina remembered her little girl. A helpless baby that she needed to let go. Could she really let her go again? Regina stared down at Zac's card that was still in her hands brushing her thumb across the phone number. Maybe this was her second chance. Maybe she would get a happy ending after all.

 **So I know a lot of you won't be happy Sarah left but I felt it had to happen so everyone could start to calm down. Don't worry it won't stay sad for very long. Happy scenes are on their way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So once again this is a slightly shorter chapter but I feel it covers what I needed it to. I know a lot of you weren't happy that Sarah left and I completely understand why. Don't worry things soon cheer up. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I love hearing what you think. Hope you enjoy this next chapter my lovelys.**

Sarah awoke to her familiar room at her dad's apartment. The whole place was quite small with only two bedrooms and a room that was a kitchen, living room and dining room all in one. After finishing his time in jail and rehab Zac had trouble finding a job and found himself often doing odd jobs for short amounts of time so the box apartment was all he could afford. Sarah was just happy he managed to keep himself out of trouble no matter where he was living.

The city was in its usual bustle even at such an early hour with sirens, honking horns and shouting pedestrians. It seemed so different to the teen now after being in the quiet streets of Storybrooke: almost like she no longer belonged. It had been two weeks since the brunette had left her Storybrooke life behind and it was times like this when she missed it. She missed waking up to Mary Margaret singing in the kitchen, Grannys coffee, saying hi to Archie as he walked Pongo, hell she even missed her little brothers fairy-tale land, but she knew there was one thing she missed most of all; her mom. The teen hadn't spoke to the blonde since their sad goodbye. At first it was because she needed time but as more time passed she found it harder and harder to pick up the phone. Emma had tried to get in touch quite a few times but, with no reply, she now settled with just talk to the teens dad asking if her daughter was okay.

Trying to erase her Storybrooke thoughts she got out of bed quickly throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie having no energy to make any effort. She hadn't managed to get a proper night's sleep since she arrived back home and it was starting to take its toll. The smell of coffee greeted her as she opened her bedroom door, assuming her dad was up, she followed the rich smell into the kitchen. However, as she turned the corner she was not greeted by her father's familiar face but that of a red headed woman she had not seen before.

'Erm… hi,' the teen said in a confused tone the stranger turning to look at her with a bright smile.

'Good morning. Coffee?' Without waiting for an answer she handed the teen a cup which she took cautiously.

'Not that I'm not appreciative of my morning caffeine buzz but who are you?'

'I'm Natalie,' the woman laughed like it was obvious.

'Yeah… still not clearing anything up,' the teen saw the woman's smile fall by the fact her dad hadn't mentioned her. 'Where's my dad?' The teen asked hoping he would be able to explain this.

'In his room,' the red head answered in a quieter tone then before.

Sarah gave the woman an awkward smile before rushing off to her dad's room. Without knocking she entered to see her dad still in bed. She picked up a nearby pillow throwing it at the sleeping man.

'Argh,' he moaned opening his eyes to see his daughter in the doorway. 'What's wrong?' He grumbled.

'What's wrong? Who is the possible axe murderer in our kitchen!' The teen yelled in a whispered tone hoping the mystery woman couldn't hear her.

Her dad looked at her confused before a light bulb went off. 'Oh that's Natalie,' he explained simply closing his eyes.

'Why do people think telling me her name is going to explain anything?' Sarah said more to herself than her dad. 'Who is she?'

'She is a woman from work not an axe murderer,' Zac yawned sitting up slightly. 'Be a good daughter and get rid of her will you,' he went to lie back down but suddenly sat up, 'oh and some coffee.' With that he curled back up in bed only to be disturbed by another pillow flying at his head.

'This is not an episode of friends! I am not getting rid of a one-night stand for you! Although Rachel and Phoebe did really end up liking Joeys one-night stand,' the teen thought back to the episode before snapping back to reality. 'No! This is wrong. I am your daughter not your roommate. Now I'm going to school and when I get back I want the red head gone and 20 bucks under my door.'

'Why would I pay you for not helping me?' Her dad asked confused.

'You are going to pay me for the inconvenience,' the teen grumbled before leaving the room and heading out the front door with no further comments to the red head who was now sat at the kitchen table. 'She does make a good cup of coffee though,' the brunette said to herself as she headed down the stairs and out into the busy city.

Emma slowly ate the cereal in front of her as she heard the news announce a storm was coming. Truth be told she had stopped listening 5 minutes ago but she needed the distraction. She knew her daughter would be at school by now probably with a cup of coffee in hand sharing the latest gossip with Josh. It was so strange waking up each day to realise she wasn't there and even stranger to check in on her at night to find her bed empty. Emma had given in trying to call her knowing she wouldn't get a response and instead settled for a daily call with Zac to check the teen was still alive.

As much as she knew Zac was a good dad and loved his daughter she was still worried about them being left alone. Zac hadn't had to handle his daughter for than a couple of days at a time since she was 6 and the blonde really didn't know if he was capable of being a full time dad.

Emma was broken out of her thoughts by Mary Margaret scrambling around the apartment getting ready for school.

'I can't believe I overslept,' the teacher wined to herself as she ran into the kitchen.

'It's only seven ten. You've got plenty of time to get to school,' Emma reassured her.

'No, I have to be there at seven fifteen – science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school,' Mary Margaret rambled putting a hat on her head.

'I'm sure if you're 5 minutes late they'll live,' Emma mocked knowing the teacher wasn't being honest.

'We're making a volcano,' and with that the brunette left.

Emma laughed to herself glad that she had the young woman around. It was nice to have someone there, she knew she wouldn't of coped if she was completely by herself without her daughter. She looked down at her phone once more to see no new messages. How long was this going to go on?

Sensing her friend hadn't told her the truth Emma headed to Grannys knowing she had seen the brunette go in there the other morning around the same time. Emma entered through the back door standing in the shadows as she watched David and Mary Margaret share, what looked to be, an awkward encounter. As soon as the red cheeked man had left Emma made her presence known taking a seat opposite the teacher.

'This is making a volcano?' The blonde asked with a smirk.

'I was – '

'I get it,' Emma interrupted with a sympathetic smiled.

Mary Margaret sighed and looked down at the table. 'He comes here every morning at seven fifteen a.m. to get coffee,' she explained in a quiet voice.

'For him and his wife,' Emma hoped the word wife would help the young woman see sense.

'I know, I know, I know. I just like to… come here to see him,' the brunette looked like a kicked puppy and Emma wished she hadn't fallen so hard for someone she could never have.

'So you're a stalker?' Emma joked hoping to make the brunette smile.

'No, not really…Maybe a little bit,' Mary Margaret gave a half smile at the blonde's joke. 'I mean; it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at seven thirty and then he's home around five.'

Emma looked at the teacher with wide eyes not realising how obsessed her friend was. 'Oh is that all?'

'Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner,' Mary Margaret quickly added before putting her head in her hands. 'I can't get him out of my head.'

'I know. Maybe the first step is not showing up here tomorrow,' Emma knew she would physically have to stop her friend from leaving the house but she was willing to do it if it helps her get over David.

'Love's the worst. I wish there was a magic cure,' the teacher moaned before sitting up straight. 'Okay, I have heard enough about me let's talk about you. How are you doing with the whole Sarah leaving thing?' Mary Margaret already knew the blonde was suffering without having her daughter around. The teacher herself missed the kid like crazy so she dreaded to think how Emma must feel.

'I'm dong okay?' Emma lied with a fake smile.

'Still heard nothing?' her friend winced.

'No,' Emma sighed. 'I know she's mad at me but the least she could do is let me know she is okay. I mean is she ever planning on coming back?' The blonde vented.

'It's only been two weeks don't lose hope yet,' Mary Margaret answered in a soft voice hoping to provide some comfort.

'I know you're right. I'm going to go to work and… eat my weight in donuts,' Emma stood up and left the brunette hoping she could get the teen off her mind.

Regina sat in her quiet office turning the card in her hand. She had found herself spending many hours staring at the number ever since Zac had given it to her. The Mayor had been so back and forth about what she wanted to do but, after hours of thinking it through, she had finally decided what she had to do. Picking up her office phone she took a deep breath before dialling the number feeling the panic rise inside of her with each ring.

'Hello?' A masculine voice answered.

'Mr Parker? It's Regina Mills. I have made up my mind.'

A few hours later Regina was driving through town hoping to spot the blonde Sheriff. The storm was starting to show it was coming as the wind grew and the rain slowly started to fall. She finally saw the Sheriffs car parked at the side of the road with Emma putting things in the trunk preparing for the inevitable storm. Regina parked her car across the street before heading over to the blonde.

'If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now,' Emma greeted the brunette carrying on with what she was doing.

'I need you to look into something, Sheriff. Someone's in town – someone new,' Regina explained ignoring the blonde's sarcasm.

'Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's when he arrived,' Emma answered as she put something else in her trunk.

'You talked to him? What did he say?' Regina hoped Emma would have some useful information. Regina didn't like all these new people in Storybrooke and she was going to do whatever it took to stop it.

'He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?' Emma asked finally stopping to look at Regina.

'I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar,' Regina said more to herself than Emma.

'He must be one of the untold millions you cursed,' Emma joked.

'What?' Regina snapped.

'Oh, you know. The curse. Henry's whole thing,' Emma didn't understand why the brunette seemed so worried.

'Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here,' Regina got back to the point ignoring Emma's comment.

'You know, as hard as you try to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke,' Emma went back to filling her trunk losing her patience with the brunette.

'This isn't about the law Miss Swan. You're going to do this because I asked you to. And because you'll see it's the right thing to do,' Regina's voice had dropped low to get her point across.

'And why is that?' Emma asked not even phased by the woman's change of tone.

'Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in something we both care about – Henry,' Regina knew that would get Emma's attention.

'I'll look into him,' Emma was now worried about this mystery man herself.

'Good, because I need you to look after him after school tonight. I have a meeting out of town and I won't be back till late,' it was killing Regina to leave her son with the blonde but she knew she didn't have a choice.

'You want to leave him with me?' Emma asked surprised.

'Unless you don't want to spend time with him,' Regina countered not wanting to explain herself.

'Know I want to,' Emma quickly answered.

'Good,' and with that Regina walked away before Emma could ask her anymore questions.

The school day was finally over and Sarah and Josh were heading home.

'Are you sure?' Josh asked as they walked slowly down the busy street.

'We've been over this a thousand times… real hair doesn't move like that,' the brunette explained once again to the raven haired boy.

'I guess you're right. Mr Edwards should really glue that thing down more in the mornings,' Sarah nodded in agreement before going quiet. 'Are you okay?' Josh asked noticing the sudden change.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' the teen gave a fake smile.

'Yeah and I'm Cher,' the boy nudged her in the side causing a slight giggle to escape her lips.

'It's just weird being back that's all.'

'I thought you loved New York?' Josh asked confused.

'I do it's just…' the brunette trailed off.

'Emma,' the raven haired boy answered for her with a sad grin.

'Yeah,' the brunette looked down at her feet as thoughts of the blonde took over.

'It is bound to be strange. I mean you guys haven't gone a day without talking since the moment you met,' Josh knew how close the two were and how much being apart was hurting the teen. If only she wasn't so stubborn.

'Do you think I made a mistake coming back here?' Sarah asked scared of the answer.

'I think the only person who can answer that is you,' Josh stood still as they reached Sarah's building where they had to part ways.

'Oh boy, have you been watching Dr Phil again,' the brunette groaned.

'Hey! He has an insight into human behaviour that we just can't understand,' Josh defended earning a laugh from the young girl.

'I'll see you later then,' Sarah smiled.

'Not if I see you first,' Josh grinned before walking away.

Sarah climbed the steps to her apartment opening the door with her eyes closed. 'Is everybody wearing what they're supposed to be? And if the red head has killed you can she please clean it up because I don't want to be a witness.'

'Ha ha you're so funny,' Zac yelled back from the kitchen.

'Hey, I have got to have some with it,' the teen smirked walking over to join her dad. 'So you got rid of her then?'

'Oh yeah I dealt with it in a very mature responsible way,' Zac smiled to which Sarah just raised an eyebrow.

'You told her you were married didn't you?' the teen questioned knowing her dad to well

'With a baby on the way,' Zac replied with a nod.

'You are such a jerk!' Sarah gave him a look of disgust before heading over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

It was at that moment they heard a light knock at the door gaining their attention.

'Can you get that?' Zac asked. 'I've got to go and ring my boss about a meeting we have tomorrow,' Zac quickly ran out of the room earning a suspicious look from his daughter.

She put her bottle of water on the table and headed over to the closed door. She opened it up to see a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at her. The teens face went completely white as alarm bells went off in her head. The last thing she expected was for Regina to be on her doorstep but there she was.

'Hi,' Regina finally greeted her daughter wondering if she was going to slam the door in her face. 'Can I come in?' Sarah stepped aside to let the Mayor in not being able to process what was happening.

Regina looked around the tiny apartment a frown on her face wondering how anyone could live in such a place. 'I like the place,' she lied turning to look at the teen who was leaning on the door.

'Well it's no mansion…' the teen had finally found her voice as her brain had caught up with what was happening. 'What are you doing here? Sarah asked in a cold voice.

'I came because I think it's time we finally spoke. Can we sit down,' the older brunette kept her voice calm hoping the young girl would hear her out.

'You have two minutes go,' Sarah responded harshly not moving away from the door.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking. 'I'm sorry,' those first words managed to shock her daughter. 'For everything. I wish I had a good reason for giving you up but I don't. I know you didn't have the easiest life and if I could go back in time and change that I would. All I can say is that I was in a bad place and thought that I couldn't be the mom that you deserved.' Regina saw her daughters features change as she tried to process what she was being told. 'I'm also sorry for how I've treated you since you came back into my life. I don't know how to love well… as you've probably noticed but, no matter what you think, I do love you. I always have and I always will.' Regina finished her speech never taking her eyes off the young girl. Sarah made no attempt to speak and Regina gave a sad sigh as she assumed she hadn't got through to her. 'So I guess that was all I came to say really. Just know if you ever want me… I'm always going to be there,' Regina gave the silent girl a sad smile heading for the door. 'Goodbye Daniella,' Regina whispered before leaving the apartment.

Sarah stood frozen to the spot not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to forgive Regina and start fresh but the other part of her was still so angry. She assumed Daniella was what she was going to be called if Regina had kept her. But she didn't keep her. She let her go. The tears started to form in Sarah's eyes and she realised the only person she wanted to talk to was Emma. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled the blondes number holding her breath as it started to ring. It wasn't long till it went to voicemail and Sarah guessed it was her turn to say an I'm sorry speech.

'Hey mom, it' me. I guess you must still be at work or out with Henry or something. I just called to… I just erm… I called to say… I'm so sorry,' at that moment all the emotions Sarah had kept bottled up over the last few weeks began to fall out of her and she couldn't stop her tears. 'I'm sorry for everything I said and I'm so sorry I left. You have never left me, not once, and I abandoned you and I am so sorry. I was just scared. Scared of everything that was changing and everything I thought I was losing. I know none of this was your fault but I just needed someone to blame so I didn't have to face my real feelings. I thought coming back to New York would make everything okay that it would make my life feel normal again somehow but nothings normal without you. I wanted to call but the longer I left it the harder it was to pick up the phone. I just hope you are able to forgive me. I love you.' With that she hung up the phone falling down on the sofa she had apparently walked to without realising it.

A few moments later she felt two strong arms wrapping around her holding her tight. Her dad slowly rocked her back and forth as she cried not saying a word. When the teen finally started to regain some control she looked up at him.

'I need to go,' she whispered.

'I know,' Zac replied with a sad smile. 'Hey we both know I'm not cut out for this full time father stuff. I'm going to get my life together I promise. A steady job, no more flings, no nothing. One day I will be someone you can count on.'

'I know,' the teen smiled her eyes red and her cheeks swollen. 'I have faith in you I always have,' she leaned back into her father's hug with a smile. 'Although if you want to be reckless for a bit longer I wouldn't say no to a car.'

She felt her dad's chest rumble as he chuckled at her words. 'You are only 14 what are you going to do with a car?'

'Hey if you're not part of the solution you're part of the problem.'

'You are too much like your mother,' Zac smiled.

'I hope so,' the teen answered simply.

That night Zac drove his daughter back to Storybrooke. Zac had always been a city boy, living in New York his whole life, but for Storybrooke he could make the exception. Who knew what the future held for him and his daughter. It wasn't long till Zac stopped the truck on the quiet town street turning to look at his daughter.

'Are you ready?' He asked.

'No, but I'm going to go anyway,' his daughter answered with a slight laugh. 'Be safe,' she whispered to her dad pulling him in for a tight hug.

'You too. Be good' he gave a sweet smile as she pulled away.

'See good might be a problem. I can't promise good. I can promise okay on the odd occasion if that helps.'

'I'll take it,' Zac smiled.

'Bye daddy,' the teen smiled back before getting out the truck. As glad as she was that she was about to be reunited with her mom it was never easy to say goodbye to her dad. The man gave her one last wave before driving off leaving his daughter alone. 'I'll miss you,' she whispered into the night air as his truck drove out of sight.

Emma was upstairs in the loft after just arriving home from work. The storm had caused her to have a busy day dealing with minor casualties all over the normally quiet town, plus she had to take care of Henry while Regina was at her meeting. She was just about to head to bed when she saw her phone flashing on the counter. With slight panic, she moved quickly to the device not realising she had left it at home. Her heart leapt slightly as she realised she had a voicemail from her daughter. She quickly put the phone to her ear relief washing over her as she heard the familiar voice of the teen. All signs of relief left her as she heard her daughter sob. After listening to the message Emma quickly called her daughter giving the counter a slight kick when she didn't get a response. She was really starting to worry now.

'Would you please stop breaking everything in Mary Margaret's apartment. She can always kick us out you know?' Emma turned quickly at the voice to see her daughter in the doorway a smile on her face. Emma walked quickly forward bringing the young girl into a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry,' Sarah whispered into her mother's blonde mane.

'No, I'm sorry. I should have told you what I knew as soon as I found out I just…'

'You were trying to protect me. That's all you ever try to do,' Sarah squeezed her mom tighter as Emma kissed her head unable to wipe the smile off her face.

'What's all the commotion,' a tired Mary Margaret asked coming out of her room. Her face lit up as she realised who the blonde was hugging, running over to hug the teen as well. 'We missed you so much.'

'Okay I'm feeling the love but you two are killing me here,' Sarah choked out struggling to breath. Both women released their grip with a laugh. 'Okay who wants to hear about Mr Edwards new wig?' Sarah smiled.

'Tell us more,' Emma answered with intrigue as all three women settled at the kitchen table for a late night catch up.

 **Sarah came back! I couldn't keep her and Emma separate for long. I would like to say things are going to be fine with them now but sadly they may have a few more bumps in the road. Like I said though happy times are on there way. Next chapter there will also be more Regina and Sarah moments so look out for that. Hope you liked it guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter with Sarah back in Storybrooke. As always the drama continues but I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you again for all the reviews! I love hearing what you guys think. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Okay, so remind me again why you dragged me out of bed this early?' Sarah moaned nursing a to go cup of coffee from Grannys.

'Henry has really missed you so I wanted to surprise him,' Emma smiled feeling excitement herself about her two kids reuniting. 'Besides I got you coffee what more do you want?'

'Thank god you know what's good for you,' Emma rolled her eyes at the teen but couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face. She had missed every part of her daughter, even the grumpy coffee mornings.

Emma looked in her wing mirror to see her son biking down the lane to his castle. 'He's here,' Emma whispered in excitement as both Swans got out the car. 'Hey, kid,' Emma greeted her son as he carried on riding past to the castle. 'Nice to see you too,' the blonde shouted after him.

'Oh yeah, this was so worth leaving my bed for,' the teen grumbled before walking over to the young boy. 'Hey! I got up early for you the least you could do is give me a hug,' Sarah shouted as they approached him.

'The storm!' Henry shouted back looking in despair at his broken castle.

'It's okay – we can fix it. I'll talk to Marco,' Emma tried to comfort her son who was now on his knees digging through the dirt.

'What are you a dog?' His sister commented earning a glare from Emma.

'Do you think it's still here?' Henry asked to no one in particular as he continued to dig.

'What are you looking for?' Emma asked concern taking over her features.

'My book,' Henry explained never looking up.

'Why'd you bury it here?' Emma gave her daughter a confused look.

'Yeah under the bed to mainstream for you?' Sarah added sharing her mother's confusion.

'So my mom doesn't find it,' with that Henry uncovered a metal box and started to unlock it quickly.

'You could always leave it with me?' Emma offered not liking that Henry felt he had to hide things.

'She would know it was with you,' Henry opened the box to reveal the familiar story book giving a sigh of relief. 'It's still here good.' After discovering it was safe Henry returned the pages to its hiding place covering it with sand once more.

'So, your mom doesn't know about the castle?' His mother asked as he stood up.

'No. This is our secret,' those words sent a warm feeling through Emma. It was times like this when she really felt like the boy's mom and the thought no longer scared her. 'I really missed you,' Henry turned to his sister giving her a bright smile.

'I've missed you too,' Sarah returned the smile and pulled him in for a tight hug.

The moment was soon broken as they heard the Mayors voice break through the air.

'Henry! Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you,' Regina shouted approaching the three of them. Before she could continue to yell she finally noticed the younger brunette stood next to her son. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise never thinking she would see the teen in Storybrooke again. Regina found herself even more surprised as the teen greeted her with a warm smile instead of the cold glare the pair normally shared.

'Hi,' the teen said quietly finding it difficult to form words herself. The mother and daughter team hadn't talked since Regina came to New York and neither knew where the dust had settled.

'Hi,' Regina finally answered returning the smile before finding the strength to turn back to Henry. 'Henry, you have a session with Archie. Go on, go get in the car,' the Mayor's usual stern tone returned as she spoke to her son.

'Erm… yeah Sarah why don't you go to the car too. We have to be heading off ourselves,' Emma spoke softly to her daughter who obliged her mother's request, walking away with her brother.

Regina felt her heart sink slightly that their reunion had been cut so short. She blamed Emma like she did for most things. 'You let him play here?' Regina snapped turning her attention to the broken castle.

'The storm hit it hard, but we can fix it,' Emma ignored the brunettes harsh tone trying to keep things civil for her daughter's sake.

'Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? Because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety. Just ways around me. That stops now, not just because of Henry, but Sarah too,' Regina finished her speech leaving a defensive blonde.

'What about Sarah?' Emma growled.

'Like you claim to be Henry's mom now too: I am also Sarah's mother. I want to be in her life just as much as you want to be in Henry's so you're going to have to stop trying undermine me,' Regina's voice had lowered and her eyes bore holes into Emma. 'As far as this death trap,' Regina gestured to the castle, 'don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. People can get hurt.' With that Regina walked back to her car.

Emma stormed to her squad car slamming the door as she got in.

'So I take it that went well?' her daughter asked sarcastically

'There is no reasoning with that woman! She is so stubborn,' Emma took the hat from her head, throwing it angrily onto the back seat.

'Oh and you're not?' Sarah retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Emma sighed and leant back against her seat. 'I just can't deal with this,' the teen stayed silent allowing her mom to continue. 'I'm used to having to share Henry with her and I know she gets to make the rules concerning him. It's different when it comes to you. I have never had to share you with anyone and selfishly I like that. I like being your only mom,' Emma turned to look at her daughter's unreadable face. 'Does that make me a bad person?'

Sarah gave her mom a sad smile taking her hand. 'Of course it doesn't. No one said this was going to be easy. It's going to be really hard for all of us. But, the one thing that will never ever change, is that you're my mom and I love you.'

'You always know the right thing to say,' Emma smiled giving her daughters hand a squeeze.

'What can I say? I am just amazing,' Sarah gave a nod taking another sip of her coffee.

'You're something alright,' Emma laughed starting the car and driving away.

After finishing her rant to Mary Margaret about the evil that was Regina, Emma sat at the counter in Grannys trying to find the motivation to go to work. Looking to her left she noticed Sidney's presence the usual happy man downing a shot of whiskey.

'Wow Sidney. You want a side of bacon with that whiskey,' Emma commented gaining his attention.

'You want to show this town who the Mayor really is? I can help,' he kept his eyes on his now empty glass pushing it slightly forward for Ruby to refill.

'That's going to be kind of hard to do from inside her pocket,' Emma snarled standing up to put on her jacket.

'The Mayor and I are done,' Sidney almost spat his face dropping even more.

'Sure you are,' Emma rolled her eyes at the drunken man.

'She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool out of me in the election. So I started working on an exposé on the Mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found,' Sidney explained finally looking at Emma.

Sidney had managed to grab Emma's attention for a split second as she thought what it would be like to finally beat Regina, then she snapped back to reality. 'Sidney you're drunk. Go home – sleep it off. Be grateful that you don't have to answer to her anymore,' Emma started walking towards the door but was stopped by Sidney handing her a card.

'Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her.'

Emma cautiously took the card before leaving the man at Grannys hoping he would follow her advice and just go home.

Emma drove down the streets of Storybrooke way over the limit rage taking over. How could Regina destroy something Henry loves like that? Emma knew full well that the only reason Regina tore the castle down was because she knew it was special to Henry and her. They didn't have many places in the small town where they could spend time together without Regina watching them and it was nice to be able to escape to the castle. Emma knew she shouldn't have rang Sidney, but after seeing Henry's heartbroken face she couldn't help herself. She needed to win at least once.

It wasn't' long till Emma brought the car to a screeching halt outside her building giving it a kick as she got out. She stormed up the stairs and through the already unlocked wooden door to see her daughter in the kitchen.

'Oh look its Miss Sunshine,' her daughter teased as Emma slammed the door closed. 'What happened now?'

'What happened? Regina's what happened,' the blonde began pacing the floor. 'She tore down the castle and Henry's book has gone missing because of it. How could she do that?' Emma rambled.

'Okay I get that this sucks...'

'Sucks doesn't even cover it,' Emma interrupted. 'She knew Henry loved the castle but did it matter to her? Of course it didn't.'

'Mom she might have a point,' those words made Emma stop dead in her tracks finally looking at her daughter. 'I mean the storm really tore that place up and it could have really hurt Henry. Also she didn't know his book was buried there so she didn't know it would go missing,' Sarah defended the other brunette as her mom stared at her with wide eyes.

'Since when are you on her side?' Emma asked slightly hurt.

'I'm on no one's side! I was just saying that there are two sides to every story,' Sarah defended not wanting to fight with her mom about this.

'Yeah and Regina's side is wrong,' the blonde put her hands on her hips losing her patience.

'Why do you always have to think the worst of her?' Sarah asked in a quiet voice.

'Why do you suddenly think the best of her?' Emma countered refusing to back down.

'Because I come from her,' the teen threw her hands to her side exasperated. 'She created me. I know you and Henry think otherwise, but I don't want to think that I came from evil.' With that Sarah walked past her mom and out the door needing some time alone.

Emma sat on the arm of the sofa with her head in her hands wondering when life became so complicated. She didn't have time to dwell on it for long before she went to meet Sidney. They had decided to meet under the toll bridge with hopes that it wouldn't get back to Regina.

Emma pulled her car into the dark bridge squinting her eyes to let them adjust. As she got out the car she saw Sidney appear from the woods walking towards her.

'Alright. I'm listening. So what do you know about her?' Emma cut right to the point not wanting to waste time. Whatever Sidney had would have to be good for the blonde to risk upsetting her daughter over it.

'Fifty thousand dollars,' Sydney answered simply.

'I'm sorry?' Emma questioned.

'Fifty grand out of the budget is missing and Regina is responsible,' Sidney explained with a smug smile.

The blonde stared at the man in disbelief. 'That's it? That's what you have on her?'

'The money is just the tip of the iceberg. We figure out what she's doing and it all falls apart – it all crumbles. And we'll finally learn her secrets. You see what she is. All we need is a crack in the mirror to show everyone. I'm telling you – that's it,' the blonde felt an uneasy feeling by the evil twinkle in Sidney's eye. Something inside told her not to trust him but she was so desperate to expose Regina she didn't bother to listen.

'Alright. What's your plan?'

'Tap her phone. GPS her car. Hack into her email. Dip into your bail bondsperson bag of tricks,' Sydney smiled even more at the thought of what they could do.

'No. I'm sheriff now. I have to be responsible. Also this isn't just some random person she's… my daughter's birth mother,' Emma still struggled to say those words as they left a sour taste on her tongue. 'I want to do this by the book.'

'She's going to know that you're on to her – sooner than later. Are you prepared for her wrath?' Sidney was testing the woman in front of him to see if she could cave.

'Oh yeah,' the blonde answered with confidence.

'Good cause I wasn't,' the man stared into space as thoughts of Regina came back to him.

'If you thought she was so terrifying; how did you allow yourself to end up in her pocket?' Emma asked not knowing how anyone could answer to Regina.

'I thought she was a different person,' Sidney offered no further explanation and Emma didn't push.

After agreeing to meet back at Emma's to look over Sidney's files, the pair parted ways ready to hatch their plan.

Regina heard footsteps enter her office as she stared at the stack of paperwork in front of her.

'I said I didn't want to be disturbed,' she snapped keeping her head down.

'I'm sorry… I can come back later,' Regina heard the familiar voice of her daughter and quickly turned her gaze.

'No of course not! You're welcome anytime,' Regina quickly corrected standing up with a warm smile.

'Are you sure? Because this can wait,' the teen rambled suddenly nervous.

'Shall we sit,' Regina gave her a reassuring smile pointing at the sofa. Sarah gave a slow nod walking over to the leather seat sitting down. Regina sat next to her, rubbing her hands together with worry. She had no idea how this conversation was going to go and she really couldn't handle anymore rejection.

'I just realised we haven't had chance to talk since New York,' Sarah began awkwardly not used to struggling for words. Regina kept quiet so she continued taking a shaky breath. 'First of all I'm sorry I didn't say anything while you were there and I'm sorry I haven't called since I've just… I've been trying to work out how I feel about everything,' the teen looked everywhere but at Regina as she spoke.

'I understand. It can't be easy,' the elder brunette answered in a soft voice hoping the girl would continue.

'The truth is I am so used to shutting people out. I have done it my whole life and I have got pretty good at it,' the young girl knew she had to be honest even though it terrified her. 'I guess I have just been so scared to let you in because I have already lost so many people… I didn't think I could handle losing you too,' the teen stared at her hands with watery eyes, not daring to look at the other women.

'I thought it was because you hated me,' Regina chocked out causing her daughter to finally look at her with a sad smile.

'I could never hate you. I hated how I found out and I hated that no one told me and I hated that you gave me away… but I never hated you. You're my mom,' Sarah saw a tear fall from Regina's eye by her words. This was the first time that she had really seen the woman show a true emotion without any walls: it was refreshing. 'Wow this is becoming a very emotional Oprah moment,' the youngest brunette joked wiping her own tears as Regina laughed.

'Out of all the things I thought you would say when you walked through that door that wasn't one of them,' Regina wiped her cheek trying to pull herself together.

'What can I say I'm full of surprises,' the teen gave a slight laugh. 'I'm not saying this will be easy. I need to take things slow and we need to get to know each other… but I'm willing to try and fix this if you are,' Sarah gave Regina a hopeful look and was greeted by a warm smile.

'I would love that.'

'Me too,' the teen agreed.

'Would it completely scare you if I gave you a hug?' The Mayor asked nervously.

'Maybe, but go for it,' the teen teased.

Regina leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl. It had been 14 years since she had last held her little girl in her arms and in that moment she didn't think she'd ever let go. Sarah buried her face in the Mayors shoulder breathing in the sweet scent. This was her mom. The thought was still strange to her but she couldn't help but smile. Finally, she felt like a piece of her life wasn't missing anymore. In some strange way she even felt more like herself. Several moments passed as the two held each other neither one wanting to let go. Regina finally pulled away a hand going to her daughter's cheek to wipe a tear away.

'I actually have something for you,' Regina said softly before standing up and retrieving the small box from her desk. She quickly returned sitting back on the sofa handing the confused teen the box.

'What is it?' Sarah asked cautiously.

'Open it,' Regina answered simply holding her breath.

Sarah slowly opened the box to see a gold locket inside. Although it was quite simple it was one of the most beautiful things the teen had ever seen. She lifted the necklace out gently to get a better look. Across the front the word Daniella was written in silver letters and inside the heart shape was a small drawing of a baby.

'Is that me?' she asked quietly staring at the blue eyed babe.

'Yes,' Regina smiled. 'Your dad got it for you before you were born and my father added the picture of you,' in that moment Regina thought of both men who had worked so hard to give her daughter something special. Words couldn't describe how much she missed them.

'Where is he? My dad I mean,' the teen asked finally looking up at Regina.

Regina paused for a second not knowing how to answer without giving too much away. She didn't want to lie to her daughter but she couldn't exactly tell her the truth. 'He died before you were born of a heart attack,' she explained simply seeing a sad look in her daughter's eye. 'You look just like him.'

'I do?' the youngest brunette smiled at the thought glad that she knew she had something of the man she would never get to meet.

'Same eyes, same hair, same talent of driving me crazy,' this caused a giggle to escape from her daughter which warmed her heart.

'I wish I could have known him,' Sarah gave a sad smile as she looked back at the locket.

'He would have been a great father,' Regina added hating that Daniel never got the chance to bring up his child. She knew he was made to be a father and yet it was pulled away from him.

Sarah carefully unhooked the gold chain placing it on her neck being careful not to get her hair caught. As it lay around her neck she held the heart in her hand and smiled. 'Thank you for giving me this.'

'I was just returning what was yours,' Regina reached forward and gave the teens leg a squeeze happy they were finally able to share this moment.

After a few moments of silent Sarah cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. 'I should really get going and that paperwork won't do itself.'

Regina just nodded in reply sad that she had to go. At this moment she never wanted to let the teen out of her sight – not now that she had finally got her back. Both ladies stood up and headed for the door.

'Thanks again,' Sarah smiled before walking out the door.

'You're welcome,' Regina whispered to the now empty room trying to convince herself that the last few moments had really happened.

After spending the afternoon going through files Sidney and Emma were still no closer to finding out why Regina had taken the money. They headed over to the Mayor's office Emma deciding that there was no harm in just asking the brunette.

'She isn't going to just come out and tell us,' Sidney moaned as they entered the building.

'Well if you have a better idea then I'm all ears but if not we are going in,' Sidney paused trying to think of an idea but came up with nothing. With a sigh he followed the blonde into the office.

As soon as she saw the brunette Emma couldn't help but get right to the point. With everything that was happening with Sarah she had less patience for the Mayor than usual

'And just what are you and the disgraced ex-reporter accusing me off? Regina sighed putting her paperwork to one side.

'Fifty thousand dollars was transferred out of a city account – by you,' the blonde's voice was cold as she spoke letting Regina knew she was serious.

'Well, as Mayor, I'm involved in many transactions. Check the public records if you have any questions,' Regina remained calm knowing the two had no evidence against her.

'That's the thing – they're missing. You have any idea what happened to them.'

'Well, if they're missing, I probably checked them out – as my job often requires me to do. And if they were checked out over three weeks ago, well, that means they burned. In a fire. In a fire, that, if I recall, got you elected as Sheriff. I have nothing to hide,' the brunette finished with a smirk knowing Emma would never win this fight.

Without saying a word Emma placed both hands on the desk leaning forward till her face was close to Regina's. She glared at the brown eyes in front of her trying to read them but couldn't. Abruptly, Emma pulled away standing up straight and turning to Sidney. 'Okay. There's nothing for us to do. Let's go Sidney.'

'Emma…' Sidney began to argue but was cut off by the blonde.

'No, she's right. We have nothing,' Emma gave one last glare to Regina before leaving the office.

'That was your plan? I thought you were going to do something?' The man asked in annoyance once they got outside.

'I did,' Emma explained. 'I planted a bug. You win Sidney. Let's do whatever it takes.'

 _Why did she buy land off Mr Gold?_ Emma wondered as she returned to her apartment. After trying to follow Regina that night and failing the pair had run into Mr Gold who explained Regina was meeting him to buy his land. For the life of her Emma didn't understand why the brunette would need it and at this moment in time she was so angry about her brakes being cut that she didn't care. Emma knew Regina would do anything to win, but she never thought she would go as far as to hurt her. Sidney tried his best to calm the blonde down as he insisted she go home and rest before they did anything else.

Emma slammed the door closed as she entered the loft causing her daughter to come down the stairs.

'Nasty habit you got there, trying to break our door,' the teen crossed her arms as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

'I am so sick of losing,' Emma snapped as she put the kettle on.

'What have you lost?' the younger Swan asked confused.

Emma stayed silent for a moment then sighed turning to her daughter. 'There is Fifty thousand pounds missing and it was taken by Regina.'

'Well she is Mayor I guess the town needed something,' Sarah rationalised.

'Sarah, she is hiding something. Me and Sidney have been going through all the paperwork and something isn't right. Then we followed her tonight…'

'Wait you followed her?' The brunette interrupted her mom who looked sheepishly to the floor. 'What are you and Sidney now a new spy team? Mom this isn't your fight. Just leave it alone.'

'I'm the Sheriff now. Anything that effects this town is my business. She is up to something,' Emma insisted wishing her daughter could see the truth.

'Change the record,' her daughter sighed. 'Do you hear yourself? This all sounds crazy.'

Emma gave her daughter a look of disbelief. She had never had to fight to get the teen on her side before and she didn't like it. 'I will prove Regina is lying and then we will see who's crazy.' With that Emma left the apartment her daughter shouting after her.

'What are we doing here?' Sidney asked as he met Emma outside the town hall. He was just about to fall asleep when the blonde called and he was in no mood for more spy work.

'We know she bought land from Gold – we don't know why. I'm willing to bet it's for personal reasons, but we have to know for sure. We need documents that officially link her to that land,' Emma explained as they headed to the door.

'So you want to break into her office? It's locked. And she's got a state of the art security system and alarm,' Sidney was beginning to get nervous knowing how much trouble they would be in if Regina caught them.

'If we don't show this town who Regina really is, who will?' The blonde countered her mind made up.

'Do you think you can crack the code?' the man asked hopefully.

'Yep,' Emma smiled grabbing a rock and smashing the glass on the door. She reached inside and unlocked it feeling proud of herself while Sidney looked at her in terror.

'Emma!' He yelled but the Sheriff was already heading inside.

'Who does the alarm alert? The police. I'm the police. Two minutes for her to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get her coat and keys, three minutes to drive here. We got maybe six minutes,' Sidney looked at Emma, surprised she had worked all that out.

They quickly made their way into the Mayor's office to look around. Sidney began going through the files as Emma made her way over to the computer hoping to hack the system.

'I just uncovered every file that references the tract of land she bought from Gold. Nice,' she had a smug look on her face as she continued to search. There wasn't much that Emma was good at but finding bad guys was definitely one skill she had. Without wasting any time, Emma printed off the records before going through Regina's desk. Opening the bottom draw something shiny caught her attention. She reached down and picked up a key ring which seemed to have at least 100 keys attached. 'What the hell do these open?'

'I don't know,' Sidney responded not really looking at what the blonde was holding. 'What are you doing?' He asked as Emma continued to search frantically.

'Looking for Henry's book,' Emma answered simply.

'We didn't come here for Henry. We came here for files and…' Emma soon cut off the rambling man.

'No, you didn't come here for Henry. My kids are the only reason I'm here,' the tone of Emma's voice warned Sidney not to mess with her. Reluctantly he gave in and continued to go through the files.

Before Emma could continue her search a light came on in the office causing Emma to quickly put the papers from the printer in her pocket before Regina entered.

'What are you doing?' The Mayor asked in an accusing tone.

'Some kids broke in. I heard the alarm, so I'm checking it out cause… I'm the Sheriff,' Emma explained quickly knowing it was completely feasible. However, she also knew how smart Regina was, it wouldn't take long for her to work out what really happened.

'Well, that was an awfully quick response time,' Regina was suspicious of the woman in front of her not believing her for a second.

'You told me to do my job, and I'm doing it.'

'And you brought him,' the brunette finally turned her attention to Sidney who was shifting uncomftably near the filing cabinet.

'Oh, well, he saw it while he was on a walk. So he's a witness,' in that moment the blonde was kicking herself for bringing Sidney along. She should have known that, while she can explain her presence, there was no reason for him to be there.

'Hm. And what did you see Sidney?' Regina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

'Some kids with a…'

'Rock,' Emma tried to help him explain.

'A rock,' Sidney repeated knowing it didn't sound believable.

'Did they take anything?' The brunette turned her attention back to the blonde sick of the stuttering man.

'I don't know. I'd have to do a thorough sweep to, uh, find out.'

'It appears to me it's all just a prank,' Regina sighed running a hand through her short brown mane.

'You sure you don't want me to take the place apart?' Emma already knew the answer, knowing Regina had something to hide.

'Sheriff, your services are not wanted nor needed,' Regina answered in an annoying tone wanting both intruders to leave.

'Okay. Well, you know where to find me,' and with that Sidney and Emma left the Mayor alone.

The next day Emma and Sidney sat in the man's office reading over what they found. It seemed to be mostly blueprints and bank statements all adding up to a new building in the forest. It had to be for Regina's personal use – there was no way it could be for the town. Sidney's face beamed with victory while Emma's face fell.

'We stooped to her level. That's exactly what I promised my kids I wouldn't do,' the blonde said sadly thinking of her two children.

'Emma, we got her!' Sidney couldn't understand why Emma didn't share his excitement. This is what they had both wanted for so long and now they have it.

'It's fruits of the poisonous tree – illegally obtained evidence. It'll get thrown out of court in a heartbeat,' Emma sighed throwing the papers away from her.

'No. We don't need her to go to jail.'

'Then what are we doing here?' Emma asked confused.

'What you wished for – get everyone to see who she is. What she did to Henry, she does to everyone. She destroys what people love and it won't be long till she does the same thing to Sarah too. Let me show you something,' Sidney pulled out a box of photos and files putting it on his desk. He handed the pictures to Emma which showed her, Henry and Sarah around town. 'She made me follow you. She made me tell her everything. She knew about your secret place weeks ago. She just waited to destroy it until it would hurt you and Henry the most. It's all my fault. If you don't do this – I have to.'

Emma took a few moments to look at the pictures the anger building inside of her. 'okay.'

At the town meeting Sarah sat next to her blonde mom wondering why she had dragged her down there. They had always skipped the meeting in the past seeing little relevance to them as it was normally about trivial things. As Regina began the meeting Sidney stood up to speak.

'Uh, excuse me, um, Madam Mayor. I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention,' his voice lacked any confidence as Regina stared him down from the other side of the room.

'This is not an open forum, Sidney. And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down,' Regina demanded losing her patience.

At that moment Emma stood up as well a binder in her hand. 'He's not the only one who has something to say,' Sarah gave her mother a confused look.

'Miss Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke,' Regina explained tapping her foot.

'Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home,' gasps came from the audience by Emma's statement chatter filling the silent hall. Sarah looked at Regina hoping it wasn't true. It wasn't long till the Mayor noticed her heartbroken child and knew she had to do something. She began to bang the gavel hoping to gain some silence before turning to Emma.

'Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me – '

'What? You'll punish me? You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No. Not today,' the blonde interrupted finally taking a stand. 'In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your Mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter – you want to know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor. You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us, but that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is, that you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone or anything but yourself. That is who you really are. And it is time for the people of Storybrooke to know that.'

Emma finished her speech with confidence, eyes never leaving the Mayor. As the room burst into more speculation the blonde finally looked at her daughter who looked back at her with a heartbroken expression. As much as Emma wanted to expose the Mayor, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her child. After all, Sarah was starting to believe in Regina and within a few seconds it had all been taken away from her. It wasn't long till Regina regained control of the audience finally speaking.

'You're right Miss Swan. I am building a house- a playhouse,' Regina explained with a smirk causing everyone to be confused even Emma.

Regina pulled up an image on the screen behind her of a playground. It looked like Henrys castle but much grander and ten times the size.

'The accusations are true – I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playground so my son, Henry, and all the other children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play. Safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. So, there you have it, Miss Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied.'

Both Sidney and Emma took their seats in shock and embarrassment. The blonde looked at her teen who was shaking her head.

'Great job mom,' the youngest Swan whispered finding it unbelievable that Emma would make a scene like this.

After the meeting, the town quickly piled out of the hall still talking about what happened between Emma and Regina. 'I'm really sorry kid,' Emma said in a sad voice grabbing her daughters arm gently to make her look at her.

'Are you done now?' Sarah asked and Emma knew exactly what she meant. Before she had chance to answer they she heard the Mayors voice behind her.

'Miss Swan. A word?' Emma turned to look at the cold eyed Mayor taking a deep breath.

'I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish in there. But now, I hope you'll go back to your job. Which is upholding the law – not breaking it. You don't think I know you broke into my office,' Regina accused anger radiating off her voice.

'You did,' Sarah asked from beside Emma.

'Don't pretend like you're so innocent,' Emma began ignoring her daughters question. 'I know you messed with the brakes on my car.'

'Your brakes? Are you delusional? Why would I kill you when you just saw I have nothing to hide?' Regina asked in disbelief.

'Nothing I can prove,' Emma countered her voice almost a growl.

'Well, until you have something more substantial than disdain to throw my way, you're going to stay away from me. And, more importantly, from Henry,' both Swans looked shocked at the Mayors words never thinking it would come to this.

'But that's – '

'Not open for discussion,' Regina interrupted. 'You've lost the high ground Sheriff. If I wanted to, there's not a judge in the world that would deny me a restraining order after what you've done. You don't get to see my son unless I say so. And right now? I don't say so.'

'Fine,' Emma snarled. 'Then the same goes for you.'

'What,' now it was the Mayors turn to be confused.

'You won't go anywhere near my daughter unless I say so,' Emma smirked as the Mayors face dropped.

'You can't do that,' Regina snapped.

'Watch me,' Emma retorted.

'Would you two both stop,' Sarah shouted at both women but neither seemed to hear her.

Without saying another word Emma took her daughters arm leading her away from the brunette.

Back at the loft Sarah was lying on her bed replaying what had happened. She couldn't understand why things kept getting so screwed up. She held on tightly to the locket around her neck hoping it would bring her some comfort. There was no way she could live like this.

 _'_ _Sarah?'_ the teen heard her brothers voice in her room and looked over at the walkie talkie on her nightstand.

She sat up quickly grabbing the device. 'Hey kid.'

' _So Emma told me what happened.'_

'Yep and it sucks,' Sarah added with a sigh. 'We have to do something.'

 _'_ _Way ahead of you. Operation see our moms is a go.'_

'Let's do this,' Sarah smiled as the two kids began to plot their plan.

 **Emma and Regina never know when to back down. I hope you guys liked seeing Sarah back in Storybrooke and her moment with Regina. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been over a week since the last chapter! I'm super busy at the minute as I'm working two jobs and in the process of moving back to University. My aim is to get at least one chapter up a week, maybe two if I have time. I know you guys have questions about characters and things which I hope to answer soon. If you have an urgent question feel free to message me. There might not be another chapter up this week but next week there should be more. Thanks for your patience and support. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks gain my lovelys.**

'Where do you think you're going?'

Sarah froze on the spot with her hand on the front door handle, her whole body wincing at the sound of her mother's sharp voice. The teen slowly turned round to see the blonde Swan stood behind her, hands on her hips.

'Morning mom… erm… I was just… you know… heading out,' Sarah mentally kicked herself knowing how guilty she sounded.

'Care to be more specific?' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm going to meet Henry before school,' Sarah quickly explained.

'Any reason why?' The blonde asked still suspicious.

'I am just going to walk him to school. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean I can't,' the real reason the two kids were meeting was to talk about the latest operation but Sarah couldn't tell her mom that.

'As long as you don't see Regina,' Emma sighed in defeat her posture relaxing slightly.

'You know both of you are being stupid right?' The teen leaned back against the door.

'Hey, Regina started it,' Emma snapped with almost a pout.

'Well when you put it that way it sounds real mature,' the brunette rolled her eyes at her mother before standing up straight. 'I will catch up with you at Grannys.'

'Sarah,' Emma quickly spoke as the teen opened the door making the the young girl turn to look at her mother. 'Tell him I say hi,' Emma finished with a sad smile.

'I will,' Sarah nodded with a sympathetic smile before leaving the loft.

It wasn't long till Sarah had made her way through the quiet streets of Storybrooke to the end of Henry's road where the young boy was waiting.

'Hey kid,' the teen greeted with a smile.

'So you're good with the plan,' Henry quickly said in a way of greeting.

'I'm fine thanks for asking,' Sarah rolled her eyes at the boys one track mind.

'After school I'll go see Emma and you'll go see Regina. With each of us there they will hopefully not think about where the other one is,' Henry continued ignoring his sister's sarcasm.

'Sounds like a plan,' Sarah nodded.

'We make a good team,' Henry smiled. He had always wanted a sibling to have on his side and he couldn't have asked for a better big sister.

'That we do,' Sarah returned the smile before seeing Regina head to her car. 'We better get you to school before we have to explain to our mom's what we're talking about,' she quickly grabbed Henry's arm pulling him out of Regina's sight.

'Good idea,' Henry agreed as they quickly headed to the school building.

After getting ready for the day Emma headed to Grannys in much need of some comfort food. She thought she would be able to cope not seeing Henry all the time but each day seemed to get harder. It didn't help that she also felt guilt for keeping Sarah away from Regina. Emma knew she was being petty but she couldn't help it, her daughter was the one thing that she had a say in. Sarah had been fine at first, acting like her normal self, but as the days passed the usual sarcastic teen became quiet and withdrawn and Emma knew it was her fault. As the blonde entered Grannys she saw Mary Margaret have a discreet conversation with David but she was too sad to make a comment. Instead she gave the man a pleasant hello as she sat opposite the teacher.

'Mary Margaret, how's your day going?' she asked her friend.

'Henry's fine,' the teacher answered simply knowing the real reason Emma was asking.

'That's not what I asked you,' Emma began to defend but Mary Margaret's intense stare was breaking her down. 'You sure?' the blonde asked in a small voice.

'Really – he's his normal self. Regina won't keep you guys separated forever. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way,' Mary Margaret's last comment was said more to David who wore a grin.

'So, he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy,' Emma asked ignoring the looks between the two love birds.

'Yes,' Mary Margaret saw Emma's face fall. 'No! He misses you – a lot. Trust me – I'm with him like six hours a day,' the brunette quickly corrected herself.

'Six hours? You take new-borns? Cause I'd love six hours off,' the pair heard a familiar voice from the doorway interrupt.

'Ashley!' Mary Margaret greeted with a smile. 'I didn't even recognise you.' Ashley looked a lot different from before with a baby in arms and a tired look on her face. But Emma noticed there was something else that wasn't there before: happiness.

'How's it going?' Emma asked the teen.

'it's uh… it's uh… I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that's been rough. And Sean's been working double shift at the cannery,' the young girl gave her baby a sad look.

'Well, he has to work,' Mary Margaret tried to comfort her.

'On valentine's day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it,' Ashley sighed remembering her argument with Sean earlier that morning about it.

'I'm sorry that sucks,' Emma couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to have a new-born and try and make a relationship work at such a young age but she admired the two teens for trying – she had just run away from it.

'It doesn't have to,' the three women turned to look at Ruby behind the counter. 'Come out with me. Let's have a girl's night. We can all go. Mary Margaret – Emma too. If you leave the baby at home,' Ruby smiled brightly excited at the thought of a night out.

'I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys all go and have fun,' Emma's thoughts soon returned to her kids.

At that moment the younger Swan walked through the door grabbing a chair to sit next to Mary Margaret.

'Ruby, if you care about me at all please get me some coffee. Don't worry about the mug just poor it directly down my throat,' the teen groaned as all four women laughed.

'Well it is your own fault for offering to walk Henry to school. You know you're not a morning person,' the blonde smiled at her grumpy daughter.

'What can I say I'm a giver,' the teen replied as Ruby moved to get the young girl some coffee.

'Speaking of school I've got to go,' Mary Margaret said quickly looking at the time. She grabbed her things and ran out the door giving David a smile as she left.

A buzzing sound came from Emma's pocket causing the blonde to check the small device.

'Everything okay?' Sarah asked.

'It's the station – somethings up,' Emma responded as she stood up.

'Okay have fun,' the teen smiled.

'No way I'm letting you be by yourself all day so you can sneak off and see Regina you're coming with me,' Emma gave her daughter a stern look letting her know she meant business.

'Ruby, you better make that a to go cup of coffee,' the teen grumbled as she gave her mom a glare.

'His house is just as creepy as he is,' Sarah whispered to her mom as they walked through the dark house belonging to Mr Gold.

One of Gold's neighbours had noticed his front door open and had asked Emma to go and check it out. The youngest Swan still didn't like Mr Gold. There was something about him that seemed to send shivers down her spine and she knew there was something more to the pawn broker.

The house was a mess with what looked to be items missing. As the mother and daughter team paused in the living room they heard a noise behind them. Emma quickly turned round, pointing her gun at the intruder only to be greeted by Mr Gold.

'Sheriff Swan,' the man greeted in a confused tone.

'Your neighbour saw your front door open – they called it in,' Emma explained lowering her gun.

'It appears I've been robbed,' Mr Gold looked round at the room knowing straight away who had done this.

'Funny how that keeps happening to you,' Emma responded in a cold voice.

'Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love,' Mr Gold sighed looking at the floor.

'Well that does surprise me,' the teens sarcastic comment earned a nudge from her mother.

'Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here,' the man's voice had turned cold as he thought of what he would do to his enemy.

'No you don't,' Emma quickly responded in a stern voice. 'This was a robbery – a public menace. And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars.'

'So there,' Sarah added with a smirk loving that, for once, the older man wasn't in control.

'Indeed not,' Mr Gold gave a polite smile. 'Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral,' Mr Gold explained.

'Okay. I'll go get him – check him out,' Emma nodded.

'I'm sure you will – assuming I don't find him. Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people,' the man had an evil smile on his face that once again sent shivers through both Swans.

'Is that a threat?' Emma refused to be scared by him.

'Observation. Good luck.'

The two Swans took that as their cue to leave and headed for the door.

'See creepy,' Sarah whispered to her mother as they left the gloomy house.

After leaving Mr Gold's the two Swans headed over to Moe's flower shop and, like Gold said, found his missing objects inside. Sadly, there was no Moe to be found anywhere. After placing a call to a patrol car to track the man down the Sheriff gathered the belongs to take back to the station. Something about this seemed too easy to Emma but she wasn't about to complain. Once back at the station the blonde called Mr Gold who arrived in record time. Emma took the sheet off the missing items so the anxious man could see them a proud smile on her face.

'You're welcome. You were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all at his place,' Emma explained leaning back in her chair.

'And the man himself?' Gold asked as he scanned his possessions.

'Closing in on him,' Emma smiled.

'Yep Sherlock and Watson are on it,' the teen added matching her mom's grin.

'So, job well 'half-done' then.'

'In less than a day, I got everything back,' Emma couldn't believe the lack of gratitude from the man in front of her.

'Yeah most people would just say thank you,' Sarah scoffed hating the man more and more.

At that moment Gold's eyes went dark as anger seemed to take over his features. 'Something wrong?' Emma asked noticing the sudden change.

'You've recovered nothing. There's something missing,' Mr Gold practically growled as he turned to leave.

'I'll get it when I find him,' Emma insisted standing up.

'Not if I find him first,' Gold shouted over his shoulder before leaving the station.

'Isn't he a delight,' Sarah rolled her eyes at the dramatic display.

'I have to go after him to check he doesn't get himself in trouble,' Emma sighed putting on her jacket. 'I want you to go home and stay there. I'll get Mary Margaret to check in on you after school.'

'But I promised Henry I'd meet him after school,' the brunette wined.

'Sorry kid not today. For once please just do as your told,' Emma demanded before heading after Gold.

Sarah slumped on her mom's desk with a sigh. There was no way she was going to get to see Regina now – not today anyway. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door knowing she would have to tell Henry what was happening through the walkie talkie.

'Okay so let me get this straight: Gold beat up Moe French with his cane and won't tell you why so you arrested him… there really is never a dull moment in this town,' Sarah sat at the kitchen counter as she spoke to her mom on the phone. Emma had rung to give her daughter an update but she also wanted to check the teen had listened to her and gone home.

'What can I say it's a strange town we live in,' Emma sighed as she turned to look at Mr Gold in his cell. 'Is it bad that part of me is really satisfied to see this man behind bars?'

'That is technically where he belongs after the whole fire thing,' the brunette agreed.

'True,' Emma answered taking a seat at her desk. 'Anyway I think I'm going to be here late so I will call you when I'm about to leave and please stay in the apartment.'

'Fine,' the teen grumbled in response.

'See you late,' Emma rolled her eyes at the grumbling teen before hanging up the phone.

It was at that moment the Sheriff realised she hadn't eaten all day as her stomach cried out for some food. She grabbed the container she had packed earlier with a sandwich opening it up and taking a bite.

'Pastrami,' Emma smiled at the older man. 'You want half? You know, I still owe you that favour. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books.'

'Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favour. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich,' the man spoke in a low tone irritated that he was locked up with a smug Emma staring him down.

'Sheriff Swan,' Emma turned away from Mr Gold as she heard the Mayor enter her office, her son by her side. Emma's face couldn't help but light up at the site of the small boy as she stood up and headed towards them. 'I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out – buy him ice cream,' Regina pushed Henry slightly towards the blonde turning her attention to the man in the cell.

'You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?' Emma asked confused.

'Twenty-nine and a half minutes,' Regina answered simply.

'Hi Emma,' Henry smiled up at the blonde.

'Hey,' Emma smiled back knowing she couldn't pass up some time with her son.

'Bring me back a cone,' Gold smirked at the blonde.

'Just this once,' Emma gave in still suspicious. She grabbed her coat before turning back to Henry. 'Come on – let's go,' and with that they went to leave. Just before Emma got to the door she stopped and turned back to the brunette. 'Regina.'

'What,' the Mayor answered shooting the Sheriff an irritated look.

'Sarah is back at the loft. If I get thirty minutes with Henry the least I can do is offer you the same,' Emma gave the shocked brunette a slight smile before running after Henry.

When Emma was out of site Regina switched back to her cold self heading over to the Gold's cell.

'Well, you really wanted that chat didn't you,' Gold smirked as the woman approached.

'Apparently, this is the only way I could do it,' Regina put her hands together giving her best fake smile.

'Please – sit,' Gold insisted giving a fake smile of his own.

Regina sat on the arm of the sofa remaining silent so Gold could continue.

'Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?' Gold asked eyes focused on the brown ones in front of him.

'Yes,' Regina answered simply giving no further information.

'So, you did put him up to it then,' Gold sighed all the pieces coming together.

'I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need,' Regina smirked remembering how easy Moe was to fool.

'Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?' Gold had slight anger in his voice as he spoke knowing Regina knew how to push his buttons.

'We used to know each other so well Mr Gold. Has it really come down to this?' the brunette tilted her head to the side giving the man a patronising look.

Mr Gold gave a cold look back to the Mayor taking a moment to answer. 'It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want – what is it you want?'

'I want you, to answer one question,' Regina began leaning slightly forward. 'And answer it simply – what's your name?'

'It's Mr Gold' the man answered with an evil smile.

'Your real name,' Regina snapped sick of his games.

'Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name.'

'What about moments spent elsewhere?' the brunette hoped that would get her point across.

'What are you asking me?' Gold refused to make this easy for the Mayor.

'I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours – tell me your name,' Regina growled.

'Rumpelstiltskin,' the man whispered with a smile. 'Now give me what I want.'

'Such hostility.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Over this?' Regina pulled the chipped tea cup out her pocket dangling it in front of the man. 'Such a sentimental keepsake.'

Mr Gold surged forward quickly grabbing the cup. 'Thank you… your Majesty. So. Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change.'

'We shall see,' Regina answered in a patronising voice before standing up and walking away.

Back at the loft Sarah was sat at the counter coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. It had become a regular thing for her and Josh to text at this time to update each other on the latest drama's. One of the toughest things about living in Storybrooke was that her best friend wasn't with her to help her through. Life always seemed easier when Josh was around. Before she could text him back there was a knock at the door. Putting down the coffee she walked over and opened the heavy door surprised to see Regina stood on the other side of it.

'Hi,' the teen gave a confused look to the other brunette.

'Hi,' Regina answered simply with a smile.

'Does my mom know you're here?' Sarah asked slightly worried her mom would show up any minute in a rage.

'Yes actually. I agreed to let her see Henry for half an hour so she gave me the same curtsey,' Regina explained her smile never leaving her face as she stared at her daughter. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her till that moment.

'Well that was really nice of you,' the teen smiled glad the brunette was trying to make an effort. 'Please come in,' she offered stepping aside.

Regina entered the loft taking a look around. The place had changed a lot since the Swan's moved in it seemed to have more of a homely feel: there also seemed to be a lot more clutter.

As if reading Regina's thoughts Sarah quickly spoke up. 'Sorry about the mess we aren't exactly the tidiest.'

'I've noticed,' Regina gave her daughter a smile.

'Well I'm a teenager I'm not supposed to be tidy and Emma has the mental age of one. We tend to drive Mary Margaret crazy,' the teen gave a slight laugh at the thought knowing Mary Margaret spent most of her time scolding the two Swans.

However, the thought only made Regina frowned. She hated that she had to be apart from her daughter. It was her that should be telling the teen off, and cleaning up after her and coming home to her after a long day at work. Regina was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed a familiar blanket on the counter.

'Is that…' she asked walking over and grabbing the material.

'My baby blanket,' Sarah smiled. 'I always wondered what the letters meant but I guess now it makes sense: Regina and Daniel.'

Regina held the blanket close remembering the last time she saw it. 'I can't believe you kept it,' Regina gave the teen a look of disbelief.

'Of course I did. It was all I had from you. It was the only thing that connected me to where I'd come from,' the teen put her hands in her back pockets staring at the ground. 'No matter what I was given as a child that blanket was always my favourite.'

Regina felt a smile form on her face, her heart-warming at the words. It was nice to know that even though they had been apart, Sarah had grown up with a piece of her past with her.

'I've really missed you,' Regina's voice was soft as she stared at her daughter.

'I've missed you too,' Sarah smiled happy that they finally had some time together.

The two spent the next half an hour catching up with the others week. Even just having a general conversation with Regina made the teen feel closer to her. Sadly, time went too fast and it wasn't long till Regina had to go and fetch Henry. They slowly made their way to the door saying an awkward goodbye as the Mayor left. As soon as the brunette had left the apartment the teen deflated. The place seemed so empty now without her. Deciding to take her mind off it, she headed down the stairs and out into the cool night air. Phone in hand she decided to ring Josh and update him on her time with Regina.

As soon as she was about to dial she heard a voice from behind her. 'So you came back.'

Sarah quickly turned to see familiar eyes staring at her. 'Sam. Hey,' she smiled. 'Listen I'm so sorry about standing you up. It was just a really crazy night…' the teen rambled but was cut off by the boy in front of her.

'Hey, don't even worry about it. David told me about the whole you finding out Regina was your mom thing. It couldn't have been easy,' Sam gave her a sympathetic smile.

'I've had better days,' the teen gave a slight laugh staring at the floor.

'You will just have to make it up to me on our next date.'

Those words made Sarah's eyes fly up to look at him. 'Date?' she asked in a nervous voice.

'That's if you want to,' Sam smiled.

'Do I want to go on a date with you?' Sarah said slowly checking she had heard right.

'That's what I'm asking,' the boy laughed suddenly feeling nervous himself. 'If you don't want to that's…'

'No I want to,' Sarah quickly interrupted.

'Great,' Sam couldn't help but give a small sigh of relief.

'Great,' Sarah nodded awkwardly shifting on the spot.

'Well I'll call you,' the boy gave an awkward nod himself before walking away, turning back to give the teen one last smile.

When the boy was out of sight Sarah rang Josh in need of advice. 'I'm an absolute moron,' she greeted running her hand through her hair.

'No arguments here,' Josh answered earning himself a sarcastic comment before the teen divulged the day's events.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So sorry it has been over a week since the last chapter I've just been super busy! I have just moved, I'm back at university working on my degree and I am working at my job 40 hours a week so I don't have much free time. I will aim to get chapters up as quick as I can but if it is sometimes over a week I am really sorry. Also I know you guys really love the Regina and Sarah scenes but sadly there isn't one in this chapter but don't worry there are many more to come. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'I still don't get why you think this is a bad idea,' Sarah shook her head at the blonde as the two Swans made their way to Grannys.

'You don't get why I think it is a bad idea to let you and Josh go to a midnight concert in New York by yourselves?' Emma raised an eyebrow at her daughter in disbelief. 'Hi I'm your mother apparently we are only just meeting.'

'Come on mom,' the teen continued ignoring the older Swans sarcasm. 'We'll be completely safe and dad said he would pick us up at the end of it.'

'Oh great your dad's involved too now I know something is going to go wrong,' Emma sighed as they turned the corner to Grannys.

Just as the teen was about to argue once more a scruffy brunette man descended the steps leading up to Grannys stopping in front of the mother daughter team.

'I've been meaning to bump into you. Matter of fact, I was hoping we might grab that drink you promised,' the man kept his stare intensely on Emma as he spoke earning a curious look from the teen beside her.

'Is that you asking me out?' Emma asked slightly surprised. Before answering the man finally noticed the younger girl giving Emma a questioning look. 'This is my daughter Sarah,' Emma explained motioning to the younger Swan.

'Oh don't mind me. I'm just a fly on the wall,' the teen smiled earning an amused look from the older man.

'If putting a label makes you more comfortable, sure. Let's call it a date,' the man flashed Emma a Cheshire cat smile clearly using all his charm.

'Smooth,' Sarah laughed finding a lot of amusement from the man's efforts.

'I thought you came here to write – find inspiration,' Emma felt herself shift on the spot, not liking her daughter to hear about her dating life.

'I'm optimistic about our date,' the brunette man quickly answered the grin never leaving his face.

'See, I have a policy – I won't go out with guys who won't tell me their names. I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets, like they're already married or they store body parts in their freezer. It was nice talking to you,' with that Emma pulled her daughters arm leading her to Grannys doorway.

'You could have just said no thank you,' the teen whispered to her mother with a roll of her eyes.

'It's August. August W. Booth,' both Swans turned around as they heard the man shout behind them.

'Really? With the middle initial?'

'Oh he's one of those guys,' Sarah added crossing her arms.

'W's for Wayne. So, there goes your reason for not meeting me here after work,' without waiting for a response August got on his bike and sped away, leaving a stunned Emma in his wake.

'I think I'll wear purple to the wedding,' Sarah commented as she kept her eyes on the space where August had just been.

Emma jabbed her daughter in the side before heading into Grannys. The pair quickly spotted their roommate at a nearby table and joined her giving a nod to Ruby who was already preparing their usual.

'Who was that?' Mary Margaret asked as the two Swans sat down.

'Mom's future husband,' the teen answered with a nod.

Emma shot her child a glare before turning her attention to Mary Margaret. 'I don't know yet.'

'Yet? So you're going to find out?' the teacher asked with a raised eyebrow.

'It's nothing,' Emma quickly brushed off.

'Of course it is,' Sarah smiled as Mary Margaret let out a slight giggle.

'Nothing with you means something. Because if it were nothing we wouldn't be talking about it,' Mary Margaret explained.

'I'm with Sherlock,' Sarah agreed giving the teacher an approving look.

'I'm sorry – I thought you called us here to talk about you?' Emma ignored the looks from the two women as she hoped they would change the subject.

'Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now,' the brunette let out a sad sigh as she stared at her coffee cup in front of her.

'What is it? What's going on?' The blonde asked as both Swans leaned forward in concern.

Mary Margaret leaned forward herself lowering her voice to a whisper. 'Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?'

'Yes,' Emma whispered back.

'I didn't,' Mary Margaret winced at the words worried about both women's reaction.

'Duh, we know,' Sarah retorted leaning back in her chair.

'You do? How?' The teacher asked confused.

'We used our super spy skills. You know, forward rolls through the living room, scaling buildings that sort of thing,' the teens sarcasm earned a laugh from Ruby as the young girl brought Sarah and Emma their coffee. 'You are such a good provider,' Sarah smiled at Ruby before the waitress walked away.

'How about the real reason,' Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at the teen.

'Because you're a love sick school teacher,' Emma began to explain. 'Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit.'

'Well, I've been discreet,' the brunette quickly defended causing Sarah to choke on her coffee.

'I'm sorry but that's like saying shoulder pads are back in style,' the teen said through laughter.

'Anyway,' Emma continued ignoring her daughter's outburst. 'Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights, plunging necklines. It was not hard to connect the dots.'

'Plunging?' the teacher questioned looking down at her shirt.

'When I met you, you were a top button kind of girl,' Emma smiled as her friend's face went bright red.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Mary Margaret exclaimed shocked that both roommates knew.

'I'm not your mother,' Emma said simply.

'Trust me you don't want her as your mother she won't let you go to a midnight concert,' Sarah moaned as she sipped her coffee.

'Let it go,' Emma gave her daughter a stern look.

'Well according to Henry I'm yours,' Mary Margaret sighed.

'I just figured that you would let me know when it was time. I'm assuming it's time.'

'He's telling Kathryn,' the teacher quickly blurted out.

'Everything?' the teen asked suddenly worried.

'Everything,' Mary Margaret nodded.

Suddenly all of Sarah's thoughts went to, not Mary Margaret, David or Kathryn, but to Sam. If David told Kathryn the truth it was bound to break up a marriage which would no doubt turn the boy's life upside down. Sarah had yet to see if Sam' parents were around but, for the most part, he seemed to spend most his time with his Aunt and Uncle. The Nolan's household was in for a rocky time.

Meanwhile in Regina's office, Regina and Henry were sat on one of the sofas a box in Henrys hands.

'Go on open it,' Regina smiled giving Henry a light nudge.

'What's the occasion?' Henry asked staring at the box suspiciously.

'The occasion is I love you. Go on,' Regina said softly waiting for Henry to finally open it up.

Cautiously, Henry slowly opened the box revealing the video game inside. He picked it up and examined the object the confused look never leaving his face.

'Now, I know you miss your book, but with this you can don the heroics. You can save the princesses; you can be the hero. Henry, you have to believe me. When I tore down the playground. I did it for your safety. Please don't be upset with me. I really didn't mean to destroy your book,' Regina pleaded hoping he would see she was sorry. Although it was true, Regina hadn't meant to destroy Henry's book, she was glad it was no longer in her son's life. The last thing she needed was for him to ask any more questions.

'It's not just the book,' Henry said sadly giving the video game a disinterested look.

'And if it's about Sarah you have nothing to worry about. Even though I am spending time with her I still love you just the same,' Regina explained, never wanting Henry to feel like he was being replaced.

'It's not that. I love Sarah. She is a great big sister,' Henry quickly answered not wanting his mom to think he had a problem with his sister.

'Okay, then what is it?' The Mayor asked in defeat.

'It's Emma - want to see her,' the young boy finally looked up at his mom.

Regina knew how Henry felt as she missed Sarah as well. She knew the easiest thing would be to end this and let Emma see her son so she could see her daughter but Regina was stubborn and keeping Emma away from Henry made her life a lot simpler. Before Regina could answer Kathryn came bursting through the door disturbing the pair.

'Regina do you have a min – 'Kathryn paused as she noticed Henry on the sofa. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh, don't worry about it,' Regina gave the woman a reassuring smile. 'Henry, why don't you get home and start your homework? I'll be there in a bit and we can have dinner.' Henry gave his mom a nod before standing up and leaving the two women alone.

As soon as the young boy left the room Kathryn couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

'Oh, Kathryn, what is it?' Regina asked as she walked over to the sobbing blonde.

'It's David. He's leaving me,' Kathryn managed to get out through the tears.

'That little home wrecker,' Regina growled to herself.

'Excuse me?' Kathryn questioned as confusion took the sadness away from her face.

'She just couldn't stay away, could she?' Regina continued talking more to herself than Kathryn.

'What are you talking about?' the blonde raised her voice demanding an answer.

'Why, Mary Margaret of course,' the Mayor explained like it was obvious.

'What's Mary Margaret got to do with this? Regina do you know something?' Kathryn could feel the anger and confusion growing inside of her as she waited for Regina to explain.

'They've been having an affair,' the brunette answered simply watching as Kathryn pieced it all together in her mind.

'How do you know this? How? Did you see something?' Kathryn was now frantic needing some answers.

'I saw pictures. Sidney was always looking for scandal – it sells papers. He showed me. I buried them, of course,' Regina kept her tone calm and soft as she tried to calm down the woman in front of her although it seemed to have no effect.

'Show me,' the blonde demanded.

'Kathryn- '

'Show me!' as the other woman raised her voice Regina took a step back giving in. She walked over to her desk retrieving the folder in her draw handing It to Kathryn. Kathryn quickly fumbled to open it feeling more tears escape as she was overwhelmed by pictures of her husband and who she thought was her friend.

'Why didn't you tell me?' the blonde whispered keeping her eyes on the photos in front of her.

'Because I thought you two were working it out. I wanted you to work it out. Believe me, I want you two together,' Regina insisted wishing she could explain to Kathryn why she was on her side.

'Why? Why do you care about any of this?' Kathryn asked finally looking up to meet Regina's gaze.

'Because I'm your friend,' the brunette gave a soft smile.

'No, you're not. A friend wouldn't do this. A friend wouldn't lie. Everyone's lying to me.' Before Regina could respond Kathryn ran out the office, the folder close to her chest.

Regina let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was times like this when she really wished she could talk to her daughter.

After spending the day at Grannys doing school work Sarah finally decided it was time to head home. She walked slowly through the streets of Storybrooke trying to unwind from the never ending math problems and English books. In the distance she spotted what looked to be a sad Mary Margaret walking down the street head down and hands in pockets. As the teen made her way over to the brunette she saw the teacher run into Granny who was bustling down the street.

'You should be ashamed of yourself,' Sarah heard Granny scold as she approached the two woman.

'Hey!' Sarah yelled causing both women to look at her. 'You don't get to talk to her like that,' the teens voice was low as she shot a death glare at the normally happy Granny. Without responding the older woman simply shook her head and continued on her way giving Mary Margaret one last look as she left. 'What was all that about?' The teen asked as she turned her attention to her friend. It was at that moment Sarah noticed Mary Margaret's eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheek bright red with what looked to be a hand print. 'Come on let's get you home,' the youngest brunette said softly putting an arm around the teacher to guide her back to the loft.

Once back at the loft Sarah sat the older woman down on the sofa grabbing her a warm cup of coco and covering her with a blanket. 'So, are you ready to tell me what happened?' Mary Margaret just stared at the cup in her hand not knowing where to start. 'Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you,' the teen gave the woman a soft smile which Mary Margaret felt she didn't deserve.

At that moment the teacher burst in tears once more telling the teen all about what happened with Kathryn at the school and how the whole town now hates her. 'I never thought I was the type of person who would be a homewrecker,' Mary Margaret sobbed.

'You are not a home wrecker!' Sarah insisted taking the teachers cup and putting it on the table. She took her friends hands forcing the woman to look at her. 'All you did was fall in love. Whether it was right or wrong you can't help who you love. I'm not saying that you went about things in the best way but you should not hate yourself for it. You are a good person.'

'How can you believe that after everything?' the teacher asked confused by the good that the young girl seemed to see in her.

'Because I have known a lot of bad people in my life who have treat me like I meant nothing. Within 5 minutes of meeting you, you treat me and my mom with more kindness than we have ever known,' the teen saw the teachers face soften and continued, 'I don't know many other people who would let two strangers live with them so they didn't have to sleep in their car. You do so much for us. Not only do you put a roof over our heads, you listen to our problems, you are always there when we need you and you never ask for anything in return. You are kind and caring and one of the best people I know,' Sarah finished her speech with a smile hoping she had got through to the young woman.

Without saying a word Mary Margaret pulled the teen into a tight hug feeling better than she did before. 'Thank you,' she whispered into Sarah's brown mane, a smile finally appearing on her face.

'Anytime,' Sarah whispered back before pulling away. 'Hey, do you want to help me get ready?'

'Ready for what?' Mary Margaret asked in confusion.

'I… um… I have a date,' the teen stuttered looking away from the older brunette.

'A date? With who?' Mary Margaret asked raising an eyebrow at the now sheepish girl.

'Well it might be kind of awkward but it's with Sam, you know, Kathryn's nephew,' Sarah winced as she waited for the teacher's response unsure how she would feel after the day's events.

'Sam seems like a great kid,' the brunette reassured the teen with a smile. 'Wait, does Emma know?'

'Yeah, she is fine with it. My mom doesn't really mind if I date,' Sarah smiled happy that her mom was so laid back.

'Regina however might be a different story,' the teacher laughed thinking of the strict Mayor.

'Yeah she doesn't really seem like a warm fuzzy romantic,' the teen laughed as well thinking of her other mother. She had yet to tell Regina about the date, not really having the chance to see her with the feud between the Mayor and Emma, but she had a feeling Regina would not approve. While Emma had been laid back about it, the teen felt Regina would be the opposite knowing it was very rare for Emma and Regina to agree on anything.

'Well let's get you ready,' Mary Margaret broke the young girl's thoughts as she grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to get ready for the date.

After two hours of changing clothes, doing hair and making sure the makeup was perfect, Sarah was ready for her night with Sam. As the two woman heard a knock at the door Sarah gave the brunette one last hug before heading to greet her date. Opening the door Sarah was greeted by a nervous looking Sam. 'Hi,' she said softly suddenly feeling nervous herself.

All nerves soon left Sam as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her messy curly mane was in a ponytail and her piercing blue eyes matched the dress she was wearing. He smiled brightly as he took her appearance in trying to remember the last time he saw something so beautiful. 'Hi,' the boy finally managed to get out after a few moments. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Yeah,' Sarah smiled brightly as she shot one last look to Mary Margaret before leaving the loft.

The two teens walked through the streets of Storybrooke making light conversation. It wasn't long till both of them felt at ease realising it was easy to be comfortable around each other. They had dinner at Grannys, Sarah telling Sam all about New York and her life before Storybrooke and Sam sharing about his small town life.

'So you really walk alone in New York and feel safe?' Sam asked in disbelief only ever hearing horror stories about the city.

'Absolutely! It's not as bad as you think when you get used to it,' Sarah smiled glad she could finally talk to someone about the city she called home. As much as she liked the quiet life of Storybrooke, part of her still missed the hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps. 'So you have never left Storybrooke?' the young girl asked finding it strange that he hadn't moved around like she had.

'Nope I was born and raised here,' Sam nodded proudly. 'My parents used to own a small shop in town and the house that Kathryn and David live in used to be there's way back when,' he stared off slightly as he spoke remembering the two people that raised him with a fond smile.

'Why did your parents move?' Sarah questioned as she bit into some fries.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair taking a moment before answering. 'Actually they died a couple of years ago.'

Sarah froze in shock finding herself lost for words, 'I am so sorry.'

'It's okay,' Sam gave her a reassuring smile. 'I was lucky I had Kathryn and David. They moved into my house and picked up the pieces. They have been really great to me.'

'It is always good to find someone in the madness who can bring you back to reality,' Sarah gave the boy an understanding look.

'Speaking from experience?' Sam questioned wanting to know more about the mystery girl.

'My mom, well my first adoptive mom, she died when I was two and my dad… well let's just say he lost his way. Suddenly, everything I had ever known was gone and I was all by myself. And then Emma came along and picked me back up and made everything seem okay again,' Sarah explained remembering how thankful she was to have the blonde in her life.

'I guess we have more in common than we thought,' Sam smiled.

'I guess we do,' Sarah replied softly finding herself feeling connected to the boy somehow.

The rest of the night continued with laughter and stories from the past till Granny was pushing them towards the door. They walked back to the loft in comfortable silence happy to just enjoy each other's company.

'So, Kathryn told me about Mary Margaret and David,' Sam finally broke the silence keeping his gaze straight ahead.

'Yeah it hasn't been a great day for them,' sadness took over Sarah's face as she thought about her upset friend, hoping she was feeling better.

'I can't believe David would do that. Mary Margaret should have known he was in a fragile state,' Sam continued turning to look at Sarah as they reached the door to her building.

'This isn't Mary Margaret's fault,' Sarah quickly defended.

'Well who's fault is it,' Sam counted surprised Sarah didn't agree with him.

'It takes two to tango,' Sarah retorted crossing her arms in sudden anger. How could a good evening go downhill so fast?

'But David wasn't thinking clearly. He had just got out of the hospital,' the boy wasn't ready to back down as he watched the brunette's eyes darken with anger.

'I'm not thinking clearly after an episode of real housewives but I still manage to make my own decisions,' Sarah's whole opinion was changing of Sam in that moment as he tore shreds off her friend.

'That is nowhere near the same thing,' Sam put his hands up exasperated by the whole conversation.

'I can't believe how closed minded you're being,' the young Swan sighed.

'I can't believe how blind you're being,' Sam argued.

'You are so judgemental.'

'Naïve.'

'Unrealistic.'

'lacking morals.'

'Living in a fantasy world.'

At that moment Sam's lips came crashing down on Sarah's ending the back and forth name calling. Sarah opened her eyes in shock but it wasn't long till she melted into the kiss moving her lips slowly against his. After a few moments Sam pulled away his hands still either side of the young girl's face.

'Goodnight fighter. I had a good time,' he smiled before walking away leaving a shocked girl behind.

Sarah slowly went up the stairs to the loft replaying the kiss in her mind. As she opened the big wooden door she was greeted by her mom leaning against the kitchen counter.

'So my day consists of a motorbike, a well and strange water stories,' Emma began as her daughter took off her jacket.

'Mine consists of helping a sad Mary Margaret, my first date, my first fight with a boy and my first kiss,' Sarah watched her mother's eyes go wide as she took in what her daughter just said.

'You are definitely going first,' Emma insisted sitting on the sofa next to her daughter as the Swans shared their days.

Regina stayed in her office watering her plants trying anything to distract herself from the day before.

"It's beautiful. I had no idea you were so good with plants,' Regina turned around as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

'Well, better than with people, it would seem,' Regina put down the watering can before meeting Kathryn's gaze. 'What are you doing here? I thought after yesterday, I'd be the last person you'd want to see.

'So did I,' Kathryn answered with a slight laugh. 'And then I thought about it, and I realised I owed you an apology,' the blonde gave the Mayor a sad smile.

'Kathryn you don't – '

'I know you'd never do anything to hurt me,' Kathryn interrupted needing Regina to hear her out. 'I was just so angry, and confused, and I snapped. I'm sorry. I've just been fighting so hard to hold on to David, I've never stopped to ask myself why.'

'He's your husband. You love each other. You always have,' Regina was trying to convince Kathryn, the last thing she needed was for her plan to fail.

'No, we haven't,' the blonde answered simply staring into space before taking out the picture of her husband and Mary Margaret. 'See the way he looks at her? He's never looked at me like that, not even before the accident,' she said sadly staring at the faces in the picture.

'Kathryn relationships take work. You can't give up so easily,' Regina continued suddenly feeling panic rise inside her.

'Have you ever been in love?'

Those words made Regina freeze for a second as thoughts of Daniel came into her mind. 'Yes. Once with Sarah's father.'

'Then you're lucky. Because what I'm coming to understand is that I haven't. What they have is real. It's true. My marriage to David, it… it just was like an illusion. I don't know how it happened, but it was never real. I know that now. The way David looks at Mary Margaret – that's what I want for me. And I'm going to go out there, and I'm going to find it,' Kathryn finished her speech with a hopeful smile as she waited for Regina's approval.

'What are you talking about?' the brunette asked confusion taking over.

'I'm sticking to my plan. I'm moving to Boston. Alone. If I stay here, I'll never be happy,' the blonde explained.

'And what about David and Sam?' Regina couldn't help but have a slight growl in her voice the anger bubbling up inside of her.

'I wrote David a letter – him and Mary Margaret. I told them they should be together. I am also leaving Sam here under David's care. The last thing I want to do is turn his world upside down by moving him,' the blonde looked away for a second tears threatening to fall about having to leave her nephew behind.

'Uh, I'm sorry. You did what?' The brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all the work she had put in trying to keep Kathryn and David together she couldn't believe it was all about to fall apart.

'I can't see him. Not now. It's just too painful.' With that Kathryn moved forward bringing Regina into a hug which the brunette awkwardly returned. 'I'm going to miss you, Regina. You've been a good friend to me,' she whispered into Regina's shoulder before taking a step back.

'You're really going?'

'You know, it's funny. I've always had this irrational fear of leaving Storybrooke, like something's just holding me back. Is that crazy?' Kathryn asked laughing at herself.

'No. Change is always frightening. But you know what, Kathryn? This just may be what you need. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for,' Regina put on her best fake smile as she looked at the blonde knowing what she had to do next.

'So why did you need me to meet you at the school? Do you want Regina to kill you?' Sarah asked as her mom walked up to her.

'Please I can take her,' Emma smiled as her daughter rolled her eyes. 'I just thought we should give this back to Henry,' Emma pulled the brown story book out of her bag showing her daughter.

'You found it,' Sarah exclaimed grabbing the book to check it wasn't damaged.

'Yep it was just floating around on the street,' Emma explained as her daughter handed her back the book satisfied it was okay.

'Well let's go tell the boy the good news,' the teen smiled as they made their way into the school.

They spotted the young boy sitting on a bench video game in hand. 'Wow I love that game. Space Paranoids, right?' Emma asked as both Swans took a seat either side of Henry.

'Yeah, my mom got it for me,' Henry never took his eyes off the game as he continued to play.

'You two and your video games,' Sarah sighed never having much interest for the game herself.

'I used to play that all the time when I was a kid,' Emma explained watching Henry play.

'They had video games way back then?' Sarah teased as her mom stuck her tongue out at her.

'Relax – it's all in the wrists,' Emma coached turning her attention back to Henry just as he lost the game.

Giving a sigh of defeat, Henry finally looked up at the blonde. 'My mom's picking me up in like five minutes,' he gave the blonde a sad smile wishing they had more time together.

'Alright. We'll be quick then. I just have found something I'd like to give you,' Emma pulled the book from her bag smiling as Henry's face lit up.

'You found it! Where'd you get it?' Henry smiled in disbelief grabbing the book from his mom.

'I found it in the gutter,' Emma explained. 'It must have fallen off the dump truck on the way to the junkyard and got tossed around in the rain. And, somehow, made its way back to me.'

'This will forever be known as the GPS of all books,' Henry gave a laugh at his sister's sarcasm flipping through the pages.

''Wow. That's crazy,' Henry smiled.

'What other explanation could there be?'

'Give me a sec I'll think of something,' the teen looked deep in thought before her mother reached over Henry to give her a light slap. 'Well that was uncalled for,' Sarah grumbled rubbing her arm.

'Well, whatever happened, it came back to me,' Emma smiled down at her son thinking about how he had made his way back to her against all odds.

'Oh no let's look for the subtle hidden meaning,' Sarah mocked causing her mom to smile even more.

'Maybe it means our luck is changing,' Henry said hopefully. 'Operation Cobra is back on. It's a sign. Things are going to be better.

'I hope you're right kid. We got to go,' Emma motioned to her daughter giving Henry one last smile as she got up to leave.

'Tell Regina I said hi okay?' Sarah whispered to Henry who gave her a quick nod. With that both Swans left with a smile heading back to the loft.

As the Swans entered the apartment they headed towards Mary Margaret's room seeing the teacher crying in bed. Sarah gave her mom a worried look as she tried to think of what to do.

'You feel like talking about it yet?' Emma asked not knowing what else to say.

'Nope,' Mary Margaret replied quietly through her tears.

'You want to be alone?' Emma said softly suddenly feeling awkward.

'Nope,' Mary Margaret repeated hugging her pillow tighter.

Without another word Emma laid down on the bed next to the teacher as Sarah made her way over to the other side lying in front of her friend. Mary Margaret put an arm around the teen holding her close crying the rest of the night away.

 **So what do you guys think of the Sam and Sarah relationship? Do you prefer Sarah and Josh together? Let me know guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry again about the wait! The fact that some of you have messaged me to ask me to continue really means a lot and gives me the motivation to keep writing. So this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest as it is the aftermath of Kathryn's disappearance but don't worry there is going to be an explosive adventure for Sarah and Josh next chapter which will drive Regina and Emma crazy. There is also more Regina and Sarah moments in this chapter and we finally get to see how Regina deals with Sara's first date. Thank you guys once again for all your support it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

The cold breeze filled the diner as the door kept opening with people trying to escape the cold. Huddled at a table near the back of Grannys sat the two Swans both nursing their morning cup of coffee, hats and scarves still on.

'Okay, how can it be so cold? Isn't there supposed to be global warming? Because I'm not feeling the warming right now,' the youngest Swan moaned as she warmed her hands on her drink.

'I don't know what to tell you kid. Welcome to winter in Storybrooke,' Emma couldn't help but shiver as she spoke. Both Swans were used to cold winters, especially living in New York, but for some reason it seemed worse in this small town. At least in New York there were plenty of places to escape the harsh climate but in Storybrooke it was proving to be impossible.

'Well I suggest we move. Maybe try Hawaii this time,' Sarah soon broke out of her misery at the thought of the Hawaiian sun.

'Every time I have tried to make you move before there has always been an argument, and now you are actually volunteering?' Emma raised an eyebrow at her teen.

'As if I would moan about moving to Hawaii,' the teen countered. 'I wouldn't moan at all if, I don't know, you let me and Josh go to the concert,' Sarah gave her sweetest smile at the blonde giving it one last shot.

'Not a chance,' the blonde took a sip of her drink as Sarah's smile turned into a pout.

Before the teen could argue her case anymore they heard the bells above the door ring.

'Would you people stop doing that it's freezing…' Sarah noticed Mary Margaret in the doorway and soon stopped her rant. 'Oh, hi,' she whispered giving the teacher a wave as her mom laughed next to her.

Without taking much notice of the teen, Mary Margaret looked around the busy diner finding herself more nervous than before.

'Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention please?' the brunette asked quietly. It wasn't long till the conversations settled and all eyes were on her. She shifted back and forth on her feet before staring down at the clipboard in front of her. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?' As Mary Margaret finished her speech she looked up hopefully at the eyes staring at her only to be met by angry faces.

'She looks like a kicked puppy,' Sarah whispered sadly to her mother, both Swans feeling sorry for their friend.

After what looked to be an unpleasant encounter with Leroy, Mary Margaret left the diner in defeat her two roommates running after her.

'Hey. Mind if we join you?' Emma asked as the Swans made it either side of the brunette. Without saying a word Mary Margaret gave a sad nod keeping her gaze on the floor. 'So, what the hell is Miner's day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?'

'It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with miners for cole,' Mary Margaret explained the frown never leaving her face.

'Coal? In Maine?' Emma asked in disbelief. 'If they were mining for lobster, I'd understand.'

Sarah shot Emma a look. 'Really? You'd understand if a bunch of miners said they were mining for lobster.

'It is called sarcasm dear. A language I thought you were the queen of,' Emma rolled her eyes at the teen.

'Oh I am I just like to mess with you,' Sarah smiled as her mom stuck out her tongue.

'Look, I don't know,' Mary Margaret began interrupting the bickering pair. 'Now, they use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party – everyone loves it.'

'It doesn't seem like everyone loves it,' Emma gave a confused look.

'Yeah, it seemed they would all rather stick pins in their eyes or even talk to Gold for more than five minutes,' Sarah added her thoughts going to the creepy pawn broker.

'It's not Miners day – it's me. Last week, I had 10 volunteers. This week, they all dropped out,' the teacher gave a sad sigh hating that things had turned out this way.

'You think this is about what happened with David?' The eldest Swan asked as the youngest put an arm around their sad friend.

'Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I've never… been a homewrecker,' Mary Margaret could barely say the words as thoughts of David flooded into her mind.

'Hey! You are not a homewrecker,' Sarah insisted stopping the young woman in her tracks. 'David had a choice. Whatever he did was up to him.'

'But I shouldn't have gone along with it,' Mary Margaret argued close to tears.

'Maybe not, but you didn't mean to hurt anybody,' the teen said softly wishing she could say something to make it better.

'It's going to blow over. You made a mistake with David – it happens. But you don't have to do charity to try and win people's hearts back,' Emma added.

'I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life.'

'That's what great songs are made of,' Sarah smiled as the two other women let out a slight laugh.

They were soon interrupted by Emma's phone ringing in her pocket.

'Sherriff Swan,' Emma greeted as she answered. 'Yeah. I'll be right down,' Emma hung up the phone returning it to her pocket. 'Well, apparently, duty calls. Hang in there. And, if there's anything I can do to help, I will,' Emma smiled.

'I know. Thank you,' Mary Margaret gave the blonde an appreciative look as she headed to her car.

'Me too,' the teen agreed.

'Any chance you want to volunteer?' The teacher asked the young girl hopefully.

'Kid you coming?' Emma called to her teen from the car.

'Sorry I am not a people person,' Sarah gave an apologetic look before running to the car.

Emma's squad car pulled slowly to the side of the road as they spotted the crashed car. Sarah squinted slightly to get a better look recognising the rusty license plate.

'Mom,' the teen whispered not taking her eyes off the car.

'What is it?' Her mom's voice showed concern as the blonde looked at her daughters now pale face.

'That's Kathryn's car,' Sarah stated giving her mom a panicked look.

With that, both Swans ran out of their vehicle to the crashed machine looking for any sign of Kathryn.

'Where the hell is she?' The teen asked mainly to herself as the woman in question was nowhere to be seen.

The car was in a bad way after what looked to be quite a serious crash. The metal was crumpled at the front and the paint had flaked away in the night leaving the silver underneath. After a few minutes of inspecting the machine Sarah froze as she stared at the steering wheel. It wasn't long till Emma followed her daughters gaze seeing the blood stain.

'Sarah it's okay,' Emma tried to comfort the teen a hand going to her shoulder. It took a lot to make Sarah panic but Emma guessed that the scene in front of them was too much for even the confident teen to handle.

In reality the teen wasn't worried for Kathryn, even though it did concern her the woman had vanished, her mind was on the boy who she had kissed a few nights earlier. If something had happened to Kathryn what did that mean for Sam? How was he going to handle losing his aunt and his parents? After that train of thought Sarah's mind travelled to somebody else: Regina. Kathryn was her one, and what seemed to be only, friend and now she was gone.

'Can I go?' the teen whispered her eyes still fixed on the blood.

'Sure,' Emma said softly giving her kids shoulder a squeeze. 'Call me when you get back into town okay?'

Sarah gave a small nod before walking away from the tragedy and heading back into the normally sleepy town of Storybrooke. It didn't take long till she reached the centre of town on a mission to get to the Mayor's office. She knew Regina must have heard the news by now, especially seen as Sidney was arriving at the crash as she left, and she had to know the brunette was okay. The young girl made her way through the deserted halls of her mom's town hall finally making it to the Mayor's office. Without knocking she burst through the door to see Regina stood by the window.

Hearing her door open, Regina quickly spun round to yell at the intruder only to be greeted by her daughter's sad face. 'What is it?' The older brunette quickly asked making her way over to the child.

'I saw Kathryn's car,' Sarah answered simply knowing she wouldn't have to say anymore as recognition went across Regina's face. With a sad sigh Regina pulled her daughter in for a hug. 'The car was a mess and there was blood on the wheel but no sign of Kathryn,' the teen rambled into her mom's hair remembering the scene.

'Emma shouldn't have taken you there,' Regina hissed not knowing why Emma insisted on taking Sarah to crime scenes with her.

Sarah was about to argue the comment but decided it wasn't worth the fight right now. She pulled away from the Mayor to look at her. 'Are you okay?' The teen asked in a quiet voice.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Regina gave the child a confused look.

'Well, she was your friend wasn't she?' Now it was Sarah's turn to look confused, surprised at how well Regina was taking all this.

Regina finally remembered her daughter didn't know what she had done and quickly changed her facial expression to sorrow. 'Obviously I'm upset and worried. She could be anywhere and like you said she is clearly hurt, but we have to stay strong,' Regina gave the teen a comforting smile.

'I guess you're right,' the younger brunette gave Regina a half smile in return something not feeling quite right. 'However we're feeling, Sam must feel a million times worse,' Sarah said sadly as she stared into space thinking about the young boy.

'

You seem to care a lot for a boy you barely know,' Regina bated the young girl wondering if she was going to tell her what she already knew.

'You know about the date don't you,' Sarah winced as Regina simply nodded. 'How did you find out?' Sarah exclaimed as she walked further into the room.

'The real question is; why didn't you tell me?' Regina countered a hand moving to her hip. As much Regina hated the idea of Sarah dating, she still wishes the teen had felt like she could tell her.

'I know I should have told you it's just… well… for one we haven't exactly had chance to see a lot of each other lately and… you don't really seem to be the laid back parent,' Sarah explained holding her breath as she waited for Regina's response.

'Laid back no but that is only because I have your best interests at heart,' Regina crossed her arms as she spoke her voice slightly colder than before.

'So you don't want me seeing Sam,' Sarah sighed looking at her feet.

'No I don't. He isn't right for you and you are way too young to be dating,' Sarah's blue eyes met the chocolate ones in front of her with slight anger.

'I'm fourteen how is that too young? And what do you mean he isn't right for me? You barely know him, hell you barely know me,' Sarah saw her mom flinch at her words and she knew that what she had said hurt but she was too worked up to care.

'When you're older you'll understand,' Regina tried to stay calm not wanting to fight with the teen.

'It isn't up to you,' Sarah's eyes had gone cold and her words were almost a snarl.

'Who is it up to, Emma? She lets you go around living your life in a reckless manner not caring about the consequences,' the older brunette rose her voice as she spoke about Emma hating how the blonde was raising her child.

'Well at least she was there throughout my life,' Sarah spat finally losing her calm. 'You lost your right to tell me what to do fourteen years ago when you threw me away,' with that Sarah stormed out the office leaving a tearful Regina in her wake. That had not gone like she wanted it too.

Anger continued to bubble in the teen as she sped through the streets of Storybrooke. How could Regina act that way when she knew nothing about the situation. After what felt like minutes Sarah found herself outside the Nolan house spotting Sam sat on the front steps. As if feeling her stare, the boy looked up sad eyes meeting her own. She gave him a soft smile as she made her way over taking a seat next to him.

'Hey,' she whispered softly.

'Hey,' his voice was weak and from close up Sarah noticed his eyes were red.

'I am so sorry about Kathryn,' without saying a word Sam's eyes met her own. 'I don't know what else to say,' Sarah felt useless, wishing there was something she could do.

'You're here. That's enough,' Sam said simply offering a sad smile.

Sarah gave a smile of her own as her head went to Sam's shoulder their hands entwined. They sat that way for what seemed like forever finding comfort in each other's presence. All too soon Sarah's phone disturbed the pair with Emma asking the teen to meet her at the festival.

'Do you want to come?' Sarah asked hopefully but already knew the answer.

'Nah, I'm going to stay here and wait for David. Also Kathryn might call or something and I don't want no one to be here,' Sam explained staring into the distance.

'I'll call you later,' Sarah whispered giving the boy a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking away.

As Sarah made her way into the crowd of people she spotted Mary Margaret and Leroy at the candle stand.

'Leroy are you lost?' the teen asked as she made her way over.

'Very funny,' Leroy glared at the young girl wishing she would leave.

'Seriously though did you lose a bet or something?' Sarah continued finding amusement in teasing the older man.

'I'm going to get more candles,' he growled before leaving the two woman alone.

'Watching that conversation is the best thing that has happened today,' Mary Margaret laughed.

'No luck selling the candles?' Mary Margaret shook her head wishing the day would finally end. At that moment an older man with a beard and a cane passed the stall giving Mary Margaret a disapproving look as he went by. Before he could make it away Sarah grabbed his arm. 'Buy one,' she said in a low voice, 'or I will lodge that cane where the sun doesn't shine.' A terrified look passed over the man's face as he quickly got some money from his pocket, handing it to Mary Margaret before scurrying away candle in hand.

'You can't force people to buy candles,' the teacher tried to give the girl a scolding look but couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

'Yes you can I just did it,' Sarah gave a satisfied nod before heading over to her mom who was talking to Sidney.

'Everything okay?' Sarah asked as her mom gave her a smile.

'Fine,' Sidney stated simply eyes still on the blonde. 'I will see you later,' the man gave the teen a slight smile before walking away.

'He is becoming creepy now too. What is with this town?' Sarah looked to her mom who just gave her an amused look.

Sarah spent the rest of her day waking around Storybrooke the festival in full swing. She thought about Emma trying to find the missing lady, she thought about how David must be feeling, she thought about how Sam was coping and she thought about her fight with Regina. All in all, it was a really sad day in Storybrooke. The teen was broke out of her thoughts by the power going out leaving the town in darkness.

'What happened?' the teen asked as Mary Margaret was about to run past her.

'We are going to sell some candles,' the teacher smiled handing a lit candle to Sarah.

With a roll of her eyes and a smile Sarah watched the woman go happy to see her finally in a better mood. After a few more moments of walking she decided to sit on a bench with her thoughts, her eyes staring at the flickering candle.

'What are you doing?' she heard a familiar voice ask as Regina sat on the bench next to her.

'I'm trying to blow the candle out using just my mind,' the sarcastic teen answered hearing her mother's eye roll.

'Well isn't that productive,' Regina stated but Sarah made no attempt to respond. 'Listen I'm sorry about earlier?' Regina sighed.

'Which part? Questioning my mom's parenting skills, patronising me because of my age or saying I couldn't see Sam instead of talking to me about it? They are all award winning moments if you ask me,' Sarah kept her eyes on the flame as she spoke.

Regina thought for a moment before running a hand through her hair. 'All of it,' she finally answered causing Sarah to look up slightly. 'I shouldn't have dealt with things like that and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… afraid.'

'Afraid of what?' Sarah asked with a confused look.

'Afraid of you growing up and not needing me. I have missed out on so much of your life that I can't get back. The fact you have now had your first date makes me realise that there might not be that many firsts left,' Regina was finally being honest with herself as well as Sarah. The teen was growing up way too fast and she didn't want to lose her again.

'I get it,' Sarah said softly a surprised look going across Regina's face. 'There are a lot of firsts that I wish you were there for too. But there are many firsts yet to come: the first time I come home after curfew, the first time I get arrested, my first motorbike…'

'Please stop comforting me,' Regina interrupted closing her eyes trying to erase those images.

Sarah giggled next to her and it wasn't long until the Mayor was joining in. As the calm night took over once more Sarah grabbed the candle that was left on the bench lighting it and handing it to Regina. 'I really do want you to be a part of my life.'

Regina took the candle with a smile before looking at her daughter, the young girls piercing blue eyes breaking through the darkness. 'Me too,' she smiled glad to be on good terms with the teen once more.

When Regina left to get home to Henry, Sarah made her way back to the festival to see it lit up by candles. Storybrooke had never looked so beautiful. Sadly, that beauty was soon tarnished as Sarah saw Mary Margaret staring at her car which now had the word 'tramp' sprayed on the side.

'Ignorance is not worth the upset,' Sarah whispered to her friend.

Mary Margaret stared at the word for a moment longer before looking at the young girl knowing she was right. She refused to let this town rule her life anymore. With that the older brunette linked her arm with the teen, both women heading back into the festival. Before they could get far, Granny stopped the pair with a sweet smile lighting Mary Margaret's candle.

'I knew the real you would shine through,' Sarah smiled as Granny walked away.

'How can someone so young be so wise,' Mary Margaret said softly to the teen.

'It's a gift,' Sarah replied causing both women to smile.

Their smiles soon faded as they noticed everyone staring at the street behind them. Spinning around, both ladies saw Emma putting David into the back of the police car. Without any hesitation, Sarah ran forward to her mom.

'What are you doing?' She asked the blonde in panic.

'There has been more evidence found and I have to bring David in for questioning,' Emma stated simply, not wanting her daughter to be involved in this.

'You cannot believe he had something to do with it,' the teen looked at her mom in disbelief.

'I don't know what I believe anymore,' Emma sighed before getting in the car and driving away.

As the car disappeared out of sight Sarah looked up to see Sam across the road looking on in horror. Sarah took a step forward only to see the young boy retreat, running away from what he had just witnessed.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try and have the next chapter up by the end of next week but if it is slightly later I'm really sorry. Thank you for understanding! And don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I tried to get this chapter up quickly for you guys and it is quite long compared to the others to make up for how long it is taking me to get chapters up. As promised Josh and Sarah do go on an adventure which will lead to chaos... although everything Sarah does often leads to chaos. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Thank you so much my lovelys.**

'Mary Margaret it's going to be okay,' Sarah tried to sooth her friend as they started the walk back to their apartment. They had walked five minutes in silence with the young teacher refusing to say a word. 'I'm sure it's just a mistake,' the teen tried again not believing her own words.

After a few more moments of silence Mary Margaret's small voice whispered, 'David would never hurt Kathryn. I know him.'

Sarah decided to stay silent knowing she would more than likely make it worse if she spoke again. Just as the two were about to enter their building, the teen noticed someone lurking in the shadows.

'I'll be right up,' the youngest brunette said to the teacher who gave a slight nod before heading inside. 'Have you ever thought about being in a horror film because I feel you are exactly what they're looking for,' Sarah teased as she approached the shadowy figure.

'I feel like I'm living a horror film,' Sam sighed as he stepped into the light.

'Life really isn't easy for you at the moment,' Sarah agreed with a sympathetic smile. 'Why are you here?'

'I need you to find out why Emma took David to the station,' Sam said abruptly rubbing his hands together anxiously.

'Can't you just ask David when he gets home?' Sarah gave a confused look at the nervous boy. Didn't he trust his uncle at all?

'If he really is involved he's not going to tell me the truth. I need to know,' the young boy's eyes pleaded with Sarah needing her to be on his side.

'I mean I don't normally like to get involved in my mom's work… who am I kidding I love being involved! I'll find out for you,' for the first time in what seemed like days Sam gave a genuine smile at the girl in front of him wondering how she always managed to cheer him up. Without saying another word Sam leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sarah's before pulling away and disappearing back into the night. 'Yep, he's going to be trouble,' Sarah smiled to herself before heading in to the loft.

Once upstairs the teen soon realised Mary Margaret had already gone to bed not wanting to think any more about the day's events. Sarah slowly made her way into the kitchen feeling drained from the emotional rollercoaster she had been on. _Nothing coffee can't fix_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a mug and poured herself double the amount she'd normally have. Feeling the caffeine soaring through her she sat on the sofa and waited for the return of the blonde Swan.

'Hey kid wake up,' Sarah heard the familiar voice of her mother bringing her out of the sleep that had took over.

'Mom?' The teen questioned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. 'The light burns,' Sarah moaned as her eyes tried to adjust.

Emma let out a giggle as she sat on the end of the sofa. 'Sorry to wake you I just thought you'd be more comfortable in your bed.'

'What time is it?' Sarah began to search for her phone before remembering she left it on the kitchen counter.

'A little after two,' Emma answered pulling her hair out of a tight ponytail and leaning back into the couch.

'Wow, and you are only just getting home?' Now the teen really was nervous. What could have kept David and Emma at the station so long.

'Yeah well, there was a lot to cover,' Emma kept her answer vague conflicted with not wanting to drag her daughter into it and really needing someone to talk to.

'Why do I get the feeling you didn't just wake me up out of concern for my comfort? Sarah raised an eyebrow at her mother.

'Well I could use a hug now you're up,' Emma gave a half smile as her daughter didn't ask questions and leaned forward to bring her into a tight embrace. Emma held onto the teen tight feeling less stressed than before.

'I can't believe I fell asleep. I drank enough coffee to keep me up till summer! I can't believe it let me down,' Sarah whispered into her mom's hair mad at her old liquid friend.

Emma gave a slight laugh pulling out of the hug but locking her hands with the teens. 'Why were you waiting up?'

'You know I thought… well… you know I thought we could have a round of monopoly because it has been forever since I last beat you,' Sarah gave a fake smile at her mom who just stared her down. 'Okay enough with the stares! They also burn,' Emma gave the brunette a smirk waiting for her to continue. 'Why did you bring David into the station?'

Emma looked down and sighed not knowing how to answer. 'I just had some more questions for him,' with that the blonde stood up and started to move away from her daughter not wanting to talk about the case.

'But he already told you everything he knows and something tells me you didn't bring him all the way down to the station to ask him what hair products he uses,' Sarah stood up as well pushing for her mom to continue.

'Look I can't talk about the case,' Sarah could see the blonde shutting off and knew she wouldn't get much out of her tonight.

'Wow, that's the second mother I've upset today,' the teen whispered to herself.

'What?' Emma asked turning to look at the teen.

Sarah felt her whole body tense as her mom looked at her knowing how mad she would be if she found out that she had gone to see Regina. 'I said wow, it looks like you've had a long night you better go to bed and get some rest.'

'I think you're right. I feel tomorrow's going to be a long day,' Emma gave the teen a smile before turning to walk away. Just as Sarah was about to do a happy dance for getting away with her lie Emma spun back around. 'David really does have great hair.

'Right?! I don't know what he does but I'm pretty sure fairy dust is involved,' Sarah nodded as her mom laughed at the notion.

'I love you kid,' after the day from hell the best part was coming home to her daughter. It made her realise that life wasn't all bad.

'I love you too,' Sarah replied as Emma gave her one last smile before heading to bed. Once Emma had disappeared the teen sank back into the sofa. 'Wow, if I knew raising mothers was going to be this hard I never would have done it,' she whispered to herself before starting to fall asleep once more.

The next day Emma snuck out early to work on the case hoping to find anything that would prove David's innocence. Mary Margaret had school although she knew she wouldn't be able to focus with her former lover in the back of her mind. Just after nine Sarah woke up to the sun beaming through the window and the smell of coffee in the kitchen. She looked confused at her surroundings before realising she had spent the night on the sofa. With a slight stretch she rose from the couch, rubbing her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. As the teen leaned on the counter coffee in hand she was disturbed by her phone coming to life with a familiar ring tone.

'Why hello Josh,' she answered with a smile.

'How did you know it was me? You never check your caller ID.'

'Well I would like to say I'm psychic but the truth is your ringtone is still teenage dirt bag,' the teen gave a smirk as she heard the young boy sigh at the other end of the phone.

'You're hilarious,' he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

'Thank you for noticing,' Sarah took a sip of coffee still trying to wake up. 'Not that I don't love sarcasm first thing in the morning but why are you calling?'

'I just wandered if you managed to get Emma to change her mind about the concert tomorrow night,' Josh already knew the answer but was hoping he was wrong.

'Ah yes, let me see, her exact words were hell no… so I'm taking that as a maybe,' Sarah knew she couldn't disappoint her friend after they had been planning this concert since way before the move to Storybrooke.

'She's never going to cave,' Josh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Just leave it with me,' Sarah insisted. 'Don't lose faith in me yet.'

'Okay fine I will give you till tonight before I lose all hope.'

'Good choice. See you soon,' Sarah gave her usual farewell to her friend waiting for the response she always got.

'Not if I see you first,' the teen smiled down the phone at Josh's familiar words before hanging up and dialling a knew number.

'Hello?' the masculine voice on the other end answered.

'I need a good lie,' Sarah greeted getting straight to the point.

'As your father I do not approve of you lying to anyone… but as your life mentor let's do this.'

After spending the day plotting her plan with her dad Sarah decided to head out and find her mom to see if there was anything new in the case. The blonde wasn't hard to find in the small town walking down the street with Mary Margaret by her side.

'All we know, is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared,' Sarah winced as she heard her mother's words as she approached the pair.

'Now you've done it,' she whispered to her mom as she reached her side.

'Well deserved? Do you really believe that?' Mary Margaret questioned a hurt expression on her face.

'No. I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think. You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out,' Emma explained with a sigh hating to be in the middle of all the drama.

'You mean David? That people are going to think in order to… be free with me…' Mary Margaret couldn't finish her sentence as reality quickly hit her.

'Look it won't last forever. We are going to find Kathryn and everything is going to be fine,' Sarah tried to reassure her friend but it didn't seem to work.

'David's not doing himself any favours. So, if there's anything you could think of to pin down his whereabouts that night,' Emma really hoped Mary Margaret would have the answers she needed because right now she didn't have any.

'He wasn't with me. We really are through,' the teacher insisted.

'You guys were together every other night incept the night we actually needed you two to be together,' the teen rambled to herself before she felt her mom squeeze her arm and Mary Margaret's sad expression. 'Sorry,' Sarah whispered really wishing she could think before she speaks.

Before anymore could be said, the trio noticed Ruby at the bus stop with, what looked to be, a pestering Dr Whale.

'Dr Whale?' Mary Margaret questioned as they got closer.

'Mary Margaret, Sarah, Emma. Hello there,' he said through an awkward smile.

'Hey,' the teacher answered simply as they three waited for an explanation.

'I was just having a talk with Ruby here. But, I should, um…' the man put his hands in his pockets as the three women stared him down.

'Yeah you should, because Ruby doesn't look to be in a chatty mood,' Sarah gave the man a stern look till he finally walked away.

'Was he bothering you,' Mary Margaret asked concern for Ruby removing all the previous sadness from her face.

'The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town. Which this is, I guess,' Ruby looked down at her suitcase.

'You're leaving?' Now it was Emma's turn to be concerned.

'I had a fight with Granny. Quit my job,' Ruby explained sadly as the day's events played in her mind.

'Where are you going?' The teen asked knowing no one ever left Storybrooke.

'I don't know. Away,' Ruby started to feel panic rise inside her as she realised she really hadn't thought this through.

'Yeah, well, buses out of town don't really happen. And you might want a destination first,' Emma tried to rationalise with the feisty brunette.

'Hey, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us,' Mary Margaret looked at her roommates as she spoke for some kind of agreement.

'Yeah, uh, yeah. Just for a little while,' Emma stammered as Mary Margaret took Ruby's arm and lead her in the direction of the loft.

'Mom there is no hot water as it is,' the teen moaned as she crossed her arms in frustration.

'Yeah I know but hopefully it is just a one-night thing,' Emma was trying to convince herself more than her daughter as she started walking after the pair.

'Well let's hope you're right because otherwise an ice bucket of water is joining you in your shower tomorrow,' the teen threatened as she followed her mom.

Sarah sat on the bathroom floor with the raven haired boy on the other end of the phone calling her crazy.

'Why is it crazy?' Sarah laughed.

'You are going to come to New York and go to a midnight concert without telling your mom!' Josh exclaimed feeling this was taking things too far even for her.

'Hey it was my dad's idea,' the teen defended. 'What's the big deal? I'm going to tell mom I'm going to study late at Sam's and then she won't be worried if she goes to bed before I get home then all I have to do is stay at dad's and check I'm back before she wakes up. Simple,' Sarah nodded impressed with her plan.

'This is insane,' Josh sighed as he laid down on his bed taking it all in.

'So insane I think it might just work,' Sarah knew she shouldn't risk this plan, especially with everything that was going on with Kathryn, but she needed some time to blow off steam and get away from the small town drama.

'Are you least going to tell Regina?' The raven haired boy asked hopefully.

'Are you kidding me? She will be worse than Emma! Besides I can't tell one mother and not the other that wouldn't be fair.'

'Well that's rational,' Josh rolled his eyes wondering how Sarah always managed to get them both in messy situations.

'Trust me it's going to be fine,' Sarah rolled her own eyes at her worried friend: he should be used to her by now.

'Sarah, are you okay?' The brunette looked up at the door hearing her mom on the other side.

'I have got to go. Remember meet me off the bus tomorrow,' before Josh could answer Sarah hung up and got to her feet. She opened the door to a questioning Emma.

'You were in there a long time. Are you okay?' The blonde asked again concerned.

'Uh yeah I was just… talking to Josh,' Sarah looked down at her phone.

'In the bathroom?' Emma asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah it's a new trend to talk to your friend in the bathroom,' Sarah smiled but her mother's gaze stayed the same. 'I'm a teenager I need to keep up with the latest styles,' with that the teen walked past her mother and up the stairs.

'She is definitely up to something,' Emma whispered to herself.

Sarah walked into the station the next day to put her plan into motion to be greeted by Henry trying to find Ruby a job.

'How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?' Henry asked Ruby causing his sister to smile.

'I'm not so sure that's a real job,' Ruby commented.

'Sure it is. Same as being a unicorn but the pays not as good,' Sarah joked causing her brother and Ruby to notice she was there.

'Hi,' Ruby smiled relieved to have someone else there to help.

'Hey,' Sarah gave a soft smile feeling strongly for her struggling friend.

Before anymore could be said the phone started ringing again, the sound filling the small station.

'Why do the phones keep doing that?' The young woman asked agitated by the interruption.

'There's trouble in town,' Sarah stated causing Ruby to look at Henry for more information.

'The non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy,' Henry explained.

Ruby thought for a few moments and then finally picked up the phone. It wasn't long till the young brunette was dealing with all the towns problems with ease which earned an approving look from Sarah. While Ruby was distracted Sarah walked over to her brother kneeling in front of him.

'Want to do me a favour?' The teen whispered as Henry nodded in return.

'I need you to cover for me tonight,' Henry gave Sarah a confused look causing her to continue. 'I'm sneaking to New York to see Josh and Emma can't know, okay? So if Emma asks I need you to tell her you saw me studying at Sam's,' Sarah could see Henry's mind turning thinking about what to do.

'One condition,' Henry had a twinkle in his eyes.

'You are becoming way too much like me,' Sarah laughed. 'What do you want?'

'You and me, a whole day of operation cobra,' Henry smiled knowing Sarah didn't have much choice.

Sarah looked to see Ruby was almost off the phone and she knew she had to act fast. 'Okay fine. Have we got a deal?'

'Deal,' Henry whispered with a smile.

'How's it going?' Sarah stood up quickly as her mom came into the station hoping she hadn't noticed her and Henry's private conversation.

'Great. Except I can't do anything,' Ruby replied sadly staring at her hands in her lap.

'You just did great answering the phones. I could never deal with people like that,' Sarah insisted trying to comfort the young woman.

'You can't deal with people at all,' Emma smirked.

'True,' her daughter agreed.

'That? That's nothing,' Ruby dismissed looking back at the phone.

'No. No, it isn't,' Emma really wished Ruby had more confidence in her abilities to be more than just a waitress. 'I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here,' the blonde suggested her kids smiling in agreement.

'Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out,' Ruby exclaimed jumping to her feet in excitement. 'Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful.'

Emma thought for a second and then her stomach rumbled answering for her. 'I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese.'

'Done,' Ruby smiled before turning to the two kids. 'You guys want anything?'

'I'm good,' Sarah answered simply while Henry thought his order over.

'Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog,' Ruby laughed at the young boy as she picked up her coat.

'He ate at school,' Emma rolled her eyes at her youngest.

'He is definitely a Swan,' Emma gave a smile at the teen's comment as the young girl joined her in the office. 'Listen I'm going to study tonight with Sam,' Sarah tried to sound as casual as possible as she leaned on the door frame.

'Study?' Emma smirked knowing what she used to get up to as a teen.

'Yes mother,' Sarah felt herself blush slightly as she thought of Sam.

'Just don't be too late okay?'

'Okay,' Sarah agreed with a nod. 'Well I'm going to head off so I'll see you later,' Emma gave her daughter a slight wave as she rustled some paperwork. Sarah shouted a goodbye to Henry before leaving the station running past Mary Margaret to get to her bus.

'You okay?' Emma asked the teacher a concerned look taking over her features.

'David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like… It's like he was a different person,' Mary Margaret rambled causing Emma's concern to turn to worry.

It wasn't long till Sarah was on the bus her bag in one hand and a ticket in the other. She felt excitement grow inside her which made it difficult for her to feel guilty about lying to her mom. After a bus ride that seemed to take forever Sarah finally arrived in the busy city that used to be home. Giving a polite thank you to the driver the teen got off the machine to see a smiling raven haired boy a few paces away. With a smile the teen closed the distance dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around the young boy.

'So you ready for this?' Josh whispered into the girl's brown mane.

'Absolutely,' Sarah smiled as she loosened the grip to stare at her best friend.

'Then let's go,' Josh took his friends hand and they made their way through the city to Sarah's dads.

After finding David unconscious Emma rushed the man to the hospital to be checked over by Dr Whale. Emma couldn't help but ask a few questions as the doctor checked the man's bruises.

'Stop talking, David,' Emma didn't have to turn around to know who had entered the room, her cold voice and loud heels giving her away. 'What are you doing here? Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Have you even read him his rights?' Emma turned to look at Regina as she asked twenty questions.

'No, because he's not under arrest. We're just talking,' Emma kept her voice calm not wanting to fight with the Mayor right now.

'Right. Just talking,' Regina scoffed not believing the blonde for a second.

'What are you doing here?' Emma asked changing the subject.

'Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact,' Dr Whale quickly explained hoping to calm the two women.

'You have to be kidding me,' Emma sighed wondering why the world was always against her.

David gave the doctor a confused look. 'I thought that changed to Kathryn?'

'Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable,' Regina answered for the doctor directing her anger at Emma. 'Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her,' the mayor raised her voice causing everyone in the hospital to stare.

'There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina,' Emma spat back.

'Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out,' Regina replied sarcastically causing a glare from Emma.

'Can I go home?' David asked ignoring the battle in front of him.

'Sure, you seem fine,' Dr Whale gave a reassuring smile before walking away.

'Are you sure it's okay for Sarah to come over tonight?' Emma asked concerned as the young man struggled to stand.

'Yeah, I think Sam said they were going to the school library anyway,' David smiled before walking away to sign some papers the hospital needed.

'Sarah is going to be with Sam alone?' Regina asked in a low voice.

'Sounds like it,' Emma kept her eyes on David checking he was okay.

'What kind of mother are you to leave two fourteen year olds alone? Don't you know what they could do?' Regina couldn't believe how laid back Emma seemed to be raising her child.

'Study,' Emma smiled loving to wind the Mayor up.

'How can you allow this?' Regina crossed her arms rage soaring through her.

Emma took a step forward so she was face to face with the brunette. 'Because I'm her mother,' with that Emma walked away from the Mayor glaring after her.

Emma sat in her office staring into space as she thought about the heart Ruby had found. As much as she was worried it might be Kathryn's heart she was more worried about how scarred Ruby would be after the experience. Emma should have gone herself and she knew it but that was the last thing she expected the brunette to find. It had been a couple of hours since she had sent the heart and the box to the science lab to be tested. It would be a while till the heart could be identified but they would be able to see if there was anything of use on the box and all she could do was wait. She had tried to call her daughter while she waited but there was no response, more than likely the teen was too wrapped up talking to Sam to look at her phone. Just as Emma was about to call the teen again the phone on her desk rang.

'Hello?' she answered quickly as she held her breath waiting for the news.

Emma took her time driving to the animal shelter where David worked her mind racing with how she could get out of doing what she had to. It was times like this when she hated being Sheriff. Just as the blonde suspected Mary Margaret was in the small building with the worried looking man. As she entered both adults looked up at her taking a step forward.

'What is it? Did you find her?' David asked in a panicked voice.

'We found a box,' Emma explained in a quiet voice.

'Wait… Wait… What does that mean?' David couldn't understand what Emma was trying to say and the nerves were building in him with each passing second.

'We think it… We think that she…' Emma tried her best to get her words out but she just couldn't.

'What?' David pushed needing to know the fate of his wife.

'There was a human heart inside it,' Emma's voice was even quieter than before as she watched David's heart break slightly. Even though he was leaving Kathryn he still cared about her: she was his friend.

'Oh, my god,' Mary Margaret put a hand over her mouth in shock as David broke down crying.

'We're going to send it out for some tests, but there aren't any other missing people,' Emma's eyes began to glaze over as she watched the man break. She was struggling to keep it together herself

'Maybe you should go,' Mary Margaret said to Emma as she put an arm around David.

'There's more,' Emma continued knowing she had to do what she had come to do.

'What?' David asked through his tears.

Emma stared down at her hands for a second trying to find the words she needed. 'There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. I ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match.'

'Arrest me,' David abruptly took a step forward pulling himself together.

'No. David!' Mary Margaret shouted knowing the man wasn't capable of hurting anyone.

David didn't listen to his pleading lover as he kept his eyes on the blonde sheriff. 'Arrest me, Emma. Do it!' David shouted.

'David, the fingerprints weren't yours,' Emma said softly to calm the heartbroken man in front of her.

'What?' David was suddenly confused.

'They were Mary Margaret's,' the teacher stared at her friend in shock not knowing how it was possible.

Mary Margaret didn't say a word as Emma put the teacher in the back of the squad car, unable to process what was happening. David followed the pair outside staring at Mary Margaret in the car who wouldn't meet his stare.

'When you get home can you please tell Sarah to come home?' Emma asked the man pulling him out of his trance.

'I went home an hour ago and Sam was there: no sign of Sarah.'

'What?' All the colour drained from Emma's face as she suddenly felt sick.

'Maybe she is still at the library,' David tried to comfort the worried mother.

'The library closed two hours ago,' Emma exclaimed. Without another word she jumped into the car and drove as fast as she could to the station. Sadly, and quickly she put her friend into a cell telling her she would be back as soon as she could. Getting back to the car Emma put her sirens on as she raced through the dead streets of Storybrooke. It wasn't long till she was pounding on the Mayors door. The lights in the hall came flickering on as a confused Mayor opened the door.

'Miss Swan, it's late,' Regina scolded in greeting as Emma pushed passed her into the house. 'What are you doing?' The brunette shouted.

'Where is she?' Emma asked in a cold voice as she spun round to look at the Mayor.

'Who?' Regina asked suddenly confused.

'Sarah!' Emma shouted losing all patience.

'She isn't here,' Regina was now getting worried herself.

'Well she's not at home,' Emma snapped back still not believing the brunette.

'Have you asked the boy she went out with?' Regina knew it was a bad idea to leave the two teens alone.

'Sam went home an hour ago!'

Before either mother could say anymore they heard a small voice on the stairs. 'She's not here. She went to New York,' both women turned to see Henry on the stairs.

'What? Why?' Emma asked taking a step forward.

'Something about seeing Josh,' Henry explained and it wasn't long till Emma put the pieces together.

'The concert,' the blonde whispered to herself.

'What are you talking about?' Regina demanded.

'She wanted to go to a midnight concert with Josh in New York and I said no but she must have sneaked off to it anyway,' Emma explained as she remembered how much her daughter wanted to go.

'She was probably shocked you actually said no to something!' Regina snarled at the blonde worry for her daughter filling her from head to toe.

'Snapping at me isn't going to help!' Emma shouted before heading to the door.

'Where are you going?' the brunette questioned.

'To get my daughter,' Emma had the door wide open before she felt a hand pull her back.

'I'm coming too,' Regina demanded getting her coat.

'I can do this by myself,' Emma sighed in frustration running a hand through her hair.

'She is my daughter! And I need to know she's okay,' Regina wasn't about to argue this with Emma they were just wasting time.

'What about Henry?' Emma looked at the scared kid on the stairs. 'One of us has to stay with him.'

Regina looked back at Henry and knew she had to stay. After a few moments of fighting with herself Regina put her coat down with a sigh. 'Fine but we will be waiting at your loft when you get back.'

'Fine,' Emma snapped throwing her house key on the floor before leaving the mansion.

Emma got back into her car slamming the door. 'You really did it this time kid,' she whispered to herself before starting the engine and speeding away.

'That was amazing!' Sarah and Josh stepped out into the night sky smiles beaming.

'We were so close we could almost feel them sweat on us,' Josh laughed as the two headed down the forever busy street.

'What more could you want from a night,' Sarah laughed a long with her friend. It was at that moment Josh stopped walking staring intently at the young girl. 'What?' Sarah asked suddenly stopping herself.

'Nothing I've just… I've really missed this. Us,' he gave a soft smile as he studied Sarah's face never wanting to forget a single minute of the night.

'Me too,' Sarah stared back at the raven haired boy wondering how she had ever managed to cope without him.

With that Josh put an arm around Sarah's shoulders as they continued there walk back to Sarah's. The original plan was for her dad to pick them up but seen as it was a short walk the two teens insisted they would be fine, not wanting to miss a second of the night. When they reached Sarah's front door the pair were still laughing about the night's events. Their smiles soon faded as the brunette opened the door to see her blonde mother on the other side.

'Mom,' Sarah whispered feeling herself become smaller under her mom's angry stare.

'Goodnight Josh,' Emma growled letting the boy know it was time to leave.

Josh gave an awkward smile as he backed out, Zac giving the young boy a sorry smile from the other side of the room. Emma never took her stare off her daughter as she heard the door close signaling Josh had left.

'So… how's it going,' Sarah smiled but Emma's face didn't soften.

'Go to your room,' was all Emma said which surprised Sarah who was expecting her mom to yell.

Sarah left the room quickly leaving the two adults alone.

'How could you do this?' Emma spun to look at Zac.

'She just wanted to go to a concert with her friend,' Zac tried to defend but Emma didn't seem to listen.

'You know you have done a lot of stupid things but this is way too far even for you,' Emma began to pace the room unable to control the anger that was bubbling.

'Hey, I'm her dad. I have a right to raise her too,' Zac hated feeling like a second rate parent when it came to Emma.

'Then start acting like one! It wasn't safe to let her go tonight,' Emma ran her hands through her hair knowing there was no getting through to the stubborn man.

'Well clearly I disagree. She has had so much to deal with lately she needed a chance to blow off steam.'

'I told her no and seen as she lives with me it was my choice whether I let her go or not!' Emma snapped sick of Zac undermining her authority.

'She was my daughter first,' Zac knew he had gone too far but to him it was true. He had been Sarah's dad her whole life and yet he felt less and less like a parent with each passing day.

Sarah had her ear pressed against the door listening to her parent's fight hating what she had caused. Was a concert really worth this? Taking a step back the teen looked round her familiar room remembering the times spent here. She stared at the picture on her nightstand of her, Zac and Ellie and leaned back against the door. If Ellie was still here how different would life of been.

'Sarah!' the teen heard her mom yell from the living room anger clearly still in her voice.

Sarah followed the sound back to her parents seeing both of them look angry and hurt and she knew she had really taken things too far. Without another word Emma left the apartment to wait for the teen in the car. Sarah turned to her father with Sad eyes, the last thing she wanted to do was get him into trouble.

'I'm really sorry,' she whispered.

'Me too,' he gave his daughter a sad smile before pulling her in for a hug. After a few moments he kissed her head and released his grip. 'You best go before you get in more trouble.'

'Bye daddy,' the teen gave her dad one last look before leaving the apartment and Zac once again was alone.

Outside Sarah saw her mom's squad car parked across the street. Taking a deep breath, she walked over getting in the passenger side waiting for the speech she knew was coming. Emma didn't say a word as she started the car and began the drive back to Storybrooke.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Sarah finally looked over at her mother. 'I know you're mad but can you please just say something.'

Emma stayed silent for a few more moments gripping the steering wheel even tighter. 'What were you thinking?' She finally asked.

'I don't think I was,' Sarah sighed her mom finally breaking her gaze from the road for a second to look at her daughter.

'What do you mean,' the blonde pushed.

'I just wanted a night to be a kid,' Sarah began. 'Everyday there seems to be a new problem and… I don't know. I just wanted one night where I could be with my best friend and just be irresponsible,' Sarah sunk further in her seat as she spoke feeling very selfish all of a sudden.

'You think I don't know that? I know that there are times where you need to just be a kid but you have to be safe! Today was a day from hell and all I wanted to do was go home to my daughter but I can't because she has lied to me and sneaked out to go to a concert I already said no to,' Emma's mind was racing. In some ways she understood her daughter but the anger she felt blocked those thoughts out. Sarah made no attempt to answer so Emma continued, 'You know I hardly ever say no so when I do I need you to listen to it and respect it.'

'I really am sorry,' Sarah looked at her mother hoping the blonde would be able to see she meant it.

'I know,' Emma finally answered keeping her eyes on the road.

'What happened today?' Sarah knew there was more to her mother's mood then what she had done.

'Mary Margaret's been arrested,' was all Emma could say as she stepped on the gas slightly.

Sarah's face turned pale as she processed her mom's words. 'W-what,' the teen stuttered not believing what her mom had just said.

'A heart was found that is thought to be Kathryn's and Mary Margaret's fingerprints are on the box it was found in,' Emma explained thinking about the day's events. Sarah didn't say anything as she turned her eyes to the road. How could this be happening? Knowing how her daughter must be feeling Emma reached over and grabbed her hand. As angry as the blonde was she knew that they both needed each other right now.

The two Swan's finally arrived back in Storybooke after an emotional car ride. Sarah looked up and down the streets of the small town noticing how quiet they were compared to New York. The two Swans headed up the stairs of their building both happy the day was coming to an end. As Sarah opened the wooden door she was greeted by an angry brunette: Regina. She noticed Henry in Mary Margaret's room as he gave her a sympathetic look.

'What were you thinking!' Regina repeated Emma's words as she crossed her arms. Emma walked over to stand next to Regina both mom's tag teaming against her.

'So much for going to bed,' the teen whispered to herself.

'This is not funny,' Regina scolded never being so angry at the teen before. 'Anything could have happened to you.'

'I know,' Sarah looked down at her feet. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone I just really wanted to go.'

'It doesn't matter you should know better,' Emma knew Sarah normally never put her through this, until now, until Storybrooke.

'Don't you realise what everyone is going through at the moment? You just thought of yourself,' Sarah had never heard Regina this mad before, not even when the two Swans cut down her apple tree. 'I am so disappointed in you,' this caused Sarah to look up at Regina. She always managed to turn people against her and now she had even managed to do it with her birth mom.

'Bet you're sorry you came back into my life,' Sarah whispered her eyes shining with tears. Just as Regina was about to answer Sarah ran out the room Henry close behind her. Regina put her head in her hands wishing that had gone better.

Sarah flopped down on her bed hugging her pillow tears threatening to break out.

'Are you okay?' she heard the voice of her brother ask as he lied next to her.

'Figures the first time our mom's agree is when they have to yell at me,' Sarah gave a slight laugh through her sniffles.

'They were just worried,' Henry tried to comfort the teen but it wasn't working. 'I didn't mean to tell them,' the boy had a worried look on his face as he wondered whether Sarah would be mad.

Sarah looked at her brother and gave him a reassuring smile. 'All you did was tell the truth and that is never wrong.'

Henry gave her a small smile of relief. Sarah wrapped an arm around the young boy: tomorrow was a new day.

 **So now Sarah has both her mom's mad at her... it wasn't her best move. The next chapter will deal with the rest of the fall out from Sarah's trip and maybe even some new faces moving to Storybrooke. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So finally you can see the aftermath from Sarah and Josh's outing. Sorry it took a while to post like I've said life is very busy at the moment. This chapter didn't seem to flow like I wanted it to but I'm really excited for you guys to see what happens next. Thank you once again to everyone who is still reading and supporting this story! Enjoy my lovelys**

Sarah woke up the next day earlier than usual thoughts of the night racing through her mind. After Henry left her to her solitude she spent hours tossing and turning the guilt finally taking over. How could she break so many rules when everyone was already going through too much? It was strange to not see Mary Margaret in the kitchen getting her morning caffeine buzz before heading to school. Sarah walked into the teacher's room and that's when it hit her: Mary Margaret was in jail. How could this happen?

Breaking out of her thoughts the teen headed back to the kitchen making some morning coffee for her mom hoping she was less angry after some sleep. A few moments later the blonde came rushing into the room pulling on her jacket as she walked.

'Morning mom,' Sarah gave her mom a sweet smile which Emma didn't acknowledge as she searched for her key. 'Coffee?' the brunette tried again holding up the mug in her hand.

Emma finally looked at her daughter staying silent for a few moments. 'No thanks I have to go to work,' Emma felt bad as she saw Sarah's smile fall but she couldn't help the anger that was still inside her.

'Okay… well maybe we could do something later?' Sarah asked hopefully thinking a few hours together would clear the air.

'I'm kind of busy getting our friend out of jail,' without waiting for an answer Emma opened the front door leaving the teen alone once more.

'Bye,' Sarah whispered to the empty room.

'Please turn to the right,' Emma stood in front of the camera Mary Margaret a few steps away plack in hand.

'Emma, this is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn,' Mary Margaret pleaded staying in the same position.

'Of course you didn't. But, while I am your friend, I am also the Sheriff. And I have to go where the evidence leads,' Emma explained feeling no energy to try and comfort her friend.

'Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here,' the teacher exclaimed not knowing why her friend couldn't help her.

'I know. But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this,' Emma turned her attention back to the camera but Mary Margaret didn't budge.

'Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart…and buried it in the woods. This is insane.'

Emma paused for a second to look at her friend with sad eyes. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to get arrested for a serious crime you didn't commit but Emma had to do her job. 'If I don't book you, with all this evidence, it's going to look like favouritism. And then, Regina will have cause and she will fire me. And then, you know what she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust me. We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn. And I am still waiting for the DNA test results.'

'This has to be the worst day of my life,' the brunette mumbled to herself in defeat.

'Tell me about it,' Emma agreed thoughts of her daughter entering her mind.

'I'm guessing you didn't work things out with Sarah,' Mary Margaret finally noticed how tired Emma looked and her eyes had changed from electric green to a dull grey.

'There is nothing to work out. She went behind my back and lied to me,' Emma replayed the night's events for the millionth-time anger hitting her again.

'She's a teenager. She is bound to mess up sometimes,' Mary Margaret defended knowing Sarah wouldn't have meant to cause so much trouble.

'Messing up is when she breaks curfew, it's when she gets a bad grade or even when she skips class. This was no mistake! And why she thought she could pull a stunt like this with everything else that's going on is beyond me,' Emma finished her rant with a sigh.

'You are going to have to forgive at some point,' the brunette tried to reason with her friend but she knew she wasn't listening.

'I know but, in the meantime, I have to ask you a few questions,' Emma got back to the topic in hand wanting to forget her own problems.

'This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone.'

After taking all the pictures she needed Emma led her friend into the interrogation room where they were met by familiar cold eyes. 'Hello, Miss Blanchard,' Regina smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

'What is she doing here?' Worry filled Mary Margaret as she demanded an explanation from the blonde.

'She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial. It can only help you,' Emma didn't quite believe her words as she spoke but she knew she didn't have a choice. Regina was looking for any excuse to destroy Emma and this case so the blonde knew the Mayor would be watching her like a hawk.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before sitting down opposite the brunette. 'I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything.'

Emma took a seat next to the Mayor and turned on the tape recorder. 'The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife. Have you ever been to that bridge before?' Emma began keeping her voice soft.

'Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet,' the teacher answered quickly confident in her answers.

'Mr. Nolan,' Emma confirmed for the tape purposes which Mary Margaret answered with a simple yes.

'And, you met there… For what purpose?' Emma felt herself wince slightly as she spoke hating every minute of what was happening.

'We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn,' Mary Margaret leant forward slightly directing her answer at Regina. She had no idea why this woman hated her but surely no one would go this far?

It was at that moment Emma pulled out the jewelry box placing it in front of the teacher. 'Have you ever seen this before?'

'Yes, it's my jewelry box,' confusion took over Mary Margaret's face as she stared at the familiar object.

'that's what we found the heart in,' Emma explained.

'Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!' Mary Margaret exclaimed raising her voice.

Regina's features suddenly softened as she leant forward looking the other brunette in the eyes. 'Miss Blanchard, it's okay. I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you,' Emma stared at the Mayor wondering what her angle was.

'But, I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been – a good person. I did not do this,' the broken tone of the teachers voice almost caused Emma to wince. The blonde hated that there was nothing she could do to save her friend from this pain.

Emma snapped her gaze to Regina. 'Can I speak to you in the hallway, please?' The two women left the room leaving a distraught Mary Margaret behind. 'I told you to leave the questioning to me,' Emma's voice had gone cold as she stared daggers at the other woman.

'How do you know she didn't do it?' Regina questioned wondering how Emma still managed to have such confidence in her roommate.

'Because I know her,' Emma answered simply not feeling the need to explain.

'If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you're her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? She is a woman who's had her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things,' Regina's eyes went darker as memories of Daniel came into her mind and she knew Mary Margaret had to pay.

'Speaking from experience?' Emma raised an eyebrow as emotion flickered across Regina's face.

'I just know it can change you. It can make you do terrible things,' Regina repeated not wanting to talk about her past especially with the woman who was ruining her perfect world.

'Like give a child away?' Emma snapped.

'What I did for my daughter I did because I thought it was best,' Regina growled. 'After last night's events I don't think you are exactly winning mother of the year,' without another word Regina went back into the interrogation room to finish what she started.

Sarah had spent her day lying on the couch staring at the ceiling above thinking of the night before. Every time she remembered the look on Emma and Regina's face she wanted to kick herself again. How could she have been so reckless? The teen had always lived her life carelessly with the notion that you only live once but this was the first time she had managed to hurt so many people. With a sigh the brunette picked up her phone off the coffee table and dialed the familiar number listening to the rings while holding her breath. This was the tenth time she had tried to call her dad to apologise. She hadn't meant to get him into trouble. As the man's voicemail picked up Sarah threw her phone across the room just as her mom walked through the door.

Emma stared at where the phone landed before looking at her daughter. 'That's a lot of rage in such a small body,' the blonde crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

'I was just trying to phone dad but he isn't answering,' the teen said sadly sitting up.

Emma felt her wall weaken as she looked at the sad child but she wasn't ready to forgive and forget. 'Do you blame him,' Emma answered simply as she walked across the room to the window checking the frame.

'What are you doing?' Sarah asked standing up not wanting another fight with her mom right now.

Before Emma could answer Henry appeared in the doorway. 'Henry. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?' Emma asked surprised to see the young boy.

'We have to help Miss Blanchard,' the boy answered in greeting.

'Thank you captain obvious,' Sarah rolled her eyes as her mom shot her a death glare.

'I am helping her,' Emma turned her attention away from her sarcastic daughter to the worried boy in front of her. 'That's why I'm searching the apartment. But you got to go home.'

'Not going to happen,' Henry looked determined and Emma knew there was no point arguing with him.

'Just stay out of the way,' Emma sighed.

'Oh sure he ignores what you say and it's fine, I do it and suddenly I have an attitude problem,' the teen mumbled to herself.

'If you aren't going to be helpful then leave,' the blonde snapped harsher than she meant to.

Sarah stared at her mom for a few moments not used to the blonde's tone. 'Fine,' she whispered simply grabbing her jacket and leaving the loft.

Henry stared at the now closed door in disbelief. 'Well that's new,' he said to himself not used to the mother and daughter team fighting.

Out in the street Sarah stormed her way through town her guilt turning to rage. She made one mistake and now Emma was going to hold it against her forever. The teen noticed various members of town stare and whisper as she passed everyone clearly knowing about the night before: she hated living in a small town. Before the brunette knew where her feet were taking her she found herself outside the sheriff's station. For the first time the big brick building scared her knowing the drama that was inside. After a few deep breaths, the young Swan entered the station walking slowly down the abandoned halls. It wasn't long till she was stood in the office doorway and there she was: her friend behind bars. The sight of the broken teacher locked up was enough to bring tears to the young girl's eyes.

'Sarah?' Mary Margaret questioned as she noticed the teen.

'I'm sorry,' was all Sarah could get out her voice in a small whisper.

'For what? This isn't your fault,' the older brunette's brow furrowed with confusion.

'I should have been here for you. I shouldn't have gone to New York,' Mary Margaret's face softened as the teen explained. 'You needed me and I wasn't here,' Sarah looked down to the ground guilt hitting her once more.

'Come here,' Mary Margaret demanded in a soft voice. Feeling comfort in the teacher's voice Sarah slowly walked forward till she was in front of the steel bars. Mary Margaret reached her hand out taking one of the teens hands in her own. 'You messed up yes but you're a kid your supposed to. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen.'

'But…'

'No but's,' the teacher interrupted. 'I'm going to be out of here soon and everything's going to be okay. I promise.'

Sarah looked doubtfully into the brown eyes staring at her knowing there was no way she could promise that. 'I miss you,' Sarah whispered not knowing what else to say.

'I miss you too,' Mary Margaret gave the teen a watery smile a hand moving to the young girl's face.

Sarah leaned into her friend's touch trying to find some comfort. Mary Margaret was the closest thing the two Swans had to family and seeing her this way was heartbreaking. 'Thanks for the lesson teach,' Sarah smiled.

Mary Margaret let out a slight laugh missing the teens humour. 'Anytime.'

It was at that moment both women heard footsteps behind them.

'Am I interrupting?' Sarah spun around to see her mom.

'I just came to see how Mary Margaret was,' Sarah couldn't even meet her mom's gaze as she spoke.

'What's that?' Mary Margaret tried to cut the tension noticing the object in Emma's hand.

'I found this in our heating vent,' Emma unwrapped the knife earning a gasp from the teacher.

'Maybe the knife was cold,' Sarah commented staring at the unfamiliar object.

'Really?' Emma asked in annoyance wondering if her child could ever be serious.

'I'm scared okay! You know I joke when I'm scared,' the teen defended crossing her arms.

'The heating vent? Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is,' Mary Margaret broke the bickering wanting to get back to the topic at hand.

'Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break in, but there weren't any,' Emma knew how this would look, especially to Regina, and there was no way to explain it.

'What are you trying to say? You don't believe Mary Margaret could do this,' Sarah's voice was low as she spoke to the blonde.

'Of course not! But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour,' Emma sighed running a hand through her hair.

'Okay, what are you saying?' The teacher was starting to feel like everyone was turning against her and she didn't like it.

'I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer.'

Before Mary Margaret could answer a voice came from behind them. 'An excellent idea.'

'Creepy guy,' the teen whispered to the two women warning them of Gold's entrance.

'Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?' The last thing Emma needed was to deal with Gold right now.

'Offering my legal services,' the man explained with a smile.

'You're a lawyer?' Now the blonde was confused.

'Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?' Gold leaned against his cane as he spoke sending shivers down both Swans backs.

'I thought you just had to be good at contracts to get into the creepy club. You know, 'my name is Mr. Gold I am good at contracts and a freaking lunatic' something like that,' the teen smiled sweetly at the man but it soon disappeared as her mom's elbow dug into her ribs. 'Ow,' Sarah wined rubbing her side.

Mr. Gold smirked at the young girl before continuing. 'I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel.'

'And why is that?' Mary Margaret asked her suspicion growing by the second.

'Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges,' Gold gave Emma an evil look.

'Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth,' Emma's eyes had become small as she stared the man down.

'Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here,' Mr. Gold argued.

'What's needed here, is for me to do my job,' Emma refused to back down knowing no good could come from the man's involvement.

'Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help.'

These words earned a laugh from the teen. 'I think we might have different definitions of the word help.'

'Enough. Please go,' the teacher interrupted sick of the back and forth.

'You heard her,' Emma and Sarah gave Gold a smug look.

'No, I was talking to you two,' now it was Gold's turn to look smug as the two Swans looked shocked at their friend.

'Did I not mention he was creepy?' Sarah asked in disbelief.

'Don't do this,' Emma agreed.

'Oh, Emma, he's right. I need help. And you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best you can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until you do, I need some practical help,' Mary Margaret knew she might live to regret her words but right now she was running out of options.

'Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests,' Mr. Gold added earning a glare from the mother and daughter team.

'Good luck, Mary Margaret. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for,' with that Emma grabbed Sarah's arm both making their way out of the station.

Once outside the office the mother and daughter leaned against the wall in defeat.

'Do you feel shorter?' the teen asked not believing what just happened.

'Gold has a way of doing that,' Emma agreed. 'Fancy going to Granny's since we've been kicked out my office?' Emma asked looking over at the brunette.

'I can't,' Sarah answered simply.

'Why where are you going?' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well clearly apologising isn't working on you so maybe I will have better luck with Regina,' without waiting for a response Sarah walked away from the blonde.

Emma stared sadly after her daughter. The truth was she had forgiven Sarah about two seconds after they got home but she was just too stubborn and scared to admit it. Anything could have happened to her daughter in New York and she couldn't risk it happening again.

Emma made her way back to the loft thoughts of her daughter racing through her mind. As she walked up the steps wanting nothing more than to collapse in her bed she was met by Henry.

'I have proof,' he stated.

'You really need to work on saying hello,' Emma sighed as she continued to the front door.

Before she could get her key out Henry pulled out a key ring full of what looked to be skeleton keys. 'This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard.'

'Did you steal these from her office?' Emma asked remembering the keys from her little break in

'Yeah. The book said they could open any door,' Henry explained as he held out the keys some more.

'There's no way they'll even fit in the lock,' Emma was trying to keep her annoyance at bay as she spoke having little patience after such a long day.

'We have to try,' Henry insisted inserting a key into the lock followed by another one.

'See? What did I tell you? Come on, Henry. I know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra- 'Emma began finally losing her patience.

'It is!' Henry shouted startling his blonde mother.

'But, sometimes the real world needs to come first,' Emma's voice was slightly calmer not wanting another one of her kids to be mad at her.

'Just try one more. Please,' Henry pleaded.

Deciding it was easier to try another key than to argue anymore Emma took the ring and picked a random key from the middle. She slowly inserted it in the door hearing her bed call to her. As Emma turned the metal object she heard a click as the old wooden door swung open. The blonde stared in disbelief trying to wrap her mind over what had just happened.

'Do you believe now?' Henry looked up at the blonde who was finding herself unable to speak. What kind of monster was Sarah on her way to see?

Sarah walked up to the grand door suddenly wishing she could run away, thoughts of an angry Regina flashing into her mind. She already had one mom that hated her, she couldn't deal with facing another. Changing her mind the teen turned around and began her decent down the steps only to see Regina stood at the gate.

'Hi,' the teen whispered awkwardly frozen to the spot.

'Hi,' Regina answered shopping bags in hand.

'I just came to say hi,' Sarah shifted uncomfortably on the spot wishing she could just disappear.

'And now you have,' Sarah was struggling to tell if Regina was mad or not by her neutral tone.

'Well I don't know if you know this about me but I'm a great multi tasker. So, you know I could say hi as I help you with the bags,' the teen rambled.

Without saying a word Regina walked forward passing a bag to the young girl before heading for the front door. Once inside the Mayor walked briskly towards the kitchen not even glancing back to see if the teen was following. Sarah closed the door and made her way after the brunette dropping her back carefully on the kitchen counter. Regina began putting the items away in silence her stare never once going in the teens direction.

'I know you're mad but can you please just say something,' Sarah pleaded rubbing her hands anxiously together.

'What do you want me to say,' Sarah was slightly startled when Regina finally spoke. Her voice was distant and she was still avoiding eye contact.

'Anything… anything is better than silence. If your mad at me then yell at me just say something,' Sarah could deal with screaming but she had never done well with silence knowing the hidden meaning behind the quiet.

'I'm not mad at you,' Regina finally closed the cupboard and leant against the counter.

'Well you aren't exactly happy with me,' the teen sighed.

Regina paused for a moment trying to get her thoughts together. 'What you did was stupid and reckless and could have ended a lot worse than it did.'

'Okay…' Sarah urged her mother to continue knowing there was more.

'But that's how you've been raised to be. Emma has never told you no or disciplined you so how was she expecting things to go,' Regina finally looked at her daughter her eyes dark and cold.

'There was nothing wrong with how I was raised,' Sarah defended not liking what Regina was suggesting.

'Really? Because it seems Emma would rather be your friend than your parent,' Regina almost spat as thoughts of the blonde came into her mind.

'Hey, you had the chance to raise me and you passed,' the teen snapped. As upset as she was with Emma at that moment she would always come to the blonde's defence. Emma had sacrificed so much to raise her and no matter how many times they fought Sarah knew she could always count on the elder Swan to be there.

'You aren't really in a position to be getting mad at me right now,' the Mayor scolded.

'Fine,' the teen crossed her arms in protest but the last thing she wanted was another fight right now. 'I didn't come here to fight I just came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went to New York without telling anyone, I'm sorry I got Henry and Sam to lie for me and I'm sorry I made you worry…. I'm sorry,' Sarah stared at the ice-cold woman seeing that nothing she said was getting through. With a sigh the teen headed for the doorway sick of fighting a losing battle.

'I know,' the teen froze on the spot as she heard her mother's voice behind her.

'What?' the youngest brunette slowly turned around sea blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

'I know you're sorry. I'm just not used to this,' Regina ran a hand through her short brown mane in frustration.

'Used to what?'

'Used to having to worry about you. When I didn't know where you were I could just pretend that you were living a perfect life safe and sound but now... I'm not used to the awful feeling that I could lose you,' Regina finished her speech with a sigh.

Sarah opened her mouth trying to form the words she needed but nothing seemed right. Cautiously, the young girl walked forward bringing the Mayor into a tight hug. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Regina held the teen close pressing a gentle kiss to Sarah's brown mane. 'Me too.'

After a couple of hours of talking things through the teen reluctantly left the Mayors house knowing it wouldn't be long till Emma came looking for her. As she made her way out the gate she noticed a familiar face cross the street to join her.

'Hi stranger,' the boy smiled.

'Hey,' Sarah felt her face light up as Sam approached not knowing how just seeing him could make her feel better.

'So I hear it was quite the adventure last night,' he smirked causing red to flash into Sarah's cheeks.

'It wasn't my finest hour,' Sarah looked down at her feet. 'Thank you for covering for me by the way.'

'Clearly I didn't do a great job,' Sam let out a slight laugh.

'It's fine, I shouldn't have asked you to lie for me in the first place,' Sarah felt bad for using the boy in her scheme especially with everything he had going on right now.

'I would do it again in a heartbeat,' Sam's sweet smile once again caused Sarah to blush. The pair stood awkwardly looking at each other trying to think of what to say. At long last Sam cleared his throat and turned his attention to the mansion behind them. 'So how did it go in there?'

Sarah looked back at the Mayors house replaying the events from inside. 'Not great but I think it's going to be okay.'

'Good,' Sam nodded.

'Good,' Sarah smiled and with that Sam slipped his hand in hers and they began the walk back to the loft.

The next morning Emma woke up early to get breakfast from Granny's. There was so much she needed to tell Mary Margaret and she just couldn't wait any longer. As she entered the station she saw a pale Mary Margaret behind the bars her bed already made.

'Hey. Breakfast,' Emma greeted holding up the brown bag.

'Thanks,' Mary Margaret answered her stomach beginning to growl.

Emma made her way over to the cell getting as close as she could with hopes no one would hear the conversation. 'I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but I thought you should hear this from me. The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kathryn. She's dead,' Emma watched her friends face fall grief taking over. 'I'm sorry – for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen. You know I do believe you, right?'

'Yeah,' the teacher choked out struggling to believe Emma could get her out of this.

'All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed. And I think Regina's behind it,' Emma grinded her teeth as she spoke anger bubbling inside of her.

'Then why am I still in here? Why don't you confront her?' Mary Margaret rose her voice in desperation wanting nothing more than to get out of this cell.

'Because, belief is not proof and I need proof to go up against Regina. She is my daughters mother and if I don't do this right Sarah will never believe me and will more than likely hate me forever,' Emma knew she had to go by the book if there was a chance she could make her daughter see who the woman really was.

Sarah had awoke to the sun shining through her window. She wasn't surprised to see Emma already gone without a goodbye. How long was this fight going to last? After getting ready and getting caffeine in her system the brunette decided to walk the streets to kill time and hopefully to forget about her friend who still wasn't home. The teen didn't get very far when she noticed her dad's old truck parked across the street the man in question leant against it.

'Dad!' Sarah exclaimed running into the man's arms. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well that's a nice greeting,' Zac laughed wrapping his arms around his kid.

'I just meant… I've been trying to call you,' Sarah pulled back to look at the man with curiosity.

'I'm staying,' Zac said simply a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

'What?' Sarah asked not believing what he was saying.

'I'm staying. I've got a room at Grannys and I managed to get a job helping Michael in his garage,' Zac explained finding his daughters shock amusing.

'I'll repeat for those in the back, what?' The teen couldn't process what she was hearing.

'I am sick of being a part time dad. I'm going to be here for you and this time I mean it,' the man's face turned serious as he tried to convince his daughter.

'You're here,' a smile broke across Sarah's face as she pulled the man in for another hug.

'I have one more surprise.'

'And you got me a pony?!' Zac smirked at his daughters humour missing her sarcasm.

'I brought someone with me,' as Sarah stared at her dad with confusion a figure opened the truck door stepping out.

'Got room for one more in this town?' the raven-haired boy smirked.

'Ahh,' Sarah let out a slight scream as she leapt into Josh's arms. 'Why in the world would you give up New York for Storybrooke?' Sarah whispered into his ear.

'You're here. That's enough for me,' Josh whispered back his smile growing as he felt the girl hold him tighter.

They were all finally back together.

 **So what do you guys think of Zac and Josh being in town? For those of you who are wondering about Josh's parents and back story that will be explained in the next chapter. Make sure you guys let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. There is a couple of things I'd like to address based on reviews and questions I've been getting. A lot of you have been wondering if this is going to be a Swan Queen fic or not and the truth is that this story focuses more on Sarah rather than certain ships. However, with that being said there will be happier Emma and Regina moments as time goes on but I will be following the scripts mostly. I really do love Swan Queen though so I might write a separate fic for them in the future. As far as Sarah's dad goes I'm not too sure what I am going to do with that character but he is there for a reason which you guys will find out as time goes on. Also I know one person isn't happy with how Regina treated Sarah in the beginning as they felt Regina wouldn't be like that to a child. At the end of the day I completely respect that opinion but I can only write the characters how I see them and how I think they are going to act. Not saying that I always write them as they should be written but this is just my interpretation of them for this story. Sorry for the slight rant I just thought I would clear some of these things up. Thank you to everyone who has been really positive about this story and help me stay motivated. The love and support really means a lot. Any more questions please feel free to ask me. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'So let me get this straight,' Emma and Sarah were heading to the station to see Mary Margaret before calling it a night. They couldn't imagine what it must be like to be alone in a cell so every waking moment was dedicated to keeping their friend company. 'Your dad and Josh are now in Storybrooke?'

'For the millionth time yes,' Sarah repeated wondering what her mom was not understanding.

'And Josh's grandpa was fine with this?' Emma knew Josh's grandpa was quiet a laid-back person but even Emma couldn't imagine him saying yes to his grandson relocating.

'Well I haven't exactly asked him out right but I assume so,' Sarah suddenly felt panic rise inside her at the thought of Josh not telling anyone where he was going but it quickly left as she remembered who she was talking about. Josh was always the good one out the pair, he wouldn't break the rules on purpose.

'Just double check okay,' the blonde sighed not wanting anymore drama from the two teens.

'I will don't worry,' Sarah paused for a second not knowing whether to ask her next question. 'Have you spoke to dad since the concert?'

'Nope,' Emma answered simply keeping her gaze straight ahead.

'Well maybe you should. What happened isn't his fault it was mine,' the teen insisted hating it when her parents fought.

'You both played a part! At least with both of you here I can keep an eye on you guys,' Emma didn't really know how she felt about Zac being in Storybrooke but she did no one thing: she would be watching him closely.

'Are you really going to stay mad forever?' Before Emma could answer the teen, they arrived outside the station noticing Mr Gold at the main door.

'Well if it isn't the two Swan's,' Gold greeted, his signature smirk planted firmly on his face.

'Well if it isn't Mr Creepy,' the teen countered taking a step away from her mom to avoid her glare.

'What are you doing here Gold?' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I thought we could all go over the case once more to see if there's anything we've missed,' the older man explained as he opened the door for the two women.

'Now? It's late,' Sarah questioned as they entered the building but Gold made no effort to respond.

As the trio reached the long hallway that led to the office they spotted Henry in an oversized chair reading his book.

'Henry. What are you doing here?' his mother asked surprised Regina had let him out so late.

'I came to congratulate you,' the small boy explained with a smile.

'For what?' Emma's mind raced as she tried to catch on to what the kid was on about.

'Hey, no way did you get another noble prize,' Henry laughed at his sister's sarcasm while the blonde rolled her eyes at the teen.

'Seriously for what?' Emma asked again sick of the teasing.

'Your genius plan,' Henry's face looked like it was going to burst with excitement.

'For the last time she isn't a genius! She thought that the black eyed peas were something you could get from the supermarket,' Sarah put her hands on her hips in mock rage while even Mr. Gold let out a slight laugh.

Gold could feel Emma's stare as she noticed him laughing so he quickly changed the subject. 'And what plan's that, Henry?'

Henry's face fell as he just stared blankly at the man waiting for him to leave. Taking notice Gold gave Henry one last smile before limping away. 'Sorry. I thought Mr. Gold was in on it, now that he's Miss Blanchard's lawyer.'

'In on what?' Now Emma officially had no clue what was going on.

'The escape plan,' Henry 's face turned to confusion as he saw the mother daughter team look at each other with panic.

'Sheriff, could you join me, please?' They head Mr. Gold call and it wasn't long till all three were by his side looking at the empty cell. 'She's gone.'

'Henry what did you do?' Emma's eyes widened as she kept staring at the cell willing Mary Margaret to appear.

'Nothing. She was gone when I got here,' Henry quickly defended himself working out that Emma had no clue of the teachers plan.

'Her arraignment's tomorrow. If she's not there…' Gold's voice broke off knowing, he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not – she's screwed,' Emma finished his thought for him.

'This isn't good,' the teen mumbled to herself the colour in her face draining away.

'I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing.'

'Oh, you mean Regina?' Golds smirk was back on his face as he thought of the Mayor.

'The arraignments at eight A.M. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory,' Emma almost growled knowing how much Regina was going to love this.

'Do you want me to talk to Regina?' Sarah asked knowing it was a long shot that the Mayor would listen to reason but they had to try something.

'No! She can't know about this,' Emma insisted. The last thing she needed was for Regina to make things worse she would send Mary Margaret to jail for sure.

'Well, you have until eight A.M., then,' Gold stated knowing they didn't stand a chance.

'Uh, what about me? How can I help?' Henry asked feeling useless.

'Go home,' Emma said simply grabbing her keys.

'Emma, if she leaves Storybrooke…' panic was now in Henry's voice as he spoke.

'Not now, Henry. Come on,' Emma insisted not wanting to think about what could happen. 'Sarah go home and wait for me there,' Emma demanded turning to her daughter.

'No I'm coming with you,' there was no way the teen was about to let Emma do this alone.

'No…'

'Yes I am,' Sarah interrupted. 'Mary Margaret is my friend too. I know you're still mad at me and would rather I not be there but I can help. You haven't slept for days and two sets of eyes are better than one.'

Emma thought for a moment before finally sighing in defeat. 'Okay fine lets go.'

'Miss Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return… Her future's in jeopardy. And if you're caught helping her, so is yours,' Gold reminded the Sheriff.

'I don't care. I'd rather lose my job than my friend,' with that Emma left the station her kids close behind her.

The two Swan's stayed silent in the car both sets of eyes scanning the road hoping to see their lost friend.

'Why would she run?' The teen finally whispered not believing this was happening.

'I don't know you can ask her that when we find her,' Emma replied tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

'What if we don't find her? What happens then?' Emma looked over at her daughter with sad eyes. The last thing she wanted was for the teen to worry but there was nothing she could say to make it better. Emma suddenly saw the teen's eyes widen, 'Mom!' Emma quickly looked back to the road ahead to see a shadowy figure in front of them. The blonde quickly went to press the brake as the man jumped out of harm's way. Stopping the car both Swan's ran to the man's aid.

'I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there,' Emma rambled as she tried to help the man stand.

'Uh, I think so,' he tried to reassure her getting to his feet.

'What the hell were you doing walking on an unlit road at night wearing all black? Do you have a death wish,' the youngest Swan scolded her heart still racing.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Emma asked again taking the attention away from her daughter's question.

'I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the Sheriff, aren't you?' The stranger asked taking a closer look at Emma.

'Yeah,' Emma answered simply trying to catch her breath.

'What brings you out here in the middle of the night?' Sarah and Emma shared a look as they tried to think of an explanation. There was no way they could tell him the truth.

'Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog,' the blonde quickly said her daughter giving her a nod of approval.

'Well, I hope you find it,' the man smiled sweetly.

'Thank you,' Emma replied as the man started to walk away. After a few steps, it was obvious the man was limping. There was no way he would make it home.

'Oh, you are hurt' Emma winced.

'No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay,' the stranger insisted but continued to limp.

'No, let me drive you. I insist,' Emma smiled but it was soon taken away as her daughter hit her arm.

'You don't invite strangers into your car in the middle of the night,' the teen whispered. 'Aren't you supposed to be the parent?'

The blonde just rolled her eyes at her daughter turning her attention back to the injured man.

'Thank you. I'm Jefferson,' the man gave the Swans an appreciative look as he limped to the car.

'I'm Emma and this is my daughter Sarah.'

'And now you tell him our names as well! Do you also have a death wish?' Sarah snapped as the two Swans headed for the car.

After a few more moments on the deserted road they made it to the strange man's driveway. Sarah looked up at the massive mansion from the car window feeling the same way she did when she saw Regina's house for the first time. This house was even more spectacular than the Mayors, if that was even possible, and it seemed to stretch up forever.

'Wow and I thought Regina's house was big,' Sarah mumbled to herself.

'Tell me about it,' the blonde agreed before reaching for her handle to get out the car.

'Where are you going?' The teen questioned from the backseat.

'Being social,' Emma explained like it was obvious.

'Okay first of all you have no idea who this guy is he could be an axe murderer,' Emma rolled her eyes at her dramatic daughter but the teen continued, 'and second of all have you forgot why we are out at this god forsaken hour! Let me think what was her name Larry, Barry, Harry…. Oh, that's it Mary Margaret!'

'Are you finished?' the blonde sighed.

'For now.'

'Look I just want to check he gets in okay seen as I ran him off the road and then we are straight back out looking for Mary Margaret, okay?' Emma tried to reason with the stubborn teen.

'Fine,' Sarah groaned getting out the car.

'Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family,' Emma commented to Jefferson looking at the grand house once more.

'Nope. It's just me,' Jefferson gave a sad smile letting the Swan's know there was more to the story but he said no more.

The man slowly began to move towards the steps his limp worse than before. 'Here. Wait,' Emma quickly made her way to Jefferson's side to help him into the house shooting her daughter a look.

'Why can't we bond like a normal mother and daughter,' the teen grumbled heading to Jefferson's other side.

In the living room Sarah and Emma were more impressed by the luxurious room. It was full of antiques and things that the Swans could only dream of affording. Even with all the possessions the room seemed to have nothing personal about it: no pictures, no souvenirs from trips, nothing to show a home. Sarah suddenly felt sorry for the stranger, although she knew Emma and her would never have what he had, they had each other: at least when they weren't fighting. The teens thoughts were soon disturbed with Jefferson bringing a tray of tea.

'Here we go. I thought you might want to warm up for your search. It's cold out there,' his voice was warm and caring, the kind of voice that instantly put you at ease.

'That is kind of you, but I think we should get back to it,' Sarah gave a nod of agreement at her mom's words.

'I know. That's why I brought this,' Jefferson held up a roll of something earning the lady's attention. 'I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog,' with that the man laid the roll out on the table showing a highly detailed map.

'Wow,' Emma leaned forward to take a better a look her daughter kneeling down to examine the art work.

'Well at the very least you're an axe murderer with talent,' Sarah commented never taking her eyes off the canvas.

'What?' Jefferson asked confusion in his voice.

'Just ignore her,' Emma quickly intervened wishing her daughter knew when to be quiet.

'What's his name?' the stranger asked bringing the conversation back to topic.

'Spot,' the Sherriff quickly answered thinking fast.

'Very creative,' Sarah whispered to herself so the man wouldn't hear.

Ignoring her daughter Emma went back to the map taking a sip of her tea. 'Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so… So, if I just follow that, I should… Be able to…' Emma suddenly felt light headed her legs feeling weak.

'Mom, are you okay?' the brunette asked worried by the blonde's now pale face.

'I'm just, uh… Feeling a little…' at that moment Emma fell into the man's arms unable to support herself any longer.

'Mom!' Sarah quickly moved to her mother's side as Jefferson put her on the couch.

'Let's just lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air,' Jefferson's voice remained calm as he made his way over to the window.

'Your limp…' Sarah looked towards the man the blonde was pointing to seeing his injury appeared to be healed.

'Oh. That,' the stranger turned to look at the two women. 'I guess you caught me.'

'Who are you?' Emma choked out her eyes beginning to close.

Without saying a word Jefferson walked over to the teen a gun suddenly at her head. 'Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way,' he gave a Cheshire cat smile to the scared girl and that was the last thing Emma saw.

Emma woke up on the couch bound and gagged. Her body still felt weak and her eyes were misty from whatever had been put in the tea but she couldn't focus on that right now. She quickly looked around the room seeing no sign of Jefferson but he wasn't the one she was looking for: where was Sarah? As the blonde began to panic she noticed her tea cup on the floor. Throwing a cushion over the top of it she stamped her foot hearing a tiny shatter. Wasting no time Emma made her way onto the ground using a sharp piece of the tea cup to cut her hands free. After removing all ties that bound her she quickly moved out of the room looking for any signs of her daughter. As she moved along the floor the blonde tried the windows hoping to find an escape only to be disappointed by the locks. Just as Emma was about to turn the corner she finally spotted Jefferson sharpening a pair of scissors seeming to not notice the blondes escape. Scared of being caught Emma darted into the door next to her to be greeted by darkness. As her eyes adjusted she notice a familiar figure tied in the corner.

'Sarah!' Emma exclaimed running over to her daughter's aid removing her gag.

'I hate to say I told you so,' the brunette snapped as Emma worked on untying her hands.

'Are you hurt?' the blonde quickly scanned her daughter looking for any damage. If Jefferson had laid a hand on her child, he was going to lose it.

'I will be when we get out of here,' Sarah got to her feet holding her mother's hand as they went to the doorway.

'He's at the other side of the hall we have to be quiet,' Emma instructed earning a nod from her daughter.

The mother and daughter team quickly ran across the corridor into another room hoping for an unlocked window. Swinging open the door they saw the last thing they expected: Mary Margaret.

'What is going on?' The older Swan asked as she quickly ran forward to remove the gag from the crying women.

'Emma, Sarah, thank God,' the brunette cried as the teen crouched behind the teachers chair to untie her hands.

'What are you doing here?' the blonde demanded. 'Sarah, hurry up and untie her.'

'I'm trying but these knots are tight. What was he a girl scout?' the teen moaned.

'I was in the woods, trying to get away. Then, this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me,' Mary Margaret quickly rambled relieved to see the Sheriff. 'Why are you here?'

'We are here to save the day like superheroes. We are going to go get our capes right after we get out of here,' Sarah joked her sarcasm never failing to appear.

'We've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?' The blonde needed some answers and she needed them now.

'There was a key… In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there,' at that moment Sarah had the teachers hands and feet free allowing her to stand up.

'Who?' Emma asked wondering who would help Mary Margaret.

'I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you,' before anymore could be said Jefferson appeared in the doorway aiming his gun.

'I see you found Spot,' he gave a sarcastic smile as he spoke.

'I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second,' Emma threatened trying her best to make her lie convincing. As Emma spoke she waved a hand to her daughter who was still on the ground who quickly crawled away into the darkness before the mad man could spot her.

'You haven't called anybody. For the same reason, you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie her back up,' Emma cursed how smart the man in front of her was knowing he knew he was safe.

Slowly Emma tied her friend back up trying to kill some time. 'Emma…' the teacher croaked out in panic.

'It's going to be okay,' Emma put the gag around the woman's mouth once more silencing her before standing up to face her demon.

'You've been watching me. Why?' the blonde tried to keep her voice strong but her shivering hands were betraying her.

'I need you to do something,' the man answered simply before directing Emma out the room by his gun.

'I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend or my daughter, I swear I'll make you regret it,' the blonde threatened as Jefferson led her into a new room. She looked around at the surroundings with an open mouth. The room was full of top hats, they covered the walls, the table, the floor and every open space.

'I don't hurt kids and as far as your friend goes I'm saving her,' Jefferson still had the gun pointed to Emma's head as he spoke.

'How do you figure that?' Maybe this guy was crazier than Emma thought.

'Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke,' the man suddenly seemed agitated by the woman in front of him. She knew full well what he was talking about.

'What are you talking about?' Emma had only ever heard this warning from her 10-year-old son it made no sense coming out of a grown man's mouth.

'The curse,' the man raised his voice slightly causing Emma to take a step back.

'What curse?' The blonde refused to believe the man in front of her believed in the madness.

'The one keeping us all trapped. All except you,' the evil smile appeared back on Jefferson's face.

'Have you been reading Henry's book?' Emma was now not only worried for her daughter but her son as well.

'Henry? You mean the Queen's father?' Now it was Jefferson's turn to be confused.

'Henry, the mayor's adopted kid,' the blonde explained exasperated.

'Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe, if you knew what I know, you wouldn't,' Jefferson had a lot of respect for the young boy and his book. He was the only one in town who believed the truth.

'Why have you been spying on me?' Emma demanded losing her patience at the mention of her son.

'Because, for the last twenty-eight years, I've been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you and your daughter, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change. You see… I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You and that young girl brought something precious to Storybrooke – magic,' Emma's face fell as she listened to the man ramble.

'You're insane,' Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Sarah remained in the shadows as the mad man took her mother away. It always took a lot to make the teen scared but in that moment, she was terrified. With sweaty palms the young girl ungagged the teacher.

'What are we going to do?' Mary Margaret questioned tears falling.

'I'm going to see if I can find a way out, you stay tied here in case he comes to check on you,' Sarah knew it wasn't much of a plan but it was all she could think of.

'How are we going to get Emma?' the elder brunette pushed.

'I haven't thought that far ahead. I knew I should have paid more attention when watching law and order,' Sarah grumbled before heading towards the door. She was just about to leave the room before she turned back to her friend. 'I know this really isn't the time but this may be the only chance I get to ask you this.'

'What?' Mary Margaret furrowed her brow at the teen.

'How did you think we'd be able to cope without you?' Sarah had to know why the teacher thought she could leave them behind.

'I'm sorry,' was all the brunette could say as she looked at the emotional eyes in front of her.

Sarah gave a slight nod taking a step forward to put the gag back around the teachers mouth. Slowly and quietly the teen made her way out of the room listening for any signs of her mom. It wasn't long till she heard voices in a far-off room signaling the blonde was still alive. Sarah listened just in time to hear her mom call the man insane. 'You might not want to call the man holding a gun to your head insane, just a thought,' the teen whispered to herself with the shake of her head. Knowing Emma was okay for now Sarah darted down the stairs with hopes of finding an exit.

'What do you want?' The blonde got straight to the point sick of the games.

'I want you to get it to work,' Jefferson sat Emma down at the desk which seemed to be full of material and tools.

'You want me to get what to work?' Emma stared at the objects in front of her trying to work out what the man wanted from her.

'You're the only one that can do this. You're going to get it to work,' Emma looked around at the objects once more and it dawned on her what he wanted: a hat.

Sarah tried every window she could find but none seemed to open. Her last resort was the front door that had brought them into this hell. She ran towards it trying the handle relentlessly but it wouldn't budge. Frustration hit as she hit her fist against the door instantly regretting the loud noise it made. What were they going to do? Sarah knew she was going to need her mom's help to find a way out so there was only one thing she could do, get the blonde away from their crazy kidnapper.

Emma was quite impressed at the top hat in front of her knowing she normally couldn't make anything. Even with her new found sewing skills she couldn't make the object do what the man wanted.

'I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible,' the blonde let go of the hat in defeat.

'No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever,' the man shouted pacing the room.

'What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It's beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me,' Emma thought back at some of the places she had lived in the past and was baffled how anyone could be disappointed in this palace.

'It's cursed because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look,' the man gestured towards the large telescope at the other side of the room.

Emma cautiously stood up watching the gun in the man's hand and made her way over. Taking one last look at Jefferson Emma closed one eye and looked through the telescope to see a little girl and her parents.

'Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?' Jefferson stared out his window thinking of the little girl who was supposed to be his.

Hearing the man's words Emma moved her gaze to Jefferson. 'You think she's your daughter?'

'I don't think – I know. I remember,' now Emma knew just how messed up this man was. 'She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse,' Jefferson's eyes were red and misty thoughts of his daughter racing through his mind.

'To remember,' Emma's voice had softened. She knew she had to calm him down in order to get back to her own kid.

'What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?' Jefferson's heartbroken face turned to Emma hoping she would finally understand.

Sarah made it to the doorway where her mom was unheard. She opened the wooden door slightly to see her mom talking to the stranger.

'If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?' Emma whispered.

'And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head…will drive you mad. Besides if I told her…' the man's voice trailed off.

'She might reject you,' Sarah didn't know what possessed her to open the door and step in the room but she finally knew what to say to make the man back down. Both adults gaze went to the young girl in shock.

'Yeah,' Jefferson crocked.

'That's why Regina didn't tell me she was my mom,' Sarah explained.

'The queen,' the man corrected.

'I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes but I do know how that little girl must be feeling. It hurts. It hurts to know that your parent, the person who gave you life, has been in your life watching you the whole time and didn't say something. It feels like you just weren't good enough for them to come back,' Sarah saw the man's face soften.

Emma listened to her daughter and her heart broke slightly. Even though Sarah had forgiven Regina, Emma knew how much it had hurt her kid to find out the truth and all she wanted was to take that pain away.

'That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just want to take Grace home – to your world,' Emma spoke the man's gaze going back to her.

'It's the one world where we can be together… Where she'll remember who, I am,' tears started to fall from the man's broken eyes.

'I know what it's like to be separated from your kid,' now it was Emma's turn to be emotional.

'Yeah, you do, don't you?' Jefferson forgot that Emma was going through the same thing.

'I have one kid who I can barely see because I gave him up and his mother hates me. And then I have another kid,' Emma's gaze went to her daughter, 'who I feel like I am losing to her new life.' Sarah's blue eyes met Emma's green ones and she felt guilt inside her once more. As hard as everything was for her, Emma was suffering too. 'It can make you feel like you're losing your mind,' Emma looked back through the telescope at the young girl.

'I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real,' the man snapped causing both Swan's to wince.

'Maybe. Maybe, it is,' Sarah looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow wondering what her plan was.

'You believe?' Jefferson asked in relief.

'If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you're right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing,' Emma gave a slight smile to the man.

'So, you're… You're going to help me? You can get it to work?' Jefferson smiled back at the blonde.

'I can try,' with excitement Jefferson turned to get the hat only to be greeted by a blow to the head from the telescope in Emma's hand. 'Crazy son of a bitch,' Emma breathed looking at the man on the floor.

'Mom,' Sarah also had her eyes on the now unconscious man.

Emma quickly grabbed the gun before taking her daughters hand and making her way out the room to save their friend. Mary Margaret looked relieved to see the Swan's together. Emma ungagged the brunette while Sarah began to untie her hands.

'Hey. It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore,' Emma whispered words of comfort.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she looked at the doorway. 'Emma! Look out!' she screamed causing Emma to turn just as Jefferson tackled her. The gun flew from the blonde's hands both Jefferson and Emma scrambling to win the weapon. Sarah tried her best to keep untying Mary Margaret but her shaking hands were making it difficult. After a few moments Jefferson won the battle grabbing the gun and rising to his feet. It was at that moment Emma noticed the scar around the young man's neck.

'Off with his head,' he smiled getting ready to shoot.

Before Jefferson could follow through with his intentions Sarah had her friend untied who grabbed a weapon of her own hitting the crazy man. Jefferson stumbled back trying to recover himself but before he could fight back Mary Margaret's foot made contact with his tense body sending him flying out the window.

'Are you okay?' Mary Margaret's face turned to concern as she helped Emma up.

'Yeah,' Emma reassured her as all three women gathered by the window expecting to find the man's body but was only greeted by a hat.

Emma searched the property but there was no sign of the man who had ruined her night.

'There's no sign of him anywhere,' Emma exclaimed as she joined her daughter and roommate outside.

'Who was he?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'A crazy man with a hat fetish,' Sarah answered for her.

'By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?' Emma referred to the kick Mary Margaret had performed earlier.

'Yeah who knew you were a secret ninja,' the teen agreed.

'I have no idea where that came from,' Mary Margaret was just as shocked as her two friends.

The three women walked around the property spotting the yellow bug with the keys in the ignition.

'If he had hurt our bug there would have been hell to pay,' the teen hugged the yellow vehicle while Mary Margaret and Emma laughed.

After a few moments of giggles Mary Margaret turned to Emma. 'So, Sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now.'

Emma thought for a moment before throwing the teacher the keys. 'Here. Go.'

'Mom what are you doing?' Sarah questioned.

'You want me to run?' Mary Margaret was just as confused as the young girl.

'No, but it's your choice. Just know something – running isn't easy. I've done my share of it,' Emma turned to her daughter, 'We've done our fair share of it. And once you go, there's no stopping.'

'Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn,' Mary Margaret stared at the keys in her hand trying to decide what to do.

'We don't,' Sarah walked over to stand next to her mom sad eyes looking at her friend.

'Mary Margaret, you have to believe us. You have to trust us. I know it seems impossible, but we can get you out of this,' Emma knew she had to convince her friend to stay.

'We won't stop till we help you,' the teen added.

'Why is it so important to both of you what happens to me?' Sarah and Emma looked at each other trying to find the right words.

'Because, when Regina framed me, and you bailed me out, I asked you why. And you said you trusted me. And then, when I wanted to leave Storybrooke because I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that was the best for him. And I realized, me and Sarah have always been alone. Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for us – except for you.' Emma couldn't stop the words falling out her mouth.

'You gave us something we have never really had: a home. You made us feel secure like we finally belonged somewhere,' Sarah took the teachers hand and squeezed it tight.

'And we can't lose that. We cannot lose our family,' Emma finished.

'Family?' Mary Margaret couldn't believe it was the blonde who said that.

'Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean,' Emma back tracked suddenly feeling awkward. 'Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?'

After a few more moments of thought Mary Margaret handed the keys back to Emma her hand taking hold of the blonde's. The moment was soon ruined by the chimes of the clock in the distance.

'The arraignment. Regina,' Emma exclaimed. All three looked panicked at each other before running to the bug.

Right on time Regina walked into the station a smug look on her face. As her heels hit the office floor her grin was soon wiped from her face as she spotted Mary Margaret in her cell reading the paper.

'Madam Mayor,' the teacher greeted.

'Good morning,' Regina replied in shock.

Before she could say anymore Mr. Gold stepped in front of her. 'Excuse me, but my client is not having any visitors.'

'Of course not,' Regina snarled at the man.

'I'll see you out,' Mr. Gold smiled escorting Regina into the hall.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Regina spun on her heels to face the man. 'What is she doing here?'

'She came back,' Gold answered simply.

'You said this was going to work. That she'd take the key, that she'd go,' Regina snapped.

'And she did. But, it seems that Miss Swan is rather more resourceful than we thought. Fear not, Your Majesty. Miss Blanchard is still guilty of murder. You may yet get what you want,' Golds smile remained plastered on his face as he spoke.

'Oh, I better. The only reason I made a deal with you, Gold, is because I wanted results,' the Mayor was losing her patience.

'And results you shall have. See you at the arraignment,' with that Gold limped away back to his client.

Emma and Sarah walked through the streets of Storybrooke heading for the school their hair a mess and their faces pale.

'Now I know how zombies feel,' the brunette moaned.

'We really don't do well without sleep,' the blonde agreed. Emma turned to look at her daughter a worried look on her face. 'Are you okay?'

'You mean after getting kidnapped?' The teen let out a slight laugh.

'Yeah,' Emma gave out a laugh herself.

'I've had better nights,' the teen didn't say anything more much to Emma's dismay.

'If you need to talk about it…'

'I'll come to you,' Sarah cut her mom off with a smile.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and a slight nod. The pair continued to walk in silence through the busy streets as people headed to work and school.

'I'm really sorry about the concert,' the teen whispered keeping her gaze straight ahead.

'I know,' Emma sighed. 'You just have to understand kid I always need to know where you are. It's the only way I can keep you safe,' the blonde stopped in her tracks forcing the teen to look at her.

'I know that and I should have thought of that before I left. I was just being selfish,' Sarah looked down at her feet.

'You were just being a kid,' Emma knew she had done far worse at Sarah's age, she understood that kids needed to rebel sometimes.

Sarah smiled at her mom and then she remembered Emma's words from before. 'About what you said to Jefferson, about losing me to Regina,' now it was Emma's turn to look away. 'You know you could never lose me, right? You have been my mom and my best friend since I was six and that doesn't change just because Regina's in my life.'

'Promise?' Emma gave an unsure look to the teen who shattered it with her confident smile.

'Swear,' Emma smiled at her daughter her fears finally leaving her. 'So… are we okay,' the brunette asked after a few moments of silence.

'Aren't we always,' the blonde smiled pulling the teen in for a tight hug.

After a few moments, they continued their way to the school seeing Henry sat on a bench.

'Henry,' Emma greeted as the Swan's sat next to him. 'Well, we found Mary Margaret.'

'How is she?' Henry asked relief and concern washing over his face.

'She's okay. Other than being on trial for murder, she's fine,' the blonde sighed.

'Yeah that's enough to ruin anyone's day,' the teen agreed thinking of the young woman behind bars.

Before anymore could be said a group of kids walked past the trio a familiar girl pausing to look at Henry. 'Hi Henry,' the young girl smiled before walking into school.

Emma instantly recognised the child Jefferson had been watching. 'Who is that?'

'Her name is Paige. She goes to school with me,' Henry explained.

'Seen as we are sat at school and she is wearing the uniform we kind of worked out she went to school with you and wasn't an accountant,' Emma rolled her eyes happy to see the girl's sarcasm hadn't been effected by the night's events.

'Henry, do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?' Emma turned her attention back to her son.

'Yeah. Why?' Henry gave the blonde a suspicious look.

'I'm just curious about something,' not asking anymore Henry grabbed the book from his backpack giving it to the blonde who instantly flipped to Jefferson's story.

'What? What is it?' Henry looked at his sister who just shrugged.

'Nothing,' Emma answered keeping her eyes firmly on the book.

At that moment, the school bell rang. 'I got to go.'

'Right. Can I hold on to this?'

Henry's face lit up. 'Absolutely,' with that he said a quick goodbye and ran into school.

'Everything okay? The teen asked knowing her mom had never shown that much attention to the book before.

'I'm not sure,' was all Emma said as she continued to read.

 **Well that was definitely an interesting night for them. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I said I would talk a little bit more about Josh's past in this chapter but it didn't really fit with the story so I will cover it as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So sorry it has been a little while since my last chapter I have just had so much going on with work and deadlines that I have struggled to find time to right. There won't be another chapter this week but I am hoping to get another one loaded by the end of next week for you guys. So a question I keep getting is how Sarah can be younger than Emma as she was born before the curse, this will be explained as the story goes on but basically Sarah didn't go straight from the Enchanted Forest to our world. I'm sure you can all guess where I'm going with this. Any more questions let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience my lovelys.**

'Ow! Why is this place so small?' Zac moaned as he grabbed the toe he just stumped on the dresser.

'Your just not very graceful,' Sarah laughed from her seat on the bed coffee in hand.

'How can anyone live like this,' Zac continued to grumble to himself.

'That's because no one is supposed to live at Grannys it is only meant for a few nights,' the teen explained with a roll of her eyes.

'I've been looking for places to move to but there is never anywhere available. I swear no one moves in this town,' Zac picked up the paper on the desk throwing it to his daughter.

'Yeah me and mom had the same problem,' Sarah gave a sympathetic nod before staring down at the paper now in her hand.

'What did you guys do?'

'Lived in a car till someone took pity on us,' the teen smiled.

'Well gee that sounds rational,' Sarah laughed at the grumpy man who was still circling the room.

'What are you even looking for?' the brunette stood up dropping the newspaper on the bed.

'My watch,' the man continued his search getting more frantic by the second.

Taking a quick scan of the room it wasn't long till the teen spotted the possession on her dad's nightstand. 'Erm, Sherlock,' Zac turned around to see his daughter watch in hand.

'What would I do without you?' He gave a sigh of relief as he took the object from the young girl.

'Suffer endlessly,' now it was Zac's turn to roll his eyes. 'Right I've got to go meet mom. What are you up to today?'

'I am going to meet Josh in his room downstairs and explore,' Zac grabbed his jacket finally getting himself together.

'Just keep yourselves out of trouble, me and Emma are already trying to get one person out of jail,' the teen half joked heading for the door.

'Hey,' Sarah turned back round hearing her dad's voice. 'How are you doing with it all?' Zac's face was tense with concern as he tried to sense how the girl was dealing.

'I'm doing a lot better with you here,' Sarah answered honestly the pair sharing one last smile before the brunette left the room.

Sarah walked down the main town street searching for the blonde as she said quick good mornings to passers-by. It wasn't long till she spotted the sheriff heading out of Grannys seeming deep in thought.

'Mom!' Emma stopped in her tracks as she waited for her teen to catch up.

'How's your dad?' Emma asked grabbing Sarah's coffee and taking a sip.

'He's good but he keeps fighting with his dresser,' the two Swans continued walking to the station.

'Sounds about right,' Emma laughed handing the young girl back her coffee.

'Thank god you gave that back fast you were about to lose a hand,' Sarah threatened taking a gulp of the hot liquid.

'Emma, Sarah,' the two Swans turned their heads to see David chasing after them but they refused to stop.

'David, I don't have time,' Emma greeted her voice now cold.

'No, I-I understand. It's Mary Margaret. How's she doing?' David asked as he walked alongside the Swan's trying to catch his breath.

'How do you think she's doing?' Emma scoffed.

'She's being held for murder but apart from that she's peachy,' the teen added sarcastically.

'Well, I think the last time we spoke, she didn't quite get what I meant,' David looked to the ground shame taking over.

'Oh, you mean that you basically told her you thought she might be guilty?' Emma couldn't even look at the timid man.

'You really need to calm down with the romance Romeo,' Emma gave a half smile to her daughter slightly proud of her witty comebacks.

'Look, it's this situation. It's been confusing and horrible for everyone. But, Emma, I don't think she's guilty. I need her to know that. Can I see her?' David pleaded causing both women to stop.

'She doesn't want visitors,' Emma said simply.

'You mean me. She doesn't want to see me,' David once again looked like a kicked puppy.

'Do you blame her?' the youngest Swan asked feeling slightly bad for the broken man.

'Honestly, David. I'm sure your heart is in the right place, but the last thing she needs right now is words of encouragement from you,' Emma liked David really but he wasn't helping the situation right now.

'What does she need?' The man asked looking desperately for a way to help.

'A miracle,' with that both Swan's left the man to his thoughts.

The two Swan's took their time walking to the station finding it difficult to face their heartbroken friend again. They both knew they had to do something to help the school teacher but right now it seemed impossible. As they walked down the long corridor leading to the station the mother and daughter team heard a familiar voice inside.

'Regina?' Sarah questioned as she saw her brunette mom stood in front of the cell with a crying Mary Margaret inside.

'Sarah,' Regina greeted turning to give her daughter a sweet smile.

'Are you okay?' Emma asked her crying friend walking to her aid.

'She's fine,' Regina snapped as the blonde approached.

'I wasn't asking you,' Emma almost growled.

Before Mary Margaret could answer Regina shot her a glare which sent shivers down her spine. 'I'm... I'm fine,' the teacher stammered wiping her tears.

'Well I should be going,' Regina gave a fake smile to the blonde before heading to the exit. 'I'll see you soon,' the Mayors voice turned sweeter and her smile genuine as she spoke to her daughter.

Taking one last look at her friend the teen went running after the brunette. 'What did you say to her?' Regina stopped in her tracks turning to look at her daughter.

'Nothing,' Regina was good at playing dumb she had years of practice.

'Most people don't cry over nothing,' the teen pushed stopping a few paces away from the older brunette.

'She is being held for murder I think that is a reason to cry, don't you?' It was times like this Regina wished she could tell her daughter the truth about what the woman in the cell had done to Daniel, how she had ripped their family apart, but she couldn't at least not yet.

'Why were you here?' Sarah refused to back down suspicion taking over.

'I'm the Mayor it is my job to check in with the Sheriff's department every now and then especially with a case so serious going on,' Sarah didn't seem to find any comfort in Regina's words. Regina sighed and took a step forward. 'I promise if Mary Margaret is found innocent I will be the first to help her but until then we have to treat her like we would any other suspect,' Regina pressed a kiss to the teen's head before stepping away. 'I'll see you soon,' with that the brunette walked away leaving a suspicious teen in her wake.

Sarah stood behind the screen watching a man sat at the desk shuffling papers a smirk on his lips. The teen looked up hearing someone else join her in the small room.

'Hey,' Emma greeted handing a coffee to her daughter.

Sarah gave a slight nod of thanks before turning back to the stranger. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Mary Margaret having an interview with the prosecution? No but it's what she wants,' Emma sighed her gaze following her daughters.

'That woman is too honest for her own good,' Sarah looked at her mom concern taking over as she noticed the worry look. 'It's going to be okay you know.'

Emma gave her daughter a soft smile. 'I hope so,' with that Emma put her hand on the girl's shoulder before leaving the room.

Sarah was about to take a sip of the caffeine substance when her phone erupted in her pocket. Quickly, the young girl pulled the device out hitting accept. 'Hello?'

'Hey it's me,' Sarah couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sound of Sam's voice.

'Hey stranger.'

'How's it going?' Sarah noticed the shaky voice of the young boy as he spoke.

'I'm fine, how are you?' the teen furrowed her brow.

'I just wondered how everything was going with the case,' Sam quickly stated getting straight to the point.

Sarah thought for a few moments not knowing what to say. 'There are still no leads on who killed Kathryn,' the teen answered honestly. 'Not much can be done until my mom proves Mary Margaret's innocence.'

'And you're sure she's innocent?' Sam knew the teen might get mad at the question but he had to know.

At that moment Mary Margaret stepped into the interrogation room a broken look on her face. The desperation in her friend's eyes confirmed what the teen already knew. 'Positive,' she answered with confidence.

'Okay,' the boy answered simply.

'You believe me, right?'

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. 'I trust you. If you say she is innocent that's enough for me,' Sarah felt a smile creep on her face once more.

'See you later?' the young girl asked hopefully.

'Granny's for dinner?'

'Sounds good,' Sarah smiled before hanging up the device.

The young girl held the phone to her chest as she thought of the young boy a smile plastered on her face. It was soon wiped away as she heard the interrogation begin.

'After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan, the deceased, came to your school to confront you. Is that correct?' The cold man asked matter of factly.

'She was hurt, and she felt betrayed,' Mary Margaret answered honestly.

'She struck you… In the face, was it?' the smirk appeared back on the man's face.

'Yes, but- 'before the teacher could finish the stranger interrupted.

'That must've made you angry.'

'You don't have to answer that,' Gold quickly spoke trying to save the young woman.

'No, it's okay,' Mary Margaret reassured Gold. 'I was not angry. I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her.'

'Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me,' the strangers eye gleamed as he spoke sending a shiver through Sarah.

'And I thought Gold was creepy,' the teen whispered to herself.

'Shall we end this?' Gold interrupted once more.

'I am being honest with you,' Mary Margaret continued ignoring her lawyer.

'The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum. Surely, you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn?' The man pushed.

'Yes, I was angry- 'Mary Margaret began.

'And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?' the man continued to lead the woman with his questions.

'Of course not,' the teacher exclaimed.

'I have a hard time believing that,' the man leaned back in his chair.

'Why?' the brunette questioned in disbelief.

'Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone,' he stated in a stern voice.

'I never said that,' Mary Margaret insisted.

'Alright. My client is answering no more questions for the day,' Mr. Gold touched Mary Margaret's arm urging her to leave.

'Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide,' the stranger spat at Gold.

'I don't have anything to hide,' Mary Margaret refused to back down.

'Then, what is your answer? You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you?' the man snapped once more.

'No.'

'Even after she tried to keep you and David apart? After she slapped you in public? After she made you a pariah in your own town?' the man tried once more.

'Yes, of course I wanted her gone. She was the only thing keeping us apart. So, yeah, I wanted her gone. Is that what you want to hear?' Sarah winced as she heard the teacher's words. This was going to be a long day.

Sarah walked through the streets of Storybrooke replaying the interrogation over and over again in her head. How could it have gone downhill so fast?

'Think fast!' the teen was broke out her thoughts as a basketball flew past her face.

'Hey!' she snapped turning to face her attacker.

'I told you to think fast bud,' Zac picked up the ball a smirking Josh by his side.

'How old are you two 5?' Sarah snapped.

'How dare you we are not 5!' Zac began in mock outrage. 'We are at least 6,' Sarah rolled her eyes at her immature father.

'Come on we are just having some fun,' Josh defended noticing his friend's bad mood.

Sarah sighed, 'I know I'm sorry.'

'Everything okay?' Zac asked concerned.

'Yeah, just a long day,' Sarah gave a vague answer not wanting to think any more about the day.

'Well do you want to join us for dinner? We are going to see how many chocolate sundae's we can eat till we're sick,' Josh gave a grin.

'As much fun as that sounds I have plans,' Sarah laughed.

'Suit yourself,' Zac ruffled the teens hair as he walked past Josh close behind him.

Sarah watched the boys go with a smile: they were the perfect tag team. After a few more moments of thought Sarah headed up the steps to Grannys not surprised to find Sam already inside. He was something Sarah had never known before: reliable. Without fail he always showed up on time, called when he said he would and never shut her out.

'Hey,' he smiled softly as the teen joined him at the table near the window.

'Hey,' Sarah greeted back finding herself instantly start to relax.

'I already ordered you some coffee,' Sam knew her too well.

'You really are what Taylor Swift songs are made of,' the teen half joked causing the boy to roll his eyes.

'I will take that as a compliment,' Sam laughed as Ruby put the coffee in front of Sarah with a wink.

'As you should,' Sarah giggled taking a sip of her drink. The teen didn't know how Sam did it but he always managed to change her from a sarcastic force to a love-struck school girl.

The teens settled into silence allowing Sarah's mind to wonder over the day's events.

'Are you okay?' Sam asked noticing the sudden change.

'Yeah,' Sarah quickly replied staring at her coffee.

'Talk to me,' the boy whispered softly earning the teen's attention.

'It's nothing I'm just… I'm worried about Mary Margaret,' the teen's thoughts went to her friend who was still in a cell instead of at home where she should be.

'Still no closer to proving her innocence?' Sam questioned.

'Nope, things seem to be going from bad to worse and Gold is doing nothing to help,' there was a hint of anger in the brunette's voice. Gold was supposed to always win but at this moment he seemed to be making things worse.

'Gold can't always be trusted,' Sam leaned back in his chair.

'Do you know something?' the teen raised an eyebrow.

'No nothing about this,' Sam quickly replied raising his hands in defense. 'I have just known Gold a really long time and he tends to have a way of only having his best interests at heart.'

'I always said he was creepy that should have been our first clue,' Sarah sighed staring deeply into the brown liquid hoping it would have some answers.

'You will find a way through this,' Sam reassured her with a confident voice.

'Sure and pigs will learn to fly,' Sarah's words dripped with sarcasm.

'If that's what it takes for you to believe then I believe their wings will be beautiful,' Sarah couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Without another word the young boy leaned forward pressing his lips gently against the teens.

Josh watched the pair from the window feeling like the floor was about to fall through. He had decided to go keep his friend company sensing her bad mood but it turned out she already had that position filled. The raven-haired boy watched the pair talk and smile, the upset Josh had seen only moments ago in Sarah's face gone completely. Then Josh's wort nightmare happened: they kissed. Josh felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he watched the scene unfold. He wasn't stupid he knew eventually Sarah was going to start dating at some point but he never thought he would feel this way. Everything inside him screamed that it wasn't right but all he could do was watch. When it finally became too much Josh stepped away from the window of devastation and headed into the night. He didn't know where he was going he just couldn't be there.

Sarah walked into the loft she called home with a smile on her face thoughts of Sam still racing through her mind.

'Hey kid,' the blonde's voice broke through the room.

'Hi,' Sarah looked at the flashlight in her mom's hand and the walkie talkie that had once been in the teens room now on the counter. 'Am I sensing a spy mission?'

'Not one you're going to like,' Emma winced slightly thinking of the best way to tell her daughter her plans.

'What now,' Sarah sighed.

'I'm going to search Regina's garage,' Emma took a deep breath as her teen took it in.

'Why? I mean not that it isn't nice to have a midnight stroll and break into someone's garage who just happens to be the mayor,' Sarah crossed her arms waiting for Emma's explanation.

'Someone is setting up Mary Margaret and you and I both know the one person who seems to have it out for her is Regina.'

'What are you expecting to find?' Sarah knew her mom's words were true but she knew Regina, at least she thought she did.

'I don't know but could you really live with Mary Margaret going to jail without us doing everything possible to prove her innocence?' Emma searched the teens eyes hoping she would see her point.

'Fine, let's go,' Sarah answered abruptly.

'Wait you're coming?' Emma asked in shocked.

'If Regina is involved I have to see it with my own eyes,' with that the teen opened the door leaving Emma to run after her.

It wasn't long till the two Swan's made it to the Mayors street seeing August stood on the corner.

'Oh great the man bear is joining us,' Sarah greeted while Emma laughed behind her.

'Nice to see you too,' August gave the teen a light shove as Emma got out the walkie talkie hearing Henry's voice crackle through.

'The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure.'

'Henry. I left the code book at home,' Emma moaned as the three bandits ran to the tree outside the Mayors house.

'I told you to study it,' Sarah grumbled earning a glare from Emma.

'She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat,' Henry explained as if it was obvious.

Without another word Emma quickly grabbed the keys before the three headed to the garage.

'Don't touch a thing,' Emma whispered as they entered.

'If I get attacked by one spider there is going to be hell to pay,' the teen moaned.

The trio shone their flashlights around the dark room looking for anything to link Regina to Kathryn.

'Hey,' Emma called to her partners in crime.

'A shovel?' Sarah asked as she approached. 'Mom I know it's shiny but it's not what we're here for right now.'

'No look,' Emma pulled out a section of metal from her pocket matching it to the cracked shovel.

'Where did you get that from?' The teen asked in a quiet voice.

'The crime scene,' the blonde answered simply confirming all the teens fears. 'We got her,' Emma whispered to a smiling August.

The next day the two Swan's retraced their steps back to the mansion to confront the brunette. Sarah hadn't slept a wink as she thought of what they found. Maybe she didn't know Regina at all. Regina answered the door to an angry teen and a smug sheriff.

'Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?' Regina asked but her eyes were focused on her clearly distressed daughter.

'Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me,' Emma requested as polite as she could.

'And, why would I do that?' The Mayor asked getting more confused by the second.

'Because I have a search warrant that says that you have to,' Emma handed Regina the warrant with a smirk.

'On what grounds?' Regina read the paper in disbelief.

'I found this near where the heart was buried,' Emma explained pulling out the piece of metal. 'Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind. Then, I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found.'

'An anonymous call?' The older brunette almost spat.

'Yeah. Well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name. I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off,' Emma loved the worry on her enemy's face. They had finally got her.

'Just make this easier on everyone and open the garage,' Sarah finally spoke shocking both women.

Without another word Regina followed her daughter's direction heading to the garage with the two Swan's close behind. Once inside Emma walked straight to the shovels while her daughter stood in the doorway. Emma's face soon fell as she found a new shovel in place of the cracked one that had been there the night before.

'Where is it?' Emma snapped spinning to face the Mayor.

'Where is what, Sheriff?' Now it was Regina's turn to be smug.

'You knew I was coming,' Emma walked back to the doorway.

'How on earth would I know that?' The Mayor almost laughed.

'Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this,' Emma tried once more to defend her friend.

Regina took a step forward her face close to Emma's. 'Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change. She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy.'

Emma walked away in disbelief knowing exactly who was to blame for this. Sarah looked at the space Emma once filled feeling a swam of emotions take over.

'I'm sorry you had to see that,' Regina said softly looking at the teen.

Sarah finally looked up blue eyes meeting brown. 'You are wrong about Mary Margaret.'

'If only you knew,' Regina said to herself more than Sarah.

'All I know is that the woman you have behind bars has shown me more love than I could possibly imagine. She gave me and Emma a home, somewhere safe, filled with kindness and support something you never gave me,' Regina was unreadable but made no effort to speak so Sarah continued. 'I saw the shovel I know you had something to do with setting up Mary Margaret and Emma will prove it.'

'Look,' Regina took a step forward causing the teen to take a step back.

'I thought you were different. When I first came to town I hated you but then when I found out who you were and we started to get to know each other I just… I thought you were different. But it turns out you are exactly who I thought you were, a manipulative liar who only thinks of herself, and because of that you will always end up alone,' tears in her eyes Sarah walked away leaving Regina alone and broken.

Regina headed over to the station anger inside of her. This was just one more thing that Mary Margaret was responsible for. If it wasn't for her then Regina never would have had to give Sarah up. The Mayor's heels warned Mary Margaret of her approach.

'Having a bad day?' Regina smirked.

'What are you doing here?' Mary Margaret stepped towards the bars.

'I wanted to see you while I can,' Regina slowly approached the cell.

'What does that mean?' the teacher was trying to piece things together but she couldn't.

'Simply, that the trial starts tomorrow, and it be won't a long one. And, you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will never have to see you again and more importantly you will never see my daughter again. Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can,' the smile on the Mayors face sent shivers down the teacher's spine.

'Enjoy what?'

'Justice,' Regina answered simply.

'Justice? Watching an innocent suffer?' Mary Margaret almost cried.

'You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent,' Regina almost laughed.

'I am innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina… I'm sorry. I truly am,' Mary Margaret was now in tears as she tried to get through to the woman in front of her.

'Apology not accepted,' Regina snarled taking another step forward.

'Please. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn,' the young teacher couldn't control the emotion falling out of her.

'I know,' Regina whispered stroking Mary Margaret's cheek before grabbing her chin. 'But you do deserve this,' with one last smile Regina spun on her heels heading out the station.

'You can't do this! Sarah will never forgive you,' Regina stopped hearing the prisoner's plea.

'Maybe, but at least I got to give her justice,' with that Regina left a sobbing Mary Margaret.

After what felt like hours of walking around Sarah found herself outside of Josh's room. With a small soft knock the raven-haired boy opened the door a crack to see his upset friend.

'Hey, you busy?' the young girl asked trying to hold back the tears.

'A little,' Josh answered slightly colder than normal.

'I have kind of had the day from hell and I don't know I could really use a friend right now,' Sarah tried her best to read the boy in front of her but just couldn't

'I'm sorry about your day but maybe you should talk to someone else,' Josh looked away knowing if he looked at her too long he would cave and let her in and right now he just couldn't.

'I don't want to talk to someone else I want to talk to you,' the teen insisted not knowing what was happening.

'Well I guess we can't always get what we want,' Josh gave his friend one last look before closing the door. He leant against the wooden frame and closed his eyes. How was he going to get over this?

On the other side of the door the brunette just stared in disbelief this wasn't like him. He was normally always there and right now she needed him.

Sarah went back to wondering through the streets now more upset and confused then she had been before. A scream soon echoed through the streets quickly rising through the teen. She looked up to see her mom run behind Grannys and she quickly followed as fast as her legs could take her.

'Ruby what happened?' The teen asked the panicked waitress who was in August's arms.

'Sarah!' the teen ran to her mom's side hearing her call. It was at that moment Sarah realised the figure on the floor who her mom was standing over.

'Kathryn,' Sarah stared at the blonde not believing her eyes.

 **Kathryn's back! Finally we can start to have Mary Margaret out of that cell! So I know a lot of you won't like what Sarah said to Regina but at the end of the day Mary Margaret is practically family to her and she now knows Regina has something to do with what's happening to her friend. Regina and Sarah will have many happy moments to come but as Sarah starts to find out more about Regina and what she's done there is also going to be a lot of drama between them. Also I know Josh was slightly harsh but he is heartbroken bless him and he needs to find a way to start dealing with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know what you think. Thank for the continued love and support my lovelys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So I know I said there wouldn't be another chapter till the end of next week but I managed to get this one written so I thought I would post it for you guys seen as there might be a slight wait till the next one. I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They were really supportive and helpful which really motivated me to get another chapter up for you guys. So one of you guys (you know who you are and you are always so supportive so thank you so much) has given me the idea that maybe Sarah could eat the apple instead of Henry and I want to know what you guys think. So let me know in the reviews if you want Sarah or Henry to eat the apple turnover. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'I can't believe she's alive,' Sarah sat outside of Kathryn's room looking at the white tiled floor below while Emma paced in front of her. It wouldn't seem to sink in: Kathryn was alive.

'Someone went to a lot of trouble to set up Mary Margaret,' Emma crossed her arms rage hitting her through the confusion.

'Yeah and we all know who that is,' Emma gave her daughter a sad look wishing she could spare her the pain. Just as the blonde was about to comfort the teen she saw doctor Whale wave her into the room.

'Come on,' Sarah followed her mom's gaze to the patient's room part of her not wanting to go inside. Reluctantly Sarah followed the sheriff into the dull room not even realising she was holding her breath.

'Look who's awake,' Doctor Whale smiled at the mother and daughter team before writing something down on the pad in front of him.

'Kathryn, hi,' Emma awkwardly began while the teen hid behind her mother. Kathryn looked up at the pair with warm eyes, there was something about this woman that made everyone instantly at ease. 'Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?'

'I don't know much,' Kathryn sat up slightly as she tried to recall the ordeal she had been through. 'Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged,' Sarah felt herself tense at the victim's words hoping with everything she had that Regina wasn't capable of such an act and if she was how was the teen supposed to explain that to Sam?

'Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system,' Whale chimed in.

'And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it,' Kathryn finished with a sad look.

'You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?' Emma felt bad for pushing the woman who had obviously been through hell but she had to know who had put her friend behind bars.

'Nothing, no. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since… While I was gone, you thought I was dead?' Kathryn couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was moving on with her life and the next everything had been thrown upside down.

'Your DNA matched the heart we found,' Emma explained although she needed someone to make sense of it to her before she could try and explain it to Kathryn.

'They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results,' Whale frowned as he spoke clearly mad at the hospital error.

'Why would anyone do this?' Kathryn choked out.

'Clearly they had something against blondes I mean I know you guys have more fun but us brunettes try our best,' Sarah rambled wishing she had the ability to keep her mouth shut.

'So not the time,' Emma scolded flashing a warning glare at the teen.

'Sorry… I joke when things get serious it is an awful quality and I'm trying to find the right support group,' Sarah awkwardly apologised but Kathryn just smiled.

'It's okay, after what seemed like forever of not speaking to anyone it's nice to have some light-hearted conversation,' Kathryn gave the brunette a sweet smile to which only gave Sarah more guilt. She should have seen what Regina was doing, how could she be so blind?

'I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret,' the blonde saw sadness flash over Kathryn's face. Even though the woman was having the worse day she still managed to feel sympathy for others.

'But why? I mean, who would do something like that?' Kathryn couldn't believe some people could be so cruel.

'Excuse me,' the teen breathed out before leaving the room. She couldn't take any more of this.

After Emma had finished questioning Kathryn she left the hospital to go tell Mary Margaret the news leaving the teen behind to check Kathryn stayed safe. Sarah really didn't want to be in the cold hospital by herself but Mary Margaret couldn't wait to be released any longer. Sarah stared through the glass wall watching the blonde sleep trying to imagine what she had been through. The walls seemed to be closing in as Regina popped into her mind.

'Hey,' Sarah was thankful for the interruption as Sam and David joined her outside the room.

Sarah made no attempt to answer but merely gave a small smile.

'Is she okay?' Sam asked but his eyes were looking in the room.

'Why don't you ask her yourself,' the blue-eyed girl smiled happy to see the boy finally having some peace.

The boys didn't have to be asked twice with David heading straight in followed by Sam who stopped briefly to kiss Sarah on the cheek. Sarah watched the scene unfold mixed emotions rushing through her. She saw all three smile happy to be reunited and finally have the misery behind them. Sam leaned forward to hug his aunt holding on tight as if he was scared she would disappear in his arms. As tears threatened to fall Sarah quickly turned away running as fast as her legs would take her out the hospital. When Sam finally released Kathryn, he looked outside expecting to see the girl he had grown so fond of but was greeted by an empty space.

Sarah woke up the next day for a second forgetting everything that had happen and then it hit her: Kathryn was alive, Regina was responsible for what happened to her and Mary Margaret was home. Sarah's face suddenly broke out in a smile as she remembered the latter.

'Mary Margaret's back,' she whispered to herself quickly getting out of bed and running down the stairs.

The teen was greeted by the smell of coffee and the sound of the familiar humming she had grown to love.

'Look who's up,' Mary Margaret smiled at the teen who was still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'Look who brought American Idol back to my kitchen,' Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh, missing the young girl's sarcasm more than she thought.

Without another word Sarah ran forward pulling the teacher into her arms much like the hug Sam had given Kathryn. 'I missed you so much,' Sarah whispered into her friend's shoulder.

'You still saw me every day,' Mary Margaret laughed.

'It wasn't the same,' the teen insisted refusing to let go. 'I missed living with you! I almost had to move into the cell next to you.'

'I always knew I would see you behind bars one day,' the pair broke free of each other's grasp as Emma entered the room.

'Thanks for the faith mom,' the teen argued while the teacher stood back laughing.

'Now enough hugs we have a party to get ready for,' Emma smiled.

'Party?' Mary Margaret questioned giving both Swans a confused look.

'You'll see,' the teen smiled grabbing Mary Margaret's coffee before running upstairs to get ready.

A few hours later the loft was full of friends from town happy to welcome Mary Margaret home. The conversation was in full swing with echoes of laughter filling the empty spaces. It was a nice for all three women to smile for a change. Mary Margaret finished her conversation with Granny making her way over to the two Swans.

'All of these people… Just to welcome me home?' Mary Margaret stared at the crowd in shock of all the love.

'Yeah well we had to pay them all but we figured you were worth it,' the teen commented earning a slight jab from the teacher. 'Ow,' the teen moaned rubbing her side. 'She has been spending way too much time with you,' Sarah turned to Emma who was laughing at her side.

'You've got a lot of friends,' Emma smiled happy to finally have some normal aspects back in their lives.

'Didn't feel like that yesterday,' Mary Margaret sighed looking at the cup in her hand. She stayed silent for a few moments before breaking out of her sadness refusing to stop the merriment.

At that moment Zac burst through the door a raven-haired sulking behind him. 'Hello!' Zac called in greeting.

'Who invited you?' Sarah joked as the boys made their way over.

'There is no party without your dad remember that,' Sarah rolled her eyes at her dad as he quickly hugged Emma and Mary Margaret before heading into the kitchen.

'Hey,' Sarah stepped in Josh's path preventing him from following Zac.

'Hey,' Josh greeted but refused to look at the teen.

'So listen- '

'I best go help your dad find a drink before he wrecks the place,' Josh quickly cut the girl off before stepping around her.

'Erm okay,' Sarah commented to the now empty space leaving the three women alone once more.

'Hey. I have something for you,' the trio directed their gaze to Henry with a card in his hand that was almost bigger than him.

'Well, thank you,' Mary Margaret gratefully took the card opening it up. 'We're so glad you didn't kill Misses Nolan,' the teacher read out loud finding it difficult not to laugh.

'It's from the whole class, and I got you a bell,' Henry said proudly.

'Good job kid,' Sarah laughed wrapping her arms around Henry's shoulders.

'Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon,' Mary Margaret was looking forward to getting back to work it was a step closer to getting her life back.

'Hey, Henry, we should get you home before your mom finds out. That won't be pretty,' Emma noticed her daughters smile disappear at the mention of Regina.

'Do I have to,' Henry wined staring up at his sister for back up.

'Sorry kid but I think the moms have this one,' Sarah gave her brother a sympathetic look wishing he didn't have to go.

Emma gently pushed Henry towards the door people calling goodbye from all angles. As Emma opened the front door she was surprised to be greeted by David. The blonde flashed a look to Mary Margaret who shook her head telling Emma all she needed to know.

'Hey, Henry. Leaving already?' David smiled not daring meet the blondes gaze.

'Yeah,' Henry answered sadly.

'She's kind of tired. I think if you just give it some time,' Emma quickly interrupted trying to get rid of the unwanted guest.

'I just wanted to- '

Before David could continue Emma interrupted once more, 'hey, Henry. Why don't you head home with David?'

'Okay,' Henry answered with a smile while David shot Emma a hurt look.

'Sorry,' Emma whispered feeling bad for the guy.

Without another word David walked away with Henry his shoulders slumped and his smile broken.

'So why are you making me walk again?' The teen moaned holding on to Mary Margaret's arm.

'Because I've been stuck in a cell,' Mary Margaret laughed.

'Exactly so why should I be punished?' Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at the teen as she opened the door the cool air hitting the pair.

'Mary Margaret,' before either of the pair knew what was happening David was in front of them. Without saying a word Mary Margaret continued walking pulling the teen alongside her.

'Please wait. Look, I'll leave if you want. I… I just think we need to talk,' David pleaded running after them.

'So, talk,' the teacher stated bluntly.

'I wouldn't talk I think it's a trap,' Sarah quickly commented causing Mary Margaret to tighten her grip. 'Okay shutting up now.'

'I need to apologise,' David continued.

'Yes, you do. Keep going,' Mary Margaret snapped.

'I didn't believe you. I didn't stand with you.'

At that moment Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks forcing the teen to almost fall. 'Next time a little warning would be nice,' the girl grumbled.

'You know, I will never forget that moment… The moment the world sort of blows you backwards, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you… He isn't there,' Sarah couldn't help but feel her heart sink hearing Mary Margaret's sadness and seeing David's heartbroken face.

'Look at what was going on. It was your jewelry box, your fingerprints, knife in your apartment-' David tried to defend himself but once again was cut off by the fiery brunette.

'It was a setup.'

'And a really good one. I'm human. I fell for it. I'm sorry, but… We have to move forward,' David's eyes were pleading with the ones in front of him but Mary Margaret remained cold.

'But we can't. It's like something in this world doesn't want us together,' Mary Margaret was about to crack but the anger still bubbled inside her.

'Like what? Dark forces?' David mocked not believing his ears.

'Maybe. I don't know, but it's like something just keeps pouring poison between us. And what I don't want, is to have all of those good memories… Replaced by moments like that. When I looked at you, and I saw that you didn't believe me…' tears started to form in the teachers eyes as everything hit her at once.

'No. I know. I am so sorry,' David couldn't help his own tears that began to fall.

'I know. I know,' Mary Margaret shut her eyes not knowing how to say goodbye.

'But, I love you,' David's voice broke as he spoke tears drying on his cheeks.

'And that… Is what makes it all so sad,' Mary Margaret gave the man one last look before walking away.

The teen looked at the devastated man who seemed to of had his whole world ripped apart. 'Give it time,' was all Sarah could think to say before she ran after the teacher.

'So she really left him?' Emma and Sarah walked down the long corridor heading to the office Sarah filling her mom in on the day's events.

'Yeah and I think it may be for good this time,' Sarah answered sadly hating how things had turned out.

Before Emma could comment anymore they arrived in the station to see Regina sat on one of the desks.

'Regina?' Sarah questioned curious why the Mayor was there.

Ignoring her daughter Regina went straight to talking to Emma. 'Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There's about to be a big break in your case. You just got yourself a confession. But, I want you to listen to the whole explanation, so you understand why this happened.'

Sarah held her breath as she heard Regina talk not believing she was finally going to admit to what she had done.

'Oh, I'll hang on every word you say,' Emma stated feeling the same shock as the teen.

'Sidney. You can come in now,' with that Sidney appeared from Emma's office playing with the hat in his hands.

'Tell her what you told me,' Regina demanded as both Swans stared him down.

'It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results,' Sidney explained refusing to meet Emma's gaze.

'And the other thing,' Regina pushed.

'I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment.'

'My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part,' Regina commented earning a glare from Emma.

'So you did all this?' Sarah questioned the man before turning to look at Regina.

'I'm sorry about Mary Margaret if I had known the truth I would never of let her suffer like that,' Regina insisted standing up and walking over to her a daughter a hand going on the teens shoulder.

'I am supposed to believe you did this for why now?' Emma continued to interrogate the man hating that Regina was worming her way back into her daughter's heart.

'I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now,' Sidney continued to stare into space getting paler by the minute.

'I don't know about crazy. But false, yes. False as hell,' Emma snapped rage flying through her.

'I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her,' the man finally looked the blonde in the eyes when he said his last statement needing her to believe him.

'The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while,' Regina sighed giving Sidney a sad look.

'Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all,' the blonde snarled staring daggers at Regina.

'Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore,' the Mayor snarled hating how stubborn Emma was.

'A word in the hallway, please,' Emma said no more simply walking out the room.

'I'll be right back,' Regina gave Sarah a soft smile the teen still confused.

Emma tried to get her anger together but it only exploded again when she heard the Mayors heels behind her.

'Well, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard,' Emma flew around to face Regina.

'I'm pretty sure that's not true,' Regina smirked loving that she was getting under the blonde's skin.

'That poor man. I know you are behind all this. I understand that you own the game, and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But I am about to start playing an entirely different game,' Emma took a step forward her voice turning cold. 'I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to me. All I care about, is what happens to my kids. And you are going to leave them alone.'

'Am I?' Regina almost laughed.

'Uh-uh. I'm talking,' Emma snapped refusing to let the woman not hear what she had to say. 'You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love and you continue to try and hurt my daughter. And now… I'm going to take away the two people you love. I am taking back my kids.'

 **Emma is on a mission! Sorry this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get something posted for you guys. Don't forget to tell me in the reviews whether you want Sarah or Henry to eat the apple. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Really sorry about the gap between chapters I just had a lot of deadlines but they are finally finish and I have a break! So I'm hoping to post more for you guys. Season 1 isn't far from being over so the question is do you guys want me to continue with season 2? Let me know by leaving me a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'No one… Is getting through that,' August flashed a smug smile at Emma as he finished installing the dead bolt on the door.

'Wow. When are you installing the torture chamber?' Emma joked impressed with her friend's work.

Sarah stared at the new addition to the door crinkling her nose. 'Well this is going to make sneaking out a lot harder,' the teen moaned as her mom raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 'Not that I ever do that because that would be wrong,' the teen quickly corrected as Emma rolled her eyes.

'You don't like it? I call it Medieval Chic,' August smiled at the teen amused by her comments.

'You're a real trendsetter,' sarcasm dripped off the teens words which only made the man's smile grow.

'I don't care what it looks like, as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out,' the trio turned their gaze to Mary Margaret who joined them in the doorway.

'This is pretty handy for a writer. Where'd you learn how to do all this?' the blonde asked curious to know more about her mysterious friend.

'Wood shop. Eighth grade,' the man answered simply.

'Now see why didn't you learn that in eighth grade,' Emma turned to her still scowling team.

'I didn't pay much attention. While the rest of the kids where learning how to saw without killing themselves I was learning the art of sleeping with my eyes open,' despite herself Emma couldn't help but let a small laugh escape at her teen.

'Oh, speaking of school, have to get going,' Mary Margaret called from her new position in the kitchen.

'Um, are you sure you're ready to go back?' Emma asked as her and Sarah walked towards the kitchen counter.

'Yeah, I mean haven't you been through enough without dealing with bratty kids all day,' Mary Margaret smirked at the teen ignoring her comment.

'After a stint behind bars, how tough can a room full of fourth graders be? Wait don't answer that,' the teacher quickly intervened as Sarah went to answer. 'Besides, aren't you the one we need to be worried about?' Mary Margaret turned her attention to the blonde.

'Me? Why?' confusion took over Emma's features.

'Well… You did threaten to take Henry and Sarah away from Regina,' August commented from behind them.

'Oh, that wasn't a threat. I'm hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her,' Sarah looked down at the counter as her mother spoke. It wasn't that the teen didn't realise what Regina had done was unforgivable she just couldn't help but wish the drama between her mothers would end. 'She tried to frame you for murder,' Emma exclaimed to Mary Margaret noticing everyone's silence.

'But, you do know what happens if you win?' Mary Margaret spoke softly.

'She gets a unicorn?' Sarah commented trying to take some of the seriousness away from the conversation.

'Well that and are you sure you're ready? To be a mom to two?'

Emma turned her gaze to her fiery brunette daughter and a smile took over her features. Being a mom to the teen was always her favourite job and it was at that moment she realised she was ready to be a mom to both her kids. 'Yeah,' Emma whispered causing a smile from Mary Margaret.

The moment was soon broken by Henry's voice breaking through the walkie talkie. 'Code red. Code red.'

Emma picked up the device quickly responding. 'Hey, Henry. What's going on?'

'I need you and Sarah to meet me at Granny's. It's an Operation Cobra emergency,' the boy insisted.

'We're on our way,' Emma answered already heading for the door. 'Let's go kid.'

'Duty calls,' Sarah agreed flashing one more smile to their roommate before following her mom.

'Emma, wait up,' the two Swans continued walking on a mission to get to Grannys.

'You heard the kid – Operation Cobra calls,' Emma yelled over her shoulder.

'I didn't think you believed any of that,' August finally caught up to the Swan's walking next to Emma.

'Oh, I don't. But, sometimes, it's the only way to get through to Henry,' Emma quickly explained.

'That and ice cream also works,' Sarah added while her mom gave a slight nod of agreement.

'You know, a custody battle against Regina isn't going to accomplish anything. You need to look at the big picture. That's the only way you're going to understand what you're up against. That's the only way you'll know how to beat Regina,' August ranted seeing both women tense clearly neither one wanting to discuss it.

'Okay, new guy. How's that?' Emma sighed slowing down.

'Take the day off. Come with me, and I'll show you,' the man smiled.

'And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour?' Emma stopped in her tracks to face the man in question.

'Yeah cause from our experience looking around this town often leads to trouble,' Sarah snapped not wanting to talk about the topic at hand.

'If I told you, you would never come,' August smiled even more.

At that moment, Sarah noticed Sam across the road with a bag of groceries. The boy noticed the teen immediately giving her a slight wave with a smile. Sarah quickly looked away still feeling guilt about what Regina had done. The teen quickly continued walking her mom following her.

'Oh, come on. Take a leap of faith. You come with me, and I promise you – you'll find exactly what you're looking for,' August called after them.

'My kid needs me. I don't have time for faith,' Emma yelled back as the mother and daughter continued on their way to Grannys.

As the two Swan's entered the crowded dinner they quickly spotted Henry at a nearby booth hot chocolate and food in front of him.

'Hey. What's the emergency?' Emma asked sitting next to the young boy while the teen sat opposite.

'Shh! This is sensitive,' Henry whispered.

'Spy voice I like it,' Sarah leaned forward out of curiosity.

'If it's sensitive, why are we at Granny's, out in the open?' Emma whispered back.

'I'm hungry,' Henry whined causing Emma to roll her eyes.

'He is becoming way too much like you,' Emma turned to her daughter.

'What can I say I've trained him well,' Sarah gave a sweet smile as Emma laughed.

'Who else knows that we hide the book at the Sheriff's station?' Henry continued getting back on track.

'No one. Why?' Emma asked confused.

'I mean I told my bear the other night but I don't think he'll say anything,' Sarah joked but Henry's face remained serious. 'Not the time okay,' Sarah raised her hands in defeat.

'Someone changed it. There's a new story in it,' Henry explained.

'Why would someone add a new story?'

'Someone clearly has way too much time on their hands,' Sarah added.

'To tell us something we need to know about the curse,' Henry looked down at his book.

'And what would that be?' Emma questioned.

'I don't know. The story isn't finished,' Henry sighed staring hard at the pages.

'Why would someone go to so much trouble to add a new story, and then not bother finishing it?' The blonde was trying her best to keep up.

'Yeah that's just lazy,' the teen half joked but she was also as confused as her mom.

'That's what's weird. The stories about Pinocchio. Everyone knows how that ends,' Henry continued to read.

'Well, maybe that's why it was left out,' Emma offered.

'That is a stupid reason. That's like saying why bother watching the end of the titanic because everyone knows that jack dies,' Emma shot a look at her daughter.

'Still on about the titanic?' Emma sighed.

'It's not my fault there was plenty of room on that board for Jack and Rose but Kate didn't feel like sharing that night,' the teen leaned back in the booth as she finished her rant.

'Can we focus,' Henry grumbled. 'Maybe, there's more to it.'

'Henry, you are going to be late for school,' Emma stated trying to pull the boy out of his thoughts.

'I'll walk you,' Emma gave Sarah a grateful smile as both her kids headed out the diner.

Mary Margaret stood outside the school greeting the children who seemed pleased to have her back. It felt good to be back in the fresh air and out of the stuffy station. For the first time in a long time the teacher let out a genuine content smile feeling positive once more. Mary Margaret's smile didn't even falter when she saw the Mayor storm across the playground towards her.

'Miss Blanchard. I see you're back,' Regina greeted in her normal cold tone.

'Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Everything worked out,' the teacher took pleasure out of the scowl on her opponent's face.

'Henry forgot his lunch. Have you seen him?' The Mayor stated ignoring the teacher's happiness.

'He's with his mother,' Mary Margaret stated simply.

'Miss Blanchard, is there a problem?' Regina snapped.

Mary Margaret paused for a moment before continuing, 'not any more. Though, someone did go to a lot of trouble to make it look like I had done something horrible. But they failed.'

'Yes, Sidney Glass. Who's safely incarcerated,' Regina gave a tight smile.

'If, it was Sidney,' Mary Margaret countered.

'Well, ask your roommate. He confessed,' Regina almost growled fed up with the woman in front of her.

'Of course he did,' Mary Margaret almost laughed.

'Are you insinuating something?' Regina's eyes narrowed.

'Yes, I am,' Mary Margaret began taking a step forward. 'But I forgive you. Even if you can't admit what you did, I forgive you anyway. Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness, if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because, despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart,' Mary Margaret looked deep into the Mayors eyes seeing she hadn't got through. 'There's Henry now,' with that the teacher walked away.

Regina turned to see her two children approach the uneasiness in her daughter's eyes affecting her more than she thought it would.

'What are you doing here?' Henry almost shouted.

'You forgot your lunchbox,' Regina explained offering up the object to her son.

'Thanks?' Henry didn't know what else to say.

'Henry, it's time for a change. I think it's time to transfer you to a new class with a new teacher,' Sarah closed her eyes at Regina's words knowing how Henry would react.

'Why do you want me out of Miss Blanchard's class? Is it because you framed her?' Henry raised his voice anger taking over.

'Henry! Do you really think I'm capable of doing something so horrible?' There was hurt in the brunette's voice but Sarah couldn't work out if it was genuine or not.

'Of course. You're the Evil Queen,' Henry spat.

'Kid calm down,' Sarah put a hand to the boy's shoulder trying to diffuse the situation.

'Enough. Those fairy tales are not real. Miss Blanchard should never have given you that book. She should be grateful I'm not trying to get her fired,' Regina gritted her teeth rage taking over.

'Leave it alone,' Sarah snapped at the elder brunette earning her attention.

'Go ahead and try. It won't work. No matter what you do, Snow White will have her happy ending. She and Prince Charming will be together. The curse will end. Good will win. And I'm not transferring classes,' with that Henry ran off inside leaving the two women alone.

'I don't know what gets in that boy's head sometimes,' Regina sighed. Sarah just shook her head in disbelief before turning to leave. 'Hey wait,' Regina grabbed the teens arms forcing her to turn. 'Are you not even going to talk to me? Do you really feel I deserve this?' Regina searched her daughter's eyes but all she saw was anger.

'You deserve everything you get,' Sarah whispered before shaking her arm free and leaving the playground. Regina knew she had to act fast before she lost both her children.

'I have to save them. I have to get my kids away from Regina,' Emma insisted as she spoke to Mr. Gold in his dusty shop.

'I must admit, your intentions are admirable. However, I won't be taking your case,' Mr. Gold stated simply leaning on his cane.

'What? You know what Regina did,' Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Yes, but we can't prove it. And, given the Mayor's sway in this town, any proceedings against her would be long and drawn out and futile. The only certainty is, Henry and Sarah would suffer. You can't do that to your kids,' Emma looked down at her feet her kids faces flowing through her mind.

'So, we leave them having contact with that sociopath?' Emma wasn't about to let Regina hurt her children.

'I'm sorry, Sheriff. My minds made up,' Mr. Gold held his ground.

'Well, then change it. The only person I've ever seen go head-to-head with Regina and win is you,' the blonde knew she wouldn't win without the man's help.

'That's because I know how to pick my battles.'

'Then, pick this one,' Emma exclaimed losing her patience.

'I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm just simply not the man to help you beat Mayor Mills,' Gold frowned not knowing what else to say to the angry blonde.

'No. You're not,' with that Emma stormed out the shop determined to find some answers.

Sarah walked through the streets of Storybrooke not knowing where she was heading. Millions of thoughts seemed to be causing pressure in her mind. What was she supposed to do? She was so mad at Regina for what she had done but she had only just got the Mayor back into her life she didn't know whether she was ready to lose her yet.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Sarah was broke out her thoughts by Sam standing in front of her.

'Oh, it's nothing interesting,' Sarah stared down at the ground finding it difficult to look at the boy in front of her.

'I'm sure that's not true,' Sam pushed.

'How's Kathryn?' Sarah quickly changed the subject.

Sam smiled at the unsubtle change. 'A lot better thanks. She is even starting plans to head to Boston.'

'She's still leaving?' Sarah asked surprised.

'She is ready for a fresh start,' Sam explained.

'Are you…'

'Am I going too?' Sam finished for her Sarah's sad eyes meeting his. 'Well it depends.'

'On what?' Sarah's brow furrowed.

'I mean I could stay here with David, that is if I have a reason to stay,' Sam studied the young girls face trying to tell what she was thinking. 'Is there a reason for me to stay?' Before Sarah could answer she spotted Josh observing the pair from behind Sam's shoulder. Josh quickly walked away with what looked to be a heartbroken face.

'I have to go,' Sarah quickly breathed her eyes still on the empty space where Josh had just been. Without another word the teen ran after her friend Sam staring after her with a hurt expression. By the time Sarah made it to the corner Josh was nowhere to be seen. 'Great,' she muttered to herself not knowing how things could get worse.

Emma was stood outside the loft next to her car throwing things into the back as quickly as she could. She wasn't thinking straight all she knew was she had to act fast and she had to act now.

'Mom?' Emma looked up as her daughter approached the car.

'Get in,' the blonde demanded heading for the driver's side.

'Where are we going?' the teen questioned but Emma didn't answer getting in the car. Sarah reluctantly joined her mom in the bug as her mom turned on the engine and sped away. Emma refused to speak as they drove a determined look in her eyes. As the yellow vehicle pulled up outside of Henry's house Sarah's questions began again. 'What are we doing here?'

'Get in the back,' Emma commanded once more grabbing the walkie talkie. Sarah did as she was told concern growing by the minute. 'Code red. Code red. Henry?'

After a few moments, Henry's groggy voice replied. 'Emma, what's wrong?'

'I need to talk to you,' the blonde vaguely responded.

'About Operation Cobra?' Henry asked confused.

'No. About us. Meet me downstairs,' with that Emma put the walkie talkie down and waited.

It wasn't long till Henry joined the Swans in the car. He flashed Sarah a confused look the teen just shrugging in response.

'If my mom sees me out here talking to you, she'll get really mad,' Henry quickly looked at the house checking the lights were still off.

Emma leaned forward her face inches away from Henrys. 'Henry, I need to ask you something very important. Do you want to get away from Regina? Do you want to come and live with me?' Sarah sat in shock in the back of the car not knowing what Emma was thinking.

'More than anything,' Henry's face broke out in a smile.

Emma smiled back in relief before sitting back in her seat. 'Okay. Then, buckle up. You ready?'

'Why? Where we going?' Henry questioned.

'We're leaving Storybrooke,' Emma gripped the steering wheel tightly letting out a deep breath.

'Mom you can't do this,' Sarah pleaded sitting forward.

Emma turned to look at her daughter. 'One day you'll understand,' the worry remained on Sarah's face while Emma gave a sad smile.

Emma quickly wiped her eyes before turning back to the road and speeding forward and just like that they were gone.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it is slightly short the next two should be longer. Like I said let me know if you guys want me to write season 2 and there will be a new chapter posted by the end of the week. Thanks for the continued love and support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! As promised here is another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter it is slightly more serious than some of the others but it was fun to write a more emotional side to the characters. So the next chapter is the final and thanks to all of your lovely reviews I will be continuing with season 2! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

Regina and Henry sat at the long dining room table eating in silence which seemed to be the normal in the Mayors household. As Regina was about to take another bite a loud knock rang through the house.

'I don't recall us expecting any company,' Regina gave Henry a look of confusion before heading to the door. The Mayor was greeted by her blonde enemy stood on the other side of the threshold. 'Sheriff Swan. What are you doing here?'

'Henry invited me,' Emma stated her blood shot eyes staring through Regina.

'Do you honestly believe, I'd allow you into my house for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family?' Regina snapped crossing her arms.

'I didn't come for dinner,' Emma almost smiled sending chills through the Mayor.

'Then, what did you come for?' Confusion took over Regina once more.

'You,' Emma's eyes became darker. Regina quickly looked behind her to see Henry no longer in the dining room and a sick feeling took over. After a shaky breath, the brunette's gaze went back to the sheriff who was now surrounded by various people from the town. 'We all did.'

Fear took over as Regina retreated into the house only to find Sarah and Henry stood on the stairs the boy with a noose in his hand the girls hand over his shoulder.

'Sarah, Henry,' Regina stared at her children who were staring back with hatred in their eyes.

The mob soon dragged Regina to the center of town tying her to an apple tree in the middle of the road. The brunette tried her best to fight her way free but it seemed to have no effect on her kidnappers.

'No… No…. Let me go. I command it!' Regina growled still trying to fight her way free.

'After everything you've done to all of us?' Ruby spat from her place in the crowd.

'My apologies, Your Majesty, but my conscience is clear!' Archie added with Pongo barking next to him.

The rest of the town continued their cries of rage before Mary Margaret and David appeared in front of her.

'You took our love and ripped it apart!' Mary Margaret yelled.

'And now, you're going to pay!' David almost smirked as he watched the suffering woman.

Emma stepped forward grabbing a rotten apple from the tree before crushing it in her hand in front of the Mayors face. 'Rotten to the core.'

'I just wanted to win… For once,' Regina choked out her anger turning to despair but Emma showed no mercy her hand going to the brunette's throat.

'You took away our happiness, and now it's our turn to take away yours,' Emma tightened her grip slightly before releasing the trembling Mayor. As the blonde walked back into the crowd David drew out a sword handing it to Emma.

Regina scanned the crowd looking for any signs of help when she spotted her kids. 'Henry. Henry, please don't let them do this to me,' she pleaded with the young boy but it seemed to have no effect.

'You did this to yourself,' Henry's voice was cold and distant.

Regina turned to her daughter next. 'Sarah, please. I'm your mother,' Regina begged.

'No, you're not,' Sarah spat in return.

Emma gripped the sword tighter before lunging forward to end the Mayor. With that Regina sat up quickly finding herself in the comfort of her bed sweat dripping from her forehead. After a moment to get her mind back into reality Regina quickly ran to her son's room peaking in to see his small form under the covers. With a sigh, Regina walked away to calm down not even noticing that pillows were taking up space on the bed instead of her son.

Emma sped down the road leading out of Storybrooke losing the feeling in her hands as she gripped the wheel even tighter. Henry looked back at his sister in concern but the teen seemed to be staring into space worried herself. It was at that moment that Henry noticed the objects that surrounded the backseat.

'Is that all your stuff?' Henry asked the blonde.

'All we need,' Emma kept her eyes on the road.

'Wait. You want to go now? We're leaving now?' Henry exclaimed.

'Are you only just realising this now kid?' Sarah almost laughed at how long it took the young boy.

'Uh-huh. I'm getting you guys out of here. Away from all this. Away from her,' Emma felt the anger bubble inside of her as she thought of Regina.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair frustration taking over. 'Mom you can't do this! Henry isn't yours to take.'

Emma snapped her eyes into the rearview mirror to look at the teen. 'I'm his mother.'

'And she's mine,' Sarah's blue eyes stared at Emma's green ones not knowing how else to stop the reckless blonde.

'No, no. Stop the car! You can't leave Storybrooke. You have to break the curse,' Henry's voice broke through the moment earning Emma's attention.

'No, I don't. I have to help you, both of you,' Emma went back to staring at the road ahead refusing to let her kids talk her out of what she was about to do.

'But you're a hero – you can't run. You have to help everybody,' Henry insisted not backing down.

'Henry, I know it's hard for you to see it, but I'm doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke,' Sarah rolled her eyes at her mom's words leaning back in her seat.

'But the curse… You're the only chance to bring back the happy endings,' panic rose in the young boy's voice as he spoke. Seeing he wasn't getting through to the blonde he quickly grabbed the steering wheel flinging it to the side.

'Henry!' His sister screamed from the back as the car crashed to the side of the road.

When the car came to a halt Emma instinctively looked at both her kids checking they weren't hurt. 'Henry! What were you doing? You could've gotten us killed!' She yelled at the boy next to her.

Henry leaned forward, 'Please! Please, don't make me go! We can't go! Everything's here… Me, your parents, your family. Please, Emma. They need you. Your family needs you.'

'He's right mom you can't do this,' the teen added as Emma looked between the pair.

A few hours later Sarah and Emma stepped back into the loft they called home noticing Mary Margaret in the kitchen. Neither one had said a word to each other the whole way back both feeling a mess of emotions.

'Oh. Thought you'd left,' Mary Margaret's voice was cold as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

'Mary Margaret…' Emma began but the teacher soon cut her off.

'But I couldn't tell for sure, because you didn't bother to say goodbye. Do you remember when I left? When I ran? What you said to me? You said, we have to stick together. That we're like… family,' both Swans could see the sadness in their friends eyes they had clearly hurt her.

'I'm sorry,' the teen whispered staring at the floor

'Something tells me you don't have anything to be sorry for,' Mary Margaret said to the teen but kept her eyes on Emma.

'Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left,' Emma finally spoke shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

'You're right – you shouldn't have. So why, after everything, did you just go?' The teachers voice almost cracked as she stared the woman down.

'I don't want to be Sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. Any of it,' Emma felt her eyes glaze over as she felt helpless.

'What about Henry?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'I took him with me,' Emma's eyes finally met her friends.

Mary Margaret lost her voice for a second in shock. 'You abducted him?'

'Hey it's not as bad as that she is his mom and it's not like her pictures up in the post office or anything,' the teen came quickly to her mom's defense knowing the blonde was struggling enough.

'So, you don't want people to rely on you, but you took your son and daughter? Now, that sounds like a stable home for them. What the hell is wrong with you?' Mary Margaret had never been mad at the blonde as much as she was right now.

'I want what's best for them,' Sarah looked at her mom with sad eyes knowing her words was true. Emma just wanted her kids to be safe and happy and the teen had to admit that Regina wasn't exactly reliable in the happy department.

'And running is what's best for them? Or, is that what's best for you? You're reverting, Emma, into the person you were before you got here. And I thought you'd changed,' Mary Margaret looked at the counter disappointed in the woman.

'You thought wrong. I know how to take care of myself and I know how to take care of my daughter but the whole stable life thing: not really my strong suit,' Emma sighed.

'Hey you've given me a pretty good life. I mean you're no daddy warbucks but who is?' the teen joked hoping to lighten the mood. The two women kept their angry stares instead of their normal laughter at the young girls humour.

'Well, regardless, you have to do what's right for Henry and Sarah now,' Mary Margaret was done talking about the subject.

'What's that?' Emma's question was genuine as at that moment she had no idea what was best.

'Oh, I don't know. You're their mother – that's your job. So, you figure it out,' the teacher took a final sip of coffee before storming out the apartment to head to school.

'Well that could have gone better,' the teen sighed leaning against the wall.

Emma didn't look to respond instead she headed to her room to think leaving the teen behind. Sarah headed to her room sitting on the bed with a wince. As always it had been a long night and her problems seemed far from over. After taking another moment to collect herself the teen grabbed her phone dialing the one person she could rely on right now.

'Hey kid,' Zac's voice came through the phone instantly relaxing his daughter.

'Hey,' Sarah breathed happy to talk to him.

'Are you okay?' Zac asked in concern noticing the change in the teens voice.

'Emma tried to leave,' Sarah blurted out needing to vent to someone.

'What do you mean she tried to leave?' the man's concern soon turned to confusion.

'She packed me and Henry in her car and tried to take us out of town,' the teen explained.

'After I just moved here? That is so like her,' Zac grumbled.

'Hello, big picture,' Sarah rolled her eyes down the phone.

'I can hear you roll your eye,' that only made the teen roll her eyes once again.

'Can we please get back on topic,' the teen sighed.

'Where are you now?' Zac soon went back to concern.

'We are back at the loft Henry crashed the car,' Sarah lied down on the bed closing her eyes in exhaustion.

'Okay I'm lost,' the man could usually keep up with his daughter's random train of thought but today was a struggle.

'It's a long story but the main thing is we are back but with how Emma is feeling I don't know for how long,' the teens thoughts went back to the blonde who still wasn't herself.

'Do you want me to talk to her?'

Sarah thought about it for a moment but she knew it would probably lead to another argument between her parents. 'No I just… I need to know if mom ever manages to get us into trouble…' the teens voice trailed off.

'I will be right there to help fix it,' Zac didn't even have to give it a second thought.

Sarah gave a sigh of relief thankful she could count on the man. 'Thanks. Listen I will meet up with you later right now I need some sleep,' the teen felt her eyelids get heavy.

'Okay kid let me know if you need anything,' with that the teen hung up drifting off to sleep. The last thing she head was the front door close before her body shut down.

'Emma, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have any case for custody,' Archie had agreed to meet Emma as Henry's therapist to talk about her custody case but he had no good news to share.

'Even after everything she's done?' Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Which you can't prove. Let me just ask you a question – with this war raging on, who really is getting hurt here?' Archie cared about Henry and also had a soft spot for his sister and the last thing he wanted was for them to be stuck in the middle of a battle.

'I know. Henry and Sarah. But isn't it a good thing that Henry is spending time with me? I'm his mother,' Emma couldn't understand why she couldn't get anyone to be on her side.

'Yes, you are. And so is Regina. Also, you are fighting because you are Henry's birth mother what if Regina decides she is going to fight for custody because she is Sarah's birth mother,' Archie knew he had to bring some perspective to Emma but it didn't seem to be working.

Emma's eyes became dark at the thought of anyone taking her daughter away. 'She wouldn't dare,' Emma's tone even sent a shiver through Archie.

'L-look, the court is going to come in and look at Henry and see how he's been since you've come into his life and how Sarah has been since Regina came into her life,' the man almost didn't dare continue but someone had to tell Emma the truth.

'And Henry's been happier, right? And Sarah is still Sarah,' part of Emma didn't even want to hear the answer.

'Maybe. I mean, objectively? He's skipped school, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off, he's… He's endangered himself, repeatedly. As for Sarah, yes, she still has her sarcasm and the ability to text 250 words a minute but she is angrier than before, she spends most of the day sneaking around between you and Regina and even started to lie. So, in the eyes of the law, it's not so- 'Emma couldn't help but cut the man off.

'And what about in your eyes? What do you think?'

'I mean, a while ago, I told you to engage Henry in his fantasy life, and… and perhaps I was wrong, because he's only retreated further into it. I also thought having Regina in Sarah's life would help her discover who she is but it seems to of only made her life worse,' Archie shook his head disappointed in himself.

'You think he's better off with her and Sarah's better off with me?' Emma thought both her kids would be better off with her with all the harm Regina's done.

'I never said that,' Archie quickly corrected.

Emma took a minute to take it all in. All she wanted was to do right by her kids and by what Archie was telling her it sounded like the best for them would be to separate them and go back to how life was before. There was one question she needed to know the answer to before she could even consider going back to her old life. 'Do you think that she would ever hurt him?'

'No. Never. I mean, everyone else, but not him and not Sarah. Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I'm not judging, but… In many ways, your arrival has woken a sleeping dragon. I mean you must understand her side a little, how did you feel with Sarah suddenly having another mother?' Archie saw he struck a nerve.

'Awful,' Emma admitted finally being honest with herself. 'Tell me honestly – has he been better off since I got here?'

Archie thought about the question for a moment thinking of the best way to respond. 'It's not a matter of better off. It's… It's a matter of this war has to end. If you two are going to be in his life and Sarah's life, you have to figure out the best way to do that,' Emma sat back in her chair taking it all in. She knew what she had to do she just really didn't want to.

Emma stood outside of the Mayors house trying to remember how to breath. She couldn't believe what she was about to do and she was dreading the smirk on Regina's face when she did. After what felt like forever Emma finally got the courage to knock. A few moments later Regina swung open the door slightly surprised to see the blonde.

'We need to talk,' Emma got straight to the point having no time for small talk.

'Yes, I imagine we do. I was just about to call you. Come right in,' Regina's tone was nicer than Emma expected. Emma slowly walked into the massive house that Regina called home the size of it never failing to intimidate her. 'Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home. I believe you came to see me,' Regina went back to her normal cold tone as she stood opposite the sheriff.

'Right. Look, this isn't easy. I think that this… Whatever is between us needs to end,' Emma felt her voice shake slightly wishing there was another way to solve the problem.

'At last, something we can agree on,' a tight smile appeared on Regina's face.

'I want to make a deal with you about Henry and Sarah,' Emma began looking at the ground.

'I'm not making any deals with you- 'the brunette quickly argued but was interrupted.

'I'm leaving town,' this soon caught Regina's attention.

'What?' Regina couldn't believe Emma was finally agreeing to leave.

'This… What we're doing is a problem, and I'm going to go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit and spend time, whatever. In return you will have full access to Sarah, visits, phone calls, whatever you want,' Emma wished she could take the words back but she knew she had no choice.

'And you get to see him. You're still in his life and Sarah gets taken out of my life,' Regina wanted Emma gone but she didn't want her daughter to go with her.

'Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy. But, let's be honest – we both know the world where I'm not in his life and you're not in Sarah's no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that.'

Before Regina could answer the timer in the kitchen burst into life. 'You're right. Would you mind following me for a moment?' The Mayor headed into kitchen with the blonde close behind her. Regina quickly headed to the oven taking the apple turnover out and turning off the machine. 'So, what are you proposing?'

'I don't know. Just figure it out as we go,' Emma shrugged her shoulders not thinking that far ahead.

'But he's my son,' Regina gave Emma a smug smile.

'Yeah, and Sarah is my daughter,' Regina's smile soon left her mask falling for a second.

Emma turned to leave not having anything else to say but was soon stopped in her tracks by the brunette. 'Oh, Miss Swan? Maybe a little something for the road?' The brunette quickly put the apple turnover into a Tupperware container handing it to the blonde with a smile.

'Thanks,' the blonde cautiously took the container.

'If we're going to be in each other's lives, it's time we start being cordial. My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious,' Regina's fake smile was plastered across her face.

'Thank you,' Emma gave a slight smile of her own.

'I do hope you like apples,' Regina gave the blonde one last smile before Emma made her way out of the house leaving a happy Mayor behind.

Sarah woke up to her mom pacing around her room grabbing items out the teen drawers. 'Mom?' The teen questioned sitting up slightly.

'We are leaving Storybrooke,' Emma didn't even look at her kid continuing the packing.

'Again?' Sarah wined rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

'Look this time I mean it. Where's your suitcase?' Emma's actions became more frantic with each passing minute.

'Why are we shoving Henry in the case this time so he can't kill us in a car crash? Because I thought the crash made for a much more interesting journey,' Sarah gave a sarcastic smile to the blonde who slammed a drawer shut.

'Kid I mean it!' Emma yelled putting her head in her hand. 'Look you and me are going back to New York and Henry is staying here,' without another word Emma went downstairs with the teens stuff.

'Wait, what?' the teen called after the blonde quickly jumping out of the bed and running downstairs.

'I made a deal with Regina. She is still going to be in your life and I'm still going to be in Henry's life but we just can't be around each other every day,' Emma shoved clothes into bags as she spoke while the teen stood at the bottom of the stairs.

'Why not?' The teen couldn't believe this was really happening.

'Because we are living in world war three,' Emma stood up finally looking at the teen. 'Me and Regina can't be at each other's throats anymore it's effecting you and as your mother I can't let that happen.'

'I'm fine,' the teen insisted.

'No, you're not! While your flare and style is still the same you are constantly trying to keep the peace, and juggle me and Regina. Also, you're lying to me you never lied before!' Emma raised her voice at the teen not wanting to explain.

'What happened? This morning you were determined for you me and Henry to be together and now you want to give up?' Emma walked into the kitchen to continue packing not being able to face the teen anymore.

'I finally saw sense,' Emma whispered.

Sarah could feel tears of anger in her eyes as she stared at the back of her mother's head. She crossed her arms and took a few steps forward not ready to end the fight. 'So, you threw our lives upside down and dragged us to this god forsaken town where everything and everyone needs to be studied just so you can walk away? I am sick of moving and I am sick of running! You may not care how this makes me feel but what about Henry? He needs you. I have seen you walk away from a lot of things but I never thought I would see you walk away from him.'

'Do you think I want to do this?' Emma spun around to look at the teen tears staining her cheeks. 'Do you really think it is easy for me to walk away from Henry and pretend this never happened? It is killing me that I have to leave Henry in this town with her but I have to because it is what's best for him and leaving is what's best for you. Henry needs stability and he can't have that with me here and whether you like it or not this town has brought you down and I can't let that happen! I can't let you fall off the rails I can't watch you get hurt okay I just can't…' Sarah quickly walked forward and took Emma into her arms holding her tight while the blonde calmed down. As much as Sarah didn't want to leave she knew that Emma had reasons for her choice and she had to respect that and make things easier.

'I'm sorry,' the teen whispered.

'At least we still have each other, right?' Emma pulled back to look at her kid.

'Always,' Sarah smiled which Emma returned with one of her own.

The moment was soon broken as Henry entered the loft. 'Hey, Emma. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie.'

Emma stepped away from Sarah walking over to put a jumper in her case. 'Oh, um… No, I'm okay. Just, um… Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke,' Emma looked back at her daughter who gave her a nod of encouragement. 'But we can't stay either.'

'What?' Henry's voice was small as reality hit him.

'We have to go,' Emma repeated taking a deep breath.

'Go? You mean leave Storybrooke?' Henry felt panic rise in him.

'Yeah. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you and she is still going to see Sarah, just not… every day,' Emma was trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall once more.

'No! No, you can't trust her!' Henry yelled.

'Kid that's enough,' Sarah spoke up from the background giving Henry a warning look.

'I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you and Sarah, Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt,' Emma's voice was starting to quiver, saying goodbye was harder than she thought.

'No, no, no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back,' Henry knew Emma was a hero now he just needed her to see that.

'Henry! This isn't a story,' Emma fell to her knee's grabbing Henrys arms desperate to get through to him. 'This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and… You can't believe in curses,' the tears finally left Emma's blood shot eyes.

'Y-you really don't believe?' Henry stuttered his world falling apart.

Emma didn't know how to answer. She wanted Henry to be brought back to reality but she didn't want to shatter his world. 'This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you.'

'Yes, but she wants you dead,' Sarah shook her head wishing Henry didn't have to make things harder than they already were.

'Come on, Henry!' Emma stood up in frustration crossing her arms.

'You're the only one that can stop her,' Henry wasn't going to give in without a fight.

'Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you even at the expense of Sarah,' Emma gave her daughter a sad look before turning back to Henry. 'It just… Got out of hand. I'm sorry.'

Henry looked for words to try and convince Emma to stay but he just couldn't he had to face the facts that they had to say goodbye. Henry lunged forward wrapping his arms around Emma's waist holding on tight. Sarah looked on at the mother and son team when it hit her: she had to let Regina go. Even though she was still mad at the Mayor part of her was really going to miss having the brunette in her life. She had just found her how was she supposed to let her go? And then there was Henry. Sarah had enjoyed being a big sister even if he did drive her crazy sometimes. At that moment, Henry noticed the apple turnover on the kitchen counter.

'Where did you get that?' Henry asked breaking free from the hug and heading over to the counter.

'Regina gave it to me,' Emma explained wiping a tear from her cheek.

'Apple!' Henry exclaimed looking at both the Swans.

'So? Maybe she was all out of pears,' Sarah commented.

'You can't eat that. It's poison,' Emma and Sarah both sighed. 'Don't you see? The deal… It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the saviour.'

'Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?' Emma looked at her daughter for support.

'Regina is a lot of things but she knows how important Emma is to us she would never hurt us like that,' Sarah argued earning a grateful look from the blonde.

'As long as Emma's alive, she's a threat to the curse,' Henry fought back.

'Henry, you've got to stop thinking like this,' Emma looked sadly at her kid wishing she could help him.

'But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that,' Henry was quickly losing his patience with the non-believing pair.

'Henry enough!' Both Emma and Henry gave the teen a shocked look. It was very rare that Sarah got mad at Henry, often having time for his imagination, but the teen knew how hard this was going to be and Henry wasn't helping the situation. 'Look I know you need to believe in this curse for whatever reason but right now there are more important things. We have to say goodbye to each other do you get that? Our lives are about to change and while I'm used to that it never gets easier.'

'But- 'Henry tried to fight back but Sarah was done listening.

'No buts! Look I'll prove it to you,' Sarah quickly moved forward grabbing the apple turnover and taking a bite the sweetness filling her mouth.

'No!' Henry yelled but it was too late.

'See it's fine,' Emma spoke softly hoping that was enough proof for Henry.

At that moment, Sarah suddenly felt her head start to spin and her knee's go weak before everything went black.

'Sarah?' All Emma could do was stand there and look at her daughter's body on the floor. Her chest went tight and her eyes filled with fresh tears as she tried to register what was happening. Henry ran to his sister's side trying to shake her awake but it was no use. 'Sarah!' Emma screamed but it was too late: the teen was gone.

 **So you guys voted and Sarah is the one to eat the apple. Now it is up to you guys once more to decide who do you want to wake Sarah up: Emma or Regina? Let me know in the reviews which mom you want to see wake up the teen. Thanks guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So here it is the final chapter of season 1! Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story from the start and who are planning to read season 2 it really means a lot. The amount of reviews I have had from the last chapter alone is amazing s thank you. Time to wake everyone up! Hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Sarah was rushed through the crowded hospital surrounded by doctors and nurses. Emma refused to take her eyes off her daughter as she ran next to her Henry by her side.

'Sarah, can you hear me? Come on, Sarah. Wake up, please,' Emma shook her sleeping child once more hoping to get some kind of reaction. 'Come on, Sarah. Come on. You can do it.'

At that moment, they arrived in a room where tubes and monitors were set up to monitor the teen. As the nurses tried to examine the child a nurse came to Emma's side grabbing her arm. 'Ma'am, let me take you to- '

'No, I am not going anywhere!' Emma yelled shaking off the woman with an added glare.

'Is she going to be okay?' Henry cried holding tightly onto his sister's hand.

Dr Whale shone his flashlight in the teens eyes before turning to Emma. 'There's no pupil response. What happened? Did she fall? Hit her head?'

Emma threw a bag at the doctor containing the rest of the apple turnover. 'She ate this. I think it's poisoned.'

With that the doctor looked down the girl's throat looking for any signs of damage from the deadly fruit. 'Her airway's clear. Did she vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?'

Emma ran a hand through her hair losing her patience with the man. This was her little girl they were talking about why wasn't he doing something? 'She took a bite of this, and then she just collapsed. So, run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to her!'

'The girl is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit,' Dr Whale insisted trying to keep his voice calm.

'Her name is Sarah,' Henry snapped at the doctor feeling his mother's anger.

'Well, what else could it be?' Emma paced the room trying to retrace her daughter's steps from the previous day.

'I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out,' the doctor sighed.

'She's going to be okay, though, right?' The worry could be heard in the blonde's voice at the thought of losing the teen. Sarah caused her a lot of stress and her sarcasm at the most inappropriate times caused the blonde a lot of frustration but she would never be without it. Sarah was her best friend, her partner in crime, someone who knew everything about her and loved her regardless. Losing her wasn't an option.

'Right now, we just need to stabilize her, cause she's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember? Any little detail?' Dr Whale was trying his best to come up with a solution but without knowing the cause it was proving to be impossible.

'I already told you everything. Do something!' Emma was sure the whole hospital could hear her yell but at that moment she didn't care.

'Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It's like…' it was at that moment Emma noticed Henry's book peeking out of his backpack.

'Like magic,' Emma whispered thinking about everything Henry had ever told her. It was all true. Everything that she had ignored, everything she had called crazy was now the things that was causing her daughter to die.

At that moment, Regina came running into the room her heels clicking against the tiled floor. 'Where's my daughter?' the woman cried causing Emma's eyes to go black.

'You did this,' the blonde growled before grabbing Regina and dragging her to a storage closet slamming the woman against the metal shelves. Emma continued her attack rushing forward with Regina unable to fight the blonde off. Emma finally managed to pin the brunette against the wall. 'You did this!' Emma spat once more in rage.

'What the hell are you doing? Stop this! My daughter- '

'Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me? She ate it!' Emma yelled never feeling so much hatred in her life. Emma had spent the last 8 years of her life keeping Sarah safe and now she was about to lose her to the one person who should have protected her.

'What?' Regina couldn't believe her ears. 'It was meant for you!' the woman cried her panic turning to pure terror.

'It's true, isn't it?' Emma growled.

'What are you talking about?' The brunette tried one more time to play dumb.

'It's true, isn't it? All of it,' Emma tightened her grip her eyes searching the brown ones in front of her.

Regina leant her head back against the wall admitting defeat. 'Yes.'

'I was leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?' Emma felt tears of anger prick the back of her eyes not understanding how her enemy could be so evil.

'You were taking my daughter with you! As long as you're alive, Sarah will never be mine!' Regina yelled in defense but it all seemed stupid now.

'She'll never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake her up!' Emma slammed the Mayor against the wall once more, refusing to let her out the room until she fixed what she had caused.

'I can't!' The brunette screamed tears running down her face.

'Don't you have magic?' Emma was still new to all this but she figured that magic could solve almost anything.

'That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep!' Emma loosened her grip as reality hit her: she was going to lose her daughter.

'What's it going to do to her?' Emma was scared to hear the answer.

'I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable,' Regina looked down at the ground guilt flooding through her.

'So… So, she could…' Emma couldn't lose the teen she just couldn't.

'Yes,' Regina breathed out.

'So, what do we do?' Emma tried to stay calm but everything in her wanted to fall to the floor and break apart.

'We need help. There's one other person in this town who knows about this… knows about magic.'

Emma knew straight away the person in question. 'Mr. Gold.'

'Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin.'

Before Emma could answer a man's, voice bellowed through the halls.

'Where's my daughter? Where's Sarah?'

Emma quickly left the storage room finding Zac in the crowded hall. 'Zac,' Emma called running over to the frantic man finding some comfort in the hug he offered.

After a few moments, the man loosened his grip his arms staying on Emma's. 'Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?'

Emma thought how she could answer but there was nothing she could say that would make sense. 'She just collapsed the doctors don't know what's wrong,' Emma answered truthy not wanting to explain the whole story.

'But she's going to be okay, right?' Zac searched Emma's eyes but the silence told him all he needed to know. 'How could this be happening?' He whispered to himself putting his head in his hands.

'Listen,' Emma grabbed the man's arms once more to make him look at her. 'I promise to make this right. She is going to be okay.'

'How can you promise that?' Zac questioned.

Emma looked over Zac's shoulder to the teenager in the hospital bed and gave a slight smile. 'Have you met our daughter? She's a fighter.'

Zac turned to look into the room himself. 'You have a point there,' Zac gave a slight smile of his own. 'Could you imagine what she would say if she saw us right now?'

Emma let out a slight laugh. 'She would tell us to get over ourselves and get her some coffee.' Zac let out a throaty chuckle but it had a hint of sadness in it. 'I am going to have to nip out soon to get someone to cover at the station, will you be okay to stay with her and Henry?'

Zac turned back to Emma. 'Of course, whatever you need.'

'Thanks,' Emma gave the man a grateful smile before she spotted Regina near the exit. Time to make a deal with the devil.

Regina and Emma didn't say anything as they ran through town to the pawn shop. As they entered Gold found himself shocked to see both women together.

'Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?' Gold let out an evil smile.

'We need your help,' Emma stated ignoring his remark.

'Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you, magic comes with a price,' Gold did feel slight emotion for the hospitalised teen after all the apple wasn't for her she just got caught in the crossfire.

'Sarah shouldn't have to pay it,' Regina sighed hating herself in that moment.

'No, you should, but alas, we are where we are,' Gold gave the Mayor a glare.

'Can you help us?' Emma refused to get off track they needed to act fast.

'Of course. True love, Miss Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some,' Gold's smile appeared back on his face.

'You did?' Regina raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm,' it was in that moment Emma remembered her parents were Mary Margaret and David. 'So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.'

'That's why I'm the saviour. That's why I can break the curse,' everything was finally clicking into place.

'Now you're getting it,' the man leaned against his cane with a smirk.

'I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Sarah,' Emma's mind went back to her little girl who was still fighting for her life.

'Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day.'

'Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?' Emma growled.

'Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you,' although it was a sad situation Gold was having fun knowing what the blonde would face.

'Enough riddles. What do we do?' Regina snapped.

'You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan,' Gold kept his gaze on Emma barely acknowledging the Mayor.

'She's my daughter. It should be me,' Regina argued wanting nothing more than to clean up the mess she caused.

'All due respect, but evidence shows it's her daughter. She's not the mother who put the girl in a hospital bed.' Gold gave Regina an evil glare pointing to Emma. 'And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it.'

'I can do it,' Emma had a determined look in her eye knowing there was nothing she wouldn't do to save her kid.

'Don't trust him,' Regina warned Emma taking a step towards the blonde.

'What choice do we have?' Emma snapped sending a glare to the Mayor.

'That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?' the man smirked.

The blonde turned her attention back to the man who her daughter was right to call creepy. 'Where is this magic?'

'Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?' Regina crossed her arms seeing what the man was getting at.

'Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?' Regina couldn't believe the man could be so stupid.

Gold smiled his gold tooth sparkling. 'Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over.'

'Who is 'her'?' Emma looked between the pair trying to connect the dots.

'Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this,' Gold opened a long box on the counter to reveal the shining sword inside.

'What is that?' Emma stared with wide eyes at the object.

'Your father's sword.'

Henry stood by his sister's bed side staring down at her. 'She looks peaceful,' he whispered.

Zac stood the other side looking at his little girl. 'Yeah, she does,' he agreed trying to mask his worry in front of the young boy.

'I always wanted a sister and she's been a great one,' Henry sniffled slightly.

'Hey,' Zac whispered making Henry look at him. 'She's going to be okay. You know Sarah she won't go like this. If she ever dies she will insist on it being by a dragon while she is riding a magical unicorn.'

Henry laughed at the outrageous statement Zac sounding exactly like Sarah. 'I see where she gets her humour from.'

'Guilty as charged,' Zac smiled before looking down at the teen once more.

'Hey guys,' both boys turned to see Emma enter the room.

'Hi,' Zac greeted while Henry just sniffled.

'How is she doing?' Emma asked Zac hoping for some good news.

'The doctors managed to get her stable but there's been no change,' Zac said sadly wishing he had better news.

'Do you guys mind if I have a minute alone with her?' Emma asked quietly her eyes fixed on her daughter.

'Sure,' Zac gave a soft smile. 'Come on Henry lets go get something to eat,' Emma gave Henry a small hug as he walked past before they both left the room.

'Hey kid,' Emma smiled a hand brushing a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face. 'So, Henry was right about the curse,' the blonde let out a slight laugh. 'I found this,' Emma put the Swan in her hand next to her daughter. 'Do you remember you gave this to me on my birthday? Before everything changed. I should have told you about Henry I just didn't know how and I should have handled everything differently,' Emma felt tears form. 'You deserve a lot better than this and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you. I'm sorry I made you move so many times when you didn't want to, I'm sorry I neglected to be there for you because I was so focused on Henry and I'm sorry I let it get to this. I'm just sorry. I promise if you fight to stay with me I will be a much better mom. I will never let you down again.' At that moment, Regina entered the room causing anger to go through Emma once more. 'I'll see you soon kid,' Emma smiled before stepping away from her daughter. 'Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes,' Emma snapped not really wanting to let Regina anywhere near the teen.

'You know where to meet?' Regina questioned her tone softer than Emma's.

'Yeah. Don't be late,' with that the blonde left the Mayor to say her peace.

Regina took a moment to just stare at the teen not knowing what she could possibly say. Slowly she moved forward tears falling out of her eyes uncontrollably. She took the young girls hand bending down so her face was close to the teens. 'I am so sorry,' the brunette whispered her tears falling on the girl's arm. 'I never meant for this to happen to you.'

'Pity, isn't it? There's nothing harder than not knowing whether you'll ever see your child again,' Regina's moment was broken by the sound of Jefferson's voice.

'Jefferson, now is not a good time,' Regina growled keeping her gaze on her child.

'For you. Well, for me, it's the perfect time. I'm here to collect. Where… Where is she… My daughter?' Jefferson commanded stepping out of the shadows.

'Emma was supposed to eat that apple, and she didn't. As far as I'm concerned, that makes our deal null and void,' Regina finally stood up straight looking at the intruder.

'I did what you asked, and you're going to screw me over again?' Jefferson couldn't believe the evil of the woman.

'Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you,' Regina wiped away her tears but they were soon replaced by new droplets.

'But I'm… I'm not done with you' the man lowered his voice in anger.

'What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't,' Regina smirked.

'Do you?'

'Yes. You don't have it in you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my daughter,' with that Regina stormed out the hospital room on a mission to save her kid.

Regina met the blonde outside of the library the Mayor preferred to keep locked. Emma held on tightly to the sword in her hand wanting this nightmare to be over.

'What is this place?' Emma questioned as they stepped inside.

Regina put the keys on a nearby bench giving Emma a glare as she did so. 'Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?'

'Lead the way,' Regina followed Emma's request heading to the wall and placing her hand on the stone.

Emma looked on in wonder as the wall lifted revealing the elevator behind it. 'Whoa,' the blonde muttered.

'Get in,' the Mayor demanded.

'After you,' the blonde stood in place still not trusting the brunette.

'It's a two-man job. The elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down,' Regina explained with a sigh.

'And I'm just supposed to trust you?' Emma scoffed.

'I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan,' the brunette growled.

The blonde looked into the metal contraption suddenly feeling terrified at what she was about to face. 'This battle I'm supposed to fight… Who is it? What is down there?'

'An old friend,' Regina stared into space thinking of who was locked away.

'Then why don't you go talk to them?' Emma raised an eyebrow at the Mayor not understanding why she had to go down there.

'Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her… In a different form. She doesn't want to hear from me. You have to trust me on that,' Regina often lied but Emma could tell in that moment she was being honest.

'Okay. I will go down there. But let's be clear about something… your Majesty,' Emma took a step towards the brunette. 'The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Sarah. She dies? So do you,' Emma's eyes bore holes into the Mayors skull never being so serious in her whole life.

'Well, then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do,' while Regina explained Emma stepped into the transportation that would take her to her daughter's fate.

Sam stood over the hospital bed looking at the normally feisty brunette lie still and quiet. He was trying his best to think of what to say but nothing seemed good enough. 'Life changed when you came to town,' the boy began. 'You were different then everyone else: funny, sarcastic, full of life. You were like a breath of fresh air in this place and without you I don't think I would have got through everything. Just please come back to me. You don't have to love me or even be with me I just need to know you are here. I need to know you are living somewhere in this world,' Sam's voice wavered as he spoke hoping the teen could hear him.

'Hi,' Sam turned to see a raven-haired boy at the end of the bed staring at him.

'Hey,' Sam responded recognising the boy from pictures Sarah had shown him. 'I'm Sam.'

'Josh,' the raven-haired boy answered his voice unreadable.

'Your Sarah's friend,' Sam stuck out his hand to shake the boys.

Josh stared at the hand in front of him for a moment before taking it in his grasp. 'Yes I am. And you are?'

Sam seemed slightly hurt that Sarah hadn't mentioned him and Josh couldn't help but feel slightly happy about that. 'I'm Sarah's...' Sam trailed off staring at Sarah realising he didn't know what they were.

'Can I get a minute alone,' Josh finished for the boy.

'Sure,' Sam gave the boy a slight smile before leaving the room.

Josh walked towards his friend when he heard the hospital door close indicating Sam had left. 'You always know how to get yourself into trouble,' Josh half smiled. 'I know I haven't been a great friend I've just been… going through something but I made you feel like it was your fault,' guilt washed over the boy's face as he thought about the times he was cold to the teen. 'You're my best friend and I thought that was enough but…' Josh took the girls hand thinking out his next words carefully. 'Seeing you with Sam made me realise how much I care about you… as more than just a friend. No one knows me like you do and no one can understand me like you do. I just hope you wake up so I can tell you that to your face so you can tell me a sarcastic comment,' the boy let out a slight laugh as a tear fell. 'You have so many people that are here for you. If you can't wake up for me then please… please wake up for them.'

'She'll wake up,' Zac came up behind the raven-haired boy a hand going to his shoulder. 'She has too many sarcastic comments that have been left unsaid and you know how stubborn she is,' both men smiled thinking about the sarcastic teen. 'Hey do you mind going to the loft and getting her some things for when she wakes up,' Zac knew he was being too optimistic but it was the only thing keeping him sane.

'Sure,' Josh wiped his eyes before turning to head out the room noticing Sam now occupied the room with them.

'Do you mind if I tag along?' Sam asked feeling the need to do something than just stand there. Josh thought for a second before giving a reluctant nod. 'By fighter,' Sam smiled at the girl in the bed before both boys left the room.

'And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness,' Mary Margaret read to her friend from the book she had borrowed from Henry. She had found reading to patients in the past normally had a positive effect but she never thought Sarah would ever be on the receiving end. Mary Margaret closed the book sad eyes looking at the teen who had become her family. 'I know life doesn't always have a happy end. But I thought…' Mary Margaret was struggling to keep it together. 'If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you.' At that moment, Sarah's heart monitor erupted causing panic to wash over the teacher. 'What is it? Dr. Whale?' Mary Margaret screamed as the doctor and several nurses joined her in the room. 'Dr. Whale, what is that? What… What… what's wrong?' the teacher continued to question as the doctor inspected the young girl.

'Nurse, get her out of here now!' The man yelled at the closest nurse who grabbed Mary Margaret's arm.

'What is it? What is it?' Mary Margaret stood her ground refusing to leave.

'Her heart rate's falling. Come on, Sarah,' the doctor urged messing with the monitor and tubes.

'I fought a dragon,' Emma whispered to herself trying to take in what just happened. She looked down at the object in her hand that would save her little girl. As thoughts of Sarah rushed back to her mind the blonde ran for the lift shouting at Regina to bring her back up. Emma was close to the top when the elevator shook coming to a crashing halt. 'Regina! What the hell was that? Regina!' Emma looked up to the opening seeing Mr. Gold appear.

'Miss Swan? You got it?' He called.

'Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?' Emma questioned suspicious of the creepy man.

'I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator,' Emma felt rage fill her form. How could Regina risk Sarah's life like this?

'I'm coming up,' Emma looked at the structure of the walls for beginning her climb.

'Now, there's… there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that,' Gold argued in frustration.

'Yeah? Well, I can try,' Emma continued her climb stumbling slightly.

'No, you can't. Just toss it up. Your girl's going to be fine. I promise. We're running out of time. Toss it up,' the man insisted.

Emma thought of the best thing to do before giving in knowing the man was right. 'You hold on to it. I'll be right up,' Emma tossed the object up to the man who caught it with ease before disappearing.

'Mr. Gold? Gold!' Emma yelled climbing as quick as possible. When she reached the top, she was greeted by Regina tied and gagged to a chair. 'Regina,' Emma ran over to set the woman free.

'He tricked you! How could you give him that?' Regina snapped trying to fight her way free.

'Where is he?' Emma untied the woman's hands before working on her feet.

'Gone. Gold. He manipulated all of this,' the brunette was thinking of ways to kill the man as Emma worked on untying her. If anything happened to her kid Regina was going to make the man suffer.

'Come on. He can't be that far,' Regina stood up both women heading towards the exit. Before they could make it out the building both phones started to ring. Emma quickly looked at the ID and her whole body froze. 'It's the hospital.'

Regina and Emma ran to the hospital as fast as their legs could carry them. As they pushed past people in the busy corridor millions of thoughts flashed through both mother's minds. When they finally reached the girls room Dr Whale and the mother superior stepped out both pale and defeated.

'We did everything we could,' the doctor sighed giving the women a sympathetic look.

'I'm sorry. You're too late,' the mother superior whispered.

Emma stared into space not believing her ears. Sarah couldn't be gone she just couldn't. How was Emma supposed to live without her? The blonde couldn't even remember a time without the girl in it and she didn't want to think of a time with her gone.

The two women walked into the room where time seemed to stand still. Zac stood at the end of his child's bed looking at her lifeless form while Henry stood nearby in tears. Emma stood next to the man who help raised her daughter looking in the same direction. The teen looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping.

'No… No…' Regina cried falling into Dr Whales arms not even able to look at the girl she had killed.

Emma slowly walked forward her legs threatening to collapse underneath her. As Emma looked at her child all she could see was the 6-year-old girl she had met 8 years ago: terrified and alone. Emma brushed back Sarah's hair her skin already starting to feel cold and paler than before. The blonde had been through more than most but the feeling inside her in that moment was the worst she had ever felt. She bent forward her tears falling on the teen. 'I love you, Sarah,' the blonde choked out before kissing the girl on the head. All of a sudden, the room seemed to get lighter something filling it, something pure and different. Emma pulled back slightly the feeling rushing through her. Suddenly, Sarah gasped her whole body springing into life. Everyone in the room looked on with wide eyes and open mouths.

Sarah opened her eyes looking up at her blonde mother. 'I love you too,' she smiled while Emma grabbed her hand tight her tears of sadness turning to relief. 'You saved me,' now it was Emma's turn to smile. Henry and Zac both rushed to the teens side.

'What the hell just happened?' Zac asked through a smile as he stared at his little girl.

'The curse. I think you broke it,' Henry explained to Emma who looked at her son in shock.

'Wait a curse?' Zac stared at the boy in confusion while Sarah sat up laughing at her baffled dad.

'So, the curse was real?' The teen asked earning a proud nod from Henry. 'Damn it I owe August 5 bucks,' all three laughed at the girl missing her humour.

'That was true love's kiss,' the blue fairy looked on with a smile.

'I always knew you liked me,' Sarah smirked at the blonde who kissed her forehead.

'No, no…' Regina kept repeating as she looked at the happy family.

'If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide,' the blue fairy's voice became stern as she stared down the queen.

Regina rushed forward taking Henry and Sarah's hands. 'No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you,' Regina looked between both her children before running out the room.

'Henry… What's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?' Emma asked as she stared at the old faces but new people in the room.

'I… I don't know,' for once it was Henry's turn to not have all the answers.

At that moment, a nurse by the window dropped her tray with a gasp causing Emma, Sarah, Henry and Zac to rush over in concern. 'Are you okay?' Emma asked as everyone followed the nurses gaze to see a purple smoke fill the town.

'Okay either this town is more polluted than I thought or…' Sarah drifted off trying to think of an explanation.

'What is that?' Zac questioned still new to what was happening.

'Something bad,' Henry answered simply holding onto his sister.

Regina stood in Henry's room looking at the magic wash over the town her sorrow turning into a smirk. The Evil Queen was back.

 **So magic is back! And Emma managed to wake up Sarah. How will Sarah deal with Regina's past? How will she cope having magic herself? Will she pick Josh or Sam? Read season 2 to find out my lovelys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So season 1 is now over and the drama continues in the first chapter of season 2 that I have posted. I have wrote it as a separate story to break the seasons up so make sure you click on my page to find season 2 of the lost princess. Thank you so much for all of the support and I hope you continue with me in season 2. Thank you my lovelys!**


End file.
